Jurassic World: Die Hard
by DieHardBrendan
Summary: In this AU of Jurassic World, an anti-dinosaur terrorist organization seized control of Jurassic World in Isla Nublar, intending to unleash their sinister plans on the tourists and the staffers to prove their point about the dinosaurs to the world. But they haven't counted on Owen Grady, with help from Claire Dearing, to mess up their plans. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Prologue

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _This is the AU of Jurassic World. The story will be in a Die Hard mode. I always like the Die Hard material type stuff (hunch my username) and I thought Jurassic World could use the AU with Die Hard scenario on it._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it.  
_

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

 **San Diego – May 25** **th** **, 1997**

At Downtown San Diego, former Army Special Forces soldier Sean Nolan and his wife, Emily, were heading to their car from a restaurant. Emily was 7 months pregnant with their first child.

"I'm glad you took me to the right place, Sean." Emily said.

"The food was great, like I told you, baby." Nolan said to his wife as he stroked her long brunette hair.

"Thanks for bringing me there, honey." Emily said to her husband as he put her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Glad you enjoy it, Emily." Nolan said to her as they kissed passionately in the lips for a few moments.

"Well, we should head home. I will need to seat on my recliner so my back could rest." Emily said as she was feeling slight contractions and needed to rest at home.

Nolan looks at his beautiful, pregnant wife longingly. Then he said to her, "We should get going."

Nolan and Emily head to their Ford Taurus car. Emily said to Nolan, "We should work on giving our daughter's name, Sean."

"Yes, we should do that, sweetheart. We'll talk about it when we get home." Nolan said to Emily as they reached their car.

"Maybe we will tomorrow." Emily said as Nolan opened the passenger side door.

"That would be a good idea, actually." Nolan replied as Emily was entering the car.

As Nolan got his pregnant wife in the car, the ground then trembled. Nolan felt it and stood still.

Emily felt the tremor as well as she seat on the passenger seat. "What is that? It's that a earthquake?" Emily asked with concern.

Nolan listened to the tremor. Then he said to her, "No...it's something on the surface. It's some kind of impact tremor and something very powerful."

Nolan gave his car keys to Emily. "Start the car and stay here. I'm gonna find out." Nolan said to Emily as he quickly got out of the car. As his wife started the car, Nolan rushed into the nearby intersection. He saw cars driving away erratically and hitting each other. Then he heard loud screams. He spotted people running away in a panic. When he peaked in from the corner of the building, he sees something that shocked him. A large, tall animal. A predator. Then Nolan heard the sound of a loud roar. To his ultimate surprise and shock, he recognized the creature. _A dinosaur? A Tyrannosaurs Rex? How the hell is that possible? They were supposed to be extinct._ Nolan thought in shock. As he looked at the T-Rex for a few moments, rampaging the streets, Nolan realized that he had to get his wife out of there. He quickly spirits towards the car.

"What's wrong? What is that?" Emily asked as she saw her husband quickly got into their car.

"We got to go now!" Nolan stated in a desperate tone without explaining to a reason to his wife as he quickly got to their car. Putting the gear in reverse, he moved out of the parking spot fast.

Emily sees people frantically running at their street and she asked worriedly, "What's going on here?"

Nolan looks at the rear view mirror and sees the T-Rex. "That!" Nolan said to his wife while pointing to the T-Rex behind their car.

Emily turned her head to the back of the car again and saw the tall carnivore. "Oh my god!" Emily said in total shock as she saw the T-Rex at the intersection and turned towards them. "Sean, it's coming towards us!"

Nolan then put the gear in drive and accelerated out of it. But the T-Rex followed it and let out a thunderous roar.

"Come on!" Emily yelled out in desperation after hearing the loud roar.

Nolan drove to try to get away from the T-Rex, but he finds out that the panicking crowd was blocking them. The T-Rex was coming in to the car and Nolan sees that it's about to get trampled.

"Get down!" yelled Nolan as he got his wife down to the side of the car.

The T-Rex stomped on the car on the passenger side where Emily was on. The strong, heavy foot crushed the car with it's enormous weight. Then the T-Rex got off Nolan's car. The stomped car was badly crushed and damaged on it's passenger side. The top of the driver's side was also crushed in. The T-Rex went out of sight, but his trembling footsteps can be felt.

Nolan came around and sees his left leg is pinned by the crushed steering wheel. His forehead was bleeding from a gash. He looked around and sees the T-Rex was not near. "Emily." Nolan called out to her name, but didn't get a reply. He turned to where Emily is. What he saw horrified him. His wife was impaled in the neck by the sharp object from the room of the car when the T-Rex trampled the vehicle.

"Emily! EMILY!" yelled Nolan.

But Emily was unresponsive. Nolan checked her pulse on both her neck & wrist and didn't find any. Nolan came out a terrifying realization. His beloved wife Emily is dead.

"Oh, god...no..." Nolan said while he began to sob. "Emily, Emily! Oh, no, no. Oh, Jesus Christ!" Nolan cradled Emily's head. Then he broke down in tears and weep over losing the love of his life.

 **May 26** **th** **, 1997**

Nolan was in the ICU, being treated for his injuries. His left leg is in a brace after he underwent surgery to repair his broken leg. He also had bandages around his forehead. He was in the hospital gown and was resting on the hospital bed.

Nolan had been thinking about Emily and their unborn daughter. He felt so sad over losing his wife and unborn child. He was also wanted answers on why there was a dinosaur in San Diego. Nolan then reached for the remote on his right hand, put it on his left hand and turned on the TV to check out the news. The newsman Bernard Shaw said on the news while the deck of a cargo ship is seen lived on the camera.

"There's the first-rate shot of the ship's deck and cargo hold that for the moment, contains the animal itself, presumably with the infant alongside. By our calculations, they should be nearing the halfway point to this trip. Jim, can you still hear me there?"

Jim Sovin, the new captain of the S.S. Venture, said on air, "Yes, I can, Bernard. We're in fact halfway to the island. It is 206 nautical miles from our present location. The ship is moving about 20 knots, which will put it in at about 11:30 AM, Eastern Time. One of the Navy's primary concern has been safety. If we take a look at the ever-growing around the ship, they're taking no chances of a repeat of the San Diego incident."

Nolan looks at the screen with glare as he wanted to know more about the dinosaurs that came into San Diego. Then Bernard Shaw said on the news, "Okay, we going to take a moment to run the tape of our interview earlier today with John Hammond. He's the former head of InGen Bioengineering, the man who now spearheading this movement.

Nolan sees the camera screen switched to John Hammond, the man in the white beard wearing a black suit who didn't look like he was in good shape.

"It is absolutely imperative that we work with the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves to establish a set of rules for the preservation and isolation of that island. These creatures require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could only step aside and trust in nature, life will find a way." Hammond said in the interview.

After seeing Hammond's interview, Nolan realized that InGen knew about the dinosaurs existence before the incident. That rose his suspicions more as he continued to watch the news.

The news shift to Bernard Shaw as he said,"Shortly after the interview with Hammond, we discovered that Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician and chaos theory specialist, previously revealed about the similar incident to Isla Nublar which is 80 miles away from Isla Sorna four years ago, but was discredited by InGen's then CEO Peter Ludlow, who was killed in the ship's cargo hold by both the animal and it's infant, who mauled Ludlow to death. Though unconfirmed by InGen, it is now believed that Ludlow actually covered-up the incident in Isla Nublar four years ago and publicly humiliated Ian Malcolm by committing perjury to the press. We have no recent comments from Dr. Malcolm, but he previously mentioned that InGen cloned dinosaurs from the DNA cells found in a bug inside an amber and made Isla Nublar into a now failed theme park called Jurassic Park, but it went severely haywire and the cloned dinosaurs ran amok on the island, killing some people there."

After watching the news of InGen were responsible for cloning the dinosaurs and a similar incident in Isla Nublar was covered up by that company, the anger inside him boiled. He was angry that InGen cloned those dinosaurs and that there was an incident in Isla Nublar before the San Diego incident, which was kept secret. Nolan felt that because of InGen, the T-Rex killed his wife.

He reached for the phone with his left hand and grabbed the phone. Then he lifted the headset and dialed the number. Nolan puts the phone in his left ear and puts the TV on mute as the dial tone on the phone rang.

"Hello." said the voice on the phone.

After a moment, Nolan finally said, "Mike, it's Sean."

At the bar, Mike Torres, former Special Forces soldier and Nolan's friend, was in the bar, carrying his cellular telephone. He was at the bar table as he was watching the news. "Sean, buddy. Hey, have you been watching the news?"

"Yes, I have been." Nolan said seriously. Then he asked quietly, but sternly, "You know about what happened?"

"Man, I'm so sorry about your wife. This shit can't happen again." Torres said, trying to offer his condolences and views about the incident.

Nolan felt in the agreement to what Torres told him, "No, it can't. Listen, Mike. I need your help."

"Hey, anything. Whatcha need?" Torres asked. He knew Nolan would call him if he needed any favors.

Nolan than stick to the reason why he called as he said, "I'm planning to sue InGen for millions of dollars. Once I get the settlement money, we're going to form an anti-dinosaur group to prevent something like this from happening again."

After hearing what Nolan said, Torres was silent at the moment. Then he said to his friend, "Sounds like a good plan, Sean. Once your wife's funeral is over, we'll get started. And again...I'm sorry."

Nolan was somewhat pleased that Torres is willing to help him out. Then he said to Torres, "Thank you, Mike. We'll talk more after Emily's funeral."

"Sure, man." Torres said to him.

"Alright, bye." Nolan said to Torres as he slowly put the hospital phone on the hook. As he went back to the news, the newsman revealed the names of the victims killed in the incident. Emily's name and picture came up.

 _I will avenge you, Emily. Your death will not go unpunished. Know that I will not allow any more incidents like this happened again. I will get those responsible for bringing these things to life and I will make them pay._ Nolan thought as he watched the image of his beautiful late wife on the screen. He was determined to make InGen and anyone else involve pay their dues for his wife's death and he was setting a plan in motion. 

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

 _The thought the events of the final parts of The Lost World: Jurassic Park was the perfect time to write the prologue of this story. I hope you like the idea._

 _Please give a review of the story._


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 1: Arrival

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _This is the first official chapter of Jurassic World – Die Hard. At first, you'll notice it will have scenes from the beginning of Jurassic World, but you will notice some new things on it later in the chapter and it will be different. So don't stop reading because of that._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. However, I do own the OC on it._

Anyway, enjoy and review it once you read it.

 _EDIT_ _:_ I changed the name of one henchman from Hasselbach to Hawkins to make it sound less confusing.

* * *

 **18 years later**

 **Wisconsin – December 26, 2015**

At a two story, yellow suburban house, Karen Mitchell was loading luggage in her Nissan minivan parked in the driveway. There was snow on the ground, on the roof of the house and the trees.

After she put another luggage in the van, Karen turned around. "Boys, let's do this!" Karen yelled out for her two sons Zach and Gray after she put in the luggage in the van.

At Gray's bedroom, he was checking out the slides of the dinosaurs in his Viewmaster. The room was full of toy dinosaurs and various posters. Then a knock of door came.

"Gray." Karen said through the door. Then she opened it and see her youngest son occupied by the Viewmaster.

"Honey, what're you doing? What is this here?" Karen said as she gently takes the Viewmaster away from Gray and puts on on his desk. "Let's go. Come on, honey. Your flight's in two hours." As she said that, Karen went to his bag that is on his bed.

Gray turned his chair to face his mother, who was counting his things on his bag "Dane County Airport is 36 minutes away, 60 with traffic." Gray said.

Karen was packing up Gray's things in his bag as she asked, "How many minutes to get your little butt in the van?"

Both of them smiled at each other. Then Gray got up from his chair as Karen carried his bag. "How many of those?" Karen said as she and Gray walked together. Then she asked her youngest son, "Feed the monster under the bed?"

"Yes." Gray said as Karen closed the door to his room.

Gray went outside with his gray jacket on and walked into the snow, passing by his older brother Zach and his girlfriend.

"Call me everyday and text me pics so I don't forget what you look like." Zach's blonde girlfriend said as Karen walked by them and Gray came into the van.

"I'm only be gone for a week." Zach said to his girlfriend.

"Zach." Scott Mitchell, Zach and Gray's father, who is in the driver's seat on the van, said. He sounded impatient and amused in the same time. "You're not going off to war here. Please, come on."

After hearing his father, Zach and his girlfriend looked at each other in the eye.

"I..." Zach was trying to figure out what to say for the moment, but couldn't find the right words.

"I love you." His girlfriend replied.

"...will see you later." Zach finished. His girlfriend was obviously amused of Zach's inability to say "I love you".

"Vamanos." Scott said in Spanish, trying him to hurry up.

"Bye. Okay." Zach said to his girlfriend as he was walked by her to get to the van.

"Bye." The girlfriend said to Zach.

Zach was heading to the van as Scott started the vehicle. "Coming, buddy?" Karen asked as Zach was coming to the van. Zach's girlfriend waved at him as he got into the back passenger seat. Scott and Karen look at their sons at the back seat, mainly to the sullen Zach.

"I know it hurts, sweetheart." Karen said to Zach in a sympathetic tone.

"Are you gonna okay?" Scott asked, teasing his oldest son. Zach ignored his parents' remarks by putting on his headphones. Gray smiled while in the back driver's side seat.

 **Dane County Airport, Madison, Wisconsin**

At Dane County Airport, the Mitchell family are in the airport. A Christmas song was played in the airport in the background.

"Everything right there?" Karen asked Gray.

Gray nodded.

"I'm so jealous. You're gonna have so much fun. I love you." Karen said to her youngest son.

"I love you too." Gray replied. Then he and Karen embraced. Karen closed her eyes to savor the last hug before Gray and Zach get on the plane. While that was happening, Gray looks at his father. Scott let out a tiny smile, but he seemed uncomfortable.

"Okay. Right." Karen said as she and Gray finally finished their hug. Then she turned to Zach and again to Gray.

"All right. Umm... Let's give these to your brother, okay?" Karen said as she gently takes the tickets from Gray to hand them to Zach.

"Can you hold these, please?" Karen asked Zach to take the tickets, but he wasn't paying attention because he had a hood on and the music on his headphones.

"Zach!" Scott called out to his oldest son.

"Can you hold these?" Karen asked again. But Zach wasn't listening until Karen finally got his attention. "Honey, I need you to take care of these."

Zach noticed the tickets and reluctantly takes them from his mother."Yeah." Zach replied in a indifferent tone.

"Hey." Scott called out to his oldest son as Zach looks at his father.

"Alright." Karen said.

"Listen to your mother." Scott said to Zach.

As Scott told Zach that, Karen quickly said to him, "Take care of your brother, answer your phone. I'm serious. It's the green button. When you see my name, push it. Okay?"

Zach nodded.

"And remember if something chases you..." Karen paused for a moment. Then she said in a low, dramatic tone, "...run."

Gray smiled at his mother's joke.

"Come on." Karen said apologetically, trying to get them to see it was just a joke to them.

Zach half-smiled and said, "Yeah, very funny." Then he said to his younger brother, "Okay, let's go. Come on." He then ushered Gray to come along as they headed for the plane.

"Bye, guys." Karen said to her son.

"Bye." Zach said as he waved to his mother.

"I miss you already." Karen admitted to her sons.

"Yep." Zach replied with mixed reactions as he and Gray headed to the airport check-in.

As their children were heading to the check in, Scott then remarked to Karen, "So much for our last family breakfast."

"Why do you have to say things like that?" Karen asked bluntly, annoyed by her soon-to-be ex-husband's remarks. As that happened, Gray waved goodbye while he and Zach went through the gate to board.

"Did you call your sister?" Scott asked, referring to Karen's sister, Claire Dearing. Claire works at Jurassic World as an operations manager.

"Straight to voicemail." Karen replied unhappily, since her sister is always busy running the park.

"They'll be fine. She handles twenty-thousand people a day. She can handle two more." Scott said.

 **Pier at Costa Rica**

After landing at Juan Santamaria Airport in San Jose, Costa Rica, Zach and Grey had later went to the dock that lands to a Isla Nublar ferry. There were hundreds of people boarding the ferry. The boarding ramps to the ferry had Jurassic World logos on them.

"How big is the island?" Gray asked.

"Big." Zach replied in an uninterested tone.

"But how many pounds?" Gray asked.

Annoyed with his brother's question, Zach only replied, "That doesn't make sense." As he said that, the brothers went on board the ferry.

As Zach and Grey were boarding the ferry, a man in his upper 40s name Smith was coming to the ramp leading to the the ferry, along with three other guys with him.

 **Isla Nublar ferry – Pacific Ocean**

At the ferry in the Pacific Ocean, Zach and Gray were standing at the rail at the top of the ship. "When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food." Gray said to Zach as he remembers what he knows about the history of Isla Nublar, Jurassic Park and Jurassic World.

Zach wasn't paying attention to his younger brother as he was smiling at some girl below the ferry.

Inside the ferry, Smith and his three guys are sitting at the booth, eating some snacks and drinking some water from bottles. Then Smith looked at his watch and said to the guys, "It's time to call Cullen." He then dialed a number.

"Hello?" A woman name Heather Cullen answered.

"Hey, honey. We're inside the ferry and coming up to the island." Smith said on the phone, keeping appearances as a man talking to his wife to avoid any suspicion from passengers and such.

"Good. Make sure you keep an eye on Main Street. Things will become hell when the operation commences." Cullen said.

"Good to know. Say, sweetheart. How are the gifts the kids like?" Smith asking Cullen about their gear.

"The weapons and gear will be delivered to you soon when the supply ship arrives, Smith." Cullen replied to Smith on the phone.

"Got it. I'll call you soon, honey." Smith said, secretly letting Cullen know to call him when the operation is about to begin.

"Alright. Be ready as soon as we call you." Cullen said as she hung up.

After hearing that Cullen hung up, he pressed the end button on his phone and then he went back to his three guys on the booth as Isla Nublar was in sight.

 **Pacific Ocean**

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a container ship, MV Dust Storm, is anchored. Inside the bridge, a man name Leonid Chernov is holding the captain of the ship hostage, as well as the executive officer and the helmsman of the ship.

"We'll be arriving at the dock within the hour." The captain of the ship said on the radio.

"Copy that, Dust Storm." The person on the other end of the radio replied.

After Chernov puts the radio down, the captain of the ship said in a pleading tone. "You got what you wanted. Now, please, let us go."

Chernov said to the captain in his Russian accent, "Sorry, can't do that." Then he went on the radio. "Kill them all."

With that, Chernov fired his pistol and shot the captain in the head. Then the henchmen aboard killed the rest of the crew in the lower decks while Chernov killed the executive officer and the helmsman on the ship at the bridge.

"This is Witter, all clear." Witter, the British henchman, said to Chernov on the radio.

"Hawkins here, all clear." Hawkins said on the radio.

Chernov smiled in satisfaction and said on the radio, "Very good. Get changed. Be ready to blend in when we arrive."

"Copy." Hawkins said on the radio.

"Roger that." Witter acknowledged on the radio.

Upon hearing their end of operation is done, Chernov dialed a number on his cell phone.

After a ring on his phone, Torres answered, "Yeah."

"The ship's cleared." Chernov said on the phone.

"Good." Torres replied in acknowledgment.

"We will be on the island in 1 to 2 hours." Chernov said to Torres.

After hearing how long The Dust Storm will be arriving, Torres said in a serious tone, "You must get over here to your destination time. Nolan is waiting for everyone to get in position."

"Look, Torres. I got that job done there fast as possible." Chernov said in a unhappily with his thick Russian accent. He knows that Nolan wants everything in their operation on schedule.

"Yes, I know, Chernov. Sean Nolan is never the most patient man." Torres said to the Russian henchman. He knows that Nolan is not a patient man when it comes to their operations. Then Torres said to Chernov, "Anyway, get the gear over to the rest of our men in Main Street. You know what to do."

"Da, sir." Chernov said in Russian as he hung up the phone. Then he saw Witter and two men came up on the bridge. "Alright, get this ship moving. All ahead, full."

"On it." Witter replied as Chernov left the bridge. When Chernov went out of sight, Witter and the men on the bridge were getting the ship ready to move. _Asshole Russian._ Witter thought to himself about Chernov as he control the helm of the ship.

The Dust Storm's anchor rose and the ship's engine started. The ship began to move, heading for Isla Nublar.

* * *

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 **Container Ship hijacking:** On the container ship being taken over, I somewhat based it on partly from the films _Captain Phillips_ and _Under Siege_. The rest of the ideas for it I figured it out myself.

Anyway, please leave a review of it. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 2: Day's Work

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 2: Day's work 

_**Author Notes:** Sorry it took me awhile to finish this chapter. I had some real life stuff to deal with._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
_

* * *

 **Ferry Landing – Isla Nublar**

At the Ferry Landing, Zach and Grey had already disembark the ship as well as many other passengers. As they walked in the East Dock, the voice of the announcer was heard in the P.A. system, "Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us."

As the announcement continued in different languages, the boys stopped and see a black-haired woman they don't recognize, holding a sign with their names on it. The woman was Zara Young, Claire's personal assistant.

"Where's Aunt Claire?" Gray asked, anxious to see his aunt.

Zach didn't reply as he looked sullen. As he and Gray went over to Zara, Smith and the three henchmen with him headed towards for the monorail station.

"Chernov will be telling us where our gear will be hidden when he and the others get on this island."

"Yes, sir. The supply ship is said to arrive within a hour." One of the men said to him.

"Just as planned." Smith said as he and the others went up the stairs to the monorail station.

 **Train**

At the train, Zach and Gray seat next to each other in the lead car. Zach, who sat on the window side, looked bored and has his headphones on while holding his arms together. The enthusiastic Grey nunges his older brother with his elbow, but gets no response from him. The watchful Zara, with her shades removed, was sitting behind them while holding a book. A monorail announcer than spoke in the intercom.

"Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago."

Upon hearing that, Gray ran towards the front end of the front car as he and the others see the Jurassic World main gate. The gate greatly resembles the old Jurassic Park gate and it's completed with lit torches. The only difference is that it reads "JURASSIC WORLD" with blue letters. The gate opened as the train went through the gate.

At one of the other cars, Smith and the three men with him see that they passed by the Jurassic World gate that used to be Jurassic Park gate. Smith and his goons looked at each other as they wait to arrive in Main Street.

 **Monorail Station Hub**

At the monorail station, the gleeful Gray excitedly ran towards the hub of the monorail station as the park announcer said, "Please obey all park rules. Proper attire, including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times." As that was happening, Gray was awed by all that he saw at the monorail station. Zach and Zara follow in a little ways behind. Zara looked at her wristwatch.  
 **  
**"Your aunt arranged to meet you at 1 o'clock." Zara said to Zach. Seeing far ahead Gray is, she asked Zach in an annoyed tone, "Can he slow down?"

"Nope." Zach replied in a sullen, disinterested tone.

Gray was already in the nearby escalator and gestured Zach and Zara. "Come on." Gray said excitedly.

As Zach and Zara followed the overly excited Gray on the escalator, Smith and his three guys entered the hub. Smith shook his head when he sees how excited Gray was in the escalator. He scoffs and said to himself, "Kids..."

The man next to Smith said to him, "I think once we get to Main Street, we should call either Cullen or Torres." One of the men said to Smith.

"Yeah, we should. Nolan wants us in position once the operation starts. How is our timetable?"

The henchman checked his wristwatch and replied, "So far, we're on schedule."

"Good. Hopefully, Chernov and the others will gives us our gear at our rendezvous point before we go to a showing."

 **Hotel**

At a lavish-looking hotel room, Zara opened the door. The boys soon entered the room.

"Your aunt's got you VIP access. So you can get all the rides without waiting in line." Zara stated to them.

After putting his backpack on the floor, Gray was futzing with the big screen TV as he impatiently said, "Let's go."

Zach flops down on the bed while looking at his iPhone. "Dude, she said we had to wait." Zach said to his younger brother.

"I don't wanna wait anymore." Gray replied as he ran towards the balcony. He opens the sliding doors. Gray goes to the balcony and sees the view of Jurassic World, including the Mosasaur Lagoon stands the Monorail.

 **Elevator**

At the elevator, park operation manager Claire Dearing, Zach and Gray's aunt, was talking to herself to memorize the people that she was going to meet with.

"Hal Osterly, vice-president...Jim Drucker, bad hair...Erica Brand, deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire." As Claire memorized the names, she checked her wristwatch and the elevator dinged. "Three minutes late." Claire said to herself as she sighed.

The elevator doors opened and Claire said, "Welcome to Jurassic World."  
 **  
Hammond Creation Lab**

At the Hammond Creation Lab in the Innovation Lab, scientists are hard at work. Visitors watch their through the convex windows. They were dinosaur eggs in heat lamps and computers with DNA helix on their screens.

Claire was leading potential sponsors, Harold "Hal" Osterly, vice-president of Verizon, and two Verizon representatives, Jim Drucker and Erica Brand, to the laboratory through the corridor where visitors watch scientists' work in the lab. "While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed with the dinosaurs anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at the Stegosaurs like an elephant from a city zoo. That doesn't mean our asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year." As she said that, Claire led the potential investors to the part of the lab that is off-limits to visitors. DNA "But consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth."

Osterly, Drucker and Brand exchanged looks as they listened to Claire. She continued, "The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones." As she said that, Claire lead the representatives over to the computer screens. She turned to face them. "So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?" Claire asked.

"We wanna be thrilled." Osterly replied.

"Don't we all?" Claire replied. She slides her right finger on one of the computer screens and a DNA double helix reacts. Claire said as she stepped forward proudly "The _Indominus Rex_ , our first genetically modified hybrid."

Drucker look rather dubious about it. He asked, "How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to..." Drucker trailed off, trying to figure out the right sentence. With some awkward hand gestures, Drucker added, "You know..."

As Drucker trailed off, lead geneticist Dr. Henry Wu came over to the group with a smile on his face. Wu said to the investors, "Oh, _Indominus_ was bred. She was designed. She will be fifty feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the _T-Rex_."

Claire then said the investors, "Every time we unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world."

The investors seemed convinced. Brand than asked with mild concern, "What about the issues with anti-dinosaur protesters and terrorists regarding this _Indominus Rex_? We know you guys barely recovered from the cyber-terrorist attack on your systems and sold off your secrets  & scandals to the press four years ago, just to make InGen and Masrani Corporation look bad."

Claire somewhat expected that question to be asked and took a deep breath. "Well, if every company shut down because of the protests, the world will never have any fun. So, we will lucky to have our investors help us recover from the cyber-attack. And we are aware of those risks when the _Indominus Rex_ becomes opened to the public." Claire replied. She still remembered how the cyber-attack on InGen and Masrani Global Corporation almost destroyed the companies financially.

After hearing what Claire said about their awareness of the anti-dinosaur protests and such, Osterly asked, "How do you protect yourselves from such protests and such?"

"Members are our security teams in our park are ex-military and SWAT from all over the world. We also have a radar that detects any ship and aircraft who approaches this island with 30 miles." Claire replied.

After hearing about the potential increase of visitors if the _Indominus Rex_ becomes open to the public and the protection the island has from such threats, Osterly is convinced that Verizon should sponsor the _Indominus Rex_. He asked Claire, "When will she be ready?"

Beamed with pride, Wu answered for her, "She already is."

 **Main Street**

Meanwhile in Main Street, crowds of people in the street leading towards the Innovation Center are going to various places in the area. Gray is enthusiastically running to the steps of the building while Zach and Zara are trailing behind him. Gray said to them while impatient, "Come on!"

"Relax." Zach said, trying to get his younger brother to slow down.

Gray was on top of the stairway as he turned and excitedly said, "Come on!"

"Dude, chill." Zach said in an uninterested tone as he and Gray pushed the doors to the Innovation Center.

 **Innovation Center**

As Gray and Zach entered the Innovation Center, Zara, trying to keep up, barely made it through the doors as they closed behind her. The announcer said, "Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on the exciting journey 65 million years into the past."

The Innovation Center was full of activity. The center of the lobby had the holographic platform that shows projections of life-size dinosaurs, which currently showing an _Apatosaurus_ , which roars There was a statue of John Hammond at the entrance of Hammond Creation Lab. There were various activities in the lobby. Among those activities include Digging for Dinosaurs, a recreation of an paleontological dig where children use brushes to uncover dinosaur bones. There was a theater where children and their parents watched a documentary about the dinosaurs extinction. There were various exhibits and diners in the lobby and in the upper areas. The announcers in the P.A. are both either male or female in various exhibits.

Gray rushed to the Mr. DNA show, where people will be quizzed about the genetics of the dinosaurs. He pushing the button to recite the questions and said, "Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever live."

After this was completed, Mr. DNA appeared on the screen for another visitor, "Test your knowledge."

The grumpy-looking Zach came to his little brother and said, "Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting."

As he said that, the voice of Claire was heard from behind them, "Gray? Is that you?"

Gray turned his face and sees Claire on the stairway holding a phone, "Aunt Claire!"

Claire smiled as she saw Gray from the stairway while on the phone. She said on the phone while descending on the stairway to see her nephews, "Okay, yeah. No, I gonna go. My nephews are here."

As Claire hung up and made it to the lobby floor, Gray excitedly rushed to her. "Hi!" Claire replied in a overjoyed tone as Gray gave her a hug. Surprised by the sudden hug, Claire awkwardly returns the hug as the holographic platform now shown a _Parasaurolophus_. She laughed at that hug and said to Gray, "Oh, Oh my gosh, you're so...you're so sweet."

Claire then turns her face at Zach as Zara then joined when she fell behind. Claire said in a surprised tone, "Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you we're like..." Claire let her left hand and raised it to Gray's height as she tried to remember how tall Zach was when she last saw him. Then she continued, "That must've been, what? Three, four years ago?"

"Uh, seven. Seven years. But, you know, close." Zach replied to his aunt.

"So, I see that you already got your wristbands and this is for the food." Claire handed Gray the envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it as she continued, "And Zara here is going to take great care of you until I'm done working tonight."

Upon hearing that, Zara looked uninterested. Zach was obviously a little less than interested, but Gray had a gloomy look on his face and asked with concern, "You're not coming with us?"

"Oh, um, I really wish I could, but tomorrow I can take you to the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's...That's gonna be cool, right?" Claire said to Gray. She hated to disappoint Gray with the lack of time with him and Zach, but work with the new _Indominus Rex_ project forced her to not to spend time with them today.

Gray was disappointed upon hearing that his aunt will be too busy. Zach rolled his eye as he wasn't truly surprised. Then Claire's phone rang. So she walked back slowly, Claire said to her nephews, "Okay, so I will see you tonight at...uh...six."

"No, no, don't forget you have the..." Zara said, reminding of another appointment to deal with today.

"Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep. Or, or do you go to sleep in different times?" Claire said to her nephews.

Both Zach and Gray didn't respond as Claire's phone continued to rang. So she said to them, "Okay, so have fun." Then she turned her face at Zara and said to her, "And take very good care of them."

After that, Claire answered the call. "Yeah. No, I'm here." Claire said on the phone as she walked by the holographic dinosaur.

 **Jurassic Park Visitor Center**

Inside the Jurassic Park visitor center, many terrorists were loading up their gear for their operation. Some were removing camouflages from four SUVs with Jurassic World logos, four jeeps with Jurassic World logos and two Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 4000 trucks that has markings of Mobile Veterinarian Unit. The terrorists made the exact logos of Jurassic World on their vehicles to blend into the park. Others went to six H1 Hummers and were setting up Browning M2 machine guns on top of them.

Some of them were gathering their vests carrying ammo & magazines and putting them on. They were also loading up various assault rifles, sub-machine guns, pistols, shotguns, rocket launchers, grenades, flash grenades and grenade launchers in various tables.

Cullen was loading up IDs on her laptop computer and handing them to some of the terrorists. Torres was loading his M16A4. Some were disguised as park rangers and park employees. One of the henchman, a Chinese man name Wang, a dinosaur expert, was loading a Heckler & Koch G36C rifle. A French henchman name Moreau, who is the tracker of the group, finished loading the shells of the Mossberg 590 shotgun.

Then Sean Nolan, now older and bald, came out, carrying a miniature set of Main Street of Jurassic World. He put the set on the table and said to his goons. "Today is the day we will show the world how dinosaurs should have stayed extinct. We will show the world that Mother Nature should have been messed with when they were cloning these abominations." Then he starts the timer on the pager watch and the five minute countdown started. He then said to his goons, "Let's get to it."

Nolan then takes the Heckler & Koch HK416 rifle and walked towards the main entrance in silence. Then all the members of his group present waited for a moment. Then they started to clear out, carrying everything essential to them.

Nolan went into one of the U 4000 trucks with Mobile Veterinarian Unit markings. Torres, Cullen, Wang and some of the men with them went to it as well. Many of them were armed with Heckler & Koch MP5A3 sub-machine guns, M4A1 Carbine rifles, G36C rifles and Remington Model 870 shotguns. Moreau went to one of the SUVs with two other henchmen and a henchwoman who will drive the vehicle.

The other terrorists went to H1 hummers, jeeps, SUVs and the other U 4000 truck with Mobile Veterinarian Unit markings on it, armed with various weapons. The U 4000 truck carrying Nolan, Torres, Cullen and others with them took off. The SUV with Moreau and the goons with him went to the other direction. All H1 hummers, three SUVs and two jeeps took off, following the U 4000 truck containing Nolan and the goons with him. The other U 4000 truck, two jeeps and a SUV went to follow Moreau's vehicle.

Once the vehicles left the abandoned Jurassic Park visitor center, the miniature set of Main Street and a wristwatch was still on the table. The wristwatch was getting close to reach zero. When the watch reached zero, it beeped for a few seconds. Then a tiny bomb in the miniature of Main Street blew up, destroying the miniature. 

* * *

**_Author notes:_**

 **The blowing up of the miniature set of Jurassic World:** This idea came from the film _Sudden Death_ , a Die Hard in the ice hockey arena. That part was where the leader of the bad guys blew up a Pittsburgh Penguins toy in a hideout when he and his men were loading up for their operation.

 _Please give a review of this story._


	4. Chapter 3: Introducing the Indominus Rex

Jurassic World – Die Hard  
Chapter 3: Introducing the Indominus Rex

 _ **Author Notes:** Sorry for such a year long wait. I was having writer's block issues and I had real life obligations. So forgive me on this._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

 **Jurassic World Control Room**

The control room of Jurassic World was a high-tech room. There were monitors on the wall that shows security footage of the park. The center most monitor shows the map of Isla Nublar. There were numerous consoles and workstations that are facing the monitors. There was radio chatters about the Technicians work hard and diligently. Among the technicians in the control room are Lowery Cruthers, Vivian Krill and Jeffrey Porter. Lowery's workstation is covered with toy dinosaurs. Claire arrives with a cup of coffee and walked between the between the desks of Lowery & Vivian. She asked, "What's the live count?"

"Twenty-two thousand, two sixteen." Vivian replied.

Claire acknowledged what Vivian said and quickly asked, "Any incidents?"

Lowery said to his boss, "Yeah, six kids in the lost and found, uh, 28 down with heat stroke and..."

As Lowery was filling in on the incidents in the park, Claire noticed Lowery's shirt was that of the ill-fated and famous Jurassic Park and wasn't pleased to see it. "Where did you get that?" Claire asked bluntly, interrupting what he was saying to her.

Lowery looked at his boss and replied , "Oh, this. I got it from eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for $150, but the mint condition goes for 300."

"Didn't it occur to you maybe that's in poor taste?" Claire asked in a serious tone.

Lowery than admitted to his boss, "The shirt? Yeah. No, it did. I understand people died, it was terrible. But...that first park was legit. You know, I have a lot of respect. They didn't need these genetic hybrids..."

Claire sighed upon hearing Lowery said about Jurassic Park as he continued "They just needed dinosaurs, REAL dinosaurs. That's kind of enough..."

"Okay. Please, don't wear it again." Claire said to Lowery, hearing enough of his view of the Jurassic Park shirt.

"Yeah, wasn't gonna..." Lowery acknowledged as he focused on his workstation.

Deciding to change the subject, Vivian asked Claire, "Did you close the deal?"

"Looks like it. Verizon Wireless presents the _Indominus Rex_." Claire said proudly. She felt pleased that the Verizon representatives wanted to sponsor the _Indominus Rex_.

Lowery hung his head. "Ah, that was so terrible." Then he raised his head, while saying, "Why not just go the distance, Claire? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there?"

"Did they asked about the cyber attack four years ago?" Vivian asked, trying to change subjects. She also remembered the cyber attack against InGen and Masrani Corporation.

Claire sighed and replied, "Yeah, they did." Then she noticed something on the monitors and asked while pointing her left finger on the map of the island monitor, "Why the West Plains closed?"

"Another Pachy roaming outside his zone, but he's fully sedated and ready for relocation." Vivian explained.

Lowery quietly muttered on his earlier conversation, "Pepsisaurus. Tostitodon."

"Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That's the second time this month." Claire said bluntly, pointing out the situation.

"Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads." Vivian stated as one the monitor screens show a sedated _Pachycephalosaurus_ being treated by members of the ACU as their Mobile Veternarian Unit truck was near them.

"How much longer until they get it out of there?" Claire asked bluntly, wanting the tranquilized dinosaur out of there quickly without problems.

"He just got five milligrams of Carfentanil." Vivian reminded her boss.

"Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy?" Lowery said to Claire, agreeing with Vivian.

Claire smiled at Lowery as she was amused.

"I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right?" Lowery said to Claire about his thoughts of the dinosaurs.

Claire felt uncomfortable about her view of dinosaurs as he looked at Lowery. Instead of answering Lowery's question, she focused on his workstation and said to him, "Clean up your work space. It's...chaotic."

"I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy." Lowery said as he moved a toy that was slightly out of place.

While that was happening, Claire nudges a trash can over with her left foot. As Lowery was reaching out for a big of chips, he accidentally knocked down a soda cup with his arm. But the cup fell into the trash can instead of the floor as Claire correctly predicted. Lowery picked up the cup. The lid was still in place and didn't spill any of his drink. Lowery looked embarrassed as he picked up his cup and put it back in his workstation as Claire was leaving the control room with her Starbucks coffee on her.

"Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA five minutes." The announcer on the P.A. said.

As Claire was walking away with her Starbucks coffee, Porter came to her and said, "The Dust Storm will be arriving around 10 minutes."

Claire looks at Porter and replied while at the elevator, "Good. We could use those medical supplies for our medical facility, as well as bags of food and such."

"Oh, I'm updating the radar so it will be offline until the update is installed." Porter said to her.

Claire turned her face at Porter. "Why?" Claire asked with some curiously as she wanted to know why Porter would update the radar which would temporarily shut it down.

Porter then thought about for a moment and then quickly clarified, "Ever since what happened to the radar two weeks ago, I thought it would best to keep it up to date for security reasons and we do not..."

"Alright, alright. I get the picture, Jeffrey. Just wait until the Dust Storm docks. Then update the radar. I don't any unauthorized ships or aircraft arriving here without detection." Claire replied in a serious tone as the elevator to the helipad arrived.

"Yes, ma'am." Porter acknowledged as he turned back to his workstation.

With that, Claire went to the elevator.

 **Helipad**

At the helipad, the helicopter JW001 is arriving. Claire waited by until the helicopter landed. She walked to the chopper. She got aboard and rode in the backseat. The pilot on it park owner Simon Masrani. His flight instructor was in the co-pilot seat. Masrani said as he took off his sunglasses, "Claire."

Claire was surprised that it was Masrani who was flying the helicopter. She said while putting on her seat belt. "Mr. Masrani. You're...flying."

"I got my license." Masrani stated.

His bearded flight instructor held up two fingers and said, "Two more."

Masrani then corrected Claire, "Well, two more days." Then he asked while turned his face at her, "So, how's my park doing?"

"Great." Claire replied as she started to put on her seat beat. "We're up two and a half percent from last year, a bit lower than the initial projections..."

Masrani interrupted, "No, no, no...how's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life?"

"Well, guest satisfaction is steady, in the low nineties." Claire answered as she finished putting her seat belt on. Then she said awkwardly, "We don't have a way to measure the animal's emotional experience."

"Sure you do. You can see in their eyes, right?" Masrani said to her, while pointing at his own eye.

"Of course." Claire replied as she smiled awkwardly.

"Okay, now show me my new dinosaur." Masrani said as Claire put her headset on.

As Masrani started to take off, Claire gasped as the helicopter awkwardly lifts up in the air. As the helicopter got wobbly, it managed to zoom off in the air.

"Got it, got it...Got it!" Masrani said, reassuring himself and the others aboard.

At Main Street, Smith sees through the binoculars on his right hand that the helicopter taking off from the helipad in the control room. He is also holding a cell phone on his left hand.

"Tell Nolan to guess who's flying the helicopter heading for the _Indominus Rex_ padlock." Smith said on the cell phone while checking his binoculars.

 **Flying**

The helicopter flies over the jungle. Masrani is clearly a mediocre pilot at best, but doesn't let his inexperience affect his joy of flying. Claire was clearly not enjoying being flown by Masrani as she was braced into her seat. His flying instructor seems to have kept his cool while making sure Masrani flies the helicopter right. "You look tense, Claire." Masrani said while looking at her.

Claire was very nervous with the way Masrani was flying, despite having to get a pilot's license within two days, "Maybe you should just...focus on the controls..." Claire stated in a nervous tone.

"The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in controls." Masrani stated, trying to remind her that things are not always in control. But to Claire, she meant was to focus on the controls of the helicopter.

As Masrani said that, Claire sees something up ahead an sees it was a bird. "Bird!" Claire yelled out.

The instructor startled and finally losing his cool, jerks the control as Masrani, imitating the bird's cawing sound, swings abruptly right to avoid colliding with the animal. Masrani turned to Claire and then said to Claire, "You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun."

"Uh, right, so marketing thought we could offset some of the costs..." Claire said, trying to get some marketing stuff for the park, but Masrani interrupted.

"Ah, enough about costs! John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense", he used to say." Masrani said in a somewhat dismissive tone as he looked at her.

Claire, remembering Hammond's motto, replied timidly, "I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park is that it requires..." As she was saying that, Masrani interrupted her again.

"Don't forget why we built this place, Claire. Jurassic World exists to remind us how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now please..." Masrani turned back in his seat and smiles as he continued, "...we're flying!" He puts his sunglasses back on and pushes the throttle forward. "Breathe..." Masrani said to himself, trying to reassure himself.

At the disguised MVU truck where it stopped for the moment, Nolan looks up in the sky from the end of the truck, along with Torres, and sees the JW001 helicopter. After getting a call from Smith about Masrani flying the helicopter, they sees that Masrani is not flying the helicopter very good. "Fucking rich people." Nolan muttered as he sees that Masrani is a mediocre pilot.

At the helicopter, Masrani, Claire and the flight instructor brace themselves once more as the helicopter flies past a waterfall and comes in low over Paddock 11.

 **Indominus Rex paddock**

The helicopter was coming closer to Paddock 11. The paddock is a large fortress-like structure with forty foot reinforced walls and an enormous gate at the front. The exterior was still under construction. The helicopter touches down rather roughly. As everyone gets out of the chopper, the flight instructor, who is clutching his stomach, runs away and vomits into some bushes. Claire was concerned about the flight instructor when she asked Masrani, "Is he okay?" When she couldn't get an immediate answer out of him, Claire yelled out to the instructor, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, he's just being dramatic." Masrani stated, dismissing Claire's concerns. He watches construction workers welding things together. "Are you still building...?"

Claire, as she remembered what she knew about, stated as she and Masrani were walking into the viewing room. "We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected."

Masrani stands for a moment observing how huge the walls are. "It's a good sign."

"Also, Mr. Masrani. I spoke to the Verizon representatives earlier today about it since they want to sponsor it. They also bought up the 2011 hack attack in our companies." Claire stated. She knew that Masrani wouldn't like to hear about the 2011 hack attack on his company and InGen, but wanted to stated about the Verizon representatives mentioning about it.

Masrani rolled his eyes upon hearing that. He remembers the hacking of his company and InGen vividly when the hackers sold off his company's secrets to try to make Masrani Global look bad. He was lucky that his sponsors were able to salvaged his company after the hack. Then he replied unhappily, "That time is something I never want to hear again, as you know, Claire. Come on, let's go in. Fill me in on more details about our new asset."

Claire wasn't surprised by Masrani's reaction over the hack attack four years ago. Deciding to let that go, she leads Masrani into the paddock's observation room, a large control room with computers and enormous windows overlooking the interior of the enclosure. Paddock Supervisor name Nick stands at one of the touch screen thermal imaging consoles as they come in. Masrani takes off his sunglasses. "We hit a few speed bumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from." As she said that, she silently gestured Nick to leave and he exits, leaving Claire and Masrani alone as she continued, "One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety."

They go to the windows. At the moment, they can't see anything but dense jungle. No sign of the Indominus Rex. Masrani asked, "She's intelligent, then?"

"For a dinosaur." Claire replied in agreement.

Masrani noticed a cracked part of the window. "And that?" Masrani asked darkly with concern as he pointed out to the crack.

"It tried to break the glass." Claire stated nervously as she remembered that the hybrid cracking the glass window.

After hearing what Claire said, Masrani was amazed by the new dinosaur's "I like her spirit..." After he said that, they heard a growl outside. Something enormous begins moving through the trees at the far end of the enclosure. He spotted the outline of a large theropod dinosaur with white skin moving through the fronds, but _Indominus Rex_ doesn't fully emerge. Masrani stares at her and was awed by it's sight & white skin color. "Oh, it's white... you never told me it was white..."

Claire came over and joins him. After seeing the _Indominus Rex_ , she was concerned how it will affect tourists, particularly kids. Thought of that, made her think of her nephews. That made her a little worried about how her nephews will react to the sight of it. "Think it'll scare the kids...?" Claire asked with a concerned tone.

Upon hearing Claire's concerned tone, Masrani replied absently, "The kids? This'll give the PARENTS nightmares..."

Masrani's comment made Claire's skin crawl. She was worried whatever that was a good thing for both kids and parents or not. Claire had dealt with mixed reception among T-Rex feeding shows and the Mosasaurus feeding shows because of it's gruesome nature, but wasn't sure this genetically-engineered creature would be the best thing for kids or anyone else. She asked Masrani with uncertainty, "Is that... good?"

Masrani, who was still amazed by it's sight, replied while staring at it, "It's fantastic..."

Outside of the observation deck, the _Indominus Rex_ was peering at the two humans with it's yellow eye peering through the foliage. Masrani asked upon seeing it's yellow eye, "Can she see us?"

Claire, remembering what Dr. Wu and the other scientists said about it during it's research, replied to Masrani, "They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes."

As Masrani was looking at the _Indominus Rex_ , he suddenly remembered something and he asked Claire, "Say, I thought they were two of them."

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy." Claire replied as she looked at the _Indominus._

Upon hear what Claire said and not seeing another _Indominus_ in there, Masrani asked with mixture of curiosity and concern, "Where's the sibling?"

"She ate it." Claire answered matter-of-fact tone. She remember that the _Indominus Rex_ in the paddock ate it's sibling and has been alone in it's paddock.

Masrani was wide-eyed to what Claire said to him and stared at her in shock. She simply just smiles nervously. He nodded and looks up at the ceiling. Outside, the _Indominus Rex_ then moved away through the jungle. After seeing the _Indominus Rex_ went out of sight, Masrani asked, "So the paddock is quite safe, then?"

Claire nodded and replied to her boss, "We have the best structural engineers in the world."

"Yeah, so did Hammond." Masrani stated under his breath as he remembered how John Hammond have some of the best structural engineers constructing Jurassic Park and how it feel apart when dinosaurs ran amok on it 22 years go.

Claire didn't respond it, although she remembered the stories behind John Hammond's work on trying to build Jurassic Park and how it ended in disaster.

After a moment, Masrani thought of something and said to Claire, "There's an American Navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady."

Claire looked a little miffed upon hearing the name Owen Grady, "I know who he is." Claire stated unhappily.

Masrani knows that Owen Grady works with the _Velociraptors_ in the Raptor Paddock, "His animals often try to escape. They're smart. He has to be smarter."

Claire smiles mirthlessly as he knows him a little too well. "He only thinks he's smarter..." Claire stated in a clearly displeased tone.

Masrani notices Claire's unhappy tone but lets it pass without comment. "I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't." Masrani instructed.

 **Gentle Giants Petting Zoo**

At the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, people and children were looking at the juvenile herbivores, such as _Triceratops_ , _Apatosaurus_ , _Stegosaurus_ , _Gallimimus_ and _Parasaurolophus_. Some kids were petting _Gallimimus_ and feeding the _Apatosaurus_ with parents an workers present, while others rode on _Triceratops_ and _Stegosaurus_. Zach and Gray were sightseeing while Zara followed them. Although Gray enjoyed every second of it, Zach did not enjoy it as much.

"Lift me up. I can't see!" Gray complained since he couldn't see the juvenile dinosaurs.

"I'm not Dad. And you're not five." Zach snapped grumpily.

"I can still ride the _Triceratops_. I'm 47-and-a-half inches." Gray said to his older brother as he knew his height.

"This place is for little kids." Zach said as he directed at his younger brother, admitting to him that he is not very interested.

"Yeah, I know." Gray admitted as he agreed with Zach. Then he asked, "Wanna go on the spinning dinosaur eggs?"

"Nope." Zach stated as he made it clear to Gray that he is not interested. Then he added, "Cover up your dork pouch."

Zara was not paying very good attention to the boys as she was on the phone with her wedding plans for an entire time. Zara complained to someone on the phone, "Because it's my wedding. No, Alec's not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals."

Upon seeing Zara quite distracted with her wedding plans on her phone, Zach saw an opportunity to get away from her, "Scatter." Zach instructed his younger brother.

"What?" Gray asked in confusion as Zach was pushing him.

"Go. Run. Go!" Zach said to Gray as he pushing his brother along until he started running.

As they were running, they heard on the loudspeaker by an automated announcer, "The next T. Rex feeding will begin in 10 minutes."

"T. rex! Come on, man! Come on!" Gray yelled out in excitement.

"Okay. Let's go!" Zach said, hoping his excitable brother calms down as they ran towards where the feeding show would be.

As Zach and Gray ran off, three of Nolan's men watched the area as one looked at his watch. That terrorist nodded and he & the other henchmen walked out of the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.

 **Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom  
**

In the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, the automated announcer on the loudspeaker stated, "Parents be aware, this show may be disturbing for smaller children." As the announcer said that, Zach and Gray were among the other tourists were watching a goat that is about to be ate by the _Tyrannosaurus Rex_. A flare was thrown to it. Gray squeezed his way to the front while Zach stayed behind. Gray was waiting enthusiastically to see the _T-Rex_ to show up as Zach stood by and watch, while not as enthusiastically as Gray.

Then the _T-Rex_ shows up. It sees the goat via flare since it can only see via movement. The _T-Rex_ then let out a tiny roar and grabbed the goat with it's large mouth.

Some kids were cheering by the _T-Rex_ eating the goat. Other kids were crying by the disturbing sight of it. Some parents enjoyed the sight while others tried to console their shocked kids.

"Awesome." Gray stated in enjoyment as he and the others see the last bits of the goats being devoured by the large carnivore. Zach muttered "Mmm..." in agreement about the feeding show.

As that was happening, two other terrorists looked on the show. Then their watches beeped and they left the show.

 **Jurassic World dock**

At the dock, HV Dust Storm arrived. Witter dropped the anchor as Chernov checked in with the men, "Everyone, get our gear over to the assign locations. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir." Hawkins acknowledged as he, along with Witter and some men, begin to move the crates.

As the ship was docked and secured by heavy ropes, the ramps came down to the dock. Hawkins and another disguised terrorist went down the ramp. Witter and other henchman carried some bags of popcorn. As the crate was brought pier, Hawkins came to the one of the dock workers, "I got this one, sir. Thank you." The dock worker politely backed off as Hawkins and another disguised henchman loaded some boxes into the cart. Then they began to push the cart towards the island as Witter and another left the dock.

 **Main Street**

At Main Street, near the loading dock, Witter came to Smith. He passes the paper over to him. As Witter and his partner left with the bags of popcorn, Smith reads "The gear will be behind the garbage bin in the men's room at the theater." After reading that, he looked at his watch and walked away.

At the other part of Main Street, at the alleyway behind Margaritaville, Hawkins put a small bomb in the trash container. Then he and a henchman with him were carting the boxes closer to Winston's Steakhouse. Then they momentary stopped and let out a box they carry some explosives. They carefully took out the bombs and put the box in hidden compartments of a three smaller boxes. Then Hawkins took some other explosives and hid them in his gym bag. Then the two henchmen who let the T-Rex feeding show joined them.

At the Jurassic medical facility, Chernov and four other terrorists were hauling some boxes in a cart to the storage area of the hospital. Three of the terrorists who left the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo arrived in the storage room. Then they stopped and began to remove secret compartments of the boxes. The compartment of the boxes revealed to be some automatic weapons and they unload some weapons out of the boxes. Chernov and the others carefully put them in gym backs and hid them behind a pillar of boxes where it wouldn't be found until their fellow comrades arrive to pick them up.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes:_**

 **The description of the characters:** That what I was having the most trouble and causing my writer's block. Writing the descriptions of Claire and Masrani was very complex and difficult to do. I hope I got it right.

 **The timing of the scenes:** The timing of the scenes for Claire & Masrani and Zach & Gray sightseeing the resort while running away from Zara had to somewhat intertwined for timing of the later chapters for reasons I will reveal later on.

 **The terrorists getting into position:** Nolan's goon are getting into position to begin their attack in the park. I watched some of the action movies for research and that helped out a lot.

 _Please give a review of this story._


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 4: Preparations

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Took me some time to figure out some ideas for this chapter. Some don't be surprised if you see some times are not a little off._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll enjoy it._

* * *

 **Raptor Research Arena**

In the Raptor Research Arena, a pig is running on the jungle field part of the enclosure, squealing. Four _Velociraptors_ chased after it. As the pig went into the open part of the enclosure, where stood the large gate and tall fence, the raptors continued to pursue it until someone yelled out, "HOLD!" The raptors abruptly stopped and the pig went inside the small bin on the fence area.

The four raptors: Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo, snarled and growled in frustration. Blue, the oldest raptor, is the Beta of the pack. She has bluish-gray skin tone with a white stripe with metallic blue in the middle going horizontal from her eye orbiting down to the tip of her tail. Delta, the second oldest raptor, has teal skin color and has no stripes on his back or tail. She is the second-in-command behind Blue. Echo, the third oldest of the pack, has brown skin with dark blue striping and having dark blue tone around her eyes. She has a scar across her face because she previously battled Blue for control of the pack, but Blue was the victor. Her jaw was permanently off set because of the encounter. Charlie, the youngest of all of the raptors, has green skin tone with black vertical stripes running down her back.

"Hey!" A voice above them said as the raptors looked up at the catwalk above them. It was their main trainer, Owen Grady, a former Navy SEAL from SEAL TEAM 4 now works as the raptor trainer and researcher. Hold his right hand up and a clicker in his left hand, Owen said to them, "Okay." He hits his clicker and commanded, "Eyes on me!"

All the raptors went up to look at him, except for Blue. "Blue! BLUE!" Blue finally looked up and snarled. Owen pointed down at Blue and scolded, "Watch it." Charlie snarled a bit and Owen said, "Charlie!" Charlie snarled again. "Don't give me that shit!" Owen said to her. Then he heard a slight hiss from Delta, "Delta!" Delta looks up at Owen and snarled, "Lock it up!" All the raptors looked up at him.

"Good!" Owen said as he presses the clicker. "And...we're moving!" As Owen was moving on the catwalk, the raptors look at him while moving. Blue snapped at Charlie as she got out of Blue's way. Some of the raptors circled around while others watched Owen's movement above. Owen arrived in the area with a bucket is hooked in. "Hold!" The raptors came to a halt as they bellowed. "That's good. That is damn good." Owen said as he pressed the clicker as the raptors watch their trainer.

"Very good. See?" Owen said as he let out a dead rat from the bucket. "Charlie, that's what you get." Owen says to Charlie as he tossed the rat to her and Charlie grabs it with her mouth with ease. Then he took another rat and said, "Echo, here you go." With that, he tossed the rat and Echo grabbed his snack while jumping in the air. "Delta." Owen said, as he tossed another rat and Delta caught it while jumping in the air.

Owen then grabbed a bigger dead rat from the bucket. "Blue." Owen said as Blue looks up at him. "This one's for you." Then he tossed the rat and Blue caught it. Once that was done, Owen then yelled out, "Hold! Eyes up!" The raptors raised their heads higher to look at Owen in the eye. "Go!" Owen yelled out while waving his right hand down. With that signal and command, the raptors ran out. Everyone nearby applaud.

A French black man name Barry, the raptors's caretaker and other trainer, came over to Owen and congratulated him. "You finally did it, man." Barry exclaimed.

"Owen!" Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen security, shouted out as he laughed. Hoskins was walking up to Owen and Barry at the catwalk. "I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but damn, you've got them eating out of the palm of your hand." Hoskins praised excitedly.

"You came out on a good day." Owen stated. "It's not usually a happy ending."

"Is that why you're not sending your reports?" Hoskins asked.

"We've been busy." Barry replied seriously.

"Too busy to check your paycheck?" Hoskins asked sarcastically.

Deciding to check topic of the conversation, Owen asked, "What do you need, buddy?"

Hoskins got to the point and said happily, "A field test."

Owen rolled his eyes as he turned to walk away as Hoskins followed him. Barry, also disgusted with Hoskins's idea to field test the raptors, walked in a different direction. Hoskins commanded while following Owen, "Hey, I just seen them respond to commands. We need to take this research to the next level and get it on it's feet."

"They're wild animals, Hoskins." Owen said, trying to reason with that man since he knows that the raptors should not be field test since they are not fully trained. "Trust me, you don't want them on the field."

"I just saw a bond. A REAL bond. Between man and best." Hoskins said while blocking Owen's path.

"You're in my way." Owen told Hoskins as he tried to block his way.

Hoskins was trying to get Owen to understand the reasons to use the raptors as weapons. "Come on, we're the same. We're dogs of war. We know the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think the robots are the future." Owen walked by Hoskins as he continued to tried to talk to Owen, "Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machine 75 millions ago and now we know they can take orders."

As Hoskins pleaded with Owen, Barry came over to them. After overhearing what Hoskins's conversation with Owen, Barry asked sarcastically, "We finally make progress and what's the first thing he says?" Then Barry added with some disapproval in his voice, "Make a weapon." Owen was pleased that Barry agrees with him about the mere idea of raptors as military weapons.

Hoskins was exasperated upon hearing Barry's remark and muttered under his breath, "Shit." As Owen and Barry walked on the catwalk, Hoskins followed them and said in a rather gruff, upset tone, "Look, gents. It's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves. And they're hackable. The minute the real war breaks out, all that fancy tech will go dark."

"But that tech's not gonna eat if they forget to feed it." Owen said bluntly as he stated his cabbage on the idea.

Unfazed by Owen's remarks, Hoskins persists and said to Owen & Barry while pointing to the raptors, "Look. Look at these creatures." The raptors were horsing around and playing with each other in their paddock. As they looked at them, Hoskins continued, "They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth and eat them, belt buckle and all."

Both Owen and Barry couldn't believe what Hoskins was suggesting. Barry asked, "But what if they decide if they want to be in control."

Hoskins somewhat expected that question and answered, "Well, then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues, promote the loyal bloodlines."

Hoskins's remarks about that got an unhappy laugh from Barry and a whistle from Owen. They couldn't believe that Hoskins had in mind for those replies. As Barry walked away laughing in disgust, Owen thought to himself, _"What an asshole_." Hoskins confused by their laughter, asked, "What? What's so funny?"

Owen shrugged and said to Hoskins, "Well, you come here and you don't learn anything about these animals, except what you only want to know. You made them and now you think you own them." As he said that, he looked at his raptors as they play along in their paddock.

"We do own them. Extinct animals don't have rights." Hoskins clarified, still not really getting Owen's state of the view of the whole idea.

"They're not extinct anymore, Hoskins. They're living." Owen said to Hoskins while walking away from the catwalk."

"Exactly. We're sitting on the gold mine." Hoskins said to him. As he was saying that, Owen grabbed the bucket that contained the dead rats and was heading downstairs as Hoskins followed him. "And Masrani is using it to stock the petting zoo."

While walking down the stairs, Owen said to Hoskins, "He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn't make weapons." Owen knew that Masrani and his company never makes weapons.

"You think the eighth richest man in the world is only for oil, telecoms and family fun parks? He's so diversified, he doesn't even know what he owns." Hoskins said to Owen, as they were one part of the stairs landing while going down to the next part of the stairway.

Upon hearing what Hoskins told him that Masrani doesn't what he owns, Owen quickly asked while continuing to walk down the stairs, "How long has InGen been practicing this pitch."

"Since we hired you after you left the Navy. You knew the endgame." Hoskins answered as he followed Owen down the stairs. As they reached the ground level, Hoskins continued, "These animals could replace thousands of boots on the ground." Owen went to the cage as Hoskins stayed outside. "You were a Navy SEAL and you lost some men. How many lives would that save?" Hoskins asked as Owen entered the cage and locked it.

"War is part of nature. Look around, Owen. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature has a way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle and struggle brings greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charge seven bucks of soda." Hoskins said, trying to convince Owen that they're on the same page regarding preventing more military casualties by using the dinosaurs as their own weapons.

Owen could not believe Hoskins's single-minded obsession with the idea of using dinosaurs as military weapons. He walked towards the gate door and ask to him with disbelief in his voice, "Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

Hoskins was extremely apathetic when he heard Owen's question. He smiled arrogantly and said with confidence, "It's gonna happen, with or without you boys. Progress always wins."

"Maybe progress should lose for once." Owen said to him. Then he added, "I'm not sure how you gave us extra funding for the raptors's training. But wherever you got that funding you've been secretly getting, it's better if we don't use them to make those animals military weapons as you suggested." Owen knew that Hoskins has been getting some strange funding to training raptors and that Hoskins wouldn't reveal who was doing so, which made him suspicious.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" Someone above them shouted.

A young paddock worker name Leon spotted the pig they used earlier got loose. He tried to get the pig with the noose from a long pole before the raptors ate it. He managed to get the noose on the pig's neck, but Echo quickly snatched the pig and jerked it away with the noose on it, causing Leon, who was holding the pole, to get pulled away and fell off the walkway and into the enclosure.

Blue, Charlie and Delta heard the commotion and saw Leon in their enclosure. They began to surround the young paddock worker as he scooted away from them. Owen saw what has happened. He rushed to push the button to the inner gate door. As the gate slowly opened, Barry rushed to the outer gate and yelled, "Owen, no!"

But Owen crawled under the inner gate and got in the enclosure to save Leon. As that was happening, the Jurassic World park rangers above the walkway were pointing their weapons at the raptors. Owen ran towards the raptors and yelled out to the Rangers, "Oh no, no, hold your fire!"

As the three raptors were getting closer to Leon, Owen got in front of the three raptors and motioned them to stop while yelling out to the rangers, "Hold you fire! Do not fire!". As that was happening, Barry went into the cage and push the stop button on the inner gate. Owen then stepped backwards slowly while motioning the raptors to stop. Leon continued to scooted backward towards the inner gate. Owen said to the rangers, "Put 12 amps in these animals, they're never trust me again."

When Leon got near the inner gate, Barry grabbed him and dragged him inside to the cage. He went back to the buttons of the inner door as Owen commanded, "Blue, stand down. Stand down." Blue snapped at Owen as a way of argument at him. "Hey, hey! What did I just say?!" Owen scolded Blue for snapping at him. The raptors hissed and snarled as Owen slowly backed while calming them down.

"Delta, I see you. Back up." Owen commanded. Delta snarled, but stood back. As the raptors calmed down a little, Owen walked backwards slowly and keep his hands up at them while the raptors making noises, "Okay, good. Good." Charlie was getting closer, but Owen spotted him and said, "Charlie, stay right there."

Hoskins watches this and seemed to enjoy what Owen is doing. "Good." Owen said to the raptors. As Owen kept the raptors in check, he said to Barry while behind him, "Close the gate."

While waiting by the inner gate, Barry yelled out frantically, "Are you crazy?!"

Upon hearing his friend's hesitation, Owen said to him calmly, "Just trust me."

Leon, still pretty shocked by his own ordeal, yelled out frantically, "Just close the gate!"

Barry then caved in and reluctantly pressed the button to close the inner gate. As the inner gate was closing, Owen waited as he kept the raptors in check. At the last second, he quickly dashed, dropped down and rolls underneath as the gate sealed down. The raptors charged, but they hit their faces at the small bars of the gate and couldn't reach him with their small arms. Owen, relieved that his efforts paid off to save Leon and prevent the raptors from getting hurt, was helped up by Barry. Barry congratulated Owen for not dying. Owen then turns around and looks at Leon, "You're the new guy, right?"

Leon, relieved that Owen got him out of harms way, answered while composing himself, "Yeah."

Owen asked Leon seriously, "You ever wonder why there was a job opening?"

Leon didn't know what to say upon being asked that. Owen just advised to the new worker, "Hey, don't ever turn your back to the cage." With that, Owen just walked away. Leon, still shaken up by his traumatic moment, remain sitting inside the cage between the paddock. He looks and sees Charlie watching him through the bars.

 **Pterosauria: The IMAX Experience theater**

At the theater, Smith came in in the men's room and sees that he is alone. Another henchman came in posing as a janitor with a janitor cart to prevent suspicion from tourists and to think they are cleaning the men's room. Smith slowly opened a vent behind the trash bin and takes out a large briefcase. He looks inside it and it was a sniper rifle.

The henchman got a text on his burner phone and it said, "Radar is offline." He tapped on Smith's shoulder and showed him the text. Smith smiled upon seeing that and he said to himself, "Everything's going according to plan." Smith took his briefcase and hid in his gym bag. He nodded to the henchman with him and they left the men's room.

 **Somewhere in the south Pacific Ocean**

Somewhere the Pacific Ocean, four helicopters were flying above the ocean.

 **Jurassic World Medical Center**

At the storage room at the Jurassic World medical center, Chernov and the others got all their weapons out of the boxes. As they were about to get their weapons, one henchman saw a shadow underneath a door that someone about to enter the storage room and said, "Someone's coming in."

Chernov turned and saw a janitor about to enter the storage room when she sees a shadow from the door underneath and sounds of the cart was heard.

A female Asian janitor was coming into the storage room, carrying a janitor cart. She pushed it open with her cart and looked around. Then she sees some boxes were open. "Is anyone here? Hello?" The janitor asked. She got no response. The woman then left her cart and looked around. She went towards the wall by the stack of boxes.

The janitor then sees some pistols, assault rifles, machine guns and magazines on the wall behind a stack of boxes. She was horrified that someone is planning to use some automatic weapons on the park. The janitor quickly tried to use her cell phone to reach someone, but then Chernov sneaked up behind her and stabbed her in the back of her neck with his knife, killing her.

Once the janitor's body fell to the floor, Chernov puts his knife in his sheath. He motions the other henchmen over and they came over. He said with his thick Russian accent to one henchman, "Hide the body." As that henchman was dragging the janitor's body out of sight, Chernov said to other henchmen, "Everybody, take your weapons and load them. Hide the rest of them. I'll tell the others where to get them."

The henchmen grabbed their automatic rifles and machine guns as Chernov took his rifle and hid it in his large gym bag. One henchman put the janitor's body to her cart while one of the other ones was cleaning the blood off the floor so that no one would notice. Then Chernov and three men carrying their weapons hidden in gym bags or shopping bags left the storage room while some others began to hid other weapons elsewhere in the storage room.

 **Mosasaurus Stadium**

At the Mosasaurus Stadium, almost around a thousand visitors sit in the bleachers waiting to the Mosasaurus feeding show to begin. Zach and Gray was among those in the stadium. A female announcer name Sarah was standing a platform and speaks to the crowd like she usually does. "The _Mosasaurus_ was thought to have hunted near the surface of the water, where it could prey on anything it could sink it's teeth into, including turtles, large animals and maybe even smaller _Mosasaurus_." With that, the crane line was moving the dead Great White Shark, attached to a mechanical hook, over above the lagoon. "Okay, folks. Let's see if she's still hungry after already eaten today." The hook then came to a stop. "She's a little shy. So be nice and give her a hand when she comes out."

Gray's eyes were filled with excitement. Zach could care less about it. He was looking at the picture of his girlfriend on his cell phone. "Zach, Zach, the _Mosasaurus_." Zach then looked up with some less interest.

Then the large reptile came out of the water with a large missile coming out of the water and snapped it's jaw into the shark. Almost everyone, including Gray, were awed by it as the _Mosasaurus_ dragged the shark off the hook and went into the water with it, causing a pool of water to splash into the audience. The crowd was soaked with water and they cheered in amazement. Zach was even smiling as he couldn't believe how amazing the show was. Gray yelled out, "Oh my god! Oh my god! That was awesome!" Zach agreed with him as the bleachers began to slowly moved downwards.

As the bleachers was going down, Sarah said to the crowd, "Okay, hold on tight. We're going to give an ever closer look at our _Mosasaurus_." After Sarah said that, the bleachers came to a stop as they are in the Underwater Observatory. Zach, Gray  & everyone else see the _Mosasaurus_ underwater and they were making cheers  & claps about it. Then the _Mosasaurus_ grabbed the last bits of the Great White Shark and ate it whole.

As the crowd was cheering, Gray said to his older brother, "It has 88 teeth."

Zach silently agreed as he smiled by the sight of the underwater reptile. He asked his younger brother, "Hey, wanna see something else cool?"

"Yeah." Gray replied with excitement.

Zach nodded. As that was happening, three terrorists were in the far back seats of the bleachers, watched the show with no interest. They looked at each other and nodded as the watched the show.

As they was happening, Zach's phone rang and sees it was their mother calling. He pressed the green button and said, "Hey, Mom."

At her workplace somewhere, Karen said to her oldest son on the phone, "You're were supposed to call me when you landed." Then she asked, "Are you having fun?"

As Karen asked, the Mosasaurus went out of sight and the bleachers were moving up. Zach then said to his mother, "Yeah, I guess. Aunt Claire gave us passes so we don't have to wait in line."

Upon hearing from that Zach that Claire gave them passes, she suspects that Claire is not with them and said in disappointment, "Wait. You mean she's not with you?"

"Listen, Mom. I have to go. There's a show in progress and a loud crowd that is gonna happen. I'll give you a call later." Zach said to his mother, trying to give a good excuse and he pressed the end button as the bleachers arrived upward.

 **Driving**

Somewhere in the wilderness, Claire was driving her Mercedes in a dirt road when her phone rang. She sees that it was her older sister calling. She sighed. Then let out a fake smile and pressed the send button. "Hi, Karen." Claire said happily. But she wasn't looking forward to what was going to be talked about on the phone.

"Hi, Claire. How's it going?" Karen asked on her phone in a not so pleased tone.

"Yeah, everything's great. The boys are having fun. Everyone's...yeah, everyone's good." Claire replied, but suspect she was getting an earful.

"Really? Because I just hung up with Zach and he said that you weren't even with them." Karen sternly said to her younger sister.

While she was driving, Claire expected that from her sister and she sighed. She said somberly, "Yeah, look. Today turned out to be a really bad day for me. But they're in great hands. They're with my assistant, she's British, so they invented nannies."

Upon hearing what Claire, Karen broke down in tears. Claire heard her crying on the phone and paused for the moment, "Wait, are you crying?" Claire asked with mild concern.

Karen, distressed and disappointed over Claire couldn't find any time for Zach and Gray, said to Claire while crying, "This was supposed to be a fun family weekend, Claire. You haven't seen the boys in forever. And I know how Zach will treat Gray if they are by themselves and he just can be so mean." Karen is aware how Zach can be towards Gray at times.

Claire, realizing that Karen is right that she shouldn't be away from her nephews when she works while they are on the park, sincerely and apologetically said, "Okay, I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the entire day with them. I 'm going to take off work and I will not leave their side. I promise."

After Claire's sincere promise, Karen then said to her sister, "Well, a promise tomorrow is a worth a lot less than trying today."

Claire recognized Karen's saying as it was one of their late mother's old sayings. "Ehh, you're using Mom's lines now?" Claire joked.

Karen then realized that Claire is right about that. "My, god. I am using Mom's lines." Then she got to the point seriously and said, "I'm sorry, but you know, I have to tel you, it works. You'll see when you have kids."

Claire thought about what Karen said about kids. She was highly doubtful she would ever have a family based on the occupation of her job and such. She replied, "Yeah, 'If''."

"'When'. It's worth it." Karen said to her.

"Bye, Mom." Claire said with a 'Mom' joke.

"Bye." Karen said on the phone. With that, Claire hung up the call as she was getting near her destination.

 **Owen's home**

Claire has arrived at Owen's bungalow home. He was fixing his motorcycle when he sees Claire arriving. Still remembering how their previous date went for them, he looks at her feeling displeased how things went between them. While she was fixing her hair, Owen sees that Claire is in her white dress suit and designer heels. "What do they want now?" Owen asked, guessing on what Masrani Global wants.

Claire was walking up to him and she said to him, "Mr. Grady, I need you to come look at something."

Owen was too thrilled by Claire called him by that name and asked, "Why are you calling me, Mr. Grady?"

Realizing that she shouldn't refer to him as Mr. Grady, she corrected herself, "Owen." Then she asked, "If you're not busy?"

"I'm pretty busy." Owen said to him while he took a swig from a bottle as he will be busy with the raptors later on.

"We have an attraction." Claire said to him.

"That's not what you said the last time I saw you." Owen said as he got up from the metal bucket he was sitting on to help fix his motorcycle.

"I'm actually talking about the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady." Claire corrected him bluntly.

"Owen!" Owen reminded again in a rather unhappy tone.

Claire decided to get to the point why she came to him, "A new species..." Claire was interrupted by a flying bug and it was bothering her and she was trying to get it away from her. "...was...made."

Owen caught the flying bug with his hand. Claire was somewhat glad that Owen grabbed the bug that was bothering her. Then he said to her while going to his worktable. "So, you just went and made a new dinosaur?"

"Yeah, it's kind of what we do here. The exhibit is open to the public in three weeks and Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you." Claire replied to him.

Owen raised an eyebrow and asked, "You want to consult here or in my bungalow?"

Claire didn't find that remark amusing and said, "It's not funny."

Owen let out a little sarcastic laugh and said while walking up the stair in his deck, "It's a little funny."

As Owen was heading to the back of his bungalow, Claire said to him, "We would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities."

"Why me?" Owen asked while at the back part of the bungalow.

Claire was coming up the steps of the deck as she said to him, "I guess that Mr. Masrani thinks...since you are able to control the raptors..."

"See. It's all about control with you." Owen said, interrupting Claire while walking back to see and met his eyes with hers. Then he continued, "I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. That's why you and I never had a second date." As he said that, he walked back down the stairs to work on his motorcycle.

Claire felt a little offended by Owen's remark. "Excuse me, I never wanted a second date."

"Who prints out an itinerary for an night out?" Owen asked bluntly while going back to his motorcycle.

"I'm an organized person." Claire replied.

As he sat down on the bucket to fix his motorcycle, Owen asked again, "Oh, what kind of a diet doesn't allow tequila?"

"All of them, actually." Claire stated seriously.

"Oh." Owen muttered to himself.

"And what kind of a man shows up on a date in broad shorts?" Claire asked, countering Owen about their first date.

"Well, it's Central America. It's hot." Owen reasoned to her as he was removing the screw on his motorcycle.

Claire then felt like she enough discussing about the problems on their first date and decided to get back to the point. She said to him, "Oh. Okay, okay." Then she asked, "Can we just focus on the asset, please?"

"The 'asset'?" Owen asked, seeing that Claire sees the dinosaurs as assets as he got up and walked up not too far from her while using his napkin to wipe the oil off his hands. Then he said to Claire, "Look, I get it. You're in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers of the spreadsheet. But they're not. They are alive."

"I am fully aware they're alive." Claire replied in a somewhat awkward tone.

Owen sees that Claire is not entirely getting a picture that the dinosaurs are actually thinking, intelligent creatures, "You might have made them on a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking. I gonna eat. I gonna hunt. I gonna..." Owen made a fist. Claire rolled her eyes. "You can relate to at least one of those things, right?" Owen asked, hoping she sees his point of view.

Claire sighed quietly and didn't say anything about what Owen told her about the dinosaurs.

"I also heard there was some mysterious funding on to making that thing you're referring to." Owen said.

Upon hearing that, Claire realized that Owen knows about the mysterious secret funding for the raptors training and the _Indominus Rex_ production, which was strange to her also. "So you know about the secret funding of the training of the raptors and our new asset." Claire said.

"I do and I suspected that your new...asset is getting that secret funding too. It's been going on since last month." Owen confirmed seriously.

"Yes, Mr. Masrani and I have been looking into where and how all that suspicious funding came from and we came up nothing. We hired our top investigators on this as well, but they got nothing either." Claire said to him. She had been questioning the secret financing of those projects for a month. Mr. Masrani has send his best investigators to investigate the funding, but they could never find out where the money was coming from.

"Do you agree to this funding?" Owen asked. Claire didn't answer right away as she didn't know what to say to him and she briefly looked away. "Do you agree with it?!" Owen repeated with a little more bluntness in her voice.

Claire turned her face at Owen and shouted in a serious tone, "No!" Then she cooled her tone of voice down and said while down the stairs to go face-to-face with him, "I do agree that there is some unusual funding for both the production of our new asset and the training of the raptors. That what concerns me. But it's not necessarily at the alarming rate and it's not all that unusual we get some private funding for science and research projects like that."

Owen somewhat realized that Claire is right to a point about the mysterious funding that the raptor research and now he knew the _Indominus Rex_ production. Owen replied somewhat in a serious tone, "That maybe true on what you said. But it certainly is drawing suspicion on me and little bit on you. No one has revealed where the funding is coming form. Apparently, Vic Hoskins seems to be pleased to be getting that funding for the raptors training."

Upon hearing Owen that Vic Hoskins was pleased to be getting the funding for the raptors training, Claire then realized that they should again investigate the mysterious financing of both the raptors training and the _Indominus Rex_ production. "Mr. Masrani and I will investigate this again after you assess our asset  & her paddock and we will call the outside authorities on this as well since our investigators can't find anything. Right now, you and I have work to do. I'll be in the car." Claire said to him. Then she suggested, "You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive...to smell."

With that, Claire was heading back to her car as Owen was staring at her.

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

Somewhere at the island, the fake MVU truck, the two fake Jurassic World SUVs and the six H1 Hummers were driving closer toward Main Street.

 **Somewhere in the Pacific**

At the Pacific Ocean, the four helicopters continue to fly above the ocean as they were getting closer to Isla Nublar.

 **Jurassic World Aviary**

At the Jurassic World Aviary, tourists were seeing the _Pteranodon_ and _Dimorphodon_ at their dome-enclosed enclosure. The pterosaurs were flying around and were eating fish at a river that ran through the Aviary. At that time, some of the terrorists were in the Aviary as they walked around, spreading out away from each other.

 **Outside Main Street**

Out by Main Street, Hawkins and three other henchman were walking down the road as a Jurassic World SUV was coming towards them. As the SUV came to the stop and put it in park, the Jurassic World security guard in the passenger seat said to Hawkins and the others with them, "Excuse me, sirs. This area is not safe to walk on. I must ask you to return to Main Street."

"I know. We're just wanting someone to pick us up." Hawkins said politely as he came towards them. Then Hawkins drew his silenced SIG-Sauer P226 pistol and shot the driver in the head, killing him. Before the security guard can draw his pistol at Hawkins, another henchman at the driver's seat shot the guard in the head with a silenced Beretta 92FS pistol. As the henchmen took the bodies of the guards they killed and tossed into the wilderness, Hawkins got in the passenger seat and set up a tablet. Then he lets out two detonators. Then the terrorists with him put the gym bags in the back of the SUV and loaded their machine guns. The henchmen then got in the SVU. Hawkins then send a secured text message, "We're in. Everything is set in our end."

Inside the fake MUV truck, Cullen send a secured reply to Hawkins, "Copy. Head to your destination and be ready to set things off." After she send it, she turned to Nolan and said, "Hawkins has planted the bombs at the marked locations and is ready to head to the tower."

"Very well." Nolan acknowledged, pleased with how things are going along as planned.

 **Monorail**

At the Monorail train, Zach and Gray were in one of the cars. Gray was concerned what he was going to bring Zach up about his discovery back home in Madison. He only asked, "If Mom and Dad, will one of us be with Mom and the other with Dad?"

Confused by what Gray meant, Zach asked, "What? Why would you say that?"

"Because they are." Gray said somberly.

"No, they're not getting a divor..." Zach paused for the moment as he couldn't believe what his younger brother said. Then he continued on, "They're not getting a divorce! Look, you haven't been around long enough. They've always been that way."

"They get mail from two different lawyers." Gray said to him as he remembered the mail letters to their parents from the lawyers.

"That doesn't mean anything." Zach replied in a indifferent tone, wanting to know what Gray meant.

Gray somberly looks at his brother and sadly confirmed, "I goggled it. They're divorce lawyers." Gray remembered as their parents

Zach, although stunned by the news and realized that Gray is right, said in an indifferent tone, "Alright, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter, okay? I'm gonna be gone in two years. I mean, all my friends' parents are divorced."

Gray, upset by his parent's impending divorce, started crying silently. "Hey, knock it off. You gonna cry." Gray looked at Zach with tears in his eyes. "Look, you're gonna get two of everything. Alright? You're gonna get two birthdays, two Thanksgivings, two Ch..." Zach was about to say two Christmases when Gray interrupted.

"I don't want two of everything." Gray sadly said to his brother.

"Yeah, well. It's not up to you. All right? There's a point you have to grow up." Zach said in an indifferent tone, trying to tell his brother that he has to grow up now that their parents are getting a divorce.

Gray did not appreciate Zach's unsympathetic tone with him about their parents' divorce and was upset by it. He stares out the window and sees some vehicles heading south in the road below. Then the automated voice announcer said, "Please, hold on as we prepared to stop on Gyrosphere Station."

As the train was coming to a stop, two terrorists were in the other side of the car Zach and Gray are on. They see their comrades in the vehicles driving towards Main Street. As they both nodded to each other, they stayed seated as the train stopped at the Gyrosphere Station as the automated announcer said, "The door's are opening."

 **Raptor Research Arena**

Meanwhile in the Raptor Research Arena, Barry was inside the cage checking on Blue, who is in the muzzle cage and was snarling as usual. As Barry petted Blue to comfort her, the raptor is calmer. Hoskins, who was watching, asked Barry, "How fast can they run?"

Barry replied to Hoskins, "Forty. Fifty if they're hungry."

"Ohh." Hoskins stated. Then he asked arrogantly, "You ever open them up, see what they can do?"

Barry was not openly pleased with that question from Hoskins and he only replied, "No." As he said that, Blue snarled loudly, causing Hoskins to jump a little.

"Shit!" Hoskins said as he laughed in shock. Barry laughed to he felt Hoskins deserved that mild scare, "That got me. It got me." Hoskins muttered.

Barry was walking towards Delta, who is in another muzzle cage, and sarcastically asked, "What do you think? Want to take one home?"

"Hey, don't joke me." Hoskins said to him, little offended by Barry's remark as Blue snarled at him. Then Hoskins continued coming towards Barry, "When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup." As Hoskins said that, Blue snarled angrily at him, showing an intense dislike for him. Barry was checking on Delta as Hoskins came towards him, saying, "It's like two months old, barely walked. Sleep on the bed, watch over me." As Hoskins was talking, Delta snarled at him too, but Barry comforted her to make her calm down. "My wife...she came at me with a knife. It took a chuck out of her arm."

Upon hearing such story, Barry asked, "Did you put it down?"

"Hell, no." Hoskins stated. After he briefly turned at Blue, Hoskins turned back at Barry and Delta as he continued, "We had...a unshakable bond, like you and...what's his name?"

Barry answered, "Delta. And she's a girl." Barry corrected the gender of Delta to Hoskins.

"Can I...?" Hoskins asked nervously. Barry nodded and Hoskins slowly moved his hand towards Delta. Then when he touched her face, Delta growled angrily, showing a intense dislike for Hoskins as Blue did. Hoskins quickly backed his hand away as Barry comforted Delta to calm her down. Although Delta continued to snarled, she was calmer. Then Hoskins placed his hand on Delta's face while Barry kept her calm.

"Wow." Hoskins stated as Delta continue to snarl to him.

 **Gyrosphere station**

At the Gyrosphere Station, Zach and Gray were among those waiting in line to go ride on a gyrosphere. Moreau was among those in the crowd, along with a henchwoman. Two other terrorists were disguised as Jurassic World park rangers, overseeing the area as they see three actual park rangers in the station. Gray, who had composed himself, said to Zach, "Did you know that the soft tissue is preserved because of the dinosaurs's blood generates free radical and those are highly reactive. So the proteins and the cell membranes get mixed up...and...uh...act as a natural preservative. DNA can survive for a millennia that way."

As he was saying , Zach just ignores his brother and stares at the group of girls further ahead in the line. Gray then continued, "See now. Even if the amber mine dry up, they'll still have bones..."

"Shut up." Zach said, interrupting his brother as he pointed to the girl he was staring at.

Gray sees that Zach is more interested in girls than him. Deciding to take revenge on Zach, Gray asked and yelled out to him, "What do you think is going to be happen if you just keep staring at them?!" The girls giggled upon hearing that as they boarded the gyrosphere.

Zach felt embarrassed by his brother for doing that. He just looked at him and said with a truce of embarrassment, "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome." Gray replied sarcastically, feeling pleased with himself as they were getting closer to the gyrosphere pick up.

The young ride operator name Josh, boards the other riders as he said in a monotonous tone, "Enjoy the ride."

As Zach and Gray were coming closer to the gyrosphere, an automated male announcer said in the loudspeaker, "Pregnant women and those who suffer from motion sickness should consult with a doctor before riding this ride."

Another gyrosphere, Gyrosphere 07, arrived. Zach and Gray got inside it. Josh then said to them in a disinterested tone, "Enjoy the ride."

As Zach and Gray drove away in Gyrosphere 07, Moreau and three other terrorists were in position.

 **Main Street**

At Main Street, Smith and one of the henchmen entered a Dairy Queen. There were two employees there and a couple eating chili dogs and some sundaes at a table. Smith nodded to his fellow henchman to have a seat as he went to a counter. The cashier came to Smith and asked, "Hi. What can I give you?"

"Give us two sundaes. One hot fudge, one strawberry, both with whip cream only please." Smith said to the cashier.

"Alright." The cashier said to him.

At the Margiritaville, Witter entered the building with two other men.

In the Jurassic Traders Gift Shop, Chernov went into the gift shop with another henchman.

Some other terrorists were also inside various places such as Winston's Steakhouse, Starbucks, Columbia Sportswear, Dave & Buster's and others not far from the exits in Main Street and the Monorail stop.

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

Not far from the _Indominus Rex_ paddock, one fake MVU truck stopped and four men came out in the back. Letting out two motorcycles and a components of a drone. They placed the drone components on the flatter part of the wilderness. Two terrorists moved the two motorcycles near them. As two of the men stayed behind to set up the drone, two others went back to the fake MVU truck and left the scene.

Somewhere in the island not far from Main Street, the fake MVU truck stopped, along with two fake Jurassic World SUVs and six Hummers. Inside the MVU truck, Torres and Cullen listened to various communications from all their men. Torres then said to Nolan, "Everyone's in position and the helicopters are about to reach the island."

"That's what I want to hear." Nolan acknowledged. Then he commanded, "Tell the Hummers to drive to their positions, Mike." Torres silently acknowledged.

The hummers behind the fake MVU truck and the Jurassic World SUVs drove out to separate areas.

The helicopters has reached the north shore of Isla Nublar and are flying at low altitude on the island. Two other helicopters split up and went into the different southern directions as the last two helicopters remain near each other heading towards Main Street.

 **Indominus Rex paddock**

At the _Indominus Rex_ paddock, Owen and Claire arrived at that paddock in her car.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program." Claire said as she was walking up the steps with Owen following her. Then she continued, "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They're dinosaurs. "Wow" enough." Owen explained as they were about to get inside the observation tower.

"Not according to our focus groups. The _Indominus Rex_ will make us relevant again." Claire replied, telling Owen the new of the new animal.

Owen chuckled upon hearing it's name. Then he sarcastically asked, "The _Indominus Rex_?!"

"Well, we needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year old trying to say _Archaeornithomimus_." Claire said to Owen while giving him a glare before going inside the observation room.

"You should hear 'you' try to say that." Owen joked as he went inside the observation room. Owen looked through the glass and asked Claire, "What's that thing made of...?"

"The base chrome is a T-Rex, but the rest is...classified." Claire answered as she knew the base chrome of the _Indominus Rex_ , but not the rest of the creatures the hybrid was made out of.

"You made a new dinosaur, but you don't even know what it is?" Owen asked in a disappointed remark.

Claire was annoyed by his behavior and replied seriously, "The lab deliver us new assets and we show them to the public." Then she asked Nick, "Can we drop the steer, please?" Nick, not thrilled by the order, puts his sandwich down and pressed the button.

Curious about the new dinosaur's containment inside it's paddock, Owen asked, "How long has the animal been there?"

"All it's life." Claire answered quickly.

After hearing what Claire told him about how long it was inside it's paddock, Owen was concerned by what behavior it may have. "Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"We can't exactly walked it." Claire replied jokingly.

Owen noticed the crane is dropping off meat at the center of hybrid's enclosure. He asked with concern, "And you feed it with that?" The meat was delivered on the ground of the enclosure.

Suspicious about Owen's question, Claire asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Animals raised in isolated are not always the most functional." Owen replied, trying to reason with Claire. As he said that, he thought he heard helicopter rotors.

"Your raptors were born in captivity." Claire stated, wanting to know what he meant.

"With siblings." Owen said to her as he waling towards her. Then he continued to reason with Claire, "They learn social skills and I imprint on them when they we're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food."

"So she needs a friend? We should schedule a play dates? That sort of thing?" Claire asked sarcastically.

"Probably not a good idea." Owen said rather darkly while getting increasingly concerned with that new animal. As he said that, Owen, Claire and Nick heard the helicopter rotors were getting louder. The sound of rotors from the helicopters were starting to make the items in the observation tower vibrate.

Owen, Claire and Nick rushed outside and saw two helicopters flew over them at low altitude and heading south. Owen and Claire were surprised by the helicopters flying in a low altitude. Nick was surprised about it too. The paddock workers saw those choppers as well.

"What's with those helicopters?" Nick asked with some suspicion.

"They're flying awfully low, I see..." Owen said to him as he was alarmed with suspicion about the helicopters and took it as a negative sign.

"They're not authorized to be here." Claire said to Owen and Nick. She was alarmed that the helicopters flew by at low altitude without authorization.

"No, they're aren't." Owen nodded in agreement as he knew there is no way anyone in Jurassic World would allow unauthorized helicopters in Isla Nublar.

After Owen told her that, Claire quickly said to him and Nick, "I'm going to control room to investigate this. You guys stay here."

As Claire went downstairs and headed for her car, Owen and Nick went back inside the paddock observation room. Claire was heading to her car as the paddock worker Ellis saw her. "Hey, I think those helicopters are not supposed to be on this island." Ellis said to Claire as she was getting into her vehicle.

"No kidding, pal. Stay put." Claire said to the paddock worker as she got in her car, started it and drove away.

As Claire drove out of sight, Owen and Nick were inside the observation room. Nick noticed Owen's suspicious look. "Something on your mind?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Owen said as his SEAL training and instinct kicked in. He looked to see if the _Indominus Rex_ was still inside it's cage. "About both those helicopters and that...thing in there."

"That wall is forty feet high. Do you really think it could climb out?" Nick asked.

Owen looked at the glass and only said, "Depends."

"On what?" Nick asked.

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Owen said in a serious tone.

* * *

 ** _Author Notes:_**

 **The characteristics between Owen and Claire:** The writing of the part with Owen and Claire on Owen's home was very complex and difficult for me to write. I hope I did somewhat of the decent job on it.

 **The timing of the scenes:** The timing for Zach & Gray scenes, Claire phone call with Karen part and Owen & Claire scenes had to be moved because I wanted to make sure Zach & Gray are in the Gyrosphere when the attack happens, so I had to make changes of the timing of the scenes. I hope I did an acceptable job of it.

 **The bad guys are getting into position:** Nolan and his men are in position in the entire park and resort. That was a little tough to do also. Like I did in the last chapter, I watched some action movies for ideas for that.

 _Please give a review of this story._


	6. Chapter 5: The Siege

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 5: The Siege

 ** _Author's notes:_** _I wrote this chapter for a some time while doing some other chapters at the time to better work on such an intense action scene. So that's why it's here quicker than you realized._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Shortly after 2:00 PM  
**

At the control room, Lowery said to Vivian, "Even though I didn't meet him until I was thirteen, I definitely considered Carl to be, like, more of a dad than my real dad." As he saying that, his phone rang.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Lowery, I just spotted two unauthorized helicopters flying at low altitude above Paddock 11, heading south." Claire said to Lowery while driving her jeep.

Both Claire and Vivian were confused and exchanged glances at each other as Lowery asked, "Helicopters?"

"Yes, is the radar operational?" Claire asked in a serious tone.

"It just finished installing the update. It should be coming back on in a moment." Lowery said to Claire on the phone.

The radar then finished update and the map shows four helicopters.

As everyone in the control room, including Masrani, saw the unexpected arrival of four helicopters, Lowery saw the helicopters on the radar and was surprised by the sight of it. "Ah, Claire. They're not just two helicopters hovering around the island. They are four in the island." Lowery said in confusion.

Upon hearing what Lowery said to her, Claire was confused and asked, "Four?!"

"Yes, four. Two of them are flying towards Main Street, one is heading for the Ferry Landing and one is at the north part of the island." Lowery said to him. As Lowery said that, Masrani, Vivian and others in the control room look at the radar screen with alarm and confusion.

"Go to Code Yellow now!" Claire ordered.

"All security teams, we are Code Yellow. We got four unauthorized helicopters on the island. I repeat, we have four unauthorized helicopters on the island now." Vivian yelled out on the speaker radio.

Upon hearing Vivian's Code Yellow message, all Jurassic World park rangers and ACU troopers were loading up their weapons and a helicopter was taking off. The ones on the walls were on an alert. JW001 helicopter took off and went towards the choppers are heading at.

At Underwater Observatory, as Sarah was making an announcement about the history of the Mosasaurus, the announcement was disrupted when the crowd saw one helicopter flying at low altitude and flew over them. The surprised announcer and spectators look up with alarm and worry. Sarah said to herself, "What the..."

At the Ferry Landing, the oncoming tourists and others leaving the park see the helicopter arriving. The people there were confused and worried by it.

As one helicopter arrived in the Ferry Landing, the other two helicopters arrived in the north and south of Main Street. The tourists and staffers at Main Street look at them with confusion and alarm on why the helicopters would be flying low.

At the Gentle Giant Petting Zoo, people and their families look at the helicopters with concern.

Inside the Innovation Center, the tourists inside the building saw one helicopter and they look at them with surprise and alarm.

Outside Innovation Center, the crowd of the people saw the helicopter flying above them at low altitude and saw another one from the distance. Zara was one of those people who saw the helicopters.

"Hey, why are those helicopters flying so low?" One of the tourists said in alarm as Zara looks up at the helicopters with suspicion and alarm.

Everyone in the control room looked at the cameras of the helicopters flying low in alarm and concern. Masrani got closer to Lowery and Vivian's workstations.

"What the hell are those helicopters doing?" Masrani asked with suspicion and alarm.

Meanwhile, at Main Street, the helicopters continued to hover above Main Street. Then the helicopter doors to all choppers opened and the terrorists on it fired heavy machine guns. The park rangers guarding the walls of Main Street were shot by the helicopters. The tourists who witness the helicopter attack panicked and started to scatted around Main Street.

At the Ferry Landing, the terrorists on the helicopter open the doors and opened fired at the security personnel in the area. The people in the Ferry Landing screamed and scattered in panic.

Everyone in the control room was shocked & horrified that the helicopters are attacking Main Street and Ferry Landing. Some of them jumped back in horror. Masrani stood in silence, but was stunned by seeing the choppers are firing. Lowery eyes were filled with shock and he said in horror quietly, "Oh my god." Vivian remain seated as she watched in horror and her mouth was hanging open. She covered her mouth with her hands.

Back in Main Street, the panicking crowd rushed in all directions while the helicopters continued to fire at the park rangers in Main Street. Some of the tourists were killed in the crossfire also. Zara was running away to get away from heavy gunfire from the helicopters.

At the control room, everybody was still in shock by what they are witnessing right now.

"What the hell's going on here?! What the hell's happening?!" Claire said on Lowery's headline.

After hearing Claire, Lowery quickly snapped out of it and yelled out in horror on his headset, "Claire, we're under attack! Those helicopters are firing automatic heavy weapons at our security personnel and the tourists!"

After hearing what Lowery said, Claire was shocked as she yelled out, "What?!"

"We're under attack by those helicopters! They are firing automatic heavy weapons at our security personnel and the tourists!" Lowery said to him, while trying to calm himself down as he was still horrified by the sudden turn of events.

Claire was shocked and freaked out when she heard the helicopters are attacking the island. Then she then ordered in desperation, "Initiate Code Red right now! Have ACU and all our security teams launch an immediate counter-attack! Lethal weapons! Go! Now!"

After hearing Claire's order, Lowery pushed the code red alarm button as Vivian called in ACU on the radio while trying to stay calm, "All security teams, we are Code Red! I repeat, we are Code Red! We're under air attack by helicopters armed with heavy weapons! Use lethal weapons to repel the attackers now!"

ACU troopers quickly loaded their firearms and automatic weapons from their armory as the alarms was going off. They rushed to their vehicles. Several park rangers in various attractions armed themselves.

At the _Indominus Rex_ padlock, Owen, Nick and the paddock workers heard the code red alarm blaring.

"What's going on here?" Ellis asked.

Owen knows that with the code red alarm blaring, he suspects that some attack is happening in the island with those helicopters as Nick tried checking in with control room, "Control room, this is Padlock 11. Come in. Padlock 11 to control room, come in."

"Don't bother. I think Jurassic World is under attack." Owen said to Nick, warning that Isla Nublar is most likely under attack.

At Main Street, the helicopters firing around Main Street. The panicking crowd of people tried to entered the monorail station, but the terrorist nearby tossed Molotov Cocktail at the stairway, igniting to flames and blocking access to it. As the tourists fall back away from the stairway in panic, Zara sees this in horror and retreated away from the burning stairway. Then the pedestrian exits in Main Street blew up into flames, preventing anyone from evacuating out of Main Street.

Then at the Gyrosphere station, the alarms in there were going off. The tourists and staff there wondered what was going on with concern and worry. Then Moreau, his two men and a henchwoman let out their guns. Moreau shot at one park ranger with a shotgun, while a henchman shot the other ranger. The henchwoman elbowed the park ranger in the face and shot him twice in the chest with her pistol. As the tourists there panicked when they witnessed a shooting, Josh, the Gyrosphere operator, was trying to reach a phone. But Moreau shot him dead with his shotgun.

As everyone in the Gyrosphere station screamed in horror, the henchmen and the henchwoman pointed their weapons at them while Moreau held his shotgun at them and yelled out, "Get down! Everybody down!" Then Moreau and the goons with him fired above the tourists, forcing them to get down on the ground. Moreau checked in on the radio on a secured line, "Gyrosphere station is secured."

At the Jurassic World Aviary, some terrorists disguised as tourists let out their pistols and sub-machine guns. One with a Heckler & Koch MP5A3 rifle shot one park ranger multiple times in chest. Another terrorist who is a black man, shot a park ranger twice in the head with a pistol while one other henchman shot a Jurassic World park ranger three times in the chest with a pistol. As the terrorists professionally shot and killed the rest of the Jurassic World park rangers in the Aviary, everyone in it watched in horror and tried to scatter. The terrorists blocked every exit and fired their weapons in the air. One of the terrorists yelled out, "Everybody get down! Get down now!" As the tourists and staffers got down on the ground, one of a tourists tried to use his cell phone, but the black terrorist saw this and shot him dead in front of his teenage daughter.

"DAD! NOO!" The teenage daughter yelled out in horror as he saw her father died in front of her by one of the terrorists. As that happened, the terrorists in the Aviary surrounded everyone in there. The daughter sees the terrorist who shot her father to death as tears fell on her eyes while she cradled her dead father in her arms. As the terrorists were barking out orders on the tourists, the terrorist who fired the first shots said on the radio, "The Aviary has been secured."

At the pier where The Dust Storm was docked, workers there were panicking at the dock to the massive air attack in Main Street. Then bombs on the ship went off, setting off a massive explosion which destroyed both the Dust Storm and entire dock, killing all the workers on the pier and causing a huge impact wave around the water and the buildings nearby the dock.

At the Ferry Landing, as the helicopter continue to attack the park rangers and tourists there, some men let out their weapons. The attackers then fired at some of the park rangers around there, causing even more panic on the tourists. As the helicopter left the scene, one of the terrorists fired a RPG at the Jurassic World ferry. The rocket hit the port side of the ferry, causing a huge hole on it and water was getting in it. Then another terrorist pressed a button on a detonator and an explosion went off on the dock, killing some of the tourists and destroying the dock in the Ferry Landing. The untethered, sinking ferry rolled left and the ship sank to the bottom.

At the pier in Costa Rica, the Jurassic World ferry was about to leave when a significant amount of C4 explosives planted under the pier detonated when the timer reached zero. The huge explosion destroyed the pier, along with the nearby docked ferry, which killed a lot of people. The ensuring explosion also damaged nearby areas with it's windows shattered.

At the Pacific Ocean, a ferry was heading to Isla Nublar when a bomb exploded in the middle of the ship. The explosion rip the ship in half, causing the scared survivors to hold on what they could hold in the sinking ferry. Then the front of the ship fell to it's side, creating a huge splash. The back of the ferry sank into the ocean.

At the control room, Masrani came to Vivian and asked Claire who is on speaker phone, "Claire, what are you going to call?"

"The U.S. Navy." Claire said to him.

"I'll call Costa Rican government." Masrani replied to her.

Vivian then sees something that horrified her. "Oh, no. Claire, Mr. Masrani, there's gunfire in the Gyrosphere ride station and the Aviary. They're got the tourists and staffers at gunpoint."

"The Dust Storm has been destroyed and the dock in Ferry Landing is gone." Lowery said as he's been monitoring the situation too.

"We lost contact in with the rest of the ferries." Porter said to everyone in the control room.

Claire was even more horrified by the sudden turn of events and said, "Oh my god. I'm gonna call the U.S. Navy right now." With that, she hung up the phone.

Knowing that he won't get out of the island by helicopter because of the air attack in the park, Masrani turned to the head security guard in the control room and ordered, "Get every available park ranger and ACU trooper to the control room and the helipad now."

"Aye, sir." The head security guard acknowledged.

As the guard was calling in on the radio, Masrani went to the phone and dial some numbers.

"Sir, we lost the Cretaceous Cruise and the Gallimimus Valley." Vivian said to Masrani.

Masrani was shocked upon hearing the development of the attack while on the phone. He then said to Lowery, "Notify our security teams in some of the other attractions, including the _Indominus Rex_ padlock. Tell them to prepare for ground or air assault and do not let these bastards take them."

"Yes, Mr. Masrani." Lowery nodded.

As Lowery was doing that, Masrani spoke to the person on the phone, "This is Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global. I'm in Jurassic World in Isla Nublar. We are declaring an emergency."

 **2:05 PM**

Meanwhile at Gyrosphere 07, Zach and Gray were looking at the dinosaurs when they heard some odd loud sounds and see smoke from the distance.

"What is going on?" Gray asked his older brother upon seeing some smoke and hearing some odd noises that are coming from the distance.

Zach was unsure how to answer Gray. So he replied, "Hmm...we'll asked Aunt Claire later about that. Right now, let's check out these Triceratops."

Gray wasn't too pleased about his brother's answer about the noises and the smoke. But decided to look at the Triceratops for the moment.

At Main Street, tourists continued to scatter in terror as the helicopters above them continue to fire their miniguns at the security personal, also indirectly killing the park tourists. Some Jurassic World park rangers fired their weapons at the choppers. As some park rangers on the wall were getting killed by massive gunfire, one park ranger manages to shot one terrorist holding the minigun on the helicopter, killing him. The helicopter saw this and retreated away to avoid any more gunfire.

At the fake MVU truck, Cullen sees something on the computer and said to Nolan. "Sir, the Jurassic World helicopter is near Main Street."

As Cullen said that, Torres heard on the pilot of one of the helicopters on the radio, "We lost one of our men in my chopper."

"Stay in Main Street, use your other man to deal with the security team there." Torres said to the pilot on the radio.

Nolan figured what was going on and asked, "Mike, where's the chopper on Ferry Landing?"

"It's just left the Ferry Landing once we taken control of it." Torres said to him.

"Tell that chopper to head for Main Street for a bit to take out that Jurassic World helicopter and reroute it to the Raptor Paddock. Have our fourth chopper attack the _Indominus Rex_ paddock." Nolan ordered, indifferent about the lost of one of his men on the chopper.

"Aye, sir." Torres acknowledged.

At the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins, Barry, the padlock workers and the park rangers were wondering what was going on. Hoskins used his cell phone as Barry looked on. Hoskins pressed the speaker button.

At the control room, the controllers are working frantically to try to solve the terrorist situation when Lowery heard the phone rang. He answered and said in the frantic tone, "Yeah?"

"This is Hoskins. What the hell's going on here?" Hoskins asked in an arrogant tone.

Lowery turned his face to Masrani and said to him, "Mr. Masrani, it's Hoskins."

Masrani pressed the speaker button. "Mr. Hoskins, we're under attack by multiple terrorists by air and by ground. A lot of our attractions have been overrun." Masrani said in a worried tone.

Surprised by the situation, Hoskins only said to him, "I'll call InGen Security Division to offer assistance now."

After Hoskins pressed the end button on his phone, Barry overheard went away. Hoskins then called a number. After the ring, the caller answered, "What it is, Vic?"

"What's going on here? I was told about the attack." Hoskins said to him.

Inside the Hammond Creation Lab, the caller inside his private office, revealed to be Dr. Wu, said to Hoskins. "I don't know, Vic. The lab is under lockdown right now. It's bad out there." As Dr. Wu said that, the lab workers outside his office are frantic about the attack on the island.

"Get yourself somewhere safe right now and protect your work. I'll call my men to the island." Hoskins said to Wu.

As Hoskins was talking to Wu, Barry dialed Owen's number.

At the _Indominus Rex_ padlock, Owen's phone vibrate and he answered, "Yeah."

"Owen, It's Barry." Barry said as he was far enough from Hoskins.

"Barry, what's going on here? What's happening?" Owen asked in a serious tone.

"Owen, Jurassic World is under attack by terrorists and they seized many attractions on this island." Barry said to him.

Owen had a look of disbelief and muttered to himself, "Christ. I know it. Alright, Barry. Listen, lock Blue & the others in their cages and get yourself somewhere safe now. I have to go." With that, he pressed end on his phone.

"What's going on?" Nick asked with concern.

"Jurassic World is under attack. We need to get out of here now." Owen said to Nick as he ran out of the padlock observation room to the park ranger, standing by the padlock door. "Sir, I know what's going on. We need to evacuate now."

"We got our orders from Mr. Masrani. He said to secure this facility. Besides, all exits from this island have been destroyed." The park ranger said to him.

"Dammit!" Owen muttered in anger as he punched his fist in the air. He was at a lost to figure out what to do next.

At the _Nimitz_ -class aircraft carrier USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , the communications officer went to commanding officer Captain Emmitt Davis on the bridge. "Captain, we got a emergency call in Isla Nublar on the emergency line. The call was patched through by Navel Base in Pearl Harbor."

"Alright, I'll take it." He pressed the speaker button on the emergency line, "This is Captain Emmitt Davis of the USS _Abraham Lincoln_. Who is this and what's the situation?"

Claire, who is her SUV, said in a frantic tone, "Captain Davis, this is Claire Dearing, operations manager of Jurassic World! Isla Nublar is under attack! Shots fired by a large number of armed attackers, both from the ground and the air! We need an armed counter-terrorist team on the island right now!"

After hearing Claire's distress emergency call, Captain Davis turned around and ordered, "Get the nearest Quick Reaction Force team armed and on their way to Isla Nublar on the double!"

"Aye, sir." The communications officer nodded.

"Copy that, Ms. Dearing. We are scrambling a Quick Reaction Force team to you right now. Additional ship and air support will be standing by." Captain Davis stated.

"Tell your men to the attackers have heavy weapons and they are helicopters attacking us." Claire said to Davis in order to prepare the military what kind of attack they are dealing with.

"We got it. We'll notify our Quick Reaction Force." Davis acknowledged calmly.

"Alright. Please hurry, Captain. Our security team are being slaughtered! I gonna go now!" Claire yelled out before hanging up the phone.

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , after Claire hang up, Davis asked one of his officers, "XO! Nearest Quick Reaction Force?"

"A hour away." Davis's Executive Officer, Commander Kopelson, said to him.

"Sped them up. Send every available ship over to the island and get our fighters up in the air to take out those choppers. And get me secured lines to The Pentagon, The White House and the Costa Rican government." Captain Davis ordered.

"Aye, sir." Commander Kopelson acknowledged as he went to the phones.

While near Main Street, JW001 flew near Main Street and Masrani's flying instructor saw the attack from plain sight. The helicopters started firing at Main Street when the pilot saw it. "Oh my god."

At the control room, Masrani sees JW001 on radar and said to Vivian, "Get that helicopter away from Main Street. Tell my instructor to get to the helipad immediately." Masrani knew that flying out of Isla Nublar on the helicopter is impossible due to the air attack, but wanted his pilot to be safe in the control room.

Vivian got the helicopter's frequency and said, "JW001, this is control room. Stay out of Main Street and get to the helipad in the control room now!"

"Copy, control!" The pilot acknowledged with a trace of desperation in his voice. He pinched right and tried to turn away from the attacking choppers. But the helicopter that left the Ferry Landing arrived and saw JW001. The terrorist on it fired the minigun at JW001. The heavy bullets on it hit the helicopter's port side and damaged the tail rotor.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! I'm going down!" Masrani's flying instructor yelled out as the helicopter was going down. Then it crashed into the jungles not far from the entrance to Main Street and it exploded, killing the flying instructor onboard.

After seeing the JW001 was down and hearing his flight instructor's final words on the radio, Masrani sighed sadly, upon knowing that his flight instructor is dead. The controllers were stunned. Then some of the Jurassic World park rangers arrived in the control room.

At one of the Monorail trains, some terrorists inside each cars fired their weapons in the air. The people in the train screamed. The gunmen yelled out for everyone to get down on the floor.

Inside the fake MVU truck, Torres listens in on the radio. Then he told Nolan and the others with him, "All Monorail trains have been taken."

"Right. Tell the choppers to clear out once we entered Main Street. We'll get out and strike them when it's time." Nolan said in a serious tone.

"You got it." Torres acknowledged.

At the Indominus Rex paddock, Owen kept looking around as the alarms continued to rang in. Then a heard a helicopter flying somewhere.

Claire, in her SUV and driving around aimlessly, called the control room in her cell.

At the control room, Lowery hear his phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

"Lowery, what's the situation?" Claire asked with desperation in her voice.

As Claire said that, Lowery put the phone on speaker so Masrani and others can hear. "The choppers are still attacking Main Street. They've taken most of our attractions and all the Monorail train. They shot down JW001." Lowery said while worried about the siege.

Claire was utterly in disbelief over everything that is happening, "Dammit, this is getting worse. I called the Navy. The armed forces team won't be on the island until a hour. They're sending ship and air support over here now."

Masrani came close to the pone and said, "Claire, I called the Costa Rican government. They working on sending a team over here now also. But they won't be here until a hour as well. I brought some of our security personnel over in the control room."

Claire wasn't thrilled to hear that and said to Masrani, "Alright, do not let these maniacs take the control room. I gonna go." With that, she ended the call.

At the Main Street, the helicopters continue to attack Main Street. The people in there continue to scatter in terror. Some more tourists were also killed, along with some of the Jurassic World park rangers in there.

Katashi Hamada, the commander of the ACU, said to his troops while in the vehicle. "Shoot at anything that is firing at us and anyone else! Do not harm any civilians! Do you understand?"

All the ACU troopers with him nodded. Meyers, the female ACU trooper, loaded up her weapons. So did ACU troopers Lee and Miller. The other ACU troopers loaded up too.

As the ACU vehicles entered Main Street, the terrorists in the disguised Jurassic World vehicle entered the Main Street. Hamada and his unit quickly exited the ACU vehicle and fired at the one of the helicopters above them. Another ACU unit, with Austin, another commander of the ACU, came out with troopers Cooper, Craig and Spears. Austin and other ACU troopers fired at the second helicopter.

While the ACU troopers were firing at the helicopters, all the disguised terrorist vehicles entered Main Street.

Inside the disguised MVU track, the driver of the truck opened his rear visor and said to the others, "We're in."

Upon hearing that, Nolan ordered Torres, "Alright, tell the choppers to clear out."

With that, Torres got on the radio, "All choppers, clear way from Main Street. You know where to go."

As soon as they heard Torres's message, the helicopters then stopped firing and left Main Street while ACU troopers and various park rangers kept firing at them.

As the helicopters left Main Street, Hamada realized the terrorists are not done and said to every ACU trooper and Jurassic World park ranger near him, "This is far from over, everybody. Those choppers might return and they've taken most of our attractions. Watch yourselves."

 **2:10 PM**

At the roof of Dairy Queen, Smith finished assembling his Remington 700 AICS sniper rifle and aims down with his scope with another henchman alongside him as a spotter. "Everyone's in position. All set to go." Smith said on his radio with a earpiece plugged to it.

As the park rangers and ACU trooper remained on high alert in Main Street, Hawkins, who is coming up to the cell tower with three other men, heard the radio call. Then Hawkins detonated a small bomb in an alleyway, which scare the tourists away and distracted the park rangers & the ACU troopers. A terrorist shot an unsuspecting ACU trooper in the back of the head. Witter then shot a Jurassic World park ranger three times in a chest near the Margaritaville restaurant with a Heckler & Koch MP5K on his right hand and another park ranger with his Desert Eagle pistol on his left hand. Chernov stabbed one Jurassic World ranger in the neck with his knife in the Jurassic Traders Gift Shop.

Smith, from the roof of on Dairy Queen, fired his sniper and shot two Jurassic World park rangers in the head, killing them.

Inside the IMAX theater, the terrorists that were with Smith earlier let out their weapons and fired in the air. The already terrified people in the theater screamed out and became more scared as the man in charge holding an FC SCAR-L rifle yelled out, "Everyone on the ground now!" With that, every tourist and staffer went down on the floor.

One terrorist kicked a park ranger into the wall of a building and shot him in the chest afterwards with his pistol. Then inside the Winston's steakhouse, a terrorist tossed a knife into the throat of one Jurassic World park ranger. Austin grabbed one of the terrorists and shot him in the heart with his pistol, killing him. Then Austin used the dead terrorist as a human shield and shot one of the other terrorists in the chest.

Hamada saw what was happening and yelled out to every ACU trooper & Jurassic World park ranger, "Everyone, take cover and get the civilians out of here now!"

At the hotel lobby, several terrorists fired their weapons in the air. The crowd in the lobby screamed as the henchmen ordered them down on the floor.

At the Main Street exits, the exits were on fire and some of the Jurassic World park rangers were about to reach the exits trying to contain the fire when another set of bombs placed earlier by Hawkins blew up. The explosions sealed the emergency exits, killing several park rangers and causing the tourists to scatter away.

Hawkins watched from the monitors that his bombs scattered the panicking tourists away from the exits. Then he and his three men arrived in the cell tower.

Lowery, Vivian and the other controllers saw what they were seeing in horror at the monitors. "Oh my god. Mr. Masrani!" Lowery shouted in shock. As Masrani came on over, Porter looked at the monitors as calm as possible. Lowery said to Masrani in a frantic tone, despite his best to hide it. "Main Street is under ground attack!" Masrani saw what was going on in Main Street on the monitor and was more horrified.

As the attack was happening, the tourists scattered in panic. Zara ran to the Underwater Observatory as she hid in terror. She watched the bloody attack in horror at her temporary spot. Then the back door of the fake MVU trucks opened. Nolan, Torres, Cullen, Wang and other terrorists came out, firing their weapons. Nolan fired at the park ranger and two ACU troopers with his Heckler & Koch HK416, "Suck on this, motherfuckers!" Nolan cursed out the word while shooting down the two ACU troopers and the park ranger, killing them.

Cullen then fired her M4A1 Carbine and shot a Jurassic World park ranger, killing him. Torres fires his M16A4 rifle at ACU trooper and a Jurassic World park ranger, taking them out. Another henchman shot a ACU trooper in the chest twice, killing him. Another ACU trooper managed to take out one of the terrorists. Smith shot a Jurassic World ranger near the Starbucks in the chest with his sniper.

Outside Main Street, the terrorists in their hummers with Browning M2 machine guns on top, arrived in the vehicular exits outside of Main Street.

At the _Indominus Rex_ paddock, Owen heard the sound of the helicopter coming in and saw a low flying helicopter coming to the padlock.

"Everyone get inside the observation tower now!" Owen yelled out to Nick and the paddock workers. But then, the helicopter arrived and the terrorists onboard fired at the paddock workers. As the padlock workers were getting shot dead, a terrorist on it threw two grenades into the paddock observation tower and they exploded, destroying the observation tower there. Owen, Nick and some of the paddock workers stood back away from the stairway as the grenades took out the observation tower. The park rangers there opened fired at the chopper, but the terrorists on the it shot most of them dead.

"Everyone, get to this side of the wall now! Get over here now!" Owen yelled out as he and Nick made to the wall.

Ellis, the only remaining paddock worker, and a park ranger made it the wall while firing his Glock 17 pistol. But one terrorist shot at the park ranger from behind, killing him. As that terrorist pushed in the codes to open the blast doors to the _Indominus Rex_ padlock, Owen quickly grabbed the dead park ranger's Glock 17 pistol from his holster.

"Mr. Masrani, those guys are trying to release the asset from Padock 11!" Vivian yelled out to Masrani.

Upon seeing the _Indominus Rex_ will be released, Masrani realized that the attackers want the hybrid out of it's enclosure. "Close that door now!" Masrani yelled out.

As the terrorist opened the paddock door and destroyed the penal, preventing anyone from closing the blast door, Owen came out and shot that terrorist three times in the chest, killing him. After seeing their comrade shot dead, the other terrorists opened fired at the wall as they retreated to the helicopter. Owen, Nick and Ellis were pinned by gunfire as the terrorists made to the helicopter and took off. Then the _Indominus Rex_ barge into the gate, damaging it. Then it came out of the paddock and let out a loud roar.

At the control room, everyone was stunned and horrified that the terrorists had the _Indominus Rex_ escaped from it's enclosure. "Oh my god." Masrani said in horror.

Owen and Nick rushed out as the _Indominus Rex_ came out. Ellis sees it coming at him and looked at with sheer terror. Then the terrified worker tried to run, but was too slow and the _Indominus Rex_ snatches him by it's hand. Ellis screams as the _Indominus_ tore him apart.

Owen sees the predator coming at him. "Shit!" Owen cursed as he quickly ran and went underneath a crane as Nick was front of the pickup truck. The _Indominus Rex_ was roaming around. Mustering his courage, Nick looks and sees the tail before it disappeared. He nervously kissed the cross.

The _Indominus Rex_ violently pushes the truck aside, leaving the padlock supervisor exposed. The jaws snaps down, grabbing Nick. She then lifts the dead supervisor up and ate him whole.

After seeing Nick killed and knowing he had to act quickly, Owen lets out his survival knife and rolled on his back. He grabbed the crane's fuel line and hacks it desperately with his blade until he sliced through it and ruptured the line, spewing gasoline leak on himself. Owen hurriedly smears gasoline all over himself in order to mask his scent from the hybrid.

The _Indominus Rex_ looked down the crane below, but couldn't see or smell anything. Owen kept silent while he stayed down and tried his best not to move. After a moment, the hybrid left the scene.

As the _Indominus Rex_ left the scene, Owen came out of the crane and looked around with his pistol raised. After seeing no one close by, he let out a sigh of relief and walked away from the damaged paddock as all the vehicles were destroyed by either the terrorists or the loose hybrid. He checks the pistol he took from the dead park ranger and it was still loaded.

After seeing the _Indominus Rex_ escaped, everyone in the control room was stunned and horrified that their attackers let it out of it's cage. Lowery made a call to Claire's phone.

"What is it, Lowery?" Claire said on the phone, wanting to know the update of the situation.

"Claire, the terrorists have released the _Indominus Rex_!" Lowery said to her in a frantic voice.

In her SUV, Claire shouted in profound shock, "What?!"

"They released the _Indominus Rex_ out it's cage and it kill two of our workers!" Lowery said to clarify Claire on what was going on right now.

Claire was stunned with such horrible in the increasingly dangerous situation and yelled out, "Track it now!"

"I'll put it up it one of the screens now." Lowery said as he typing in his console.

 **2:15 PM**

Back in Main Street, the once-packed main area of the park was now a deadly war zone. Wang shot a park ranger in the chest twice, killing him. A henchman shot another park ranger in the neck, mortally wounding him. Outside the Columbia store, Hamada, along with Austin and some other security personnel, provide cover fire to allow many surviving park rangers and ACU troopers to get to cover. ACU troopers Spears was about to get to Hamada at the Columbia store when Smith shot him in the neck with his sniper.

Upon seeing Spears get shot dead, Hamada went on the radio. "Control room, we have a sniper hitting us!"

As that was happening, Meyers sees two kids, a boy and a girl, in the middle of the street, exposed to gunfire. "Oh my god. Cover me!" Meyers yelled out as he left her cover to get the kids.

With Hamada and other ACU troopers covering fire, Meyers came over and firing her machine gun, managed to shot one of the terrorists dead and quickly grabbed two kids. "Come on! Keep your heads down!" She got them to the bookstore and put them inside despite Chernov and two other men firing at them. She got them to the nearest bookshelf away from the front windows. As the front windows of the bookstore were shot and cause the glass to shatter, Meyers got the two kids down in the empty office and said to them, "Stay down! Don't move!" With that, Meyers raised her rifle and fired at the attacking terrorists who went to cover.

As Meyers rushed to return to the Columbia store, a terrorist shot a park ranger dead near the Winston's Steakhouse. Nolan shot a park ranger four times in the chest and the ranger's body went into the glass window of Starbucks store. As one of their helicopters was about to land, Chernov shot an ACU trooper in the head and Torres shot ACU Trooper Cooper dead when Cooper broke cover in the Dave & Buster's. Witter discards his now empty Heckler & Koch MP5K and now lets out a Heckler & Koch G36C and was firing at the security personnel. The helicopter lands on the pavement near the Margaritaville as Nolan yelled out, "Some of you get onboard now!" With that, Nolan, Torres, Cullen, Witter, Chernov, Wang and four other went on board the helicopter while their fellow comrades provided covering fire for them and the helicopter. As they was happening, Smith shot a park ranger twice in the chest with his sniper. The helicopter quickly took off and was heading for the control room. A terrorist than shot a distracted ACU trooper.

At the control room, everyone in there, including Masrani, Lowery and Vivian, all watched in shock and horror of how everything was happening in Main Street.

At the Raptor Research Arena, Hoskins, Barry and others in the paddock heard the sounds of gunfire and explosions coming in. Barry, who already locked the raptors in their cages, let out his Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolver. In the corner away from people, Hoskins makes a call on his phone.

At an InGen base in Costa Rica, an InGen Contractor answered the call, "Yeah?"

Hoskins said to his contractor, "It's me. Jurassic World is under attack by terrorists occupying the island. They've taken the most of the attractions and Main Street is a war zone right now."

"Dammit." The InGen contractor muttered. "What do you want from us, sir?"

"Just get yourself and the rest of the men over here right now before the Navy fleet arrives and before the terrorists set up air defenses around the island. You know what this might do if they discover our actions." Hoskins ordered.

"Yes, sir. We're on the way." The contractor hang up the phone. Then he turned to his men and yelled out. "Everybody, gear up! We're going to Isla Nublar immediately!"

With that, all of the InGen mercenaries started to load up their weapons.

At the helipad in the control room, the guards stood on their posts. Then the helicopter hovered above and Nolan, Torres, Witter and another terrorist pointed their weapons down at the helipad. Before the park rangers and ACU troopers in the helipad can react, Nolan shot the ACU trooper that is closest to the helicopter and killed him.

As the attack on the helipad was happening, everyone in the control room was horrified to see on the camera on the helipad that the terrorists are taking out their security personnel in the helipad. Lowery calls Claire's number.

At the helipad, Witter shot down a park ranger. Then a henchman shot a park ranger and a ACU trooper. Then Torres shot a bald park ranger in the head and chest, killing him. Then Nolan shot the last park ranger on the helipad three times in the chest. The dead park ranger fell forward and fell off the helipad into the trees on the ravine below. "He's not gonna found until awhile." Nolan said to himself as the helicopter landed on the helipad. Witter than shot the security camera on the helipad with his Heckler & Koch G36C, destroying it.

At the control room, Vivian reported in to the ACU on the Main Street while trying to control her emotions, "We have...a breach in the control room helipad." As she said that, Porter was typing something on his console. Lowery put a phone in his ear.

Claire who was still driving her car sees that Lowery is calling and answers her phone. "What it is, Lowery? What's going on?" Claire said as she was driving.

"Claire, the attackers are landing on the helipad. They are trying to get to us." Lowery said to her.

Upon hearing that the terrorists have landed on the control room helipad, Claire stopped her car and became even more shocked by the turn of events. "Oh my god." Claire muttered in horror.

At the helipad, Nolan, Torres, Cullen, Chernov, Witter, Wang and four other henchmen got off the helicopter as the chopper immediately flew away. Nolan gave out signals to his goons. With that, Nolan went to the stairway with Torres, Cullen and two other goons while Chernov went with Witter, Wang and two other henchmen in the elevator.

At the cell tower, Hawkins and the men with him were planting charges on it.

At the control room, Masrani realized that the situation is more grim than ever. "Give me The Costa Rican government now. I have to update them."

"Yes, sir." A controller said to him.

While Masrani waiting the phone to be patched through, Porter types something on his workstation and it disables the locks on both the stairway door in the control room and the elevator doors. Then he quickly stabbed the control room guard in the neck with a knife.

The head security guard guarding the main door saw Porter stabbing his subordinate and was about to draw his pistol when Nolan, Torres, Cullen and two of their men entered the control room from the stairway. Nolan fired his Beretta 92FS pistol shot the head guard in the forehead.

Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the other controllers turned around and watched in horror and shock as the terrorists breached the control room. At the same time, Chernov, Witter, Wang and the men on the helicopter arrived from the elevator leading from the helipad.

Upon hearing gunshots and screams on the phone, Claire then realized in horror that the control room has been breached and is under attack. She covered her mouth with her right hand in shock.

"Get down! Get down!" Masrani yelled out as he, Lowery, Vivian and the other controllers got down to the floor. A park ranger and a guard try to guard Masrani, but Nolan shot them both dead with his pistol.

Before two ACU troopers can fire at Nolan, Torres hits one with his butt-end of his rifle and shot him in the head while the ACU trooper was down on the ground. Cullen killed the second one with two bullets in his chest. Chernov shot a park ranger multiple times in the chest. Wang stabbed a control room security guard in the neck with a knife. Then kicked him in the chest, finishing him off. Then he athletically pointed his pistol at the controllers.

Cullen then shot a guard in the heart, killing him. Witter killed another security with two rounds in his chest. Then one terrorist shot a park ranger with a UMP 20 rifle. Nolan hits the guard in the face with his pistol and knocks him to the floor. Then he shot the guard in the head, killing him.

As Witter and Cullen surrounded Lowery and Vivian. Torres, Chernov and Wang surrounded the the other controllers opposite Lowery and Vivian's workstation. A henchman gave Porter a pistol to arm himself. Nolan pointed his pistol at Masrani, who looked at him with defiance as he remained calm in his demeanor. Nolan ordered another controllers, "I want everyone of you to that wall! Move! Move to that wall now!"

"Both of you, get over to that wall now!" Cullen ordered Lowery and Vivian in a stern tone.

After hearing that the control room was taken by terrorists, Claire somberly pressed end on her phone and realized the worst. The terrorists have planned everything to attack Jurassic World and are really taken the island in their control.

"Cullen, take that workstation." Torres said to her as he was moving the controllers to the wall.

"Got it." Cullen acknowledged. Then she grabbed Lowery and yelled, "Move!" She shoved him to Wang as he took Lowery to the wall as Witter grabbed Vivian from the ground and was moving to the wall too.

Then Cullen took Lowery's workstation and began typing in while Porter takes over Vivian's workstation and pulled his frequency from his workstation to Vivian's to use his and Vivian's frequency on her station.

As the hostages are moved to the wall, Nolan pistol whipped Masrani in the stomach and pushed him down to the floor near the hostages. "That'd hurt for awhile." Nolan said to himself as Masrani was pushed into the wall by Torres.

"Mike, once our men enter the Innovation Center you and Witter go down there and secure the area." Nolan said to him.

"Got it." Torres acknowledged as he and Witter began to head to the control room elevator to wait for the right moment to take control of the Innovation Center and Hammond Creation Lab.

"Witter." Nolan said as Witter turned to face him. "Once Main Street is cleared, set up our defenses."

"Yes, sir." Witter acknowledged as he went with Torres at the elevator to wait.

"Sean Nolan!" Masrani looked at him at the eye. Nolan was expected to Masrani to recognized him. Then Masrani said in anger. "Why am I not surprised it was you, you goddamned bastard!"

Nolan chuckled a little. Then he said firmly, "Well, we're here now, Masrani, and we will show the world how unpredictable and aggressive these species really are. The species that is supposed to be extinct and that you guys keep cloning."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that you lead this atrocity. What do you want from us?" Masrani asked unhappily.

"That will be discussed later." Nolan said in a serious tone as he pointed his left finger at Masrani. Then he said to Cullen, "I want every men to take out all ACU and security personnel in that park, even if they surrendered."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged.

As Cullen was relaying Nolan's orders on the radio, Nolan looked around and realized he doesn't see Claire among the hostages. He asked Porter, "Where's Dearing?"

"She was on her way back here from the _Indomius Rex_ paddock." Porter replied to him.

"Is she with anyone?" Nolan asked firmly.

"No, she's alone." Porter replied.

"Good. Find her." Nolan ordered in a stern tone. As Porter went to Vivian's workstation, Nolan turned his face at Torres, "Mike, send every available men to search the areas between Main Street and the I-Rex paddock for Dearing."

Torres silently acknowledged as he checking in on his headset radio.

As Nolan looks at the hostages, he spots Lowery wearing the Jurassic Park shirt. Enraged by the sight of it, Nolan lets out his pistol on his left hand. He grabs Lowery by the gray shirt with his right hand and forces him up while pointing his pistol at him. Masrani, Vivian and the other hostages watched in horror as Nolan forced Lowery to an empty chair in the workstation and points his pistol at his forehead.

"You're a real piece of shit wearing that shirt. You've disgraced the memories of those who died on that island 22 years ago, as well as those who perished in Isla Sorna and San Diego. Take it off right now or I'm gonna put a bullet in your skull." Nolan said in a stern, angry tone.

"Okay, okay. Easy, easy..." Lowery said in a frightened tone as he took his gray shirt off. Then he removes the Jurassic Park shirt and gave it to Nolan.

Nolan tossed Lowery's gray shirt back at him. As Lowery puts his gray shirt back on and buttoning it, Nolan tossed the Jurassic Park shirt to his two men who held it up. As the henchman put Lowery back to the wall next to Masrani and Vivian, Nolan then lets out his dagger and stabs the shirt in the Jurassic Park logo. Then he cuts the shirt upward and then downward, cutting it in half. Nolan then cut what was left of the shirt to shreds. After putting his dagger in his sheath, he then turned to Lowery, who was shaken by the siege of the control room and the escalating terrorist situation.

"Hope you enjoyed wearing that." Nolan said to Lowery sternly. Then he spit on Lowery's face in disgust. Nolan then passed the shredded Jurassic Park shirt to his two men and said to them, "Burn the rest of it after the Innovation Center is under our control."

"Aye, sir." One henchman acknowledged as he and the other henchman went to the elevator as Torres and Witter waited until their comrades breached the Innovation Center.

Nolan looks at the monitoring screen as the attack of Jurassic World as his men were taking out the security personnel in Main Street. "This is the day I've been waiting for."

 **2:20 PM**

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Captain Davis sees two helicopters carrying military Quick Reaction team taking off the ship's main deck from the monitors in the ship's control room. The aircraft carrier and the ships with them were heading towards the direction of Isla Nublar at full speed.

"What's the ETA of our arrival?" Captain Davis asked.

"We're about a hour away, sir. We're also be getting ships from Japan, China, Great Britain, Russia and France, since they have tourists from those countries over there too." The Chief of the Boat replied.

"Very well. We can use some cooperation and support." Captain Davis stated, somewhat pleased of the news that they will receive international support on the attack on Jurassic World. Then he asked. "Anything else?"

Commander Kopelson replied. "The Costa Rican authorities is sealing off access to the docks that lead to Isla Nublar, but..." Kopelson's voice trailed off.

"But what?" Captain Davis asked, wanting to know what was his executive officer's hesitation.

"They've been destroyed. We also got reports that they lost contact with the Jurassic World ferries." Commander Kopelson replied somberly.

Davis's face turned grim upon hearing that.

At the wilderness not far from the _Indominus Rex_ paddock, two terrorists setup a drone. Then they launched it and it's up in the air. One terrorist called in on the radio, "Sir, the drone is in the air." As he said that, Owen was coming in through the trees with his pistol raised.

"Good. Search for Dearing. Her last position was between the Indominus Rex paddock and Main Street. We got other teams searching too." Torres said on the radio. Owen overheard the conversation and realized that they're after Claire.

"Roger that. We're on it." The terrorist acknowledged.

At the control room, Torres went to Nolan and said, "Sean, the drone is in the air."

"Very good." Nolan acknowledged as he watched the monitors of the attack in Main Street.

Back in the wilderness, Owen sees the two terrorists about to leave to find Claire. Owen slowly moves forward and raised the Glock 17 pistol. Then he fired two shots and killed one terrorist from behind. As the dead terrorist went down to his knees and slumped forward, Owen slid down to it as the second terrorist fired at him. As he used the dead terrorist's body as cover, Owen quickly fired the Glock 17 pistol and shot the second henchman five times, killing him instantly.

Owen discards the empty pistol. He grabs another Glock 17 and checks the magazine. He reloads the pistol. He takes the Heckler & Koch G36 from one of the dead terrorists. Owen thought for a bit. He knew Claire was in danger, despite how things are between them now. After a moment of thinking, he thought that he had to save her, regardless of their clash of personalities. He then went the nearby motorcycle and started. He drove out to find Claire before the terrorists capture her.

At the Raptor Paddock arena, Hoskins and the others in there heard the helicopter coming in. Barry lets out his Smith & Wesson 500 revolver. Then Hoskins looks up and sees a helicopter coming at the Raptor arena. "Chopper!" Hoskins yelled out.

The helicopter was coming down near the catwalk of the arena. The park rangers were about to fire their weapons at them when one of the terrorists on the chopper fired his assault rifle, killing one of the park rangers. In the crossfire, one of the other terrorists shot a raptor padlock worker and killed him. Then some of the terrorists jumped down from the helicopter and began firing at the park rangers guarding the Raptor padlock.

Barry took cover as the one of the terrorists, armed with a scoped assault rifle, shot two of the park rangers in the head, killing them. Then Barry draws his revolver and shot the sniper in the side of his head, killing him. As Barry went to cover to avoid being seen, the rest of the terrorists were firing at the park rangers in the area. Hoskins fired his pistol while running away from the arena. As some of the men fired at the retreating Hoskins, one of the other henchmen shot a park ranger dead.

One of the terrorists had shot a female paddock worker in the chest with his Remington 870 shotgun. Before he can shoot the other padlock workers from the other side, Barry broke cover and shot him from behind, killing him. Then he takes the dead terrorist's weapons as well as his tablet and, upon seeing the Raptor Arena was going to be taken, went away from the building without being seen.

As Barry escaped, Hoskins retreated away from the scene and went into the trees as the terrorists continued to fired their weapons at the last park ranger in the Raptor Arena. The park ranger fired his pistol and killed one of the terrorists, but the henchman next to him shot the park ranger multiple times in the chest and killed him. As the surviving henchmen pointed their guns at the padlock workers and ordering them to move over the wall, one of the henchmen used the radio and reported in, "Raptor Paddock is now under our control."

At Main Street, mass panic was as tourists kept screaming and running because of the massive gunfight that is raging everywhere. A terrorist shot an ACU trooper. Hamada managed to shot and killed a terrorist near the fence of the Jurassic World Lagoon. As he went for cover, Hamada's cell phone vibrated and he finds out it was Claire who was calling. "Cover me!"

ACU trooper Craig, along with ACU Commander Austin and other security teams nodded and they fired at the attacking terrorists as Hamada answered Claire's call, knowing it had to be a distressing call from her during the attack. "What is it, Ms. Dearing?! Make it quick! It's really bad out here!" Hamada yelled out as the loud gunfire was raging in Main Street.

After hearing Hamada's voice, Claire yelled out so Hamada can hear. "Commander Hamada, I know you're on in a massive gunfight, but the control room has been taken!"

"What?!" Hamada yelled out as he was in disbelief at first.

"The control room has been taken by these guys!" Claire yelled out to clarify the bad news.

Upon hearing Claire's warning, Hamada was stunned beyond belief that the terrorists have taken over the control room. "Shit!" Hamada cursed. Then he yelled out to Austin who was reloading his weapon and anyone on the radio. "Be advised, the control room is offline! I say again, the control room is offline!"

Austin was angered by the news that the control room has been taken as ACU trooper Craig managed to kill one of the terrorists firing at him. Hamada then asked Claire loudly, "What do we do now, Ms. Dearing?!"

Claire was in thought for the moment. Then she thought of something for the moment. "Get what's left of our security to the Innovation Center now!"

"Yes, ma'am! Be advised though! We got civilians in there though, including children!" Hamada yelled out as the terrorists continued to fire at them. One of the henchman killed one ACU trooper the Jurassic Trader's gift shop.

Claire suddenly realized that she forgotten about her nephews and that they are also in danger & she doesn't know where they are. She became more worried and fearful now that Zach and Gray are somewhere on the besieged island.

Claire's thoughts were interrupted by Hamada yelling out to her. "Ms. Dearing?! Are you there?!"

Realizing that Hamada can't help her with her nephews with Main Street under attack, she yelled out to the ACU commander. "Commander Hamada, just get to the Innovation Center and try to defend it and Hammond Creation Lab as best as you can! I have to go!" With that, she ended the call.

 **2:25 PM**

Somewhere in the island, Owen continues the ride the motorcycle to find Claire.

At the control room, Cullen hears something on the radio and said to Nolan, "Nolan, our hummers are ready to strike."

Nolan was pleased to hear that and said to his third-in-command, "Get the vehicular gates open in Main Street and let them in now. Make sure some of our men are guarding the exits. You and Porter know what to do."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged. Then she turned to Porter as she went to Lowery's workstation, "Let's open the vehicular gates in Main Street and closed them quickly so no one escapes."

"You got it, ma'am." Porter replied as he was typing in at Vivian's workstation.

The hostages, including Masrani, Lowery and Vivian, are horrified by both Porter's betrayal and the terrorists attack their park as they were guarded by Chernov and few other terrorists.

At her car after hanging up on Hamada, Claire dialed Zara's number. When she picked up, a lot of screaming and gunfire was heard in the background. The sounds of the background scared her big time as she fully realized how bad the attack really is. "Hello?!" Zara yelled out.

"Zara!" Claire yelled out, relieved that Zara picked up the phone despite the attack that is happening right now.

Near the Underwater Observatory, Zara yelled out as gunfire roared Main Street and people near her scattered in panic, "Claire, what the bloody hell's going on?! Main Street is under attack by heavily armed men!"

"I know! The entire park is under attack! Where are you?!" Claire yelled out as she was frantic herself.

"I'm...ah...out by the Underwater Observatory!" Zara yelled out to her.

Claire knew that the observatory was not far from the hotel. Then she ordered, "Zara, listen, I need you to take the boys back to the hotel right away! Get them to the panic room at the basement there now!"

"Claire, I can't find them! They ran off!" Zara said while in distress by the attack and Claire's nephews disappeared.

"Wha? Say that again, Zara!" Claire said. She was having a hard time hearing Zara due to the loud noise of gunfire and screams where she is.

"I don't know! I've been looking everywhere to them!" Zara yelled out in distress as the attack was occurring and Claire's nephews are not with her.

"Slow down, I can't hear you! There's a lot of noise where you are!" Claire told her assistant in a concerned tone.

"Zach and Gray, they ran off!" Zara yelled out as the people around here were running in terror.

"THEY WHAT?!" Claire yelled out frantically as she was horrified that her nephews ran away from Zara as the attack on Isla Nublar was happening.

"They ran off from me and I cant find them. I've..." Zara yelled out, but was interrupted when she saw two hummers with M2 Browning machine guns on top entering the heavy metal gates that have been opened and the terrorists guarding the doors firing on the ground forcing the panicking people not to get to the exits. Two of the tourists were killed by the terrorists guard that exit. "Oh...oh, my god." Zara muttered in horror.

Claire upon hearing that Zach and Gray ran away, she was more horrified by the news. But then she heard Zara's shocked voice indicating she saw something, Claire yelled out asking, "What it is, Zara?! What's going on?!"

Zara yelled out with her voice trembling, "Claire, I see two Humvees...coming in from one of the gates! They are armed with heavy machine guns and they are...are shooting at everyone to keep them from getting to the exit!"

As Zara said that, one of the terrorists spots her talking on the phone and pointed his, "Hey, what are doing?! Drop the phone now!"

Zara screamed out as the terrorist pushed her to the wall with his Colt M4A1 rifle and slapped the phone off her hand. He stomped on Zara's phone a few times and destroyed it.

At her car, Claire heard the dial tone. She heard what was happening and realized that the terrorists have caught Zara. She was freaked out and horrified that everything on the island is now a war zone and the terrorists are taking control of it. The worst of all was that her nephews are trapped in the island and are on their own somewhere. She was also worried about what to do next since the heavily armed Humvees are entering Main Street and her nephews are missing.

At Main Street, the surviving ACU troopers and park rangers are heading closer to Innovation Center with the terrorists shooting at them. A lot of terrified tourists stayed down on the floor on each building. A black female park ranger was shot in the chest twice while trying to reach for cover and was killed. Hamada, Meyers and the majority of the surviving park security personnel have reached close to the entrance of the Innovation Center.

Another park ranger was shot from behind by one of the terrorists. Hamada has shot that terrorist who killed that park ranger three times in the chest killing him. Craig was about to reach the stairway leading to the Innovation Center while firing at the terrorists, but Smith, who moved on top of the Winston's Steakhouse with his spotter, shot him in the head, killing him.

Then the Hummers arrived. Hamada felt his cell phone vibrating and sees Claire send a text. The text reads "TERRORISTS HAVE HUMVEES WITH HEAVY MACHINE GUNS COMING AT YOU! GET OUT!". Before he had time to react, Hamada sees the terrorists on those Hummers about to fire at the coming surviving ACU troopers and park rangers. "GET BACK!" Hamada yelled in desperation.

But it was too late as the terrorists in Hummers fired their M2 Browning machine guns at them. The terrorists in the other Hummers in other areas also fired at the remaining park security personnel. The majority of the ACU troopers, including Trooper Lee, and few park rangers were killed in the other areas of the park by heavy machine gun fire by terrorists in the Hummers. Some of the civilians were killed in the crossfire.

"NOOOOO!" Hamada yelled out in horror as he, Meyers and the other surviving security personnel, watched as some of the ACU troopers, including Commander Austin and Trooper Miller, and park rangers were killed by heavy machine gun fire from the Hummers. Hamada then realized that they have to retreat inside the Innovation Center, knowing that he and his remaining security teams will be dead soon. "GET IN! GET INSIDE! GET INSIDE, ALL OF YOU!"

With that, Hamada, Meyers and others broke cover and headed for the Innovation Center. Firing at the attacking terrorists for covering fire, Hamada, two ACU troopers and a park ranger made to it. But a terrorist tossed a grenade and it killed two of the ACU Troopers. Meyers was covering fire for the rest of the surviving park security team. Four of the park rangers and a ACU trooper made it inside the Innovation Center. But one ACU trooper was shot in the back and killed. Meyers and another park ranger, who was also covering fire, ran for the Innovation Center with Hamada and another ACU trooper providing cover fire. A park ranger was shot in the chest and killed as Meyers barely made it inside.

"Maybe we should surrender." A surviving park ranger said to them.

"No, they will kill us either way, even if we surrender." Hamada stated, knowing their actions are futile and they will be killed either way. He decide that he & the others will have to go down fighting and take out many bad guys with them. Then he yelled out to every terrified civilians inside the park. "Everybody, take cover now!"

At the control room, Nolan sees the surviving ACU troopers and park rangers inside the lobby of the Innovation Center. "Mike, it's time for you and the others to go down there." Nolan ordered.

"Yes, sir." Torres acknowledged as he, Witter and other henchmen went to the elevator. The elevator doors closed as it was heading down.

Then Nolan sees some Gyrospheres in the Gyrosphere valley. He then said to Cullen and Porter, "Cullen, Porter, tell everyone in the Gyrospheres to return to the station. We're gonna get them."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she and Porter went to work on luring the people in the Gyrospheres back to be captured.

As that was happening, Wang listened on the radio. Then he turned to Nolan, "I just word on Hawkins. He and his men are ready to take out the cell tower." Wang said to him.

"Do it." Nolan ordered without hesitation.

Wang nodded as Nolan looked at the monitoring station.

Inside her car, Claire sees that Hamada returned a text saying, "Thanks for warning us, Ms. Dearing. It was a honor working for Jurassic World. Hamada signing off..."

Claire realizes that Hamada and his remaining security personnel are going down fighting. That scared her the most. Then he decided to call her nephews, hoping that they will answer. "Come on, Zach. Pick up, pick up." Claire pleaded, hoping that he will answer.

Inside Gyrosphere 07, Zach heard his phone and sees that Claire is calling. He pressed send and put it on his ear. "Hello?"

Upon hearing Zach's voice, Claire was relieved beyond belief and said in a rather desperate tone, "Zach, thank god. Is Gray with you?! Where are you now?!"

"Aunt Claire, we're inside the hamster ball." Zach said, confused by his aunt's desperate tone and joking about the Gyrosphere as the hamster ball.

After hearing that Zach and Gray are inside the gyrosphere, she felt mildly relieved that they are not in Main Street or the seized attractions. Then she said to Zach, "Alright, Zach, listen to me! Take Gray with you and ride that gyrosphere out of the Gyrosphere Valley now!"

"What?" Zach said, confused by his aunt's warning. Then he and Gray sees the message on the gyrosphere screen to return to the station. "Aunt Claire, the computer said we have to return to the station."

Upon hearing that the computer has asked them to return to the Gyrosphere Station, Claire realized that the terrorists are trying to lure the unsuspecting tourists in the gyrospheres back to the station to be captured. "Oh my god." Claire said quietly in horror. Then she warned Zach with desperation in her voice, "Zach! Zach, listen to me very carefully! Do not return to the Gyrosphere Station! I say again, you and Gray forget about returning to the ride station! You understand me?! Just take Gray and get out of the Gyrosphere Valley now!"

Confused by Claire's frantic tone, Zach asked, "What? What is going on?"

At the cell tower, Hawkins pressed the detonator button and the thermite charges placed on the cell tower antenna went off. The thermite melted the metal bars on the tower. The cell tower then tilted west where the metal bars melted by the thermite charges.

Claire heard a dial tone and lost connection with Zach's phone. She shouted out with desperation in her voice. "Zach! Zach, can you hear me?!"

Meanwhile, in the gyrosphere, Zach thought he lost connection with his aunt. "Aunt Claire, are you there? Hello? Aunt Claire?"

Upon seeing the cell tower destroyed and losing her connection to Zach, Claire was horrified that her nephews are out in the valley while the island is under attack. "Ah. Oh my god." Claire muttered out in horror while putting her left hand on her head and had a look of horror in her face. Claire then started a car and drove out.

Zach couldn't hear anything from his aunt, so he pressed end on his phone. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. Aunt Claire told us not to return to the station, but warned us to get out of here now. She sounded really...frantic." Zach said to his brother as he was confused by his aunt's desperate tone in her voice.

Gray was concerned by what his older brother said about their aunt's warning. "What do you think is going on?" Gray asked.

"I don't know. Let's check out more of these dinosaurs over there." Zach said, deciding to enjoy the ride while deciding not to return to the ride station as Aunt Claire warned them not to head back to it, neither of them not knowing what is really going on at the island.

As Claire was driving and was about to turn around, she spotted two henchman who shot her radiator and two front tires. Claire screamed in horror as she tried to get control of her jeep. Then the jeep stalled and momentarily stopped as the smoke was coming out of the engine. The two armed henchman went to the jeep. The Chinese henchman broke the driver's side window with the butt end of his rifle. Claire covered her face with her hands and lean right to protect herself from the glass. Then that henchman opened the car door and pointed his rifle at her.

"Get your hands up! Up now!" The Chinese henchman said to her.

Claire raise her hands up the air while in the car. The other henchman checked on the headset radio, "We found Dearing. She's in valley side room between the Main Street and I-Rex Paddock."

"Good. Bring her to the control room." Nolan said to his henchman on the radio.

"We're on the way." The henchman said to Nolan on the radio. Then he ordered Claire while pointing his own weapon at her, "Alright, get out of the jeep!"

"You heard him. Get out now!" The Chinese henchman said to her.

Claire reluctantly got out of her disabled Mercedes as the terrorists grabbed her. As the henchman in front of Claire opened the back driver's side door of the carjacked Jurassic World SUV and they were about to put her into the vehicle, Owen came through the bushes and shot the Asian henchman behind Claire in the chest twice with the Heckler & Koch G36. As the dead henchman went down, Claire screamed in shock while the henchman in front of her was about to draw his weapon at Owen. But Owen shot in the neck and chest, killing him instantly before he hit the vehicle and slumped forward to the ground.

After seeing her two captors shot down, Claire, who was leaning against the front of the jeep, turned her face forward in shock with her mouth hanging open and sees Owen there as he came forward with a machine gun. "Owen! You saved me!" Claire said in a combination in shock and relief.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked as he lowered the Heckler & Koch G36 rifle while approaching.

"Yes, barely." Claire stated, shaken by the attack on her and the shootings. Then she asked while trying to compose herself, "What do they want with me?"

Owen was surprised that she doesn't know what they want with her. But decided to answer her instead. "I don't know. I heard from a radio from one of the other terrorists that they want you." Owen said to Claire while knelling down to check out the dead henchman near the Jurassic World SVU. "They just released the _Indominus Rex_ out it's cage." Owen said to her.

"Yeah, I know. I heard about it." Claire said to him as put her right hand on her head.

"They deliberately let her out. They wanted that thing to escape it's paddock." Owen said to clarify her the truth about the release of the hybrid while checking out the dead terrorist's weapons.

"Oh my god..." Claire muttered in shock as she is still overwhelmed by the increasingly violent situation.

After inspecting the dead terrorists he killed, he went to the Jurassic World SVU to check out anything weapons on the vehicle. "We should get to the control room."

"We can't!" Claire stated while trying to hide her panicky tone. "The terrorists have overrun it and Main Street is a war zone. Every exit out of this island has been destroyed." With those words, Claire knew it was hopeless for anyone to get off the island.

"Dammit!" Owen muttered out in anger over the increasingly dangerous situation as he opens the truck of the SUV. He finds the Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle in the back of the vehicle and takes it. He checks it and finds that it is loaded. Then he decided the best course of action to get themselves somewhere safe on Isla Nublar. "We need to get somewhere safe on this island."

As Owen was about get to the Jurassic World SUV, Claire realized that they have to find her nephews quickly and paces towards him as she said, "No!" Owen turned to face her as she went to him. "No, we can't yet. I need you."

Owen is surprised that Claire is asking for help. "Okay?"

"I need your help. My nephews. They out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them..." Claire said with desperation in her voice.

Owen gently grabs her arm to calm her down a little and walked her closer to the SUV as he asked, "How old?"

Claire, who hardly remembers the exact ages of her nephews, answers as the best way to describe them, "Uh...The older one, he's like, he's high school age. The younger one, he's...he's a few years..."

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" Owen asked bluntly as he was shocked that she doesn't even know how old her nephews are.

Claire was not too surprised Owen's blunt questioning since she hasn't really seen her nephews enough to remember their exact ages. But there are more important things to worry about. "That's not important right now. We need to find them now! Please, if these maniacs find out about them and get them, they'll use them against me." Claire pleaded as she was desperate to find Zach and Gray before the terrorists attacking the island do.

Realizing that Claire is right that if the terrorists capture her nephews, they will use them to force Claire to do something she doesn't want to do. He decided to help her find them before the maniacs attacking the island get them. "Come with me. We'll do this." Owen said. With that, both he and Claire went to Jurassic World SUV the terrorists previously used. As Claire got in the passenger seat, Owen was starting to pull out the tracking unit on the Jurassic World SUV he asked Claire. "Did you warn them about the attack?"

"I warned them not to return to the Gyrosphere Station when the terrorists used the gyrosphere computers to have the tourists inside them to return to the station so they can capture them, but they destroyed the cell tower before I can tell my nephews more. I hope they got my warning." Claire replied while Owen pulled out the tracking unit and tossed it outside. She is worried about her nephews and hope they listened to her warning before the cell tower was destroyed.

Owen got in the SUV as he said, "That means we still have a chance to find them before they do." Owen closed the driver side door and started the vehicle. Then they took off.

 **2:30 PM**

On top of the IMAX theater, two terrorists have set up the small radio antenna and Wi-Fi router on the roof of it as the terrorists either on the ground or the Hummers surrounded the terrified tourists and staffers with their weapons. Smith and the other terrorists were coming towards the Innovation Center.

At the control room, Cullen listens on the radio while in Lowery's console. "All attractions and everything in Main Street are under our control. We have set up our secured Wi-Fi and our radio antenna."

"Right. Just make sure the Innovation Center and Hammond Creation Lab is under our control. Those places are essential to us for our mission." Nolan said to Cullen.

Cullen acknowledged as she reported in on the radio. Torres, Witter and two other men have already went to the elevator to take over the Hammond Creation Lab. Wang came over to Nolan and asked, "What should we do with the bodies in here?"

"Toss them out in the wilderness through the helipad once we taken control of the Innovation Center. I will need some advice from you about the dinosaurs later, Wang." Nolan said to his Chinese henchman.

"Yes, sir." Wang acknowledged as he went back to guard the hostages, along with Chernov and the other henchmen. Nolan oversees the camera in the Innovation Center as the attack was occurring inside it.

At the Innovation Center, Nolan's henchmen continue to take out the Jurassic World security team as some of them headed for the Hammond Creation Lab and Smith was leading another group to the stairway. The tourists in the Innovation Center were down of the floor. They were terrified by the carnage and the terrorists shooting around. Some of the screamed in terror. The mother held her young daughter in her arms while they remain down on the floor as the terrorists continued to fire their weapons in the area. A father of three kids kept his kids down to the ground as he yelled out to them, "Stay down! Do not get up!"

Hamada, Meyers, two other ACU troopers and a Jurassic World park ranger, fired at the advancing terrorists at the lobby from the catwalk. As they went down for cover, Hamada shot one of the terrorists below him in the head, killing him. Then he quickly shot one of the attacking terrorists coming up the stairway three times in the chest, killing him and causing him body to roll down the stairs.

But they were too many terrorists in the lobby of the Innovation Center and most of them, including Smith, went to cover. They killed two ACU troopers on the catwalk above them. Then the Jurassic World ranger was shot three times in the chest and his body fell flat into the floor on the catwalk. Hamada then ordered Meyers who was firing at the terrorists below, "Let's go. Go! Move it!" Then Hamada and Meyers retreated away while firing at them. Meyers fired the last bullets in her magazine of her machine gun and managed to kill one of the terrorists below them. Then she switched to her Glock 19 pistol and fired at the terrorists coming up on the stairway as Hamada switched to his pistol as well.

The terrorists arrived in the catwalk and fired at Hamada and Meyers. Hamada yelled out to Meyers, "Fall back! Fall back! Get to cover!" One of the terrorists tossed a flash grenade and took cover. Hamada saw it and yelled, "FLASHBANG! GET TO COVER!" Hamada dove for cover. But the flash grenade went off and a bright flash blinded Meyers.

After being temporarily blinded by a flash grenade, Meyers screamed out in pain. Her hearing was affected as well. Then the terrorist who threw that flash grenade shot Meyers multiple times in the chest, killing her before she swung around and hit the floor on her right side.

Hamada took cover from the flashbang by the door. Then he quickly broke cover and fired at the terrorist who killed Meyers with his pistol. One of the rounds hit that terrorist in the head, instantly killing him. Then the two terrorists saw their fellow henchman killed. Hamada fired the last two rounds in his pistol, forcing the terrorists to take cover. He then switches to his shotgun and fires at them. Smith arrives at the catwalk and fires at Hamada, who went to cover.

At the Hammond Creation Lab, the terrorists were coming to it from the corridor. Some terrified tourists went down on the floor in the corridor. A park ranger saw them coming. "They're coming to the corridor!" The park ranger yelled.

A black ACU trooper said while terrified by the danger coming at them, "We only got 5 of us in there."

"We're being overrun!" Another park ranger said, knowing it was futile and that they were gonna get killed either way.

"Hold your position! You understand?! Hold position!" A bald ACU trooper said to them, as they pointed he prepared his weapon for his final fight against the attackers.

The scientists were really terrified about the terrorists were coming into the lab and knew they can't go to the control room when it was taken. Wu was in his office, securing himself in there.

The terrorists rushed and arrived near the Hammond Creation Lab. They went to cover as two of them were planting breaching charges to break the glass on it.

At the elevator, Witter prepared his 9 bang flash grenade as he, Torres and two other men were about to arrive in the Hammond Creation.

At the lab, the black ACU trooper said to his four fellow security men. "We got this exit. Cover the elevator and the scientists." With that, he and one the park rangers pointed their weapons at the exit.

"Got it." The bald ACU trooper acknowledged as he, the other ACU trooper and the park ranger pointed their weapons at the elevator while in cover.

At Wu's office, Wu managed to seal off his office and secured himself inside it to try to prevent himself from getting captured.

The terrorists planted breaching charges on the glass windows of the lab and one of them detonated it, setting off small, but powerful explosions that broke the glass. Then one of the terrorists tossed the flash grenade. It blinded the black ACU trooper and park ranger with him.

At the elevator, it arrives in the Hammond Creation Lab and Witter quickly yelled out, "Fire in the hole!" as he tossed the 9 banger out to the lab. Torres, Witter and the two others turned away and covered their ears. The 9 bang flash grenade went off and it blinded the other three park security personnel and many of the scientists.

Torres, Witter and two men came out of the elevator after both flash grenades went off. The other terrorists entered the lab from the corridor and opened fire at the lab. A terrorist in the corridor shot a park ranger four times in the chest and killed him. Torres then shot the bald ACU trooper three times in the chest and killed him instantly. Witter shot and killed the ACU trooper with rounds in the head and chest from his Heckler & Koch G36C.

Another henchman from the corridor shot the black ACU trooper in the chest twice. The henchman in the elevator manged to kill the last park ranger in the lab by shooting him multiple times in the chest. Torres then shot a Jurassic World scientist four times in the chest, killing him. The other terrorists took out many scientists in the lab. Witter shot scientist Dr. Ryan Crest in the chest four times, killing him while another terrorist killed Dr. Roy Harper by shooting him in the chest. Then Torres shot the last Jurassic World scientist in the head and chest, killing him. Then he, Witter and some of the terrorists fired down their weapons at them to make sure they're dead.

At the catwalk, Hamada went to cover as Smith and the terrorists fired at him. When Hamada broke cover and fired his shotgun, one of the terrorists shot him in his right foot. The ACU commander fell to the ground in pain. "Dammit!" Hamada cursed under his breath while in pain. He crawled backwards while leaving a blood trail from his wounded foot. He grabbed his radio with his left hand.

"Jurassic World has fallen. I repeat, Jurassic World has fallen." Hamada said on the radio while crawling backwards. Then in anger, he turned at the terrorists, who are coming at him. "Shrew you!" Then the wounded Hamada fired his shotgun at one of the terrorists and the shotgun hits that henchman in the chest, sending him flying a few feet before leading on the ground.

Then one of the henchman tried to draw his weapon at Hamada. But the wounded ACU commander managed to fire his shotgun again and blasted that henchman in the chest, killing him. Then Smith fired his scooped rifle and shot Hamada six times in the chest, instantly killing the ACU commander. Smith then walked away from the scene.

At a Jurassic World jeep, Owen and Claire heard Hamada's final message on the car's radio. Claire was horrified when she heard the message. "They've taken over our park..." Claire said in shocked tone. Her voice was trembling. She puts her right hand to her mouth to cover it in an attempt to compose herself as she gasped. She couldn't comprehend that the Jurassic World, a huge island park, has been taken over by terrorists. Owen was silent upon hearing Hamada's final message, silently angered that terrorists managed to take over the entire park.

At the control room, Nolan smiled broadly after hearing Hamada's final message, as well as Cullen, Chernov, Porter and Wang. They were pleased that they have taken over the entire island.

While held at gunpoint to the wall, Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the other hostages were very horrified and traumatized that they lost control of Jurassic World and a lot of lives were lost in the attack. Masrani kept silent. Lowery was choked up over the attack. Vivian had tears in her eyes that were almost about to drop down and was full of emotions while trying to control them as best of possible. As Nolan looked at the hostages with the sly smile on his face, he said to them, "This park is now ours now." With that, he turned back around and looks at the screens. He sees the monitors that the park is now fully in their control.

In the Jurassic World SUV, after hearing Hamada's final message, Owen turned off the radio somberly and turned his head at Claire, who looks at him with a mixture of sadness and disbelief. He then said to her, "There's nothing we can do for them now. We have to find your nephews."

Claire then looked at Owen with a somber expression on her face and realized that he is right. Her nephews must be found before either the terrorists or the dinosaurs can get them. She nodded her head, acknowledging to what Owen said. With that, Owen put the jeep on drive and moved forward, heading for the valley.

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 **The siege of Jurassic World:** The siege of the park was a tough one to write. I used ideas from various films including _Die Hard_ , _Air Force One_ and _Olympus Has Fallen_ and the TV show _24_ for inspiration for that part. The air attack by the helicopters was inspired from _Olympus Has Fallen_ , except the difference is the aircraft used in that movie was the C-130 Hercules plane and there was only four helicopters in this story instead of one plane. The attack on the other attraction areas of the park was inspired from _Under Siege, Air Force One_ and _London Has Fallen_. In some Die Hard type movies, there were moles in the films _Under Siege_ , _Air Force One_ , _Olympus Has Fallen_ , it's sequel _London Has Fallen_ & _White House Down_ and the TV show _24_ who helped the bad guys get things done. So I had a mole who worked in the Jurassic World control room to help Nolan and his organization take over the control room and such. Also, Hamada saying "Jurassic World has fallen" was referenced in _Olympus Has Fallen_.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	7. Chapter 6: Line between Beach and Park

Jurassic World: Die Hard

Chapter 6: The Line between the Beach and the Park

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Took me some time to figure what to write on this chapter. Also, I was in vacation which is why it took me some time to write this chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Main Street**

At Main Street, the entire area was filled with bullet holes, blood and shattered glass. Fires caused by the explosions were burning hot and smoke from them were intense. There were bodies of those killed in the attack of Main Street all over the area. Some of the terrorists were pointing their weapons at the tourists as they were having them move out of some of the buildings. The terrorists in the Hummers pointed their M2 Browning machine guns at the hostages. Many of the hostages had their hands on their hands. The rest were holding to family members and friends in their arms. The terrorists ordered them to go into the IMAX theater, the Underwater Observatory and the hotel. They were also moving hostages out of the Innovation Center. Zara, who had her hands on her head, was among those being placed into the Underwater Observatory. Some of the other terrorists were moving the bodies of those killed in Main Street out of the way to make space.

 **Control Room**

At the control room, Nolan watches the whole thing from the monitors with a pleased smile on his face. Torres arrived back in the control room by elevator. Cullen then listened on the radio. Then she said to her leader, "All ACU troopers and Jurassic World park rangers are dead. Everything in the park is under our control."

"Bring out the layout, Mr. Porter." Nolan said to him. Porter typed in something on Vivian's console and the layout of the island is revealed on a screen.

"We've overridden all of their systems and we have control to everything on this island." Porter said to them. As Porter said that, Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the other hostages were still shocked that Porter is in with the terrorists.

Torres looks at the screen as he said to Nolan and the others, "Yes, we control Main Street, Hammond Creation Lab, Innovation Center, The Aviary, Raptor arena, control room and ACU headquarters. We've took out all exits & docks in Main Street and the cell tower. We control of the other attractions and we will soon will abandon them once everything is clear out."

Cullen nodded and said to everyone else while looking at the screen, "We have set up our radio tower for our communications and secured wi-fi transmitter for our own internet. We also put radio adapters in some parts of the island to abject our radio signals. We disabled all external access to our communications and internet access."

Torres then said while looking at the screen, "We're putting the hostages in Underwater Observatory, the Mosasaurus Stadium, the theater, the conference rooms & board rooms of the hotel and the restaurants in Main Street."

Nolan smiled broadly as he looked at his watch. Then he said to Torres, Cullen and everyone else in the room, "Perfect, we're ahead of schedule, everyone. Any other day, I'd call you overachievers. everything is going according to our plan." Then Nolan said to Torres, "Torres, have everyone move all the hostages in the other attraction areas to Main Street now." Torres nodded as he went to inform everyone in on the radio, "Cullen, you and Porter shut down everything in this park except for anything essential to us. Once the all the hostages in the attraction areas have been rounded up, shut down the monorail."

Cullen silently nodded as she and Porter were typing on the consoles. Then Nolan said to Chernov, "Chernov, contact Witter and have him set up our defenses. Then inform Hawkins to plant explosives in his mark locations."

"Da, Nolan." Chernov acknowledged in a typical Russian tone as he went to inform Witter and Hawkins on their assignments.

Masrani glares at Porter, who sees it and, after finishing typing in something on the console, comes on over to the hostages. Nolan was going over the screens at that time as Porter came over to face Masrani.

Masrani said to him in anger while glaring at him, "How could you..." As he said that, Lowery and Vivian look at him with shock in their faces. The others were being bounded by zipties with newly installed heavy aluminum handles bolted to the walls above them. One of the terrorists bolted the last aluminum handle above Masrani.

Porter then said to Masrani while pointing his gun at him, "That's what you get for not increasing my pay. An increase pay I deserve. You and Ms. Dearing refused to give me a promotion I deserve and you two denied me of that. I've been working for you guys for seven years and you refused to grant me my promotion and increase pay. So this is on you...sir."

Wang came near Porter to guard him when Masrani tried to attack Porter, but Wang grabbed the park owner and punched him in the face. Then he kneed Masrani in the abdomen and forcing him back down of the floor. Lowery, Vivian and the other hostages watched in horror on how Wang beat down Masrani in front of them. Vivian screamed out in horror and Lowery tensed up as he was terrified by what he witnessed.

Wang then shoved Masrani back to the wall as the terrorist near him cuffed Masrani's wrists with zipties on the newly installed aluminum handles. Then Wang heard something on the radio as Porter went back to Vivian's console. Wang then came to Nolan and said, "Sir, Wu has locked himself in his office."

Nolan wasn't thrilled by the development that Wu has secured himself in his private office and knew the security on it was tough. But he had more important things to deal with at the moment and said to Wang and Torres, "We'll get people to disable the locks down there. In the meantime, let's contact the Navy to prevent them from coming closer to us."

"Aye, sir." Torres acknowledged as he went to Cullen and Porter. Nolan looked at the hostages and thought of who to select. He took screenshots of some of them on Main Street and Raptor Research Arena. Then send them to Chernov's tablet.

"Chernov, you got them?" Nolan asked.

Chernov looked at his tablet and sees what Nolan send him. "Da." Chernov replied in Russian.

"I'll tell you more about it after we get the Navy away from us." Nolan said to him. Chernov silently nodded.

 **Main Street**

At Main Street, the terrorists in the area were shouting orders on the tourists and staffers as they forced to go to the Mosasaurus Stadium and the IMAX theater. Smith came to three of them on the Winston Steakhouse and said to them. "Seal every back door in every building Main Street and block every broken window in every restaurant." They nodded as they were passing it along to others on the radio. Smith then sees the terrorists are moving the hostages out of the Innovation Center and yelled out to the hostages on the left side of Main Street while pointing his scoped rifle at them, "Move it! Move to the Starbucks! Let's go! Come on, move!"

At the other part of Main Street, some terrorists were moving the other hostages to Ben and Jerry's, Diary Queen and IMAX theater. The father and his three kids previously in the Innovation Center were moved to the IMAX theater, so was the mother and her young daughter who were also in the Innovation Center.

 **Pacific Ocean**

At the Pacific Ocean, the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ and several other ships have arrived in the vicinity as the fighter jets on the _Abraham Lincoln_ began to take off. Then several Japanese military ships arrived next to them to offer assistance. The F/A-18E Super Hornet fighter jets that were on the aircraft carrier took off.

Inside the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Captain Davis was in the CIC as Commander Kopelson, Communications Officer Lieutenant Gardner, Officer of the Deck Lieutenant Rodriguez and other crew members were present also. "Mr. Gardner, what do we got?"

"The Pentagon is sending a satellite over to that island now, Cap. We getting social media feeds of the attack also." Gardner said to him in a military like tone.

Davis nodded silently upon hearing what his Communications Officer said to him. Then Gardner said to his Commanding Officer, "Sir, the USS _Ronald Reagan_ is on it's way to, along with some of our other ships."

"Very well." Captain Davis acknowledged.

Then Rodriguez said to the others, "We've have social media feeds incoming." Then the screens on the ship's computers show the carnage of the siege of the island. Videos of them show helicopter's firing above and people screaming in terror while running away and terrorists firing at the ACU security personnel in Main Street. They also see high explosions in some areas of the video. They also saw some of the people killed in front of cell phone cameras.

"Oh my god..." Captain Davis said to himself in shock upon seeing what kind of carnage the siege really was. The rest of the officers and crew members in the CIC were stunned and are in disbelief upon seeing the videos of the violent siege of Jurassic World and realized that they were heavy fatalities on the siege. Captain Davis decided to focus and asked, "How far is the squadron?"

"10 minutes out, Captain." Commander Kopelson replied.

Captain Davis turned to Kopelson and ordered, "Tell them to take out the choppers and have them keep an eye of any anti-aircraft defenses these maniacs may have set up in that island." As Davis said, Kopelson pointed out to Gardner to inform the pilots in the Super Hornets on the order as Davis continued. "Tell the Japanese ships with us to provide support for our Quick Reaction Force. When the British, Chinese, Russian and French ships arrive, tell them to blockade the island and to prepare their troops also just in case we need reinforcements to retake the island. I'll call President and tell him we need cooperation from the ships of all sides in the area."

"Yes, sir." Kopelson acknowledged as he went to Gardner as Davis picked up a phone.

"Give me the President on the secured line." Captain Davis said in a serious tone.

 **Costa Rica**

At the shores of Costa Rica, several police cars began to arrived in the destroyed ferry dock. The site was horrible as the destruction of the ferry dock was devastating. All the ferries docked in there were destroyed and the pier to it was gone. The police cars arrived and the cops began to seal off the area.

At the scene of the destroyed ferry station, a reporter speaks on the camera. "We just received news an unprecedented terrorist attack that occurred a day after Christmas. Approximately 30 minutes ago, an unidentified terrorist organization have seized control of Jurassic World on Isla Nublar and destroyed all access to that island. The dock behind me was the station of Jurassic World ferries, which was hit by the huge bomb."

 **Karen's workplace in Madison, Wisconsin**

At Karen's workplace, Karen was working with executives in a conference room when a woman yelled out, "Karen! Karen!"

Karen heard a name being called as she turned her car as a co-worker came to her and said in a frantic tone, "You need to see right now."

An older man, feeling unhappy by the interruption, said to the woman, "Jeanie, we didn't want to be interrupted when..."

"But sir, this is something urgent! Karen, you need to see this now!" Jeanie said. With that, Karen and the all the executives got up and began to leave the conference room and went to the bullpen where's there's a TV on.

Karen, confused by her co-worker's tone, went to the bullpen and walked to Jeanie. "What is wrong?" Karen asked in confusion as the other executives arrived in the bullpen.

"I'm so sorry." Jeanie said apologetically as she unmuted the TV. The TV shows a black newsman in the news room.

"We just confirmation that Jurassic World, the famous and controversial park and resort that has cloned dinosaurs, has fallen under terrorist control. Once again, we have just confirmed that terrorists have taken control of Jurassic World in Isla Nublar, mounted by an air and ground attack." The newsman stated.

Karen, upon hearing that Jurassic World has been attacked and seized by terrorists from the news, suddenly became frantic as she hysterically shouted, "Oh my god! My boys and sister are over there!" Then she hysterically tried to call Zach's phone, but hasn't gotten a dial tone. Then Karen desperately tried to call her sister Claire's phone, but again got no dial tone. Upon hearing that she got no dial tone from both Zach and Claire's phones, Karen half collapsed on her knees and became to fear the worst for her sons Zach and Gray, as well as her sister, as tears were coming out of her eyes. Her co-workers went to help and comfort her as Karen put her arms down on the floor and started to weep.

 **Main Street  
**

At Main Street, a helicopter drops off a SAM system on the roof of Dave & Buster's. Other terrorists were on the roofs armed with Stinger missiles. The terrorists on the ground continued to move the hostages to the various locations where they will be kept. One Monorail train arrived from the Ferry Landing and the hostages were being forced to get out the train. The terrorists were barking orders at the hostages on the platform and the stairway while pointing their weapons at them.

 **USS** _ **Abraham Lincoln**_

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Captain Davis was in the CIC while the crew was working as hard as possible to assess the situation. Then a crew member heard something on the radio and said, "Sir, we got a video call coming in from Isla Nublar."

As that happened, Captain Davis looked at the main screen and it showed one young man with glasses and looked like he was terrified to death. Captain Davis came over and asked, "Who are you? Identify yourself."

The man was obviously scared to death as he replied in a terrified tone, "Sam Cummings. I'm a controller of the park."

Captain Davis suspected something's wrong with Cummings. Then he asked the controller, "Mr. Cummings, This is Captain Emmitt Davis of the USS _Abraham Lincoln_. Sir, are you safe? Is anyone with you? Where are you..." As Davis was talking to him via webcam, Nolan pointed his Beretta 92FS pistol up close to Cummings's head and shot him dead in front of Davis and the other officers  & crew members present in the CIC.

Davis, upon seeing Cummings executed, was stunned after seeing it, but remained silent. Kopelson, Gardner, Rodriguez and the others in the CIC were also horrified by Cummings execution on the televised call. Then Chernov brought the captive Masrani over in front of the screen. The Russian henchman pointed a pistol on his head. Masrani had a defiant look on his face. Commander Kopelson, upon seeing Masrani and recognizing him, said to Davis, "That's Simon Masrani."

Masrani looks at the screen and told the Navy personnel on the chat with all the courage he had with him, "Whatever you do, don't negotiate with them. Don't let..." Before he can finish his sentence, Chernov firmly grabbed his mouth and pulled him back with such force. Then Nolan reveals himself to Davis and the other Navy personnel on the _Abraham Lincoln_.

"Captain, I have set up anti-air defenses on the island and I have everyone in the entire island hostage. Now order your people to stand down right now." Nolan said in a serious and calm tone.

Davis looks at Nolan with a mixture of contempt and resolve. He asked in the military like manner, "Who are you?"

"This is the man in control of Jurassic World in Isla Nublar. Now order your people to stand down and keep all the ships away from the island within 100 miles or I'm gonna kill 100 people on this island with the dinosaurs on here and retaliate with our anti-air arsenal." Nolan said in a clear and serious tone. As he said that, a crew technician took a screenshot of Nolan.

Upon hearing Nolan's threat, Davis contemplated on what to do for a moment. Then he realized that the mastermind is serious about his threat. Not wanting to risk of death over 100 hostages via dinosaurs, he said a tone loud and clear, "Stand down!"

"Sir?" Gardner asked, wanting confirmation from his Commanding Officer.

"Tell the F/A 18s to abort and returned to base! Tell all units to stand down! Warn all the other ships to stay within 100 miles away the island!" Davis warned in confirmation.

Upon hearing that Davis has ordered a stand down, Nolan quickly shut off the video chat. Davis said to his crew members, "Everyone, tell all the other Naval ships from the other countries to follow suit. We are in Code 3 status."

 **Control Room**

After finishing the call, Nolan sees more men coming to the elevator, carrying three crates in carts. Chernov hands Masrani to another henchman. Nolan orders the men in the elevator, "You guys help Wang get these bodies out of here." With that, two men help Wang removed the dead bodies out of the control room. Then Nolan then ordered, "The rest of you guard the hostages over there." With that, four men went to guard the hostages while the other terrorists began to unload the crates that contained portable surveillance cameras, laptop computers, computer CDs, other computer equipment and compartments of surface to air missile defense system. "Mike, help organize those creates." Nolan said to his second-in-command.

As Torres was ordering the men handling the crates, Masrani was forced to seat on one of the chairs in one of the consoles by Chernov. He confronted Nolan putting on a brave face as he was held down by two other terrorists, "What are you doing this for, Nolan? Eliminating the dinosaurs? You sure as hell not here to negotiate!"

Nolan looks at Masrani in the eye and said in a calm, military-like tone, "I'm here to prove my point to the world and to send the message out to them. Dinosaurs don't fucking deserve to walk on our own soil on this planet. They are dangerous, unpredictable abominations and that they killed people in the last 22 years. Your friend Hammond made a mistake cloning those things for his own park with clone dinosaurs with Jurassic Park, just like you are now with Jurassic World, Mr. Masrani. Those scientists here and back then should've not played with nature and let these things stayed extinct." In his mind, Nolan was determined to ensure these creatures would never be cloned in the future again. He was still angry that these dinosaurs were still being cloned after the T-Rex killed Emily and they also killed other people in the past 22 years.

Masrani couldn't believe that Nolan sees dinosaurs as dangerous, bloodthirsty monsters rather than just animals. He looks at him with disgust and attempted to reason with him with a unhappy tone, "You actually should be blaming Peter Ludlow. He's the reason that T-Rex got into San Francisco and escaped. Your wife's death is on him, not the T-Rex."

Nolan glared at Masrani with an irate look on his face. Then he said sternly to Masrani, "Peter Ludlow is dead and John Hammond had those creatures cloned in the first place. My wife's death was preventable. It could have been prevented if those things were never cloned in the first place, if Ludlow hadn't attempted to built another park in San Diego and brought that T-Rex over there." Then afterwards, he grabbed Masrani with the throat with his left hand and said coldly, "My wife was carrying my daughter when she died and she's also dead because of InGen cloning those fucking monsters. Now we are here to ensure that InGen, your company and others stop cloning those things for good." Then he violently threw Masrani down to the floor. Lowery, Vivian and the other hostages gasped in shock. Then the two men dragged Masrani back to the wall where he was before.

Nolan, after a moment of composing himself, turned his face and said, "Torres."

"Sir." Torres acknowledged as he went towards him as Nolan continued.

"Chernov, come with me." Chernov came over to Nolan and Torres as Nolan turned towards the elevator while saying, "Cullen, you take charge in here until we return."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she kept an eye on the scenes in Main Street. Nolan, Torres and Chernov went to the elevator.

 **Elevator**

As the elevator doors closed, Nolan takes Chernov's tablet and goes over the pictures. He sees Sarah, the Mosasaurus announcer taken hostage at the Underwater Observatory, on one picture and said with a mixture of seriousness and callousness, "Send that one to the Mosasaurus. We'll see if she will announce it now." Chernov silently acknowledged as Nolan scrolled through another picture of the raptor paddock worker Leon. "Send that worker to the raptors." Nolan said bluntly as he knew Leon was saved once when he was trapped with the raptors earlier. Then he swiped to another picture of the young couple holding hands at the IMAX theater. Nolan smirked upon seeing that and said in a curt tone, "Put that couple in the IMAX theater to the T-Rex."

Chernov then said with his thick Russian accent, "Got it."

"Who do we send to the _Indominus Rex_ , Sean?" Torres asked.

Nolan swiped on a set a pictures of he put together, "Send those five tourists at the Mosasaurus Stadium to it." Nolan said. Then he scrolled to another picture to Verizon representatives Osterly, Drucker and Brand. He said with a smirk on his face. "And put those three to it as well. They're Verizon representatives wanting to sponsor that hybrid. We'll see if they will sponsor it now when they see what will happen to their own people."

Upon hearing what Nolan suggested, Torres replied with a smile, "I bet they will love it now." With that, Nolan, Torres and Chernov chuckled sinisterly as everyone was going their way.

 **Gyrosphere Valley**

Meanwhile in the Gyrosphere Valley, Zach and Gray continued to ride the Gyrosphere at the valley. They see some smoke in the distance in different areas and a gate to the restricted area that was open. They were multiple vehicle tracks leading towards the field.

"What happened here?" Zach asked. Gray sees this too and was concerned by multiple tire tracks through the gate and the smoke from the distance.

"What's with all that smoke?" Gray asked with concern.

Zach shrugged his shoulders, not knowing how to answer that question. Then he thought of something after seeing the open gate. "Dude. Off-road." Zach said rather mischievously.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Gray said cautiously and innocently.

Zach sighed and said to him, "I'm just worried you're getting a full Jurassic World experience. Besides, Aunt Claire did tell us not to return to the station as the computer told us to and to get out of the valley."

Remembering what Zach told him that their aunt telling them not to return to the station, despite what the computer told them to, Gray asked with mild concern, "Why would she warn us not to go back to the station?"

Zach thought about it for the moment. Then said to him, "I don't know. We'll ask her when we see her. In the meantime, let's get out of the valley and explore the area. It'd be fun for us."

Not knowing what to do based on Claire's warning not to return to the station and leave the valley, Gray caved in and silently nodded to his brother to go to the restricted area on the island.

 **Gyrosphere Station**

At the Gyrosphere Station, the final group of hostages boarded the monorail as the terrorists got them inside the train. The train doors closed and it took off as two terrorists dressed as Jurassic World park rangers stayed behind to make sure the last gyrosphere arrives back to the station.

Not far from the station, Owen and Claire were coming towards the station via valley road. Owen slowly stopped the Jurassic World jeep. He turned to Claire and said to her, "Stay in here. I'll be back." With that, he came out of the vehicle with his weapons. He silently approaches the station. As Owen went out of sight, Claire quietly came out of the vehicle. She was so nervous after how the terrorists seized the entire island. She quietly walked

At the station, two terrorists looked at the gyrosphere computer at the station and see the one gyrosphere was heading to the restricted area. "That one last gyrosphere is heading out of the valley into a restricted part of the island into the gate we entered at." One of the terrorists, a man with slightly trimmed beard and slightly messed up hair, said to his fellow comrade, a muscular man with short hair and trimmed beard.

"I know. You want us to tell Cullen about it?" The second terrorist asked as he sees the last gyrosphere leaving through the gate they entered to get to the Gyrosphere Station and other attractions in the area.

The first one thought about it for the moment. Then he said to his partner, "Let's just head over there and get that gyrosphere."

His comrade nodded. As they were about to head out, they heard a faint noise. They raised their weapons and looked around.

The first henchman looked at the back of a sign saying "Gyrosphere". As he was about to peak at the front of it, Owen then grabbed his right hand and stabbed the terrorist once in the chest with his knife. Then stabbed his throat with it, killing him. The terrorist's body went down the ground and Owen pulled his knife out of the dead terrorist.

The second terrorist heard the sound and went to investigate with his gun leveled. As he cautiously and silently moved forward towards the sign. Owen was behind the bushes not far from the "Gyrosphere" sign with his pistol on his left hand and the knife on his right. As the second terrorist was about to see his dead comrade, Owen puts his Glock 17 pistol down and threw the knife at the second henchman's neck. After a few seconds, the terrorist slumped down on the ground dead.

Claire watched from her hiding spot and saw how Owen killed those two men, disguised as park rangers. She was both shocked and amazed on how Owen killed those two gunmen. Claire saw Owen pulling his knife out of the dead terrorist's neck when he spotted her at her hiding spot. Owen was irritated that Claire disobeyed him to stay in the jeep. But didn't have the time to scold her for not staying in the car, he motioned to her and said in a voice slightly loud enough for her to hear, "It's all clear. Come on up."

After hearing that, Claire then walked nervously forward and came up to him. "Did you really have to do that?" Claire asked with apprehension in her voice while still shocked by everything going on and witnessing him killing two terrorists with such violence.

"Honestly, with those bastards killing a lot of people on that island and having me to take them out in a stealth approach. Yes, I did." Owen replied seriously as he leaned down to the body of one of the terrorists, searching him.

After Owen told her that, Claire looks at the body of one of the terrorists he killed and felt sick to her stomach. "Oh, god. You could have just tranquilized them." Claire muttered in shock as she turned face away from the body.

Owen saw her look and asked stoically, "Do you want them to take away your nephews?" He wanted Claire to empathized the meaning of taking out the terrorists who might get her nephews if he didn't kill them.

After hearing what Owen said, that made her cringed and realized she shouldn't have lectured Owen about him killing those terrorists if they were to get Zach and Gray. She replied in a rather uncomfortable tone, "...No." Owen nodded, glad she is getting the picture on what he meant while he found two smoke grenades and a radio with a earpiece on it on one of the dead terrorists. Then Claire said to him while pointing towards another part of the station, "There's a computer over there that will track every gyrosphere out there."

After getting the smoke grenades and the radio from the dead terrorist, Owen followed Claire to the computer. Claire and Owen see the bodies of the Gyrosphere operator Josh and three Jurassic World park rangers in the area. Claire was horrified by the massacre in the station and Owen, an experienced SEAL, remain stoic about it. Claire looked at the computer and sees that the Gyrosphere 07, which she realized that it was the one Zach and Gray are on, are in the Restricted Zone. "There they are." Claire said to Owen while pointing to the screen where Gyrosphere 07 is at.

"So, is that the gyrosphere that has your nephews?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Claire confirmed to him.

Owen then looks at the computer and sees that they are in the Restricted Zone. "What are they doing?" Owen asked. Then he added, "They're in the Restricted Zone."

Claire turned her face at Owen and said to him, "I send them out there because the Valley wasn't safe for them when they took the station."

"Neither is out there with that monster your scientists created in that lab loose." Owen said to her, remembering how the _Indominus Rex_ killed Ellis and Nick when it's escaped it's paddock, thanks to the terrorists.

Claire thought about it. Then realizing that her nephews are in danger with the new dinosaur they made had escaped, she quietly muttered in horror, "Oh my god." As she said that, the computer went offline, so did the lights above them. "What happened? The computer is out."

Owen turned his head over and sees the lights are off. Then he realized what happened and then said to Claire, "They're shutting down power to the park. They shutting down everything not essential to them."

 **Innovation Center**

At the Innovation Center, the hologram of the dinosaur Apatosaurus went offline, along with the Holoscape and all the computers in there.

 **Main Street**

At Main Street, the lights in all of the attractions and places in Main Street went out. The lights in the T-Rex Kingdom went offline. The lights in the Underwater Observatory went off, sending emergency power in there and sending the hostages in there in fear. The seats in the Mosasaurus Stadium were lifted down where the majority of the hostages are at and then the lights in there were offline. The lights in the theater went offline as the terrorists put the last hostages they can fill in the theater in there and closing the doors. Then they started to seal them with chains, locks and arc welder on them.

As that was happening, the hostages in the Aviary arrived in Main Street and the terrorists were moving them to various restaurants in the Aviary. The girl who lost her father when he was killed in the Aviary was among those being moved to Main Street.

 **Gyrosphere Station**

Meanwhile, back in Gyrosphere Station, Owen and Claire, upon knowing where Zach & Gray are, decided that they need to head out. "Owen, we have to go and get to my nephews now. There's an vehicular entrance to the valley we take over there." Claire said nervously as she was worried that the terrorists or the _Indominus Rex_ could get to them. Owen nodded in agreement. Then Claire and Owen rushed to get back to the Jurassic World jeep.

As they rushed to the jeep, Claire said while getting closer to the jeep, "Gyrosphere's glass are designed not to break even by mortal grenade hits and Triceratops strikes."

"I bet they knew that too. But I'm not too sure how long it will hold against that thing out there." Owen said to her as he reached for the driver's side door of the jeep.

Claire became even more worried about her nephews after Owen told her the likely chance the _Indominus Rex_ might get to that gyropshere. Deciding to focus on what she was about to ask, Claire asked Owen, "How could this happened? How the hell did they pull this off and taken over this island?"

"I don't know, but with an attack of this magnitude, it looks like it took years to pull it off...and you only get it right once." Owen said after he closed the driver's side door.

While closing the passenger door and putting her seat belt on, Claire said to Owen as he started the jeep, "There was no chatter on this attack. None whatsoever."

"Well, let's figured it out why they did it later. For now, we have a job to do." Owen said as he turned the jeep around to get to the vehicular access to the Gyrosphere Valley.

 **Main Street  
**

At Main Street, Nolan comes out of the Innovation Center along with Torres and Chernov. He sees that his goons are forcing the hostages to the restaurants of the entire area of Main Street since the Underwater Observatory, Mosasaurus Stadium and IMAX theater are packed with some hostages. Smith and the others in the street continued to bark orders on the hostages. Torres was setting up a computer with a camera on it on the main stairway outside of Innovation Center as Chernov stood by Nolan to guard him. Some of the other men guarded the stairway to prevent the hostages coming near Nolan.

Nolan watches as his men on the ground, the roofs of some buildings and the Hummers are ordering and forcing the hostages to those buildings. He looked at his goons moving the hostages into those areas with pride. His facial expression was as calm and serious as he could be since he was Special Forces. Nolan felt that he just did his biggest achievement. He felt today was the day he will satiate his revenge over Emily's death against those who started to create these dinosaurs.

After Torres set up the computer came to him, he got someone on the radio and listened in. Once he acknowledged, he went to Nolan and said, "We had a slight problem at the Raptor Arena, Sean."

"What it is, Mike?" Nolan asked, preparing to assume some type of problem.

"They locked up the raptors in their cages, but our guys managed to crack the codes to get them release." Torres said to him, reassuring him that things are under control.

Nolan nodded that the minor inconvenience was solved. "Right. Just tell the men over there to keep them at bay in their enclosure. Wang said that these things are very intelligent and have extraordinary problem solving skills. That means they're escape artists too." Nolan said, remember what Wang told him about _Velociraptors_.

"You got it." Torres nodded.

As Torres went to tell the men on the radio, Nolan checked in another radio. "Cullen, what's the status on the feed."

"We're setting up a secured internet connection now and we're going through various social media sites & all news media feeds." Cullen said on the speaker radio at the control room as she was typing in some stuff on the heavy laptop computer.

"How long will it take?" Nolan asked as he was somewhat impatient.

"Around a minute." Cullen replied.

"Get to it. Let me know it's time to spread the word." Nolan said seriously to his third-in-command.

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged.

As he said that, Smith was ordering the last group of hostages that were from the Aviary as all the other hostages from various attractions, except the ones from the Gyrosphere, had arrived. The Monorail with the hostages from the Gyrosphere would be arriving in Main Street in five minutes. Then one of the hostages broke the line. Then he tried to grab Smith's gun and punched him in the face. But Smith knees the man in the stomach and hits him in the face with the butt end of his scoped rifle, knocking him down, "Shithead!" Smith yelled out furiously as he kicked the man's head once and shot him multiple times in the chest.

Then Nolan lets out his Beretta 92FS pistol and shot four random hostages near the vicinity dead while walking down the steps with Torres and Chernov aiming their guns at hostages in case they come after Nolan and themselves. All the hostages witnessed them in horror as Nolan walked to the nearby Hummer and grabbed a PA from it. He turned it on and stated in a threatening tone, "Consider this a hard lesson, everybody. If any of you attempt to resist, we will kill you and four more people next to you. Now cooperate, move on out of here and do what our people tell you to do right now." When the hostages, even more scared, hesitated, Nolan looks at them with no trace of emotion and yelled out, "NOW!"

With that, the terrified hostages began to move as Smith and the other terrorists yelled out orders on them. Nolan looks on very calmly. After seeing things were under control, Nolan went back up the steps while holstering his pistol and stand in front of the computer. As that was happening, one of their helicopters flew over them heading north.

As the last group hostages on the Aviary were out of Nolan's sight, two terrorists tied Sarah the Mosasaurus announcer to the crane. "No! No, please! Don't! Please! I have a fiancee!" Sarah pleaded with fear in her eyes, but the terrorists ignored her.

After listening on the radio, Chernov said to Nolan in a thick Russian accent. "Everyone you pick are in position now."

"Good." Nolan said while giving him a thumb up, feeling very pleased.

Smith then said to Nolan, "Sean, the monorail with the last group of hostages will arrive in four minutes.

"Dan, you and others see to that when the last train arrives. You know what you to do." Nolan said to Smith. Dan Smith previously served with Nolan and Torres in the Special Forces as a sniper in their unit. Torres recruited him to Extinct All Dinosaurs with Nolan's recommendation after Smith's dishonorable discharge for assaulting his CO after a botched mission and lost his military pension as the result. Smith was considered a fierce sniper who snipes his targets without regret and hesitation.

"Yes, sir." Smith acknowledged as he went on this way to the Monorail stop as he yelled out to three men nearby, "You three, come with me." Smith ordered as he and the three headed for the stop.

As Smith was heading to the Monorail stop, Cullen called in and said, "Sir, we're ready in 15 seconds."

"Alright, start the countdown at five seconds." Nolan quickly replied on the radio as Torres and Chernov put their masks on. Nolan puts the camera on his face and is now in standing position with his face on the camera.

At the control room, Cullen then began to type in some things on the keyboard of the heavy laptop. Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the other hostages watched as they are worried about what was going to happen. Then Cullen yelled out on the radio, "Alright, here we go! Five, Four, Three, Two..." Then Cullen went silent.

At the steps of Innovation Center, Nolan looks at the camera with supreme confidence as the live stream had started.

At Karen's workplace, Nolan then appeared on the screen. Karen and her co-workers watched as Nolan stood just outside of the Innovation Center and looks serious as the man who is about to make a speech for a country.

"Good afternoon. To everyone in the entire world who are watching the current events of Jurassic World, this island resort and theme park is now under the control of Extinct All Dinosaurs organization and I'm declaring Isla Nublar under my control. We are now here to set an example against InGen, Masrani Global Corporation and others who have cloned these dangerous species who shouldn't been re-created in the first place. You have caused these beasts to kill a number of people in the original Jurassic Park resort on this island, Isla Sorna and San Diego for over 20 years while InGen, Masrani Corporation and it's higher-ups refused to stop cloning these monsters and created Jurassic World as a park like they tried with Jurassic Park 22 years ago. Now we are here to show you the hard way why the dinosaurs should have stayed extinct. We intent to show you how aggressive, dangerous, uncontrollable and unpredictable these abominations really are to the world. Starting right now with what we are about to show you." Nolan said in the interview as he spoken like a man in charge of the military.

Cullen changed the camera picture to the _Mosasaurus_. Sarah, the Mosasaurus announcer, was tied to the crane above the Mosasaurus lagoon. She was terrified that she will be eaten by the _Mosasaurus_. The news feed shows Sarah being dangling below the lagoon. Suddenly the _Mosasaurus_ came up and ate Sarah.

At her work place, Karen gasped in horror when she saw Sarah get eaten live on national television. Her co-workers were also stunned and horrified by what they saw on TV.

At the control room, Masrani and the other hostages were horrified as they watched Sarah getting eaten. Vivian was trying so hard not to cry after witnessing a brutal feeding of the hostage.

At Times Square in New York City, people around the area were horrified when they saw the _Mosasaurus_ ate Sarah on the large TV screen in Times Square.

At London, civilians watched in shock and horror as the Mosasaurus devoured most of Sarah on large screens.

The hostages in the Underwater Observatory watched in horror as the _Mosasaurus_ ate a huge chuck of Sarah and went back to the water, causing a huge splash. Sarah's amputated arms fell into the water as blood was showing on the water. The _Mosasaurus_ grubbed the amputated arms afterwards.

The camera then switches over to a Jurassic World employee Leon being tossed into the raptor's enclosure. Then the raptors came close to him. Leon muttered out, "No, no." as he crawled backwards. Then Blue and Echo attacked Leon, with Delta and Charlie joining in shortly. Leon screamed so loud as the _Velociraptors_ mauled him to death.

At Tokyo, people watched in horror as the _Velociraptors_ mauled Leon to death as his blood was beginning to puddle on the ground from the fatal attack.

In Moscow, Russian civilians watched as the raptors mauled Leon to death live all over their screens with shock on their faces.

After Leon's badly mauled body was seen, Cullen than switched the camera to the young couple name Andrew and Lynda, held in the T-Rex enclosure, hands tied and on their knees as a drone was above them high enough where the T-Rex wouldn't chomp on it as the camera zoomed in closer to Andrew and Lynda.

"I love you, Andrew!" Lynda said as tears fell to her eyes are her inevitable death was approaching.

"I love you too, Lynda." Andrew replied somberly. The _T-Rex_ sees their movement and first bites down Andrew's upper body with it's mighty jaws. Andrew screamed briefly before he was chomped to death as Lynda witnessed her lover get lifted it up violently and she screamed in sheer terror. Then the _T-Rex_ violent shook his body, breaking his bones and tore him apart.

In Paris, people saw in horror as the _T-Rex_ finished devouring Andrew all over the TV screens.

At Rome, bystanders watched in shock as the _T-Rex_ ate Andrew and coming at Lynda.

As Lynda was trying to stay still, but the fear of it made her move her legs, blowing her cover. Then the _T-Rex_ bites down on Lynda and killed her.

At the control room, everyone, including Masrani, Lowery and Vivian, gasped in horror as the _T-Rex_ killed the young couple.

Karen saw the _T-Rex_ then bit down Lynda and was chomping her. She covered her mouth in horror as some of her co-workers looked away, not wanting to see the gruesome sight on TV.

In Beijing, people watched in shock as the _T-Rex_ violently shook Lynda around, which break her bones. Then it ate her.

At the stream somewhere in the island, a helicopter dropped the Verizon representatives and the five tourists to the ground. Then they shot and wounded each of them with silenced pistols to prevent them from leaving as the drone with a high-end camera arrived.

At Karen's workplace, she watches as the camera switched from the T-Rex to the stream where the three Verizon representatives and five other people were down on the stream, wounded and struggling to move. Then the _Indominus Rex_ showed up after breaking it's camouflage. "Oh my god..." Karen muttered that word silently in horror as she knew the inevitable attack on the eight people was about to happen.

Osterly was the first to see the _Indominus Rex_ coming at them and he screamed out. Then Drucker, Brand and the five other hostages see the _Indominus Rex_ menacingly coming at them. Then they tried to get away from them, but their wounded knees prevented them from getting far away from it. The _Indominus Rex_ trampled on one female tourist with his large, strong right foot. At the same time, the hybrid grabbed the fat male tourist with it's powerful jaws and mauled it to death.

Karen became more horrified as the _Indominus Rex_ killed two people almost simultaneously in brutal fashion.

At the control, Masrani watched in horror as the _Indominus Rex_ was starting to kill people in a brutal fashion. All the hostages became more horrified by the hybrid taking out the hostages. Cullen, Wang, Porter and other terrorists watched in a mixture of shock and amazement in the same time on how the new dinosaur was killing the hostages.

In New York, citizens in Time Square we're shocked and horrified as they saw how it viciously killed those two people.

Then the hybrid sees Osterly, who tried to crawl backwards, but the _Indominus_ bit down on Osterly and chomped him in half, which killed him. Shortly after finish devouring Osterly, the hybrid then tailed whipped a male tourist in his 40s, who flew and crashed into the tree, snapping his spinal cord and killing him instantly.

Back in the control room, Masrani couldn't believe how the new dinosaur was savagely killing the hostages, including Osterly. Wang was looking on how the _Indominus Rex_ was killing the hostages, studying and observing it.

At London, the people were stunned and horrified as how the _Indominus Rex_ was brutally killing the people in the stream.

At Rome, the civilians were stunned upon seeing the hybrid's destruction and how it killed those people on the scene.

Brand and Drucker, who already witnessed the hybrid brutally ate Osterly, tried to get away from the _Indominus_ along with the two surviving tourists, but to no avail because of their knees being shot by Nolan's men. Then the hybrid grabbed Brand's left arm and lifted her up as she screamed out in excruciating pain. Then it ate off Brand's arm from the elbow up and she fell down, screaming as she fell on the sharp rock on the ground, which killed Brand instantly after landing on her head on the rock. Drucker then saw the _Indominus Rex's_ enormous left foot above him and he screamed as the foot crushed him to death.

Upon seeing the violent deaths of Brand and Drucker, Karen was more horrified by the gut-wrenching scene of the hybrid's brutal attack against the helpless wounded hostages.

At Beijing, the Chinese people were immensely stunned by the violence the hybrid caused on those hostages.

In Moscow, the Russian citizens were shocked by the sheer brutality on how it killed those people.

As the two remaining tourists tried to vain to get away from the hybrid, the _Indominus Rex_ bit down on the black male tourist and ate him to death. Then it grabbed a male Hispanic tourist with his right arm and tossed him into the trees. The tourist slammed into the large tree, killing him.

In Paris, the French people were horrified by the attack done by the hybrid and the other dinosaurs.

In Tokyo, the people who saw the carnage was stunned by the attacks live on TV.

Back in the control room, Masrani was completely horrified that the _Indominus Rex_ gruesomely killed all the Verizon representatives and all five hostages in the stream in such brutality. Lowery watched in total disbelief. Vivian, despite her efforts, began to cry as she witnessed such a violent attack on the hostages by the hybrid. Cullen and the other terrorists watched in a mixture of disbelief and astonishment. Wang was studying the ferocious predator, beginning to think how that thing killed the hostages in such a violent way and how it camouflage itself.

At Karen's workplace, she somberly saw the carnage that the _Indominus Rex_ and the other dinosaurs caused on TV. Then the camera switched back to Nolan as he continued his announcement.

"Now you see why we are here. We will show the true meaning of why these dinosaurs should not have been cloned and should have been left extinct. I am declaring a 100-mile no man's land around this island, effective immediately. Unfortunately for any of you still on this island, you will never leave this island. All means to escape this island are now gone. You're all trapped to be used as a way to show the world how these dinosaurs should be left alone and stayed dead. To everyone who are in the mainlands who has family and friends here on this island, you can only watch as your spouses, children, siblings, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins and friends will all be set an example on what these bloodthirsty, uncontrollable, unpredictable abominations really are to the world. Examples like what you all just saw right now."

"Oh, no. Not my babies..." Karen said while choking up as she had tears in her eyes and covered her quivering mouth with her right hand. She became more fearful about her sons and her sister trapped on that island full of terrorists and are hell-bent on sending people to the dinosaurs to their deaths as Nolan continued on his announcement to the world.

"If any ship or aircraft approaches this island and violates this perimeter, we will force our hand by executing the hostages around this island, by us & by these monsters and retaliate with every heavy weaponry we got with us. We have fortified this island with heavy weapons mounted in our vehicles and on the walls of this island should anyone on this resort try to resist us. We also got surface-to-air missiles that will hit any aircraft who approach this island. We are going to put an end to letting man create anymore of these dinosaurs to our earth and they will be sorely mistaken if they continue to do so after this. We intend to prove our point to the world and finish our objectives. We will not flatter, we will not stop and we will not rest until we see the end of the creating cloned dinosaurs forever. Thank you for your time."

After Nolan finished his live speech, Cullen cut the camera feed from the control room.

After watching Nolan's speech, Karen became horrified by the fact that her children and sister are in Jurassic World and feared that she might see them get killed by the dinosaurs live for the world to see later on.

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 **The aftermath of the siege:** The aftermath of the attack took me some time for me to figure out, with the bad guys moving the hostages to Main Street and such. I hope I did a decent job at that.

 **Owen and Claire:** That was a difficult part for me to write also. I think that Claire would be shocked by how Owen killed those terrorists in the Gyrosphere Station. Owen is after all a former Navy SEAL in my story, so he would be stoic about it. So he told Claire if she wanted her nephews to be taken by them and then she realized that she shouldn't question him about killing terrorists on the island. I hope that's acceptable.

 **The speech and the feeding shows:** Nolan's speech was inspired by the film _The Siege_ , where Bruce Willis's character, an Army general in that movie, gave a speech that he declared martial law in New York City. As for the bad guys fed some hostages to the carnivores, it was something I contemplated of for sometime, considering these terrorists are anti-dinosaur radicals and will stop at nothing to ensure no more dinosaurs will be cloned. So I felt I had to do that.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	8. Chapter 7: The search of Zach and Gray

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 7: The search of Zach and Gray

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Some parts in this chapter were a little hard to write, so it took me some time to figure it out._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

 **The following chapter contains scene of torture. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **USS _Abraham Lincoln_**

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Davis, who also saw Nolan's speech to the world, was in the CIC with Commander Kopelson and the other officers & sailors, were still in shocked by what everyone transpired. The screens were those in The Pentagon situation room and the White House situation room. The White House official said upon seeing something on his screen, "Jesus, this is all over social media and all the news feeds in the world. Everybody has seen this."

"We know who this guy is. His name's Sean Nolan." The high-ranking Navy admiral in the Pentagon said.

"Number 9 of our ten most wanted list." The Secretary of Defense in the White House said to everyone in the video conference.

The National Security Advisor in the White House was reading the file of Sean Nolan and said to everyone as Davis, everyone else with him in the CIC, along with everyone in the Pentagon, the White House and other ships in the area via secured video conference call listened in. "This man is one of the most wanted anti-dinosaur terrorists in the world. He was previously Army Special Forces and he was a Gulf War veteran. After the war, he retired from the Army and worked as a head of security for Scripps Mercy Hospital in San Diego until 1997 when the San Diego Incident occurred. Nolan watched his pregnant wife got tramped to death inside their car by the T-Rex when InGen shipped it to the San Diego to try to get it to the Jurassic Park zoo there until the animal escaped and rampaged the city. Nolan became an outspoken critic against the cloned dinosaurs as the result and was pushing things to the extreme, but no one would listen. He then founded the Extinct All Dinosaurs organization. This guy and his organization were responsible for at least ten terrorist attacks against companies who either cloned or sponsor the dinosaurs, including the 2006 massacre of the dinosaur dig site in North Dakota where InGen was taking DNA samples of the dinosaur, killing 23 people and injuring 12 more, the 2009 bombing of the InGen major cloning facility outside of Los Angeles, which killed 89 people and injured 213 others, the 2010 bombing of of the dinosaur DNA facility in San Jose, killing 47 and injuring 67, and the 2011 attack and bombing of four of the trucks carrying dinosaur cloning equipment in California. He and his group are also suspected of the 2011 cyber attack of InGen & Masrani Corporation and sold it's scandals to the press, which almost destroyed those companies financially. They have since went into hiding and continued to make online threats against Jurassic World, Masrani Corporation and InGen. Jesus Christ, this attack just became their biggest one of all."

The high-ranking Pentagon official, an Army General, said to everyone, "Look, right now, I don't care who he is. We need to know what size of force we're dealing with because this type of attack had to done with lots of manpower and a lot of funding."

"General, from what I know from my earlier conversation with the operations manager Claire Dearing, images and videos from various social media sites and our satellites, the numbers are probably around 100 or thereabouts. With that number, they have to be a well-financed organization." Captain Davis said to him.

"Noted, Captain. All we need to know is how do we get to that island without risking the lives of those hostages and our soldiers." The Army general replied.

Captain Davis then said to everyone on the video conference, "Problem is that they set up defenses to prevent any air infiltration and Nolan being with former Special Forces knows all our tactics. He's probably well prepared for anything that comes at him."

Then the President of the United States said to everyone, "The last thing we need is any more live feeding shows of the hostages being fed to the dinosaurs by those maniacs."

"Or more people in the whole world to see that happen, sir." Davis said to the President. The President nodded in agreement.

Kopelson said to the others, "More ships from Australia, Great Britain, China, France and Russia coming in."

"Very well." The President acknowledged as he previously spoke the world leaders of Australia, Great Britain, China, France, Japan and Russia, who have tourists from their countries in Isla Nublar, to join a joint mission on the Jurassic World siege. After a moment, the President then said to everyone, "Alright, set up a command post somewhere not far from the Jurassic World ferry station. Have the Costa Rican government secure and seal off all beaches in their country. I want satellites send over to that island. Give me all expert paleontologists on secured lines to discuss these dinosaurs and their views on that hybrid we saw. Then I want to speak to the President of Costa Rica on the secured line. After that, I want to speak to high-ranking members of Masrani Global. Then set up a press conference in that order."

With that, all officials in the White House and the Pentagon went to work, The President turned to Captain Davis and said to him in a Presidential tone, "Captain Davis, I want you to handle blockading the island within 100 miles and to help coordinate the All Naval ships to their positions to handle the blockade. I will speak to the world leaders to discuss appropriate military action and to find an effective plan to retake the island."

"Aye, sir." Captain Davis acknowledged. With that, the video conference call ended. Then Davis turned to his people and said to them in a serious tone, "You heard the President. Get it done."

With that, the Navy personnel in the CIC went to work.

 **Hammond Creation Lab**

After his speech for the entire world, Nolan arrived in the Hammond Creation Lab with Torres & Chernov following him. He was going towards the elevator when Witter came to him and said, "All SAM sites have been placed." As he said that, Torres was getting something on the radio and listened on his earpiece.

"Good. Keep an eye on every activity in the area." Nolan said to his weapons expert.

As Witter nodded, Torres came to Nolan and said to him, "Sean, Moreau wants to speak to you right now." He passed the radio to Nolan.

After Nolan takes the radio, he said, "Go ahead, Moreau."

Somewhere the wilderness, Moreau, along with two other men, looked at the bodies to two dead fellow henchmen Owen killed earlier to save Claire. He said to Nolan on the radio, "We have a situation here. The men who captured Dearing earlier are dead."

Nolan was tight-lipped about it and shown a sign of anger in his face. Torres, Chernov and Witter also heard what Moreau said to her and are shocked by it. After a moment of composing himself, Nolan asked Moreau on the radio in a serious tone, "How the hell did it happen?"

After hearing his leader's reply, the French henchman and tracker said to him as he looked around the area, "I found some footsteps of another man who had taken those men out. Dearing's car was destroyed. There's an abandoned motorcycle that belonged to the men who send that drone earlier in that vicinity and I found tire tracks of another vehicle that had Dearing and that men heading toward Northwest, probably for the Gyrosphere Station. The GPS tracker on that car was pulled out." As he said that, Moreai sees the footsteps of Claire's high heel shoes and another men's shoes getting into the car and one of the men with him was holding the pulled out GPS tracker.

Nolan then realized that the death of his two men who caught Claire earlier were probably killed by a professional, judging by the motorcycle that was the men who launched the drone used was stolen, probably killed those two men also, and pulled out the GPS tracker of that Jurassic World SUV. Torres, Chernov and Witter were also present when they heard what Moreau told Nolan on the radio, suspecting that they lost two men who launched that drone too. He then asked Moreau on the radio in a no-nonsense tone, "How many men with you?"

"Two." Moreau replied with a French accent.

After hearing how many men Moreau had with him, Nolan replied in a no-nonsense tone, "We're send you three more for additional support. Go to the Gyrosphere Station to investigate. We'll send a helicopter to look at the area between Gyrosphere Valley and the Aviary and two more teams on the ground in that area."

Moreau acknowledged in French. After passing the radio back to Torres, Nolan turned to Witter and said to him, "Witter, go out in Main Street and send whatever available men over there in two teams to that area now. Find Dearing and whoever's with her. We need Dearing alive. Also, tell them to watch out for the _Indominus Rex_ out there."

Witter nodded and saw some men in the lab that are available. He said to them in a stoic yet serious tone, "You guys, head out to the area between Gyrosphere Valley and the Aviary. See whoever else in available in Main Street to lend support. Find Claire Dearing and whoever is with her. Do not harm Dearing and keep an eye on the _Indominus Rex_ out there."

As Witter and four men left the lab, Wang came down on the elevator. As that was happening, Nolan said to Torres, "Mike, send a helicopter in that area with two men onboard. Tell them to spot Dearing and anyone with her. No shooting from them. We can't risk them hitting Dearing."

Torres nodded and said, "You got it." With that, Torres got on the radio.

As Torres was giving out orders, Wang then came to Nolan and Chernov. "Nolan, there is a particular question I want to ask you."

"Yes, Wang?" Nolan asked, feeling mildly annoyed with everything that is going on right now.

Wang can see that Nolan has a lot going on right now. So he got to the point and said to him, "It's about the _Indominus Rex_. When we fed that thing some of the tourists and Verizon sponsors, did you notice how it killed those hostages with utter brutality and how it could camouflage itself? For example, how it picked up and stomped some of them without using its mouth? I believe there is something about that thing which enhances it. We need to find someone who knows what it's made of."

Upon hearing what Wang said to him about what he saw in that hybrid, Nolan turned around as he thought about everything Wang told him. With his left hand on his own chin, Nolan thought of someone who was behind the _Indominus Rex_ project. He said confidently, "Dr. Wu was the man behind this. So instead of killing him, we can capture him and then interrogate him on what it's made of and record our interrogation live."

"We can crack the lock to his office, but it will take time." Chernov said to him.

Nolan walked up to the men who are drilling the locks on Wu's office and yelled in order for the men using the driller to hear him, "Hey!" One of his men turned at Nolan with surprise. Nolan then asked in lower tone, "How long will it take it get it open?"

"At least 45 minutes to a hour. That's no problem, sir. There's no other locks in his office." One of the men drilling Wu's office said.

Nolan motioned Wang over and said to his henchman drilling the lock, "You got one hour. You get that door open. Wang will supervise you and he will call me." That henchman silently nodded and went to help his fellow comrade continue to drill the lock in Wu's office. Wang came to Nolan. Nolan said to his Chinese henchman, "Make sure they get that door open in a hour and call me when you have Wu."

"Yes, sir." Wang acknowledged as he went to supervise the drilling operation.

Nolan then went back to Torres and Chernov. "Let's back to control room and find out who did we miss when we took this island."

"Aye, sir." Torres acknowledged as he, Nolan and Chernov headed back to the elevator.

 **Beach somewhere in Isla Nublar**

At the beach not from the Raptor Research Arena, several amphibian vehicles arrived on the beach, where Hoskins arrived on the beach and greeted his head InGen contractor, along with the InGen mercenaries, who are armed.

"More units are closing in, ready to go." The head InGen mercenary said to Hoskins.

"Good. Hold off on a live feed." Hoskins said as he and his head mercenary walked next to each other as their men are preparing themselves. Hoskins continued, "We got a deadly situation here. Can't use cell phones, they've destroyed the cell tower."

"Any idea how many we're up against?" The head InGen contractor asked.

"Unknown at this point. We have to start by retaking the Raptor Research Arena and set up base there." Hoskins said in a no-nonsense tone.

As Hoskins said that, Barry was on a nearby cliff, overhearing the conversation.

"How the hell did they get into this island?" The head mercenary asked to Hoskins.

"Not a clue. They have helicopters that attacked us." Hoskins replied

The head InGen contractor thought of something for the moment as the other InGen mercenaries finished loading up their gear. Then he asked Hoskins, "Do you think they will find out about our secret funding for the Raptor and _Indominus Rex_ projects?"

Hoskins thought about it for the moment. Then he replied, "Hope not. Because if they did find out about our black market funding from our secret financier, we're screwed."

As Barry listened in, he discovered that Hoskins has been getting secret black market funding from someone they don't even know. He then sees that InGen also brought some vehicles with them also when they came out the amphibian vehicles.

Hoskins then motioned all the InGen mercenaries to come over. He puts on a map on the hood on one of the cars. Then he said to them, "We need to be stealthy if we take back the Raptor Paddock. Then take it from there."

After a moment, Barry looked at the tablet he took from one of the terrorists. Had the tablet on mute so Hoskins and his men wouldn't hear him. He looked the search for the news trending of the Jurassic World siege and finds out that the video of Nolan's message to the world. Barry went out of sight and played it. As he looked it, he realizes the terrorists are well prepared. Then he watched the horrifying feeding shows the were aired live. He was aghast and beyond shocked that the terrorists have the carnivores, including Blue, Delta and the other raptors, hostages. Barry let out an quiet, but angry curse in French. Then he sees that Nolan has set up defenses on the island and has issued warnings against any action to retake the island. He realized that Hoskins's plans to retake the Raptor Paddock will do more harm than good on the situation. Then he heard footsteps and hid as he listened in.

"Sir, we haven't been able to find Grady or Sembene anywhere." One of the InGen soldiers told Hsokins.

Hoskins then said to the other soldiers, "I know that Barry Sembene escaped the paddock during the attack. Last I heard, Grady was with Dearing in the _Indominus Rex_ paddock and that was taken over."

Barry realized that Owen is missing, along with the operations manager Claire Dearing. Then he heard on the earpiece radio on one of the terrorists. "Sir, this is Baker team. We found Esposito and Thomas, they're dead. Looks like they were killed after they launched the drone in the air. Looks like it's the same guy who killed Greer and Tan and is with Dearing right now. What do you want us to do?"

Then Barry heard Torres's voice on the radio, "Search the area between the Gyrosphere Valley and the Aviary. Dearing and the intruder might be there."

"Sir. Yes, sir." The man with the Baker team said to Torres on the radio.

After hearing that Owen and Claire are out between the Gyropshere Valley and the Aviary, he left the area. While searching at the nearby shed, he sees the nearby four-wheel ATV. Then he finds the key on it. Then he started the vehicle and left the shed to find Owen and Claire.

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar  
**

Somewhere on the island, Owen was driving the Jurassic World jeep while Claire was in the passenger seat looking desperate and worried about Zach and Gray. Claire thought that if she couldn't save her nephews in time during the terrorist attack, she would be disowned from the family by Karen. That would destroy her completely and that's why she can't let that happen.

Elsewhere, Zach and Gray were in the Gyrosphere as Zach was driving it. Gray didn't like what he and Zach are doing in the Restricted Zone and complained to his brother, "No, no. Bad idea, bad idea."

Zach ignored Gray's warning and said to him while driving the gyrosphere, "Great idea."

"No! We don't know why Aunt Claire warn us to get away from the valley. Why would she do that? It doesn't feel right." Gray said to him while concerned why their aunt warned them to get out of the valley and they're in the area they shouldn't be in.

"Look, like I told you before, we'll find out when we ask her." Zach said to him as he drove near a herd of _Ankylosaurus_. "Anyway, there. You see?" Zach said as he stop the gyrosphere. Then he continued, "I told you. You're welcome. Up close and personal with four...dinosaurs.

" _Ankylosaurus_." Gray corrected him as he knew a lot of dinosaur species very well. Then he continued uncomfortably. "We shouldn't be here. And they are five dinosaurs."

Confused and slightly baffled by the actual number of _Ankylosaurus_ he saw in front of him, Zach asked his younger brother in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?" Then he continued in a firm tone while looking at the _Ankylosaurus_ , "Look, one, two, three, four."

"Five." Gray said calmly, seeing the reflection of a dinosaur in front of him. Then the _Indominus Rex_ slowly appeared behind the gyrosphere as it rose up. Both boys turned and see the creature standing up. Then it roared. A roar that terrified both boys.

Grey, terrified by the roar of the creature he didn't recognized, yelled out, "GO, GO!, GO!"

"Oh, shit." Zach muttered to himself as he tried to move the gyrosphere. But the _Indominus Rex_ kicked it, sending it rolling out of control while it approaches the herd of _Ankylosaurus_. As that was happening, the _Ankylosaurus_ herd retreated away. The gyrosphere hit two of them, as Gray was screaming and crying in terror.

"Hold it together, man!" Zach yelled out to his brother as they held each other. When the gyrosphere finally stopped rolling, a lone _Ankylosaurus_ was in front of them and was bellowing at the _Indominus Rex_. The hybrid roared back at it's foe.

Zach shifted the handle to drive the gyrosphere to get away from the scene as Gray frantically yelled. "Drive! Drive! Go!" As Zach was driving the gyrosphere, the two creatures prepared to face against each other. As the _Ankylosaurus_ was bellowing at the hybrid, her club tail accidentally hit the gyrosphere, sending it to the tree and both boys were upside down. Then the _Indominus Rex_ and the _Ankylosaurus_ fought each other. Despite Zach trying to regain control of the gyrosphere, it wasn't responding. The _Ankylosaurus_ was able to hit the face of the _Indominus Rex_ , but the hybrid avoided any more attacks from the herbivore and it slashed one of it's leg. As Zach and Gray watched while upside down, the _Indominus Rex_ flipped the _Ankylosaurus_ on it's back and then puts her mouth on the herbivore's face. Then the hybrid snapped the neck of the _Ankylosaurus'_ s, killing it instantly.

Gray turned his face away after seeing a gruesome fate of the _Ankylosaurus_ while Zach looks on in horror. Gray still scared by what's going on, asked softly to Zach, "We're safe in here, right?"

"Yeah. They're totally safe." Zach replied in a shocked, both trying reassure his brother and himself at the same time while they are upside on the gyrosphere.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan, Torres and Chernov arrived in the control room. Nolan shouted out to Cullen, who is in Lowery's console, "Cullen, find out if we missed anyone in the _Indominus Rex_ paddock. If we can't find anything there, start with the others like the Raptor paddock and such." As he said that to Cullen, Masrani glared at Nolan for his actions feeding the hostages to the carnivores.

"Porter, get on that." Cullen said, conveying Nolan's order. As Porter went to search the area in Vivian's workstation, Cullen turned to Nolan and said, "Nolan, we spotted something on the drone following the _Indominus Rex_ right now." The big screen shows the camera of the drone they launched. The camera shows the _Indominus Rex_ near the Gyrosphere 07.

"What is it?" Nolan asked as he and Torres came to her while Chernov went near the hostages.

"That gyrosphere that we haven't captured, Gyrosphere 07, is being attacked by that hybrid itself right now." Cullen said to him and Torres, pointing to the screen where the _Indominus Rex_ is at and it's near Gyrosphere 07. They also spotted a dead _Ankylosaurus_ near the the hybrid as well

"Looks like it killed one of the dinosaurs too." Torres said as he noticed it from the drone camera.

"You want us to stream it live for everyone to watch, sir." Cullen asked.

After a moment of thinking while watching the feed, Nolan replied, "No. Just record it for now. Find out who's inside that gyrosphere and find out more about that thing."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she started to record the video of the drone camera.

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

At the Jurassic World jeep, Owen continued to drive into the restricted zone as Claire was in the passenger seat. She look desperate to reach her nephews. She whispered, "Come on. Let us see you, boys. Come on, come on, come on."

Back in the gyrosphere, Zach and Gray were still upside down and were looking below until Gray saw something in front of them that gave him a look of terror. He softly said while being scared, "Zach! Zach!"

"Yeah?" Zach asked in a soft tone.

"Look!" Gray said with a look of horror in his face.

"What?" Zach asked as he looked up and saw in shock that the _Indominus Rex_ was staring at them with it's left eye. Then the creature moved her head up while bellowing. It uses her hands to move the gyrosphere around. The boys were getting really nervous and terrified at the same time as the genetically-modified creature moved the gyrosphere. Then it pierced the glass above the boys with it's claw on her right middle talon finger and used it to move the gyrosphere downward so it can get Zach  & Gray to face it.

As the scared Mitchell boys and the _Indominus Rex_ eyed at each other for a few seconds, the hybrid then growled softly. Then she slowly opened her mouth and slowly moved her jaw around the gyrosphere to pierce the glass further. The brothers screamed in terror as the hybrid got into the gyrosphere.

As the _Indominus Rex_ 's mouth made it to the gyrosphere, the hybrid was suddenly shot in the right side of her face, forcing it to let go of the gyrosphere. It turned it's face at where the shot came from and saw it was Owen who fired at it. Claire came out of the passenger side and was horrified that the _Indominus Rex_ was attacking her nephews.

"Oh, god..." Claire muttered in horror when she saw what the hybrid was doing to the gyrosphere Zach and Gray were on. Owen fired another shot at the creature and it hit it's right leg to get it away from the boys. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Claire yelled out loud at the _Indominus Rex_ in desperation and anger as Owen continued to fire the Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle at it. The _Indominus Rex_ roared at Owen and Claire, focusing on them.

Zach and Gray heard the voice they recognized and it was Aunt Claire. They were stunned that their aunt came for them. Gray said in a quiet, but excited tone, "No way! That's Aunt Claire!" Zach smiled in relief that their aunt and another man have come to their aid, but knew it was far from over.

"Move!" Owen yelled to Claire as the hybrid was coming at them since they got its full attention as the _Indominus Rex_ followed them, with it's tail accidentally hitting the gyrosphere, breaking the glass on it further.

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan and the other terrorists saw the hybrid was distracted by something. Cullen called out on the radio, "Move the drone north." With that, the drone pilot somewhere moved the drone north. The camera on it spotted a man in a blue shirt with a vest on & dark pants and a red-haired woman dressed in white blouse suit, near the Jurassic World jeep. The man in the blue shirt was firing at the hybrid.

"That's Dearing." Nolan exclaimed to his goons as he recognized Claire. Then he said to Cullen, "Keep an eye on her." Cullen nodded. Then Nolan said to Torres, "Try to get some men over there now." As Torres went on the radio, Nolan watched what was going on the drone's camera.

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

Back on the island, the _Indominus Rex_ went after Owen and Claire as they hid behind the Jurassic World jeep. The hybrid looked around for them. Owen kept his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle at hand as he and Claire kept quiet. Then they quietly moved to the passenger side of the vehicle as the _Indominus_ was coming at the back of it. Then the creature used her head to hit the back of the jeep which only moved slightly. Owen and Claire then quickly went down and hid in the side of the jeep again to avoid being seen.

As that was happening, Zach and Gray unbuckled themselves and were pushing the broken glass out of the gyrosphere to get out of it. "Come on, push the glass out." Zach said softly to Gray. Then they pushed the glass out of the way. As they got out, Zach stomped on glass with his shoes as Gray got out of the gyrosphere at the same time. The _Indominus Rex_ turned her face at the noise. Owen and Claire noticed the shadow of the creature was turned and realized it is looking at Zach and Gray.

Zach sees that the creature that attacking them is noticing them again. Realizing that they have to get away from it and remembering what their mother's joke to them to run if they saw a dinosaur, he shouted out to Gray, "Run! Go, go!" With that, Zach and Gray ran as fast as they could.

Owen and Claire rose up from the side of the jeep and saw Zach & Gray running away from the pursuing _Indominus Rex_. Claire was terrified when her nephews were in a heap of danger of their lives. "ZACH! GRAY!" Claire shouted out to her nephews in desperate tone as they ran out of sight. Her face was desperate and in despair.

"Claire, come on! We'll get them!" Owen said to her. With that, Owen and Claire ran towards to where Zach and Gray.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan, Torres, Cullen and the others saw Claire and the man with her leaving the jeep. Then the drone moved and the cameras spots the two boys running away from the _Indominus Rex_ in the meadows.

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

Meanwhile, in the meadows, Zach and Gray ran so fast in the meadows. Then the _Indominus Rex_ broke through the trees. They saw it coming in through the trees and they ran until they reached the end of the waterfall on the stream and they stopped.

As that was happening, Owen and Claire ran towards to where Zach and Gray are heading.

Back at the waterfall, Zach and Gray turned around and saw the _Indominus Rex_ coming at them. Zach turned to Gray and said to him, "We're gonna have to jump!"

"I can't!" The terrified Gray replied, feeling scared by both the oncoming predator and the water below them.

Zach grabbed his brother's hand and said loudly, "Are you ready?!" As he said that, the _Indominus Rex_ was getting closer to them. Zach quickly said, "One, two... Come on!" With that, both Zach and Gray jumped off as the _Indominus Rex_ snapped it's jaw, but it barely misses both brothers as they went down on the water.

 **Control room**

Back in the control room. Nolan, Torres, Cullen and the others watched in amazement on the drone's camera on how two boys jumped into below the waterfall to get away from the I-Rex. "Whoa...what resourceful kids." Nolan remarked as he watched on. Cullen smiled a little upon seeing that. Torres looked on in amazement.

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

As the boys remained underwater, the _Indominus Rex_ looks down below. In the trees not from the waterfall, Owen and Claire rushed through the trees and see the _Indominus Rex_ near the edge of the waterfall. Claire assumed the worst when she only saw the monster and not her nephews. Her face was filled with dread. Owen looked on, worried that they might be too late, despite not showing it. The hybrid roared in disappointment and left the waterfall. After seeing the coast was cleared, Owen and Claire, who was fearing the worst, rushed to the waterfall. Then they didn't see any blood on the spot and saw on the tracks that they jumped. "My god, they jumped!" Claire muttered in relief.

Owen then said, clearly impressed, "Brave kids." Then they saw them coming out of the water. Claire, in relief to see them alive, rushed through the trees with Owen not far behind to get to the boys below.

Down below, Zach and Gray slowly swam back to the shore. They went down on the shoreline of the water as they work to compose themselves. Zach looks at his brother and said proudly, "You jumped." Gray didn't say anything, but smiled. They laughed a little as they held each other. As they slowly got up, they saw some tree branches moving and saw Claire & Owen coming out.

Claire turned her face and saw her nephews, wet, but alive. The look of relief overcome her as she rushed to them, "ZACH! GRAY!" Claire shouted out frantically. Then she got to her nephews and held them close as she said in a muffed voice, "Oh, my god! Thank god! You're alive, you're alive! I can't believe I found you! I can't believe you got away from that monster! I thought it was going to get you!" As she was saying that, Claire had felt a wave of emotions, including relief & joy that she found Zach & Gray alive and guilt that the creature she actually signed off the creation the _Indominus Rex_ , the same one that actually almost killed her nephews.

Zach and Gray were utterly shocked by what was happening. Their aunt was in front of them and she looked slightly different from what they first saw her hours ago when she was a well dressed corporate woman with perfectly kept red hair. Now her hair was a little and frizzy. She had mud and a tiny bit of blood on her white blouse. The blood on her clothing came from one of the terrorists Owen killed earlier to rescue her. Her clothes were also a little torn in various places from getting away from the _Indominus Rex_ and running so fast to get to her nephews. But that didn't matter to Zach and Gray, they were surprised and relieved that their aunt actually came for them. They decided to return the hug to Claire, which made her eyes starting to tear up with joy.

Owen stood back for the moment, letting them have their moment. Then, knowing that the terrorists will come and get them soon or the _Indominus Rex_ might return, they have to get out of the area they are in now. So he said to them, "Claire. Hey."

After hearing Owen's voice, Claire composed herself, stood up and turned to Owen, "Yeah."

"We gotta go now." Owen said in a rather urgent tone since they are not safe where they are at right now.

"Alright." Claire nodded, realizing they need to get somewhere safe. She gently gathered her nephews while urged quietly, "Come on. Come on, come on."

With that, Owen lead the way through the bushes as Claire gently had her nephews come with them. As they walked up the hill, Zach asked, "What is going on, Aunt Claire? Who is he?"

"Later, we got to get out of here now." Claire said to them, trying to be reassuring.

"My name's Owen Grady." Owen said to Zach and Gray.

"How do you two know each other?" Gray asked while following them.

"We...work together." Claire replied in a somewhat awkward and cautious tone as they made it on top of the waterfall.

Owen then said to Claire and her nephews, "The jeep still should work. Come along." With that, Owen led Claire and her nephews to the meadows they came in from.

 **Control room**

Meanwhile in the control room, the drone was focuses on finding the _Indominus Rex_ and eventually saw her shadow of it. Nolan was looking at the recorded video of the _Indominus Rex_ attack on Gyrosphere on one of their own computers. He rewind it to the point where Claire's face was distressed when she was yelling out to the boys. Torres came to Nolan as he was looking at the video.

"Looking on something on that video, Sean?" Torres asked.

Nolan turned to Torres and said to him while pointing the screen. "About Dearing's face." He got up from the chair he was sitting on as he continued, "She looked desperate when she saw those two kids being attacked by the I-Rex."

Torres wondered about that too. He asked the traitorous controller, "Porter, does Dearing have any children?"

"No, not that I know of. She's not married." Porter said to him.

"Well, whoever those kids are, Dearing has shown genuine concern about them. Porter, check the surveillance archives on Dearing to see if we can find better screencaps of those boys." Porter silently nodded.

As Nolan turned to Torres, Chernov said to his leader, "I heard from Smith. All the hostages in the Gyrosphere Station have arrived."

"Alright. Cullen, shut down the Monorail. Go." Nolan ordered in a serious tone. As Cullen went to shut down the Monorail, Nolan nodded to Torres and Chernov. They came over to the hostages.

Nolan then went to Masrani and faced him. Masrani gives him a hard glare as Nolan said, "Well, I guess you didn't expect that creature you authorized to create would kill those people in such utter brutality and how it can camouflage itself effective."

Masrani, already furious at Nolan for feeding the hostages to the carnivores, said in a tone full of rage, "Nolan, you are a damn monster. You think feeding those people to the carnivores is the way to prove your point about them? You're nothing more than a mass murderer! They will not negotiate with you!"

Nolan was offended by Masrani's lecture. He said in a salty tone, "Oh, I know they won't negotiate. But neither would I. How about this, Mr. Masrani? Why don't you just shut the hell up. Because if you keep on trying to lecture me, I will send a lot of controllers in here to all your carnivores out there and will stream it live as you saw what I did to them! Consider that telling everyone in the world what these monstrosities really are! Do you understand that, you second-grade motherfucker?!" As he said the last phrase, Nolan hits the wall above Masrani.

Masrani kept silent upon hearing Nolan's harsh words. Satisfied that he told Masrani to keep quiet in his way, he walked up towards Lowery and Vivian.

"You two have something I want." He nodded to the two terrorists guarding them. They cut the zipties on their hands and forced them on the chair. As his henchman put zipties on their wrists on each chair, Nolan came to them and said softly, but seriously, "Mr. Cruthers, Ms. Krill. You gonna get me something I want from you."

Lowery and Vivian looked at each, worried about whatever Nolan wants, it can't be good. Then Nolan said to them, "I want your access codes to Quadtosaurus."

Upon hearing that, Lowery and Vivian were stunned and shocked that Nolan knows about Quadtosaurus.

Masrani and the other hostages were shocked by it too. Masrani asked in a stunned tone,"How did you..." But then he stopped and came to the realization as he turned his face at Porter, "You bastard. You told him what it is. Didn't you?" Masrani said in a bitter tone.

Porter didn't respond to Masrani's word, but Masrani didn't need a confirmation from him. He looked away from the traitor.

Ignoring Masrani, Nolan then said in a surly tone to both Lowery and Vivian, "I would like your Quadtosaurus codes right now."

"I'm not gonna give it to you." Lowery said to Nolan, attempt to defy him.

"I won't either." Vivian stated shortly Lowery defied Nolan.

Nolan nodded to Chernov, who let out a needle from one of the cases. As Chernov rolled up her sleeve, Nolan came in front of her. "You don't want this, sweetheart. But guess what, you gonna get this." Nolan said to Vivian, referring to the needle. With that, Chernov puts the needle into her left arm and injected something in her system.

"What is that? What are you giving...me?..." Vivian asked when suddenly, the effects of the drug was hitting her and she was felling a lot of pain from the effects of it. Lowery, Masrani watched in horror as they injected Vivian with some kind of pain-inducing drug.

Nolan said to her and Lowery calmly while Vivian was affected by the drug and was grunting in pain. "This drug is called Hyocine-pentothal, a pain inducing drug that is used in time sensitive interrogations by the several agencies, including CIA. It takes immediate effect very shortly upon injecting." As he said that, Vivian screamed out in pain as the drug was taking full effect. Chernov let out a sinister smile upon seeing that. "The drug makes you feel like the entire nerve ending in your body is on fire."

Lowery was horrified that Vivian was injected by a nasty interrogation drug. Upon hearing her screaming so loud in pain, Masrani and the other hostages were terrified how in pain she was and how she was screaming so hard. Nolan ignored her screams and said without a trace of emotions, "7 cc's on that drug can make you feel indescribable pain and 8 cc's will put you at risk for a drug-inducing lethal heart attack. What dose she has now is around 4 cc's, which is extremely painful, but not compared to the higher doses than that."

"Please, please stop this. It hurts..so much!" Vivian said in a pleading voice. Tears came out of her eyes as she was in intense pain from the effects of Hyocine-pentothal.

Nolan then said to Lowery in a calm, serious tone, "Only you can save her, Mr. Cruthers. You will give us your code to Quadtosaurus and she will get the counteractive drug. Because if you don't, you will watch her get a higher dose of that stuff and die from a potentially lethal cardiac arrest from it. It's your choice right now."

Upon seeing Vivian suffering so bad and what would happen if she gets the higher dose of that deadly drug, Lowery cracked under pressure and said to him in a pleading tone, "D, 2, T, left brace, J, 7, dollar sign, W."

With that, Cullen typed in the code on the computer that has Quadtosaurus and Lowery's access code had unlocked one of the four locks on Quadtosaurus. "We got his code, sir." Cullen confirmed in a pleased tone. Once that was done, Chernov gave Vivian the counteract drug to stop the affects of the Hyocine-pentothal that is on her system.

Lowery had mixed feelings about the ordeal. He was relieved that Vivian got the counteract drug, but felt terrible that he gave his Quadtosaurus code. Vivian is still feeling the effects of the Hyocine-pentothal, but with less pain thanks to the counteractive drug given to her. Vivian looks at Lowery, with a mixture of feelings of relief and worry, since Nolan is not done yet.

Nolan then came to Lowery along with Chernov. Chernov lets out another needle. "Get that away from me!" Lowery said in fear, even though he put on a brave face. But Torres slugged him in the face with a right backhand strike. Chernov injected the Hyocine-pentothal in Lowery's system.

As Lowery was starting to feel the pain of the drug, Nolan said to him in a curt tone, "I was going to give you 4 cc's, Cruthers, but we're giving you 6 cc's since you wore that Jurassic Park T-shirt, you piece of shit."

Lowery then screamed out in agonizing pain. The scream was loud that it brought Vivian to tears, seeing the same pain she felt when the terrorists injected her with the same drug. Masrani and all the other hostages watched helplessly as Lowery was feeling the worst pain he can imagine done by the terrorists. Nolan turned to Vivian and said to him with very calmly, "He's having the worst pain than you because he wore that Jurassic Park shirt and that he gave me his code. Plus, you experience that same pain in the lesser dose."

As Vivian kept hearing Lowery screamed in pain, she had a sad, pain expression on her face as Nolan said to her quiet, blunt tone, "The bad news is that he will get 4 more cc's of that stuff, which will likely kill him in a painful death." Nolan then looked at Vivian in the eye and said with no trace of remorse, "Now, you're gonna start revealing your Quadtosaurus access code. Aren't you, Ms. Krill?" As that was happening, Torres heard something on the radio and listened in.

As Lowery continued to scream in great and agonizing pain and couldn't bear to see him in such pain anymore, Vivian said in a cracking voice, "A, 5, dash, zero, D, M, percent sign, H."

After hearing Vivian, Cullen typed in the code and sees that Vivian's access code has unlocked the second lock on the Quadtosaurus system. She gave Nolan a thumb up and he silently nodded in approval. Chernov then gave the counteractive drug to Lowery to stop the affects of the drug. Vivian had tears on her eyes after seeing Lowery will not suffer anymore of the same drug she had earlier.

Nolan was pleased to see that the two codes have been entered. Then Torres came to him and said to Nolan, "We just lost two more men in the Gyrosphere Station. Moreau confirmed it to me."

Nolan was unhappy upon hearing that and said to Torres, "Give me the radio." Torres passed his radio to him and Nolan asked, "Moreau, it's Nolan. What did you find over there?"

At the Gyrosphere Station, Moreau told Nolan on the radio what he found, "Nolan, whoever killed those men is a professional. The two men in the station were killed with a knife and did it with stealth. Dearing's shoes print were also on the scene. They took the vehicle back, probably where the destroyed gyrosphere was at."

Nolan, realizing that the man with Claire and the two boys are in the Jurassic World jeep they saw earlier in the drone camera, said to his French henchman, "Tell your men to search for a Jurassic World jeep in that vicinity and make sure you get Dearing alive. Also, they are two young boys with her and the man who killed those men. Try to get those children alive also and take out that intruder."

Moreau then acknowledged in a French language. He passed the radio to Torres, then he walked alongside him and went to the more private spot in the corner spot in the control room. Nolan said to Torres, "We will deal with Masrani's code later. But we still need Dearing for her Quadtosaurus code and she is out there with someone else and those two boys we saw."

"I hope we can find something on that man who has taken out a small amount of our men, Sean. He could be a problem." Torres said to him.

"That is being worked on. We're looking over anyone employee from the I-Rex paddock and such as we speak." Nolan said to his second in command.

"What about Hoskins, Sean?" Torres asked with mild concern. Then he continued, "We know he's still on that island."

"I'm well aware of that, Mike. If he and his men from InGen try to resist us, we will use our tricks against him." Nolan said in a direct tone.

"We'll keep an eye on anything that Hoskins and his people in InGen Security try to launch at us." Torres said in a serious tone.

"See if you do. In the meantime, locate Dearing. We need her so we can activate Quadtosaurus." Nolan said, impressing the serious of needing Claire to activate Quadtosaurus. With that, Nolan and Torres joined the other terrorists in the control room.

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

Meanwhile, back in the scene where the damaged gyrosphere is at, Owen, Claire and her nephews arrived and are heading for the jeep, which back of it was partially damage by the _Indominus Rex_ , but it still operable. Owen said to them, "Looks like it still works. Let's get out of here."

Claire nodded and then she turned her nephews near her. "Get in the back seat, both of you." Claire said to her nephews while keeping composure to prevent them from getting terrified. Both Zach and Gray got into the back seat and Zach closed the back passenger side door, as Claire went to the passenger seat. Owen went to the driver seat and started the jeep. Then they took off and drove away from the damaged gyrosphere. Claire still felt shaken that the _Indominus Rex_ attacked her nephews. Owen can sense that Claire felt guilty about having authorized Masrani's idea to built a new breed of dinosaur, which resulted it attacking her nephews.

Owen asked trying to get Claire out of her guilt trip. "You're okay, Claire?"

Claire turned her head at Owen and nodded silently.

Zach then asked, "What the hell is that thing that attacked us?"

After a moment of hesitation, Claire replied while looking at Zach and Gray in the backseat, "The _Indominus Rex_."

Owen then said to the boys, "Yes, that's what attacked you guys. It's an created being that the lab genetically-created and modified. She is too unstable after what we saw from it." Zach and Gray were stunned by what kind of thing it was that attacked them.

Claire then demanded with a hint of anger to Owen with Zach and Gray listening, "I'll tell you something, Owen. Once this is over, I want that thing killed. I want hear your input on it later when we get somewhere safe." Claire felt outraged that the _Indominus Rex_ almost killed her nephews. She is now demanding that monster to be taken out and doesn't care about what Masrani Global board members will say about it because of that. Zach and Gray felt relieved that their aunt really is having that monster that attacked them killed because of what happened to them.

"Consider that permission from you." Owen acknowledged to what she had said since she granted permission to have the _Indominus Rex_ killed after they survive the terrorist takeover. He felt glad that Claire finally sees that the hybrid is unhinged and too dangerous after she saw that savage almost killing her nephews.

Although Zach and Gray felt relieved their aunt came for them and now demanded the beast that attacked them killed, they knew there is more going on. Zach asked with concern, "What is going on, Aunt Claire. What is happening out there?"

As Owen was driving the jeep, Claire was nervous on what to tell Zach and Gray because Gray is young and he's already affected by the attack by the _Indominus Rex_. She thought what she will say might scared them even more. Claire then said in a cautious tone, "Okay, Zach, Gray... this is a very complicated story. Remember what I told you back at the Gyrosphere Valley, to not go back to the station? That is because there are bad people...who...have..." Claire stopped and let her voice trailed off, not wanting to terrify her nephews.

Both Zach and Gray were confused by what Claire meant when she warned them not to return to the Gyrosphere Station. Zach, seeing Claire's hesitation, asked with concern, "Wait, what? Bad people? And I wanted to ask, Gray and I saw smoke while we were riding the gyrosphere and we heard some loud booms from the distance too. What happened? What is going on?"

Claire was reluctant to tell them what was happening now. She turned her head at Owen. Owen, acknowledging to what Claire wanted is not to scare her nephews even more, silently nodded to her to reveal whatever she wants to tell her nephews. She turned her head at Gray, who had an interested look, but was really concerned what his aunt is going to say. Claire believes what she will say will scare Gray even more and shock Zach. So she said in a cautious tone, "Okay... listen to me. A bunch of bad people are attacking the island, alright? They set the _Indominus Rex_ free and they're attacking Jurassic World." What she told them was half true. She left out that the terrorists took over the entire park because if she told her nephews about that, it would likely make Zach and Gray even more scared than they already are and they probably would be nervous that they'll never see their mother again.

Zach and Gray were stunned that some bad people are attacking Jurassic World and let the monster that attacked them out. But they suspect something was off with their aunt's tone. Zach, wanting to know more, ask with a trace of concern, "What?! Who are they these bad people?" Upon hearing what his brother said, Gray suspects the bad people Claire meant are terrorists. That thought scared him the most.

Claire realizes that Zach and Gray will know about the terrorist siege on the island sooner or later. With that, she only said to them with more caution in order not to scare them, "...we'll talk more that later. Right now, we need to get somewhere safe and then get off this island."

Upon seeing Claire's face, Gray knew that his aunt was nervous and knew there was more to what his aunt said to him, "Bad people...Aunt Claire..." Gray asked with worry and concern.

Seeing Gray's worried face, Claire looks at him and said, trying to reassuring him, "Don't worry, Gray. I have you and Zach. We're together, like your mom planned... well, in the midst of an attack. As long as we stay out of the attack, we'll be fine, okay?" As she said that, she hope she will stay true to her word so she protect her nephews and get them back to Karen.

"Yes, as long as you stay with us, you two will be fine." Owen said to them as they were coming up on the meadow.

Both Zach and Gray were very confused to what Claire told them. They were also concerned who the bad people really are. They knew there was something more going on that what Claire and Owen are letting on, but they decided they will ask more later when they are in a safe place.

As they were going up in the meadow, Owen and Claire see an _Apatosaurus_ down and appeared to be mortally wounded. Zach and Gray then saw it too from the back seats. "Aunt Claire?" Gray asked, worrying about what he is seeing right now.

"What the hell..." Zach said in shocked upon seeing a long-necked herbivore down.

"That's an _Apatosaurus_." Gray said to them as he recognized the down dinosaur.

"I know." Owen acknowledged stoically. But on the inside, he was angered and saddened by the sight of the down _Apatosaurus_. Once he stopped the Jurassic World G-Wagon, he said to Claire and her nephews, "Stay in the car, all of you. Lock the doors. If you see someone you don't know, you honk the horn to get my attention." With that, Owen got out of the car. He lets out the Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle and searched around for any terrorists in the valley as well as the _Indominus Rex_. The _Apatosaurus_ had multiple slash marks all over her chest and neck, which are proven to be fatal. Her breathing was labored. After not seeing any terrorists or the _Indominus Rex_ close by, Owen puts his weapon back on the shoulder and knelled down to the face of the dying _Apatosaurus_ , saying some gentle and comforting words.

As Claire watched Owen trying to comfort the dying long-necked herbivore, she turned to Zach and said, "Zach, go up front." Zach opened the back door from the driver's seat and closed. Then he opened the driver's side door and got in the jeep. Claire said to her nephews, repeating Owen's earlier words to them, "Listen, I want you and Gray to stay in the car and lock the doors. Keep an eye on everything around you. If you spotted someone you don't recognize, you honk the horn to warn us." With that, Claire slowly got out of the car and closed the door. As Claire was walking closer, Owen continued to soothe the _Apatosaurus_. Gray scooted to the middle back seat and was watching what was going on from the back seat.

The _Apatosaurus_ was getting more labored and it was bellowing in pain as Owen gently stroke her head to comfort her as he softly said, "Hey, hey. I know, I know. It's all right. All right, girl." As he calming it down, Claire walked over to them and saw how bad the herbivore was. She nervously and slowly knelled to the ground. Then she nervously put her hands on it. Claire then felt something different inside her and began to feel sorry for the poor _Apatosaurus_. Owen briefly noticed her sad expression on her face.

As Claire held her hand on it, the _Apatosaurus_ was startled and raised her head, bellowing at her. Claire stood back a little, started by it. Owen calmed her down and gently, "Okay. Okay, okay. You're okay." The dying herbivore got her head back down as Owen gently placed his hand on it. Claire stares at Owen briefly and then looks back the distressed _Apatosaurus_. She placed her hands on it to comfort it too. Zach and Gray watched from afar from the jeep, with some emotions ready at them. Gray was distressed upon seeing the dying herbivore. Zach kept silent, but looked saddened by the sight of it. Then the _Apatosaurus_ shut her eyes and drew her last breath, dying from her fatal wounds done by the _Indominus Rex_.

Claire had a pale look on her face as a tear came out of her left eye. She truly now sees dinosaurs as intelligent, thinking creatures, now erasing her view of them as assets and was horrified by what the _Indominus Rex_ did to it. At the G-Wagon, Zach and Gray were also horrified by what they witnessed. Gray covered his mouth as tears came out of his eyes as he saw the precious long-necked herbivore died in front of him. Zach also sighed in sadness and trying to keep composure after witnessing a sad scene. They knew it was that same monster that attacked them earlier that did that to the poor _Apatosaurus_. Owen looked stoically at it, but on the inside, he was saddened by it.

As Claire grieves quietly while looking at the deceased creature, Owen sees something over the hill and quietly walked towards while his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle leveled. As he reached the hill with Claire following him, they discovered something horrifying. Five more dead _Apatosaurus_ in the valley, all of them were kill in gruesome ways and the hybrid didn't even eat them at all.

"It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport." Owen said in shock as he looked at the carnage done by the _Indominus Rex_. Claire gasped in horror as she covered her mouth with both hands. Owen continued somberly, "Whoever took over this park knew what they doing and what they let out." Owen realized that the terrorists let it out to take out not only everyone on the island, but the dinosaurs on it as well.

As Zach and Gray watched from the car, they noticed Claire and Owen were on the hill and saw something that was horrifying. Gray asked his brother after seeing the look of their aunt and the man with her, "Is this what I think it is?" Gray asked in a obviously anxious tone, hinting on that Claire and Owen saw more dead _Apatosaurus_ over the hill.

"Yes, I think so." Zach replied in a similar tone as his brother's, even though he tried his best not to show it, realizing that the monster that attacked an _Apatosaurus_ herd and its killing everything in its sight.

After hearing Owen, Claire knew that he was right that the terrorists wanted that unhinged monster out to kill every dinosaur and every human on the island. After a moment of looking at the violent carnage, Claire put her hands off her mouth and said to Owen in a anxious tone despite her best to hide it, "We have to get back to the car and get us somewhere safe." Owen readily agreed as he and Claire ran back to the jeep. After seeing his aunt and the man with her returning, Zach opened the driver's side door and unlock the doors to Mercedes 05. As he went back to the back seat, Owen went to the already open driver's side and went in as Claire opened the passenger side door and got in. With that, Owen drove away from the brutal scene as he was taken Claire and her nephews somewhere safe on the island.

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 **The reunion of Claire and her nephews:** The reunion of Claire and her nephews took some time for me to figure out. In the movie, they were reunited in Main Street, but since it is now overrun by terrorists, they had to be reunited outside of that area. So I made some changes in order to accommodate that reunion. The changes I made include that during Zach and Gray being attacked by the _Indominus Rex_ , Owen and Claire distracted it so Zach and Gray can escape the gyrosphere. The reunion occurred here happened after Zach and Gray jumped off the waterfall to escaped the _Indominus Rex_. Someone suggested that idea because of those factors and to give Claire and her nephews a lot more time to bond with each other. Also, about Claire's guilt over the _Indominus Rex_ attacking her nephews, the same one she signed off on, I thought about it since she would felt guilty about that since she really cared for her nephews, even though she hardly been part of their lives. Therefore her view of the _Indominus Rex_ changed and she wants it killed because of that.

 **The interrogation:** The writing of Nolan and his people interrogating Lowery and Vivian for their code to Quadtosaurus (which what it is will be revealed later on in the story) was also a tough one to write. The torture part was tough because Lowery and Vivian are just computer nerds working in the Jurassic World control room and I hate doing that to some characters, but sometimes you have to for the sake of the story. So don't be offended by that. Also, the interrogation drug used on them, Hyocine-pentothal, is actually fictional and was used in the TV show _24_.

 **Claire telling her nephews of the situation:** Claire telling her nephews of the terrorist takeover was a complicated one to write. I had something in mind for that, but then I thought that she didn't want to make them more scared than they already are after the _Indominus Rex_ attacked them. So after some time, I had Claire told her nephews half-truth of it to avoid Zach getting more shocked and Gray, who is young, being terrified since he would get easily horrified by the siege of the island. I hope that is acceptable.

 **The _Apatosaurus_ part: ** That was took some time to write. I have to check out that scene for some ideas for it, among other things. I thought it was best for Zach and Gray to stay in the car in case of terrorists show up when Owen and Claire comforted the dying _Apatosaurus_. Zach and Gray would be saddened, just like Owen and Claire, when that _Apatosaurus_ died. That was an emotional one to write.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	9. Chapter 8: The Hunt and the Discovery

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 8: The Hunt and the Discovery

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Took me some time to write some things on this chapter. It's also probably one of my longest chapters I wrote._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan and the other terrorists earlier saw the _Indominus Rex_ killing the _Apatosaurus_ herd on the drone's camera. Torres said to Nolan while the terrorist mastermind sat at one of the consoles to relax for a moment, "Did you actually see how that thing killed that _Apatosaurus_ herd? That thing is quite intelligent and unpredictable."

Nolan said in a confident tone while relaxing on the chair, "We all knew the _Indominus_ would be unstable and dangerous since it was raised in isolation. Predators raised in isolation are not the most functional and stable beings, just like Wang said to us. It's just that monster killing those people and those things with such brutality was something we didn't expect."

Torres knew that Nolan was right to the point, considering how they knew about all that. Then he said to his leader, "Maybe true, Sean. But we don't know what that thing is made of."

"I know. That's something that was kept from us. We'll be interrogating Wu when he is brought to us and he will be brought to us. When he's ready to talk, we will stream it live for the whole world to know what that thing is made of." Nolan replied to his second-in-command.

As they said that, Porter sees that the Raptor Research Arena are missing two workers and see Owen & Barry's names on it, "Sir, we got two employees from the Raptor paddock missing." Porter said to Nolan.

"Let me look." Cullen said as she came over to Porter in Vivian's console. She sees the names " _Owen Grady_ " and " _Barry Sembène_ " as the two missing raptor workers. Cullen suddenly remembered something after one of the names.

"What are the names?" Torres asked as Smith arrived from the elevator and entered the control room.

"Ah, Owen Grady and Barry Sembène." Porter said to Torres as Smith was coming near him and Nolan.

Smith then said to Nolan, "Sir, we got a report back from the _Indominus Rex_ paddock. They found the same shoe prints as the ones found in where the drone was launch, where Dearing car's was at and at the Gyrosphere Station. It's the same guy who killed those men in those locations." Nolan nodded in silence upon hearing what Smith told him. Torres turned his head in disbelief and Chernov remained stoic about it.

After seeing Owen's name on the screen, Cullen remembered that name and beginning to suspect who it might be. She said while deep in thought, "You know, Nolan..." Cullen said as she trailed off her voice for the moment. Then she continued, "I can't help, but I think I might know this Owen Grady guy."

"How do you know that name, Cullen?" Nolan asked as he, Torres, Chernov and Smith came to her. Porter turned his head as he listened in on the conversation.

Cullen then faced them and said immediately in a concerned tone, "Back in my days in the Air Force, I worked with a SEAL name Owen Grady and his teammates from SEAL Team 4 on a task force assignment in Nigeria to rescue American and British aid workers and Nigerian civilians from rebel forces over there. I was providing technical support for that SEAL team and the British SAS unit on the field over there." Cullen remembered how formidable Owen can be in combat while she worked with him and his SEAL team in Nigeria.

After hearing what Cullen told them about Owen, Nolan looked relatively concerned as Torres and Smith were also a little concern. Chernov remained tough-faced about it. Then he ordered Cullen, "Alright. Cullen, run a check on him and see if it is that guy you know. Because if it is, we got ourselves a problem here. SEALs are tough badasses and they are very good equalizers."

"Just like us, sir." Smith said to him as Cullen run the name Owen Grady.

After typing in for a moment, Cullen has got Owen's file on the screen with his picture on it. Cullen sees his picture and realized her suspicion was justified. He said to Nolan and the others, "That's him, That's the guy."

"Shit." Nolan muttered in anger under his breath. Torres, Chernov and Smith were also unhappy about who they are dealing with. Cullen then thought of something. She checked the video of the drone where Claire and the intruder with the blue shirt and the vest on were confronting the _Indominus Rex_ to save the two boys in the gyrosphere. She realized it was Owen who was with Claire.

"He's the one with Dearing." Cullen said to the others in a displeased tone. Nolan sees this and knew Cullen was right after seeing Owen's picture on the profile and the same facial look on the drone camera. He also figured out it was him who killed seven of his men at those locations.

"What's he doing here?" Torres asked in a serious tone.

Cullen read Owen's file and sees what his occupation was, "He's the _Velociraptor_ trainer and researcher. He's their alpha of the pack since he was with them when they were born."

Nolan took in what Cullen told him what Owen currently does after the Navy. He knew that Owen would be a dangerous foe to deal with. He then asked Cullen, "What about the other guy, Barry Sembène?"

Cullen run a file of Barry and his profile came up on the screen. "He's the caretaker of the raptors and serves as the second trainer of them. Born in America from French parents and has duel citizenship in America and France. Hired by InGen under recommendations from Grady." Cullen said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"So that means Hoskins hired them to deal with the raptors." Smith said to Cullen.

"Yes, that's right, Smith." Cullen replied to the sniper specialist.

Annoyed upon learning the background Owen, Nolan said to Porter, mildly berating him, "You were told to reveal the personnel file of every staff member on this park, Porter."

"I know. But I didn't have access to the Raptor paddock employees at that time." Porter unhappily replied to Nolan, defending the reason he couldn't find information on raptor employees, including Owen and Barry.

"Let me get this son of a bitch myself." Smith said to him, trying to ready his Remington 700 AICS sniper rifle.

Nolan then seriously said to Smith, "No way in hell you are going out there yourself, Dan. You want to get killed by him or that rampaging hybrid, as well as miss any chance of getting Dearing? Is that it?"

"You know, he's right, American cowboy." Chernov said in the thick Russian accent.

"What the hell are you lecturing, Russian asshole?!" Smith yelled as he took offense to Chernov referring to him as American cowboy.

"Cause you are being a moron!" Chernov said, countering Smith since Chernov knows how deadly Navy SEALs can be.

Nolan was fed with the argument between Chernov & Smith and yelled out, "Alright, stop this!" Then Nolan quickly ordered while shouting, "Notify our search teams in those areas. Send the picture of the man to them. Give me two helicopters in those areas. Keep that man pinned in those vicinity and find a way to get to Dearing, as well as those boys we saw earlier. Move out."

With that, Cullen was typing on the computer. Chernov and Smith was setting out Nolan's orders to the search teams. Nolan turned to Torres and said to him, "Have one of our other choppers out by the Aviary. Keep that hybrid away from the Aviary since we will need it later when everything is set over there." Torres nodded as he went to the radio. Then Nolan used his own radio, "Hawkins, come in."

 **Jurassic World Aviary**

At the Aviary, Hawkins was top of the glass doom roof of the Aviary with some climbing gear on, along with three henchman with him. The ropes on them were attached to the top of the roof of the Aviary. Hawkins was setting up C4 explosives on one of the spots as Nolan was checking in. He said on his earpiece radio, "Yes, sir."

"We're having some problems. How's your schedule?" Nolan said to him on the radio.

After hearing his leader, Hawkins one of his men sitting up the detonator for the C4 explosives. "We planted one device. Three to go. I planting the second one now." Hawkins said on the radio.

 **Control Room**

Back in the control room, Nolan said to Hawkins, "You make sure you get those bombs ready. We're sending a chopper to guard the area in case of the _Indominus_ shows up or anyone that is coming to it."

"Aye, sir." Hawkins acknowledged. With that, Nolan puts his radio down and was rubbing his head in frustration over the developing problem with Owen as a SEAL and is with Claire and the boys he saw on the drone camera earlier.

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

Meanwhile somewhere in Isla Nublar, Owen continues to drive Claire and her nephews in the wilderness area. Owen then said to Claire while trying to prevent Zach and Gray from getting worried, "We will have to walk somewhere to prevent them from finding us in this vehicle."

"Yes, there's another waterfall stream over there in that part of the wilderness with a path we can take to get somewhere safe." Claire said to him, while pointing to where they can go.

After driving a little bit more, Owen said to them, "Let's stop there." With that, Owen stop the the jeep near the trees.

"Where we're going?" Gray asked with trace of worry in his voice.

"A place somewhere where it will be a safe enough." Claire said to her youngest nephew, determined to keep him and Zach safe. With that, they all got out of the jeep. Owen keeps the Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle ready while keeping a Heckler & Koch G36 rifle on his shoulder and Glock 17 pistol holstered. Claire pointed out to the others, "This way."

As Claire was guiding Owen and her nephews, Nolan's voice came on the earpiece radio Owen has with him, "Listen up, all personnel."

"Hold on a moment." Owen said to Claire and her nephews as he listened on the earpiece radio.

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan said to everyone in his group on the radio, "We got a professional intruder on a loose on this island, who has great combat skills and is a expert marksman. Beware of booby traps of all situations. Do not pursue hostile parties in the areas of the island that we do not control or without a chopper present. Do not blind fire on anyone who is attacking you since we cannot risk hitting Dearing. Report to Torres, Cullen & Chernov individually in five minute intervals and switch the net to the alternate frequency right now."

With that, Nolan switched his radio frequency and put the radio down. Nolan puts his left hand on his chin and he muttered with unhappiness in his voice, "Fucking SEAL."

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

After hearing Nolan's radio transmission and that he & his group changed radio frequencies, Owen realized that the terrorists know about him and wasn't thrilled by it. "Goddamn ex-military." Owen said under his breath, knowing he is against someone who is ex-military and is someone very dangerous, based on the radio call. He thought he recognized the name Cullen, but doesn't have the full name of that person. So he decided to wait until later on that as he had more important things to deal with right now.

Claire noticed Owen's unhappy look when he pulls the ear mic out of his ear. "What it is?" Claire asked with concern as Zach and Gray watched. Both of them were curious to know more about what was going on in Jurassic World.

"That was the leader. They know about me and they switched radio frequencies so I wouldn't listen in to their conversations." Owen said in a displeased tone. Then he scoffed unhappily. Then he continued on, "So much for that."

Claire sighed as he heard what Owen said to her. Upon hearing what Owen said, Zach and Gray knew there was more going then what Claire and Owen revealed to them, but they decided it would have to wait until they get some building. Claire said quietly to her nephews, "Come on, you two."

With that, Claire and Owen led Zach and Gray to follow them as Owen kept his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle raised.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

Meanwhile at the Raptor Research Arena, the terrorists were guarding the area while Blue and the other raptors bellowed at them from their enclosure. Outside the paddock, the InGen mercenaries were in position behind the trees and Hoskins was hiding in one of the trees with his main InGen contractor next to him.

"Everyone is in position." The InGen head contractor said to Hoskins.

"Great. Now tell them to wait for my signal." Hoskins said to his right-hand man.

"Yes, sir." The InGen contractor said to him. Then he added, "Satellite phone is ready." He pointed as the satellite dish connected to the phone is pointed east and is open, but not enough to where the terrorists in the Raptor Paddock could see it.

Hoskins dialed the satellite phone and, after a ring, a person answered. Then Hoskins said to the caller, "We got a problem in Isla Nublar now."

The person on the other end with a voice-changer said, "I know. I watching it on TV. Are you in the island?"

"Yes, I am. I manged to get my men on the island, but they destroyed the cell tower, so we can't use our cell phones out there. I'm calling you through a satellite phone." Hoskins explained in a serious tone.

"It that phone secured?" The caller with a voice-changer asked Hoskins.

"Yes. No one can hack into it, not even from you or your people." Hoskins confirmed in a confident tone.

"Good." The caller acknowledged.

"I'm probably gonna call Dr. Wu since he has locked himself in his office." Hoskins said to the person he is speaking to.

"Do so whenever you can, Vic." The mysterious caller said. Then the person on the line asked, "What are you and your men planning to do?"

Hoskins was silent for the moment. Then he said with a trace of confidence in his voice, "We're making plans to retake the Raptor Paddock right now and take it from there. We are also sending choppers for additional support."

"Alright, see to that. Call me when you secured the Raptor Paddock. I want updates." The caller said to Hoskins.

"You got it. I gonna go now." Hoskins said as he hang up the phone. "Get them to breach in 15 minutes."

The InGen contractor nodded silently. Then he got on the radio with the other InGen mercenaries on a earpiece radio, "We'll breach in 15 minutes."

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

At the same time, Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray have reached near the hillside stream as Claire pointed out to them. "This is it. That's the stream I told you about." Claire said to them. But Owen noticed some footsteps that occurred earlier.

"Hold on, everyone." Owen said to them as he motioned his hand to stop Claire and her nephews. He knelled down and looked at the multiple footsteps. He then said to Claire, "Those are footsteps, looks like about four men. They were here earlier. Within the last ten minutes."

Claire looks down at the tracks. She asked Owen, "Can you...uhh...track their footsteps or follow their scent?"

Owen stood up, feeling a little annoyed. He said bluntly, "I was with the Navy, not the Navajo. There's no way to tell where they went from here." Claire nodded, realizing she should have asked that question.

"What are you, a SEAL or something." Zach asked with curiosity as Gray looked on while standing beside him.

"Formerly." Owen confirmed in a calm tone.

"Yes, he's currently working as a trainer for the pack of _Velociraptors_." Claire said to her nephews.

"Cool." Gray nodded in approval, even though he is affected by the attack by the _Indominus Rex_.

"It is." Owen said in agreement with the young one as he sees Gray as a dinosaur loving kid. Then he sees a fallen log that is a suitable safe place to hide if any terrorists come by. He then said to Gray and Zach, "Why don't you boys hide in the fallen log over there in case of those bad people come around here."

After seeing the log Owen was referring to, Claire turned her face back at her nephews. "Yes, you should do that." Claire said, quickly to agree with Owen as she wanted to keep them safe and not being seen by the terrorists.

"Also, if you see any dinosaurs out there, you come to us quickly." Owen added since they are in the area that is full of dinosaurs out there and wanted them to be prepared in case of dinosaurs come near them.

"Sure. Hope it's not that same one that attacked us." Zach said, acknowledging what Owen and Claire wanting them to hide in case of bad people come at them. So he and Gray went to the log and crawled underneath it.

As Zach and Gray made it to the log, Claire turned to face Owen and said, "Okay, now this is done with. We will need to get to the old Jurassic Park visitor center over there."

"Yeah, but with the terrorists and that killer monster out there, there's a likely chance they will get to us." Owen said to Claire as he looked down at the stream below them.

"Meaning our chances are?" Claire asked, wanting to know what the chances are.

Owen turns and looks at Claire in the eye. He then said seriously, "Getting there without being spotted is not very good with everything that happened and you're a high-value target. Also, you're not exactly well-prepared to face these guys."

Triggered by Owen's words, Claire gives him a defiant stare on her face. She unbutton her belt and tossed it aside. Owen had a puzzled look on his face as Claire unbuttoned her white blouse shirt, showing off her purple tank top. Then she quickly tied it and rolled up her sleeves. Claire placed her hands on her hips and stares defiantly at Owen.

"What's that suppose to me?" Owen asked in shock and surprise.

"It means I'm ready to go." Claire said in a clearly serious tone.

After hearing what Claire said, Owen was in disbelief what Claire wanted to do and he said with a trace of shock in his voice."What? You're kidding. You're actually going to help me fight these terrorists?" Owen then chuckled sarcastically as he continued, "Don't make me laugh."

"Excuse me?" Claire asked, feeling mildly offended by his sarcasm.

Owen then said in a quiet, serious tone, "You do realize that these terrorists are out for you, right?" Claire didn't say anything as she looked at him seriously as she was aware of what Owen told her. Owen then lectured to Claire in a quiet, serious tone, "These guys are not your assets and are not typical thugs you probably have gotten here before. These son of bitches are professional, highly-trained killers with full tactical gear and heavy weaponry. They gunned down all of the security personnel and workers in that paddock from the helicopter above. They practically threw grenades at the observation room of it, preventing us to getting there. They let that monster out and it killed two people. I barely survived it. Also, you're a high-value target and I'm risking my neck out here to protect you and your nephews." Owen hoped his lecture would get through to Claire about the situation. Then he continued, "You would last one minute out there before being encountered by them or that thing out there. Maybe even less with those ridiculous shoes." Owen was referring to her high heels.

Claire felt mildly annoyed by Owen's lecture, but at the same time, knew that he was right on what he told her about the situation as well. With that, she replied quietly and firmly, "So? They let out the _Indominus_ out of its paddock, took over Jurassic World via air attack and ground attack, wiped out all our security personnel and now they are hunting for me. You could at least give me a gun to defend myself." Claire was hoping she can be armed so she help Owen confront the terrorists.

Owen remarked in a displeased tone, "Oh sure, what about your nephews?" Then he added seriously, "If you go out with me, who will protect your nephews?" He wanted to Claire to remember that she has to save her family and that is what her priority should be right now on the escalating terrorist situation.

Upon hearing Owen said to her about her nephews, she realized that he is right and protecting Zach and Gray is her priority right now. She can't risk them getting captured by the terrorists or, worse of all, get killed by them or the _Indominus Rex_. That thought scared her the most. She raised her hands up while she took in everything Owen said to her and stated, "...Okay. But let me know when to head out."

Owen nodded on what Claire said to him. He was glad that Claire got the picture of the situation with the terrorists seizing Jurassic World, the _Indominus Rex_ loose and her nephews in a heap of danger. Then he asked, "Are you sure about the abandoned visitor center?"

"That's the only place out there as you know." Claire said to Owen. Then she said while pointing in a direction, "Let's get down over there so we can..."

Owen shushed Claire as he heard a noise. After a moment of silence, Owen heard multiple footsteps, realizing that terrorists are coming over to them. He said quietly and quickly to Claire, "Get to the log right now."

Claire, realizing the terrorists are closing in on them, said to him, "You may need my help."

"No, your nephews need you if they get spotted by one of them. Go to them now." Owen said quietly, reminding her to protect Zach and Gray.

Claire realized that she needs to keep her nephews safe. She quietly nodded and rushed to the log as Owen grabbed her discarded belt. He went to another direction.

Claire had reached to her nephews and crawled underneath the log to join them. Gray asked, "What's going on?"

Claire shushed them quietly and whispered to her nephews, "Be quiet. Bad people are coming here." Claire got to Gray's right side and held on to him gently while Zach stood by on Gray's left side.

The terrorists had spread out within 50 feet of each other. The commander of the search team, a bald Arab man with a mustache and beard, checked in with Cullen, "This is Avatar team. We're in the wilderness where Dearing's footsteps are at, along with the intruder and two boys."

 **Control room**

After hearing the commander on the radio, Nolan said to Cullen, "Send a nearby chopper over there to drop off some additional support and try to have it spot them if they can. That area is dense as hell and Grady knows that."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged. Then she reported in on the radio, "Avatar team leader, we're sending some additional support to you now. Continue with your search. Remember, the intruder has Navy SEAL training. Proceed with extreme caution."

 **Somewhere on Isla Nublar**

The terrorist commander said to Cullen on the radio, "Yes, ma'am." With that, he signaled the men with him to fan out. The men started to spread out as they kept their rifles and machine guns raised.

As the terrorists spread out in the area of the wilderness, Owen sees them from the hiding spot of one of the trees with and counts six of them from what he saw, but suspected that there might be more. He then quietly moved out of the tree.

At the log, Claire, Zach and Gray stayed underneath it as she gently held Gray. Zach was also holding on to Gray. They were scared of they might get spotted, but Claire told them, "It's gonna alright."

"What about Owen?" Zach asked quietly.

"He's dealing with them since you already know he's a Navy SEAL." Claire said, trying to reassure them. Then they heard a helicopter coming above them.

The helicopter flew above them. Then the pilots stopped it and two terrorists threw rope lines down on the clearer spot on the wilderness. Then the two terrorists descended down fast to the ground and removed the harnesses on them. Then they joined in on the search.

At that time, one terrorist, who has short, slightly buzzed black hair, searched around the trees near the ravine. As he look at one of the tall trees, that terrorist stepped on the raised stick cracking it in half. Distracted by it, Owen wraps Claire's belt around the terrorist's throat and began to strangle him with it. Despite the terrorist's attempts to break hold, Owen continued to strangle the gunman. Then one swift motion, Owen breaks the man's neck, killing the terrorist. Once he slowly dropped the gunman's body to the ground, Owen calmly moves away from it.

As the other terrorists continued their search, a long-haired Chinese terrorist with a trimmed mustache and beard sees Claire's discarded belt on the ground near the large tree, he goes to pick it up. As he picked it up and looked at the belt, Owen, who was hiding at the other side of the large tree, stabbed in the terrorist in the chest with his survival knife on his left hand, killing him almost instantly. Owen then pulled the knife out of the long-haired terrorist's chest, who then fell down to the ground.

While the other terrorists search around the wilderness, the commander noticed two of his men are missing. "Wait a minute. Where are Samuelson and Lin?" The Arab commander asked his fellow henchmen.

All the other terrorists looked around for them. When they haven't seen them, they knew the intruder was here and might have took out their two fellow comrades.

Owen was sneaking around from the terrorists across the trees and bushes.

One of the terrorists, a man with a strong-looking face with military-like black hair who is carrying a Heckler & Koch UMP 45 submachine gun, looks behind him and sees Owen sneaking away. "Over there!" The henchman yelled out and he fired his Heckler & Koch UMP 45 at Owen who went to one of the trees for cover.

At the log, Claire and her nephews heard sounds of gunfire. That worried Claire and her nephews the most since Owen is out there on his own.

The other terrorists were heading towards there fellow henchman. As the henchman fired at Owen with his UMP 45 gun, Owen fired the Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle while at the other side of the tree and he shot the gunman two times in the chest, killing him as he fell forward dead.

Then the five other terrorists arrived and fired their weapons at Owen, who jumped down to the nearest tree next to them to avoid the gunfire. One of the terrorists, a heavy-set man, fired a Beretta Cx4 Storm rifle at Owen. The commander fired his Heckler & Koch MP5 rifle at Owen.

Owen changed from the Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle to the Heckler & Koch G36 rifle. As the terrorist firing his Beretta Cx4 Storm rifle, Owen run towards another nearby tree, firing the G36 rifle at the attacking terrorists, managing to hit the one gunman carrying Beretta Cx4 Storm rifle three times in the chest, killing him.

After seeing his comrade killed, the terrorist commander said to two of three remaining men, "You two, distract the intruder." Then he said to the third one, "You, come with me to find Dearing and the boys with her." With that, the commander and another henchman left to find Claire and her nephews while two other terrorists continue to fire on Owen.

During that time, Claire and her nephews continue to hear gunshots while hiding underneath the log. Gray was really getting frightened by the sounds of gunfire. Claire gently shushed him as Zach said to him quietly, "It will be alright." Claire continue to gently held Gray as the gunshots echo across the wilderness.

As the terrorists continued to fire on Owen, he returned fire at them with the G36 while moving cover to cover. With his G36 ran out of ammo, he switched to the Glock 17 pistol. One of the terrorists had Owen in his sights with his scoped Heckler & Koch HK417 rifle and was about to fire at him. Suddenly, a shotgun blast came behind them and the terrorist who aimed at Owen was shot in the back, killed him instantly. As the other terrorist was distracted by the shooting of his comrade, Owen shot him four times in the chest with the Glock 17 pistol, killing him and causing him to hit the tree behind him. He looked up and sees it was Barry who shot the first terrorist with the Remington 870 shotgun.

Owen was surprised to see Barry managed to escape capture and has just arrived in time to kill one of the terrorists firing at him. "Barry." Owen said above a whisper.

Barry came over to Owen and reached for his hand while saying quietly, "Give me your hand." Owen took his hand as Barry pulled Owen over the hill. "You're okay?" Barry asked.

Not having the time to answer, Owen said in a rather urgent tone above the whisper, "We gonna get over to the fallen log over there now."

"What's going on?" Barry asked with concern.

"Claire is hiding over there with her two nephews. The terrorists want her and want her bad." Owen said to him. With that, Owen and Barry spirited towards the log.

At that time, the Arab commander and the last remaining henchman with him, a man with short black hair and armed with a Heckler & Koch G36 rifle, with him search the area for Claire and her nephews in the area by following their tracks with their guns raised. They were closing in on the fallen log.

Underneath the fallen log, Claire and her nephews heard footsteps. Claire whispered to her nephews, "Stay quiet." Gray was distressed by it, but nodded to his aunt. Zach was getting really nervous that they might get spotted by the bad people his aunt mentioned.

Gray, thinking of something he knows during his old camp trips, then said to Claire, "They might be following our tracks."

Claire then realized that his youngest nephew is right and muttered in horror, "Oh, god."

Zach then suddenly whispered to his brother and aunt, "We have to get out of this log."

"We could, Zach, but it might be too risky. They could see us get out of here." Claire whispered somberly, seeing the risks of them getting out of the log and staying in it.

Before the boys can say anything, they see a shadow of one of the gunman. Claire held on Gray a little more tighter when he was getting really scared and quietly shushed him. Zach then covered Gray's eyes with his left hand as the footsteps were getting closer.

The Arab commander signaled his comrade to go to the left side of the log while he was heading to the right side of it. While cautiously pointing their guns at the fallen log, they slowly moved forward.

While underneath the log, Claire sees the footsteps on the other side of the log. Seeing the situation is grim for them, Claire eyes were filled with dread and fear, seeing that she and her nephews will get captured soon. She and her nephews held their breath When the terrorist commander put his head underneath the log and sees Claire & the boys with her, he was shouting, "You three, get out of that..." He then got interrupted when Owen pulls him away from Claire and her nephews and out of the log. Before the other terrorist can fire at Owen, Barry shot him in his chest with his shotgun, killing him instantly.

After Owen knocked the terrorist's MP5 rifle out of his hand, he then threw a left cross at the Arab gunman and knocked him down to the ground. Then he shot the commander four times in the chest with the Glock 17 pistol, killing him instantly.

Upon seeing the terrorist who spotted them got pulled away from them, Claire, shaken by it, felt relieved that it was probably Owen who actually save them her and her nephews from capture. Zach let out a breath of relief and Gray was calming down. Owen appeared under the log and said to Claire & her nephews reassuringly, "It's all clear. They're gone. There's someone with me right now, so don't be scared. You can come on out."

With that, Claire, Zach and Gray slowly came out of the fallen log, Claire sees the body of the terrorist Owen killed and prevent Gray from seeing the body of the dead terrorist he killed by covering his eyes with her hands so he wouldn't be traumatized by it. "You don't want to see this, Gray." Claire said to him gently.

Zach saw the body of the dead terrorist and he realizes those bad people had to be terrorists. He muttered, "Oh, god."

Owen motioned them to come over. With that, Claire and the others followed him with Claire's hand kept in Gray's eyes so he wouldn't the other terrorist's body. "Come on, it's okay." Claire said to Gray, reassuring him as she helped him move without seeing. As they were in the stream and were out of the sight of the dead terrorists, Claire removes her hands on Gray's eyes.

After seeing Barry, Gray remembered that Owen told them that someone is with them. He asked, "Who are you?" Gray asked.

Owen said to Gray, Claire and Zach, "Everyone, this is my friend and fellow worker, Barry."

"Barry Sembène. The other Raptor trainer." Claire said as she remembered the names of the personnel working for the Raptor paddock and she & Barry shook hands.

"Yes, and you must be Claire Dearing, the operations manager of Jurassic World." Barry replied.

"Yes, I am." Claire confirmed. Then she added, "Those my nephews, Zach and Gray."

"Hi, kids." Barry said to Zach and Gray.

"Hi." Gray replied in a shy tone.

Zach nodded. Then, wanting to know who the bad people really, asked with a trace of concern, "Those bad people you're referring to. They're terrorists. Are they?"

Claire dreaded to answer that, so did Owen and Barry. After a moment, Claire replied with caution in her voice, "...Yep."

Gray hung his head and said quietly & somberly, "I knew it."

After seeing Gray's worried look, Claire sighed. She gently put her left hand on his shoulder and said, trying to reassure her youngest nephew as best as could, "It's okay. We're gonna get you and Zach out, whatever it takes."

"How could you so sure?" Zach asked his aunt.

Claire knew that she had to tell Zach and Gray part of the reason she has to protect her nephews. So she replied to them. "Because...your mother would want me to do everything I could do to get you two back to her." Claire didn't want to tell them that their mother would disown her if anything bad happened to them.

"She's right. That's one of the reasons why we're here, to get you boys out of this island." Owen said to Gray and Zach. Both the Mitchell brothers nodded silently. Then Owen asked to Barry, "Barry, how you find us?"

"I listened to the radio of one of those maniacs and they said where you were." Barry replied. Then he added, "Come on, let's move it before more of their friends show up."

"Come on, everyone. Let's go." Owen said to Claire, Zach and Gray, agreeing that they need to get out of the area since it's not a safe part of the island.

"Come on, boys. Let's move." Claire said to her nephews as they followed their aunt and the two men with them.

While walking down the hill, Barry said to Owen, who kept his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle leveled, "Owen, we got major problem that is related to this attack."

"Tell me about it when it get to shelter." Owen said, not wanting to lose focus on everything that might happen to them while heading for the abandoned Jurassic Park Visitor Center.

Barry nodded as he, Owen, Claire and her nephews went down on the stream, heading for the old visitor center.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Porter found out through the surveillance archives on Claire in the Innovation Center. He spots her interacting with the same two boys who were attacked inside the gyrosphere by the _Indominus Rex_. "Cullen." Porter said as he motioned her over. Cullen came over and Porter pointed out the archives of Claire interacting the two boys they saw in the gyrosphere and the black-haired woman was next to them.

Cullen turned her head at Nolan and said, "Nolan. We got a lead on the boys in the gyrosphere with Dearing."

With that, Nolan and Torres came over to them and put the archives of Claire meeting Zach and Gray. Upon seeing Gray hugging Claire and her interacting Zach about his height. Nolan noticed how she is interacting with the boys, "The way she is interacting with them. That looks like family to me, but like you said, Porter, she's not married, so she doesn't have any children."

"She never talks about her personal life to most people, including me." Porter said to Nolan.

Nolan noticed in the archives Zara in view as she stood near the Mitchell brothers. "Who's that black-haired woman with them?" Nolan asked out of curiosity.

"That's Zara Young, Dearing's personal assistant." Porter replied.

After hearing what Porter said about Zara, Nolan had something in mind and ordered Cullen, "Find her. Look through our own cameras where the hostages are held."

Cullen then typed in at a computer and looked through the cameras. After not finding her in the Mosasaurus stadium and the IMAX theater, she eventually finds her in the Underwater Observatory. "Found her. She's in the Underwater Observatory." Cullen stated.

After seeing Zara in the Underwater Observatory, Nolan turned to Torres and ordered seriously, "Mike, bring her to the lobby of the Innovation Center. You, Chernov and Smith interrogate her. Find out who those boys are and why they're here. Bring in more hostages if you have to, just find a way to get her to cooperate."

"You're not coming down?" Torres asked, wondering why he's not coming with him to interrogate Zara.

"No. I got something to deal with first as you know. Get answers out of Dearing's assistant." Nolan replied, as he had something important to do first.

Realizing what Nolan had to do first, Torres knew he will have to interrogate Zara himself with Chernov and Smith. "Okay." Torres acknowledged. With that, he and Chernov went to the elevator as Masrani and the other hostages watched on. Masrani realized that they were going to find out about Claire's nephews and that scared him the most since Nolan might leverage them to force Claire to give up her Quadtosaurus access code. Nolan stared at the screen where Claire was speaking to Zach and Gray with a serious expression on his face.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

At the Raptor paddock, the terrorists were on patrol in the paddock. At the same time, InGen mercenaries were in position.

"The men are all set." The InGen contractor told Hoskins.

Hoskins was silent for the moment. Then, with deep confidence, arrogantly said, "Take them out."

With that, the head InGen contractor ordered the mercenaries on the radio, "Go!"

After the order was given, the InGen mercenaries fired their silenced snipers at two men around catwalk above the Raptor enclosure. Blue and the raptors below bellow at the sight of men getting killed above them. Then some mercenaries armed with silenced assault rifles entered from all sides. Two men from one side of the paddock shot and killed two other terrorists with their silenced weapons while on the ground. Three men went into the other side of the paddock with two snipers on the trees to provide cover fire. The men on the ground shot killed two other terrorists on near the cliff. One of them fell into the ocean below.

One of the terrorists, a British man, saw his two comrades shot dead, including the one that fell off the cliff. Then he grabbed the radio and yelled out, "Code red at the Raptor Paddock! We're under attack at the Raptor paddock!" Then a bald, long-bearded InGen mercenary shot that mercenary dead.

"We've been compromised." The InGen mercenary reported in on the radio.

 **Control room**

Meanwhile in the control room, Cullen overheard the terrorist's message and yelled out, "Nolan, Raptor Research Arena is under attack."

"Hoskins." Nolan muttered unhappily. Then he added in a bitter tone, "I knew that piece of shit would do something like this."

Upon hearing that Hoskins and his mercenaries are attacking the Raptor paddock, Masrani and the other hostages were worried that the terrorists will retaliate against Hoskins and his people by doing more live feeding shows of hostages being fed to the carnivores.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

Back in the Raptor Research Arena, the remaining terrorists in the area fired at the InGen mercenaries. Hoskins stood by with the InGen Contractor who had his pistol raised to guard Hoskins in case of the terrorists find them. One InGen soldier near the cage door was shot in the head and killed by one of the terrorists in the hut. Two of the terrorists were shooting in the trees where two InGen mercenaries are at. But two InGen soldiers from the other part of the wilderness shot them dead with their assault rifles.

One InGen soldier fired at the bushes and shot a terrorist in the leg, causing him to fall into the enclosure. Blue and the other raptors see the fallen terrorist and charge at him while bellowing at him. Before the terrorist can react and point his weapon at them, Echo got hold on his right arm with her mouth and the terrorist screamed in pain. Then Delta grabbed his other arm. Then Blue and Charlie joined in as they mauled the terrorist to death.

As that happened, one terrorist one of the InGen mercenaries cover behind the trees in the neck, gravely wounding him as he went down. Then the bald, long-bearded InGen soldier shot one of the terrorists who was firing from the stairway that leads to the catwalk, killing him as he fell down the stairs. One terrorist with a Mossberg 500 shotgun blasted an InGen soldier near the arena in the chest him, killing him and send him flying a few feet before hitting the ground.

As the four remaining terrorists fired at the InGen soldiers, they retreated for cover. Then one InGen mercenary shot a terrorist in the left arm while taking cover on one of the trees. One terrorist fired his Colt M4A1 Carbine and shot an InGen soldier three times in the chest, killing him. Two InGen mercenaries tossed smoke grenades at the terrorists taking cover on various trees. As the smoke blinded the terrorists, two of the InGen soldiers made on top of the catwalk of the Raptor paddock while firing their rifles at them. Three other mercenaries fired at Nolan's henchman while taking cover at the hut and one of their MVU trucks. The two men on the catwalk shot and killed one of the terrorists on the treelines while the other three men managed to take out the other two terrorists, leaving one wounded terrorist firing at the InGen soldiers. The wounded henchman fired his Beretta 92 pistol and shot one of the InGen soldiers in the head, killing him, but his partner shot the wounded man five times in the chest.

At the hiding spot, Hoskins and his InGen contractor stood by. Then they heard out on a radio from one of the soldiers, "Raptor paddock secured."

"Copy." The InGen contractor acknowledged. With that, he and Hoskins came out of the trees and went towards the paddock, now under their control.

Hoskins huffed and smiled that he took control of the paddock. He was pleased with himself and that he planned to militarized the raptors on the terrorists soon, but knew he needed to find Owen and Barry. Other than that, Hoskins smirked as his plan to retake the paddock worked. Then the head InGen contractor came to him and said, "We took out about 15 terrorists, but we have five men down, sir."

"Dammit." Hoskins cursed silently. Then he said to his head mercenary, "Alright, we need a plan to protect this paddock so we can carefully plan to use the raptors against these terrorists. We also have to cover our tracks in case if they find out about our secret funding to this research, along with the _Indominus Rex_ production."

"Well, we have to find Grady and Sembène. They know how to deal with the raptors, sir." The head InGen mercenary said to Hoskins.

"I know that." Hoskins stated seriously. Then he ordered in an arrogant tone, "Try to find them once our reinforcements arrived."

All of Hoskins's soldiers nodded as they wait for their reinforcements. Then one of the soldiers holding the satellite phone said to Hoskins and the head mercenary, "Sir, our helicopters are getting closer to the island and are flying at low altitude."

 **USS** _ **Abraham Lincoln**_

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Captain Davis was in the CIC when a sailor spotted a helicopter from the satellite linked radar. "Oh, my god. Cap, there's two choppers heading for the island."

Davis came over to the sailor and sees the helicopters on radar. "What are those helicopters? More terrorists?"

The sailor checked the classification on the helicopters on screen and discovers what their classification is. The sailor said to Davis, "No, sir. The helicopters belong to...InGen Security Division."

"InGen. God dammit." Davis muttered in a displeased tone. Then he ordered Lieutenant Gardner, "Gardner, get them out of there! Try to hail them!"

"Aye, sir." The Communications Officer acknowledged as he tried to get the frequency of the helicopters.

 **Beach somewhere in Isla Nublar**

At the beach where InGen mercenaries arrived in, Witter and some men, armed with Stinger missile launchers and RPG-7 rocket launchers, arrived in the vicinity. "Spread out, destroy every vehicle on the ground. Wait for my order." Witter ordered in a calm tone. Then he heard some helicopters flying at low altitude, just as Nolan predicted.

Witter lets out his radio and said, "Nolan, we hear choppers coming towards the Raptor paddock."

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan was walking towards the main screen as he held on the radio. "I know. I'm seeing it on the radar now." Nolan said to Witter as he and the other terrorists saw those choppers on radar. Then he continued, "Take them out first. Then all ground and amphibian vehicles that you see."

"Yes, sir." Witter acknowledged.

 **Beach somewhere in Isla Nublar**

Back in the beach, the terrorists armed with RPG launchers aimed at the parked amphibian vehicles while Witter and another terrorist prepare their Stinger missile launchers as the helicopters were getting closer.

As the InGen Agusta A109 helicopters were heading towards the area of the Raptor paddock, the InGen mercenaries have finished loading their weapons. The team leader said to them, "One minute! We'll be landing near the beach lines of the raptor paddock. We're going to met with Hoskins and the others over there." All the men nodded.

As they were approaching the beach, Witter fired his Stinger missile at the first helicopter. The missile then hit the first chopper and destroyed it, exploding right near the second helicopter. The chopper shook as the near the blast radius. The InGen soldiers were shocked that they lost a chopper near them and all of their fellow soldiers were killed inside it as the team leader shouted to the pilots, "What the hell was that?!"

The other terrorist fired his own Stinger missile at the second InGen chopper. As the missile was heading for the helicopter, the pilot yelled out, "We're locked on! Get us out of here!"As the InGen troopers were horrified that the missile was coming at them, the missile hit the helicopter and it exploded, killing everyone inside it.

At the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins and the other mercenaries heard sounds of explosions. The InGen contractor said on the radio, "CR-1017, CR-2142, do you copy?! CR-1017, CR-2142, come in!" But he got no response from both helicopters. Hoskins began to suspect that the helicopters have been destroyed and he lost the rest of his men on them.

Back in the beach, two terrorists fired RPG rockets at the amphibian vehicles, destroying them in a fiery explosions. Then Witter fires the Stinger missile at the last amphibian vehicle and explodes on impact, destroying it.

After seeing some smoke and explosions from the distance from the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins knew something happened to their choppers and their amphibian vehicles. The head InGen contractor came to him and said unhappily, "Sir, we lost our men in the choppers. No radio contact."

Hoskins was silent upon hearing that. He turned around and said to his surviving men, "Alright. We may more of these guys coming our way. We need to prepare ourselves. Get into position and try to bunker yourselves, quickly."

"Aye, sir." The InGen contractor acknowledged. With that, the InGen soldiers work frantically to get into secured positions as Hoskins looked around, wondering if they are any terrorists that might come after them since they destroyed their backup and their transportation out of the island.

Back in the beach where all amphibian vehicles are engulfed in flames, Witter reports in on the radio, "Sir, we destroyed all helicopters and amphibian vehicles in the area."

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan said to Witter, "Good. I'm already send every available men to surround Hoskins and his men in the Raptor paddock. They'll arrived in a few minutes. I want you and your people to join them."

At the beach, Witter said on the radio, "Right on, sir." Witter then asked, "Should we attacked them over there when the rest arrived?"

Nolan thought about for a moment. Then he said to Witter on the radio, "No. We got monitors installed in there where they won't see them. I have a solution to stop Hoskins and his remaining people with him. Any movement from them, we'll intercept them. Send some men over the treelines and observe them. If Hoskins and what's left of his men make any attempts to leave or try to release the raptors, ambush them and kill them."

"Will do." Witter acknowledged on the radio as Nolan put his radio down the console.

Nolan was in deep thought of something. Masrani and the other hostages look at him with glare as he was thinking of something. Then after a moment, he walked towards Cullen and Porter at Lowery and Vivian's workstations and said to them, "Time for another feeding show for that stunt InGen did to retake the Raptor paddock. Hoskins will watch as his plans resulted in severe consequences and he will be held accountable about once we mentioned him. Cullen, you and Porter go over the monitors and see which ones we will select for the next live stream. Send the monitors on my tablet. I want to go over them and make my selections."

Cullen nodded and she & Porter went over the monitors as Nolan went back to get his tablet on the console he was sitting on.

The hostages, including Masrani, Lowery and Vivian, are horrified that they are about to do another live feeding show of the hostages being fed. "Oh, god. Not again." Vivian said sadly.

Upon hearing they are going to do another live feeding show on the hostages, Masrani knew the park is likely done for because of the terrorists seizing control of it and doing feeding shows on the hostages to try to set a bad example of the dinosaurs. Masrani still had hope since the terrorists are responsible for the dinosaurs killing those hostages, but also knew, to the public, that they will have a very hard time reopening Jurassic World because of the siege.

As Nolan went to the console and picked up his tablet, Torres said on the radio, "Sean, it's Mike. We got everything set up in the lobby. Smith and Chernov have just found Zara Young and bringing her over as we speak."

"Good. Get answers out of her, Mike. Contact me when you get information from her." Nolan said to his second-in-command on the radio.

"Copy that." Torres acknowledged.

With that, Nolan then said on the radio, "Chopper 2, pick me up on the helipad. I'll tell you where you go when we take off."

"Aye, sir. We're en-route." The pilot on one of their helicopters replied on the radio.

As Nolan put his radio down, he said to Cullen, "Cullen, take charge til me or Torres get back. I'll send you who to feed to the carnivores through the tablet."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she went back to work with Porter.

Nolan turned to Masrani and the other hostages who are guarded by four of his men. "Don't go anywhere." Nolan said to Masrani and the other hostages condescendingly, trying to taunt them as he was heading out. With that, Nolan went to the elevator that leads to the helipad.

 **Jurassic Park Visitor Center**

At the wilderness, Owen and Barry were leading Claire, Zach and Gray as Claire was directing them to where they are going. "We shouldn't be too far from where were going." Claire said to the others with her.

"I hope you're right." Owen replied, somewhat impatiently as he wanted to get to some shelter as a temporary safe place.

"Let's move it." Barry said to the others as they continued down the stream. Then Barry said to Owen, "I can't tell you much. After I called you, a helicopter attacked the Raptor paddock and took out all park rangers and ACU troopers over there. I managed to kill two of these bastards and taken one of their tablets & his weapons before I got away."

Owen nodded as he was not pleased that the terrorists took over the Raptor paddock with Blue and the other raptors over there. He was worried about the raptors, but remained stoic about it since he's got Claire and her nephews to protect. He said to Barry, "I was in the Indominus Rex paddock when the siege happened and they deliberately let that thing out."

Barry was stunned to what Owen told him. He huffed and said to him, "I can't believe they let that thing out of it's paddock. I was in the Raptor paddock at the time with Hoskins. Also, when these maniacs arrived, Hoskins got away and he called his men from InGen over here. I overheard them saying that they've been getting money to fund both the raptor research and the _Indominus Rex_ production from the black market."

Both Owen and Claire was shocked that black market funding was used to fund the raptor research and the production of the _Indominus Rex_. Claire said with a trace of anger and confusion, "What? Are you saying the _Indominus Rex_ production and the Raptor research was financed with black market money? That could destroy the park's credibility and we'd probably lose federal funding into both those operations if the attack didn't happened! Our investigators didn't find any of that."

"We'll argue about that later." Owen said to Claire, trying to calm her down. Then he asked Barry, "What else do you find?"

Barry was silent for the moment. Then he said with a trace of dread in his voice, "Also, I have even worse news for you, Owen and Claire. I also heard that Hoskins is going to plan to retake the Raptor Paddock with his men."

Upon hearing that news, Owen and Claire were shocked that Hoskins would makes plans to retake the Raptor Paddock, which will greatly risk the lives of the hostages on the island. Zach and Gray were confused by everything they are hearing from Barry, but knew that it wasn't good, judging by Barry's voice.

"... What? You're actually joking, right? I cannot take raptors being militarized already, but retaking the Raptor Paddock which will risk the lives of hostages? Absolutely no." Owen growled with anger in his voice. He could not believe Hoskins' single-minded obsession of planning to use his raptors as military weapons would drive him to retake the Raptor Paddock at the cost of the lives of some hostages.

As Owen was saying that, Claire came to face Owen. She was equally displeased with Hoskins as well for making a plan that will bring more harm than good. After Owen finished his sentence, Claire asked Owen in a rather desperate tone, "Can we do something to stop Hoskins from risking the lives of those hostages?" Claire hoped that they can try to stop Hoskins for signing the hostages their death warrants because of his plans.

Owen had a somber look on his face and replied, "No, not without those choppers out there spotting us and those men on the ground looking for us, not to mention that killer monster lurking on this island. It's too risky for all of us to get to Raptor Paddock to prevent a major catastrophe without being spotted."

Claire hung her head, knowing that Owen is right. Zach and Gray listened in on the conversation and knew the situation on the island was grimmer than they realized. Then Claire said to the others, "Let's go." With that, Claire continued to follow Owen and Barry, with Zach and Gray following her.

As they continued on for a bit, Zach saw a crashed Kawasaki Teryx4, apparently shot at and then crashed. As Zach was about to say about the crash vehicle, Owen then spotted some door of a building he didn't recognized. The door was getting covered by the overgrowth of the jungle wilderness. "We should go in whatever this building is for temporary safety."

Claire recognized the doors since she saw ACU troopers capture loose dinosaurs nearby that area while watching the monitors in the past. She confirmed to the others, "Yes, that's the old Jurassic Park visitor center. I never been in there, but this is it."

"Let's go in." Owen said to the others. They followed him. Owen opened the door slowly and Barry came in first with his shotgun raised. Owen then came in with his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle raised. Claire then came inside it with Zach and Gray following soon after. The lobby was of the visitor center was filled with overgrowth grass, vines and tree roots. The windows were dirty, broken and filled with jungle vegetation. There was trace of decay in the area too. All the growth in the last two decades covered almost the entire lobby.

"Oh my god." Claire said in awe as she couldn't believe how all the growth and decay did to the Jurassic Park visitor center after being abandoned for two decades.

Owen sees how much the vegetation of the jungle grew into the building. "Yes, a lot of growth here since it was abandoned after the disaster 22 years ago. Close to covering that door."

"Just like what happened to the buildings in Isla Sorna. I'm amazed it's still standing after all this time." Barry stated to them as he look how much the jungle wilderness and such grown into the abandoned Visitor Center.

Claire looked around and is amazed at how old the Visitor Center is. "This place is so... old. Wow..." Claire said in amazement as she never imagine going inside the visitor center and how it actually looked.

Gray looked around the abandoned Visitor Center with such astonishment, as he was awed by how old and decaying the Visitor Center was since it was abandoned. "...wow."

Zach looked down and saw a torn-up fallen banner, saying, "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH". Then he looked at the walls and they were covered with jungle vegetation. "This place looks...rotten." Zach said.

"It would be since it was abandoned 22 years ago, before you were even born." Owen said to Zach, as he looked around the lobby.

As Owen told Zach that, Gray looked down and see some multiple footsteps in the area. "Hey, guys... look." Gray said as he bent down to look at the footsteps.

Owen, Claire, Barry and Zach came over. They look down and saw the footsteps on the floor. Barry looked down at footsteps and they were all different shoe prints. "I wonder whose footsteps they are."

"I'm thinking... them." Owen said as he looks at the footsteps and suspects that terrorists might be in the visitor center. "They may still be here, watching us while we are unaware."

Upon hearing that the terrorists might be in the visitor center, Claire turned her nephews and said to them, "Zach, Gray. Hide behind something. They might be here, so find something to hide in."

Zach and Gray nodded in agreement, and while going somewhere to hide in case the terrorists are still in the Visitor Center, Gray notices the destroyed miniature Main Street replica on the ground in various spots, "Hey, Zach." Gray then kneel down and picked up a huge chunk of one of the destroyed Main Street miniature.

Zach came over and saw a chunk of something that was destroyed. Curious about what it is, Zach asked, "What is that?"

"It's the miniature of Main Street and it's been ruined." Gray said to his older brother. As that happened, Owen, Claire and Barry heard what Gray said and were coming towards him & Zach.

Zach took it from Gray and looked at the damage done to it. "It's look liked it was...blown up." Zach said to his brother.

Owen, Claire and Barry came over. "Let me look at that." Owen said to Zach. Zach handed the destroyed miniature set to Owen as he looks at it. Claire and Barry looked on with concern. As he examined it, Owen said, "This must've been the terrorists."

After seeing the destroyed Main Street miniature, Claire was deeply disturbed. She tried to say something, but she was speechless as she thought of something horrible that is going to happen upon seeing the blown up miniature replica of Main Street. Then she finally said with horror in her voice, "...Guys...will they blow up Main Street, just like they did with this miniature version?" The mere thought of the terrorists blowing up Main Street and all the people on it horrified Claire to the core.

Upon hearing what Claire said, Zach and Gray have grave concern on their faces.

Owen looked at Claire, who had the shocked and worried look on her face. "We don't know. It could mean anything, but giving your thought, Claire, that they might destroy this..." Owen was interrupted when he saw a large set of tables not far from where they are.

"Guys, over there." Owen said, as he and Barry went to the tables. Claire, Zach and Gray also saw the tables.

"Why are those tables here? Were they supposed to be here?" Zach asked.

"No." Owen replied to Zach as he checked out the tables.

Owen and Barry looked at the tables. Barry sees a little dust on the table set and clear spots show the they were loading up their weapons and gear on table set. "They were loading their gear and weapons right here." Barry said to Owen and Claire.

"Oh my god." Claire muttered in shock after seeing the tables.

"They were here before the attack." Owen said to the others, realizing the terrorists were hiding in the old Jurassic Park Visitor Center before the siege.

"How the hell did they get on this island?" Claire asked with grave concern.

Owen was surprised by Claire's question. Then he answered somewhat in a serious tone, "I was hoping you know."

Barry then looked away as he said to the others, "We should search around in case of any terrorists that might be here still or any clues linking to the attack."

Both Owen and Claire nodded in agreement. Claire turned her nephews and said to them, "Boys, go hide somewhere in case of these guys are still here."

"Okay..." Zach replied in agreement. Gray silently nodded in agreement.

"I'll get them somewhere safe, Claire." Barry said to reassure Claire. Then he said to the Mitchell brothers, "Let's go."

Claire wasn't too sure if she should leave her nephews out of her sight in the midst of a brutal terrorist siege. Owen saw Claire's apprehensive look and said to her, trying to reassure her also, "They'll be fine."

After hearing Owen, Claire sighed and said to him, "I hope you're right."

"I am." Owen replied confidently since he knew Barry would hide the boys well enough.

Zach thought of something and saw a bone of one of the dinosaurs that was used in the lobby of the visitor center. He grabbed a bone and a piece of the torn up banner near it. Then he asked Gray, "Still has those matches?"

Gray lets out a box of matches from his travel pack. "Here you go." Gray said as he handed Zach the box of matches. Zach wrapped the banner on large end of the bone and lit it, making a torch.

Owen was impressed by the idea of Zach and Gray setting up the makeshift torch for some lighting. He said in a pleased tone, "Wow. I'm impressed."

Claire had a look of surprise and said with a mixture of impression and apprehension, "Wow. I'm not sure my sister, their mother, would approve of this. Besides, I think these maniacs would spot the lightning of that torch if they're still around."

"No, they won't." Barry said to her. He motioned the boys to follow him. As Barry went in one direction with Zach and Gray holding their makeshift torch, Owen and Claire went to another direction. Owen switched from the Marlin Model 1895SBL to the Heckler & Koch G36 rifle with a flashlight attachment he took from the terrorist Barry killed. He turned on the flashlight on the gun. Claire stayed behind Owen as they approached another room.

As Barry and the Mitchell brothers went to one end of the the room, Owen and Claire were coming towards the old restaurant which is now covered with jungle vegetation on the walls and growth in some areas where they walked in. Owen sees something on the flashlight of the Heckler & Koch G36 rifle and sees billboards & tables containing pictures and posters. "Claire..." Owen said as he flashed his flashlight mounted on the gun on the billboards containing pictures, posters, books and such.

As Claire sees billboards and tables full with pictures, posters, books and such, she was surprised and shocked at the same time. "Oh my god." Claire muttered that word out loud. Then she slowly came forward and Owen checked out the other part.

Owen looks at one part of the billboards and tables. He looks at the posters and sees that it had blueprints that show the layout of Jurassic World. "This was their base of operations. They had this whole thing planned." Owen said he checked out the blueprints on the table. He continued as he looked over the table on the posters he was going over. "They had blueprints of this entire island, including Main Street, the Innovation Center, Hammond Creation Lab, control room, the monorail stops and such. They had the layout of everything on the island. They've been planning everything!"

Claire looked at the table and sees the blueprints of the park."Oh, my god. Did they plan everything?! As in, everything everything?!" Claire muttered in shock. She couldn't believe how much the terrorists were planning on for attacking Jurassic World.

"I believe so." Owen replied in a serious tone as he went over some more posters to investigate more. Then he saw a billboard full of pictures at the far end near the restaurant wall.

As that was happening, Claire noticed the same billboard full of pictures. When she walked closer, she saw a picture of herself and several other Jurassic World employees. "Oh my god. They had pictures of me and many of our people." Claire said as she checked out the pictures of herself, Masrani, Lowery, Vivian, Hoskins and Wu. Claire was horrified when she sees the picture of herself in the black business skirt suit while on her cell phone at the Innovation Center. As Owen came over, Claire unhappily said to him while pointing a picture if herself, "That picture of me was taken two days ago. I was speaking to my sister on the phone and she asked me to have my nephews here on this park when she and her husband were getting a divorce." After seeing the picture herself taken two days ago, she felt offended the the terrorists were following her and took pictures of her.

Owen looks at the pictures of her and the others in the billboard. He wasn't totally surprised that the terrorists would be following her and some other people who are targets and taking pictures of them, since he previously dealt with terrorist groups base of operations that involved anything like what he was seeing. "Why would they target you and the others specifically?" Owen asked, wondering why the people on the billboard were targeted.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, they want me for a reason." Claire replied in an unhappy tone as she looked at the picture of herself in pure disgust.

Owen looked at the pictures of her, Lowery, Vivian, Hoskins and Wu in various locations in the park, while Masrani's pictures were taken somewhere else. "You and the others were marked. They were studying you, learning of your habits, weaknesses and such." Owen stated as he looked at the pictures on the billboard.

Claire turned her face at Owen with a look of anger. She felt angry that the terrorists were stalking her and taking pictures of her. Now they seized the park and were planning to capture her while her nephews were in the park with her, which means that if Zach and Gray get captured, they will leverage her into doing something she doesn't want to do. That thought made her feel terrified and angry at the same time. "I feel so...violated!" Claire said in disgust. Then she angrily took the picture of herself, crumpled it and tosses it to the wall in anger.

After seeing Claire crumpled the picture of her taken by the terrorists and threw it in a wall in disgust, Owen thought it was best to let her be and looked at the table, where he sees a notebook. Then he took it and went over it. He sees the names of ACU troopers, but didn't recognized them. "Claire, look at this."

Claire saw the notebook on Owen's hand and took it. She looked at it and sees the names. She recognized some of the names as ACU troopers, park rangers and other security personnel. Claire said in shock while looking at the notebook, "This is...a roster of the ACU troopers, Jurassic World park rangers and all other security personnel."

Owen, after hearing what Claire said about the names of the ACU troopers and other security teams in the park, realized that the terrorists have been studying the security of the park as well. "They knew how many security personnel were on the island and knew what kind of security it got. They were keeping count." Owen said in a serious tone.

Claire sighed when Owen said that. Her face was somber and her eyes were filled in dread. She never thought that these terrorists would make plans on the attack of Jurassic World without any form of detection by various intelligence agencies. "Owen, this is one the last places we look because of the memories of the incident when John Hammond tried to set up Jurassic Park." Claire said to him while in a shocked tone.

"Well, I'm not surprised, since they hide where you would least expect it." Owen replied as he knew too well how terrorists would hide at place where they would least expect. Then he added, "Also, everyone thought it would be unsafe to enter here, so no wonder the terrorists chose this place."

Claire was in disbelief by the thought of the terrorists would use the abandoned visitor center to hide before the siege of the island. She said in a quiet tone, "I can't believe it. There should have been more security everywhere, even here." She felt horrible on the inside that the terrorists used the visitor center to their advantage in planning the attack.

Claire put the notebook down on a table. As Owen was looking for more clues, Claire went over to another table and saw the blueprints of the ship she recognized as MV _Dust Storm_. "Owen, they had blueprints and the layout of the freighter called _Dust Storm_." Claire said in a tone. As Owen came over to her, Claire said to him, "The Dust Storm was a ship sent to deliver some much-needed supplies for our restaurants, the theater and the Jurassic World Medical Center earlier. It was destroyed in an explosion that rocked the area of the island."

After listening to Claire, Owen immediately deduced, saying, "By a big bomb."

"Of course." Claire said in a voice above a whisper and in realization to what Owen just said.

Owen then said as he looked at the blueprints of the Dust Storm, "Some of them may have used that ship to entered the island, along with some weapons and such to get to this island without any detection."

Claire held her breath as she was stunned that the terrorists infiltrate the island with such planning. Owen looks down at something at the trash can and sees it had some bomb components that was used and disposed of. He takes them out of the old trash can and looks it up close.

After seeing it had components and parts of an EMP device and was used probably weeks ago, Owen said, "Claire..." As Claire came over, Owen showed her the components. He asked to himself, "Are these explosive remains?"

Claire looks at the bomb remains. She has a surprised look on her face. "What are those?" Claire asked in a worried tone.

"Bomb parts and components of an EMP device." Owen said to Claire as he quickly put them back in the trash can. Then he asked, "Do you remember any problems involving your electronics within weeks ago?" Owen knew he wasn't going to like what he is about to hear from Claire.

Claire took a deep breath and answered to Owen, "Two weeks ago, the radar went offline for a hour. It was late at night while I was sleeping at my home here and they called me about the problem. We thought it was a glitch in our systems. The problem was solved when the radar came online after a hour finally." Claire remembered when Lowery called her when she was sleeping in her bed and she was informed that the radar was offline. She returned to the control room to take charge of the problem when it was finally solved and they ruled it as a technical glitch in the radar system.

After hearing what Claire told her about the problem with the radar two weeks ago, Owen figured out that the terrorists somehow used the EMP bomb to temporarily knock the radar offline for a hour so the terrorists can infiltrate the island and use the abandoned Jurassic Park visitor center as their base of operations before the attack. He was in such disbelief that the terrorists came on the island more well-prepared than he originally imagined before they came to the island. He faced Claire, who looked concerned when she saw Owen's facial expression. "Claire..." Owen said in hesitation. He took a deep breath and then continued in an uncomfortable tone, "...Whoever these terrorists are, they were far more prepared that what we thought or imagined. Their planning of this attack is...indescribable." Owen knew Claire wouldn't react too well about how prepared the terrorists really are.

After hearing how the terrorists were really far the terrorists were actually prepared for such an attack on the park, Claire became immensely horrified by such an atrocious attack that was carefully planned and prepared. "Oh my god." Claire muttered quietly in shock as she had a horrified look on her face while she looked at the billboards and the bomb remains on the trash bin. All this planning by the terrorists terrified to the core. Then she asked in a voice above a whisper while still in shock by everything she just learned, "What kind of terrorists are they?"

After seeing Claire's horrified look, Owen then walked closer to Claire and he said to her in a serious tone, "I'm not sure who they are. But my guess, I think they are an internationally-based group. I know because, judging by the appearances and voice accents of the terrorists I killed, they're multi-national, they're multi-ethnic and they've probably have training in the military from various countries. They've probably been planning it to the last detail." As he was saying that, Owen pointed out to the bomb remains in the bin, "That bomb there is a EMP device. A small EMP burst would knock out the radar offline. That means it was likely used by them to knock your radar to allow the majority of them to get on this island two weeks ago and got to this place they can used as their base of operations."

Claire gasped in horror. "Oh...god. I can't believe this." Claire said in a tone of disbelief as she tried to absorb on what she saw in the Jurassic Park visitor center and what Owen told her about the situation based on what they found. She couldn't comprehend on how long the terrorists have been planning to seized the park. Then she asked while trying to sound normal, "You think this was...an inside job?"

Owen thought about what Claire asked and it actually makes perfect sense, considering how the attack was carried out that resulted in the successful takeover of Jurassic World. He said in a tone of agreement in his voice, "I wouldn't rule out that possibility."

Claire considered all this was an inside job based on the EMP taking out the radar two weeks ago and the control room somehow now overrun by the terrorists despite the security on the room. She knew she was getting somewhere with the terrorist takeover.

Owen, out of curiosity, asked Claire in a rather blunt tone, "Did you call the Navy about that issue two weeks ago?"

Claire sighed and answered tentatively, "I was about to, but when I call Masrani about the situation that was...solved, he told me not to since he said it wasn't...necessary since he felt it was 'solved' and the Navy's help wasn't needed, not to mention it probably would have affected the park's reputation." Owen gave a look of unhappiness and Claire didn't blame him for that. Owen turned his face away from her as he was not pleased that Masrani told Claire not to call the Navy. Then she continued, "Now, I didn't exactly agree with his thoughts about it, but what could I do arguing with the owner of this park?"

Owen was quiet for a moment as he turned his face back at Claire. He was still not thrilled that Masrani told Claire not to call the Navy to investigate the malfunction on the radar, which likely would have prevented the siege on Jurassic World. He came close to her and said bluntly, "Well, Claire, you should have. Masrani was such a fool. If I were him, I would contact the Navy, because it doesn't make you look bad and it helps a lot. In fact, maybe none of this would have happened if the Navy was contacted." Although he sees Masrani as a good man, Owen felt the man didn't have the best of intentions or judgment, especially with his decision to create the _Indominus Rex_ and telling Claire not to call the Navy about the radar that went offline which probably would have stopped the terrorist situation they are in.

After listening to what Owen told her, Claire felt a wave of guilt for not calling the U.S. Navy about the radar going offline and letting Masrani ordering her not to call the Navy to investigate, which probably would have likely thwarted one of the worst terrorist attacks in world history. Claire in a blunt tone as she felt guilty about everything that happened, "Do you think that would've...help stop this attack? Do you think we would have noticed that they were using this place as a hideout where it's a last place we look because of how it is now?"

Owen was silent for the moment after Claire's blunt tone of voice. He knew Claire was feeling guilty about what would have likely could've preventing the attack. Deciding not to continue discussing the situation with the thought that the terrorists might return to the visitor center, he only answered, "Look, I don't know exactly if it would have stop this siege and quite frankly, I don't think I wanna know. What matters is that we are in a fight for survival and a fight against these assholes from whatever it is they're doing. We also have to find a way to kill that abomination hybrid your people created in that lab. Our focus right is to protect you and your nephews from them so they can force you to do something they want you to do."

Claire knew that Owen was right about the current situation. After listening to Owen, she only silently and understandingly nodded as she agrees with him about the predicament there are in.

Deciding they need to leave the visitor center, Owen said to Claire in a slightly calmer tone, "Come on, Claire. Let's go. Let's find your nephews and Barry."

Feeling like she had enough investigating the base of operations and agreeing that she should find her nephews, Claire said to Owen in a quiet, anxious tone, "Okay." With that, they left the restaurant.

As they leave the restaurant, Owen raised the Heckler & Koch G36 rifle with Claire following him. Then Barry came out with Zach and Gray while holding the shotgun. Although Claire, Zach and Gray were startled by the unexpected arrival of both sides, Owen and Barry weren't too startled as they lower their weapons. "Oh, hey." Barry said to them. Zach and Gray looked at Claire sighed in relief to see her nephews.

"Find anyone?" Owen asked Barry, hoping he didn't see any terrorists in the visitor center since he discovered the abandoned facility was used as a base of operations for the terrorists.

"No, no one is here." Barry confirmed to them as Zach and Gray came closer to Owen and Claire. They were searching around the area and Barry didn't see any of the terrorists in the visitor center while he guarded Zach and Gray. Then he added, "I have more stuff to tell you all, but only when we get to a safe place."

Already agreeing with Barry, Owen said to the others, "Let's get out of here. We need a safer place than here right now." Owen wanted to find a much safer area of the island than where they are at now since it was a base of operations and the terrorists could track them there.

"There were some jeeps in a garage nearby." Zach said to Claire and Owen, while pointing his finger at the approximate direction where they saw the jeeps. They found a couple of Jeeps that are 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara models, which were Staff vehicles for the original Jurassic Park that have been long abandoned.

"Maybe we can use them to drive somewhere." Gray suggested, even though the vehicles seemed inoperable. While the Mitchell brothers were with Barry, Zach earlier said they might be able to repair them and get them working.

Barry had hoped that he might be right. He then said to Owen and Claire, "Those vehicles have not been used for years. But they said they might be able to get them working if they find the right batteries."

Owen nodded. Then Zach remembered seeing the crashed Kawasaki Teryx4 just as he spotted the doors of the Jurassic Park visitor center. Zach said to them, "There was a crashed off-road maintenance vehicle not far from the main doors. Look like it was shot at. I think we can use the battery from it."

Owen nodded with his head and said, "That might work, but we still need a safe place to go if we get it working. Any ideas where we can go?"

Claire was in deep thought for a location they need to go for safe refuge. Then she thought of someplace she remembered deep into her memory. She then said in a calmer tone, "Guys, I might know a safe place where we can take refuge. It's a bunker not far from here."

Owen thought about it for the moment. He said to Claire, "You're probably right." He agreed with Claire's suggestion. With a plan in his mind, he turned to Zach and said to him, "Zach, come with me. I will need you to show me where that vehicle is so we can take the battery out." Then he turned to Barry and ordered, "Barry, take Claire and Gray to the garage where those jeeps are at. Protect them with your life."

Barry nodded as Owen and Zach headed outside to get to the crashed maintenance vehicle. Claire had a worried look on her face and she hoped that Owen will make sure to keep Zach safe from the terrorists and the _Indominus Rex_. Barry then said to Claire above a whisper, "Claire..." Claire turned to Barry, who motioned her to come with him and Gray. She and Gray followed Barry to where the garage is at. As Gray was near Claire, she put her right hand on her youngest nephew's shoulder for a little bit to relax him a little. She had a new mission during the siege. Get her nephews off the island safely. She just had to figure out how to get Zach and Gray out of the island as she followed Gray and Barry to the garage.

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 **The developments of Owen and Claire:** The developments of Owen and Claire were very difficult to write because of their complex relationship. So I watched the scenes of them in Jurassic World, including the famous Claire "It means I'm ready to go" part, to help me out. So I hope I did an acceptable job of that.

 **The wilderness action scene:** The wilderness action scene with Nolan's henchman searching for Owen, Claire and her nephews was a tough part to write. I watched some of the action movies and TV shows, including _The Equalizer_ , _The Edge_ , _24_ and such for inspiration. Some of my ideas for this sequence came from those movies and shows, among other endeavors that drew my inspiration for this action scene.

 **Hoskins retaking the Raptor paddock:** Hoskins's retaking the Raptor paddock with help from his men from InGen was also a tough one to write. I had to study the layout of the Raptor paddock and read & watch some stuff for ideas. Also, my idea of Nolan's henchmen taking out the InGen helicopters and amphibian vehicles partially came from _Under Siege_ where bad guys used missiles to take out the choppers. The amphibian vehicles was thought from me playing some of the _Call of Duty_ games with missiles taking out ground vehicles.

 **Investigating the Jurassic Park visitor center:** The part where Owen, Claire and company in the Jurassic Park visitor center was a complex thing to write. Nolan using it as a base of operations was hinted early on in the story. So I had some plans for it. Owen and Claire discovering that Nolan and his goons were using it as the base of operations used before the attack of Jurassic World was what I thought of. Owen and Claire investigating the part in the restaurant where Hammond and Ellie used in _Jurassic Park_ was somewhat tough to write since I had to figure some things out for it, like dialogue and such, with help from someone else. Claire's reaction of the terrorists taking pictures of her felt like something she would react strongly about it. Owen and Claire now knew the terrorists were actually were even more prepared than they originally anticipated. I hope I did a decent job with it.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	10. Chapter 9: A Turn for the Worse

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 9: A Turn for the Worse

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Took me time to write this one since it is one of_ _my longest chapters I wrote._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Innovation Center**

Inside the Innovation Center, Torres was waiting in the lobby with a chair nearby. He paced around. Then he sees Chernov and Smith bringing in Zara. Chernov held a pistol on her with his right hand and and held her right arm with his left hand as Smith held Zara's left side with both hands. She was trying to struggle against them, but Chernov and Smith were stronger. Torres stood back as Chernov forced Zara to the chair. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" The frightened Zara yelled out in terror as Smith secured her hands behind her with zipties while Chernov bound her feet on the chair with two zipties.

"You have something that we want, Ms. Young." Torres said to the captive Zara firmly. Smith cruelly grabbed her long black hair and she cried out in pain from it. Zara, while in pain from the hair grab by Smith, sees Torres letting out two pieces of paper. Torres shows the printed screencaps of Zach and asked in a stern tone, "Who are those two boys?"

Zara sees the pictures of Zach & Gray and suddenly realized that they want Claire & her nephews. She was shocked that they want her to reveal who the boys are.

Torres, after seeing Zara's shocked look on her face when she saw the screencaps of the boys, said in a firm voice, "We know they are related to your boss Dearing and she has shown genuine concern about them. You were the last one to see them in Main Street when they ran off from you."

Zara was afraid of what they might do to her and was unwilling to deal with any pain. Before she can figure it out, Smith yanked her hair back, causing to moan in pain. "Tell us who they are!" Smith hissed in a stern tone.

Chernov menacingly looks down at Zara. He grabbed his jacket with both hands and said in a thick Russian accent, "We wants answer from you, you little limey Brit. Because if you don't, you will endure tons of pain, physically and emotionally, by all of us and I will be the one to enjoy that." Chernov was looking forward to force information out of here and hope his words get through to her.

Zara, unwilling to go through the pain, then cowardly cried, "Okay, okay!" After a moment, Zara shouted frantically, "Zach and Gray Mitchell! That's who they are! Zach and Gray Mitchell!"

"Zach and Gray Mitchell." Torres acknowledged. Then he asked, "What are their relationship to Dearing?"

Zara, in distress for betraying Claire and her nephews, shouted frantically, "They're Claire's nephews! Okay?! They're her nephews, her sister's kids! The reason they're here because her sister and her husband are getting a divorce and she asked Claire to have Zach and Gray here while their parents work on their divorce! Claire asked me to watch over them, but they ran away from me from the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo! I hadn't seen them since!"

After listening to Zara about Claire's nephews and such, Torres, Chernov and Smith were satisfied. Smith lets go of her hair as Torres said to Zara. "Thank you." With that, he goes on the radio.

 **Helicopter above Isla Nublar**

At the helicopter, Nolan was with four henchman as well as the pilot in the helicopter. Then one of his men said to him, "Sir, Torres wants to speak to you."

With that, Nolan puts on his headset and said, "Go ahead, Mike."

"Sean, Zara Young broke. The boys are Dearing's nephews, Zach & Gray Mitchell, her sister's sons." Torres stated in a pleased tone.

After hearing what Torres told him, Nolan was very pleased to hear that the boys with Claire are her nephews. "Excellent. Keep an eye out for them." Nolan said in a pleased tone. Then he asked, "Why are they here on this island?"

"Dearing's sister and her husband are divorcing each other, so she send the boys to her on this park so they can get it done." Torres told him.

Nolan thought of what Torres told him and knew it makes sense of why she had family over to Jurassic World. He said to Torres, "That would make sense why they are here by themselves, considering Dearing's reputation as a corporate workaholic." Nolan knew Claire's reputation as a workaholic corporate woman and never had a personal life because of a personal tragedy when she was interning in Jurassic World. Nolan added, "Alright, I want the nephews alive. We can use them to get Dearing to reveal her Quadtosaurus code. Go back to the control room and send their pictures to Moreau and others out there. Also, send Young to the _Mosasaurus_ and send the people on the pictures I send to you and Cullen to the _T-Rex_ and the _Indominus_. The _Indominus_ will again kill more of those hostages like what we saw when it killed the Verizon sponsors and those tourists earlier."

"You got it." Torres acknowledged as he looked at Zara with Chernov and Smith watching her. Then, realizing what he had to tell Nolan, said in a lower tone, "Oh, Sean. There's something..."

"Yeah, I already know about the eight men we lost in that wilderness." Nolan confirmed to him. He already found out about it from Baker Team, who was searching for Claire and the others with her in the area.

Torres, knowing he didn't have to tell Nolan about that, replied, "Copy that. Also, Wang said the drilling of Wu's office should be done within 10 minutes."

Nolan felt somewhat satisfied with the update on drilling the lock on Wu's office so he can get his hands on him and make him reveal what the _Indominus Rex_ is made of. Nolan then ordered, "Alright, I'm gonna finished what I'm doing, Mike. Witter and the others will assist me. While you get back to the control room, make sure Wang and the people working on that drill to get it done around that time."

"Aye, sir. Out." Torres acknowledged.

After finishing up with Torres, Nolan said to the pilot on the headset while pointing to a meadow not far from where the helicopter are, "Okay, land on that meadow over there. It's not too far from the Raptor paddock."

"Yes, sir." The pilot acknowledged. Then the helicopter is now heading towards the meadow.

 **Innovation Center**

Back in the Innovation Center, Torres came over to Chernov and Smith, who are near the terrified Zara. Zara was clearly terrified when Torres was coming towards her and the other two terrorists.

"Chernov, Smith." Torres announced. As Chernov and Smith looked at him, Torres continued as he headed Smith the tablet, "Take the first two to the _T-Rex_ and the next six to the _Indominus_."

"Yes, sir." Smith acknowledged. Then he asked while motioning to Zara, "What about her?"

"Send her to the _Mosasaurus_. Nolan's orders." Torres replied in confirmation.

Chernov acknowledged in Russian. After hearing that she will be sent to the _Mosasaurus_ , she became fearful and went hysterical as she struggled with her bounds. "No! No, please!" Zara hysterically cried, clearly frightened of what was coming to her as Chernov had a firm grip on her while Smith was cutting the zipties off her with bolt cutters.

As Chernov forced Zara up, Zara yelled out in horror and desperation as Smith retied her hands with zipties, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE, DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" Zara had desperation and panic in her voice. She hoped that her life can be spared so she can survive and get married to Alec.

Torres came to her and said in an indifferent tone, "Sorry, Ms. Young. You, alongside those other people, will be an example of not only what happens when whoever raids this island to take it back, but also as an example of what these creatures truly are and why they should never have been cloned. Goodbye, Ms. Young." With that, he nodded to Chernov and Smith.

"WAIT, NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" Zara shouted in horror as Chernov and Smith hauled the fearful and hysterical woman out of the Innovation Center. Satisfied that Zara was hauled out of the sight, Torres started to head back to the control room.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

Meanwhile at the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins was pacing a little bit while near the raptors's enclosure. His men were on alert from the catwalk of the enclosure, the stairway of the catwalk, the hut and a nearby abandoned MVU truck. "We got no choppers, no way to evacuate out of this island, not enough weapons & equipment and no way we can get more men over here. We have to improvise a plan to fight these terrorists before they discover what we've been doing." As he was saying that, the satellite phone rang. The InGen contractor went to pick it up. As that was happening, Hoskins then said, "We may have to release the raptors so they can take out more of these terrorists."

After Hoskins said that, his head InGen mercenary came to him and said, "Sir, it's Wu. He said it's urgent."

Hoskins came over and took the phone. "Yes, Henry."

At Wu's office, Wu was using the exact satellite phone since the terrorists destroyed the cell tower. He speaks to Hoskins with a trace of worry in his voice, "Vic, I got a problem. They're drilling the locks in my office." He knew it was only a matter of minutes when they can break the lock in his office is breached by the terrorists.

Upon hearing that the locks in Wu's office are being drilled, Hoskins hung his head and knew that Wu will be captured one or way and likely get killed by the terrorists. He then suggested Wu, "Maybe you should hide in your secret lab."

"No, they know I'm in my office. If I do that, they will find the secret door and destroy my work. They killed the rest of the scientists and likely destroyed the lab." Wu replied in a desperate tone. He knew if he went to the secret lab, the terrorists will find it sooner or later.

Knowing that Wu is right, Hoskins was concerned about the work Wu was doing. He asked with some concern, "Have you secured the research in there?"

"Yes, I hid all the secret research I got on the _Indominus Rex_ , but it's only a matter of time before they can get into my office." Wu replied, knowing it was important to his actual employers.

Hoskins bit his lower lip after hearing that. He asked the geneticist, "How long do you have?"

"Not much." Wu replied seriously.

Hoskins knew there was going to be matter of minutes when Wu will be captured by the terrorists. He said to Wu in serious tone, "Alright, they might interrogate you and I don't mean like in the police interrogation. They probably will hurt you bad to get information they want from you. Try to give them some things they want as long as you don't compromise our operation."

Wu knew what Hoskins meant since he will be tortured by the terrorists for information. He also knew that they will likely hurt him also since he worked for Hammond in the past. He replied nervously, "I understand. I don't know how long I will be able to hold off against them when they interrogate me since I did help Hammond clone the dinosaurs."

"I know. Just do what you can to protect our secret operation. I got to go, Henry." Hoskins replied as he hung up the satellite phone.

In the trees not far from the Raptor arena, one of the terrorists aim a sniper at one of the InGen mercenaries. At the other trees out by the Raptor arena, Witter aims a RPG-7 missile at some nearby InGen soldiers. Two other terrorists were aiming sniper rifles at two other surviving InGen soldiers at the catwalk above the Raptor paddock. Few other henchman were armed with assault rifles.

After seeing the men are in position, Witter said on the radio, "Do it." With that, one henchman with a silenced sniper fired and hit one of the InGen soldiers near the cage access of the Raptor arena in the head, killing him. Then another sniper fire and shot another InGen mercenary in the head, killing him.

Hoskins turned around and saw one of his men shot dead. Just as he saw that, one of the InGen soldiers on the catwalk was shot in the head, killing him instantly. The raptors below bellowed at the sight of the killed InGen soldier at the catwalk above them.

Before more soldiers can react, Witter fired the RPG and the rocket hit on the ground near three InGen soldiers, killing them and sending their bodies flying several feet until they hit the ground. The blast radius cause Hoskins and the rest of his soldiers to get down and their hearing was affected by the sound of the explosion.

Some of the men, armed with assault rifles, came out and pointed their weapons at the soldiers. Witter drops the RPG and lets out his Heckler & Koch G36C rifle. As the terrorists pointed their guns at the InGen mercenaries, Witter yelled out as he pointed his rifle at the mercenaries, "Drop your weapons!"

As Hoskins was about to draw his weapon, the InGen contractor pushes his arms down and shook his head. "It's no good." The InGen contractor said to him.

"Stop there! Drop your weapons!" Witter yelled out. Both Hoskins and the InGen contractor drop their weapons. As the other terrorists surrounded the other mercenaries and confiscated their weapons, Witter grabbed the InGen contractor while three other terrorists pointed their weapons.

"Move! Come on! Move your butt over there." Witter said sternly as he moved the InGen contractor towards the Raptor enclosure while holding the G36C rifle on him. Hoskins watched as the British henchman was forcing his head InGen mercenary to the raptor paddock and they went out of his sight.

As Witter put The InGen head mercenary out of sight, he shoved him to the wall of the raptor enclosure. The InGen contractor calmly said as Witter let him go, "About time you got here."

"Excellent work getting their positions to us." Witter said to the InGen contractor as he let out a tablet that is connected to their own secured internet connection, where it reads the positions of every surviving InGen mercenaries. "But Nolan wasn't thrilled with the lost of men here."

"I had to keep appearances." The contractor said to Witter.

"So am I right now." Witter replied. Then he punched the traitorous head InGen contractor in the stomach. The contractor went down on the ground in pain. "Tell us if there's any more of you out there!" Witter yelled while keeping appearances so that Hoskins wouldn't be aware of what was really going on.

"Fuck you!" The InGen yelled out to deceive Hoskins that he was hurt for not cooperating. Witter kicked him in the stomach again. While moaning in pain, the InGen contractor said to Witter, "Listen, there's someone else with Grady."

"We know he has someone with him, Dearing and the boys, who we discovered that they're Dearing's nephews. We think we know who's with them." Witter stated quietly as he grabbed the mercenary and put him to the wall.

"Yes, Barry Sembène, the other raptor guy." The contractor said in confirmation.

Witter knew that their InGen mole gave him their confirmation on who was with Owen, Claire and her nephews,. Witter then stated in a calm tone, "Okay. I'll notify Nolan. He wants to talk to you also when he arrives."

"Right. Get me back to Hoskins so I can maintain my cover." The contractor said to him. Witter nodded silently. Then hr punched the mole in the face to make it look real to Hoskins that his main contractor was assaulted. Then the British henchman forced the InGen contractor towards Hoskins and tossed him to the ground.

"Since you won't talk to me! My leader might want to!" Witter yelled out in order to prevent Hoskins from knowing that his contractor is a mole working for the terrorists.

The InGen contractor, knew what Witter met that Nolan wanted to speak to him while maintaining his cover. Hoskins knelled and sees him bruised up. "I'm fine, sir." The contractor assured Hoskins while making sure he didn't suspect him as a mole.

As that was happening, Witter got on the radio and said, "Sir, it's Witter. We got Hoskins and few of his men."

At the helicopter, Nolan replied to his weapons specialist on the radio, "Very good. I'm just landing in that meadow now. I'll should be over to the raptor paddock in 10 minutes along with some men with me."

"Got it. We will be waiting for you." Witter acknowledged on the radio as the other terrorists pointed their guns at Hoskins and the now-unarmed InGen soldiers.

 **Jurassic Park Visitor Center**

At the garage of the Jurassic Park visitor center, Barry, who had opened the garage door, keep an eye out for anything that might come in there. Gray sat on the passenger seat of Jeep 29 as Claire stood next to her youngest nephew. Noticing Gray's somber look on his face, Claire asked with some concern, "Gray. You're okay, sweetie?"

Gray looked up at his aunt with a somber expression on his face and his eyes had a look of dread. "I don't know, Aunt Claire." Gray said in a low voice. After a moment of silence, he confessed in a quiet tone, "I'm scared."

After seeing his eyes, Claire bent down so their eyes were met and leveled. Claire gently said to him while putting her left hand on his right shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll make it out of here alive. I promise that." It wasn't a lie to make him feel better. It was a promise she will do for Gray, Zach and Karen.

Gray nodded to his aunt. He hope Claire will keep her promise to get him and Zach off the besieged island. Then he asked somberly, "Did you know that Mom and Dad are getting a divorce?"

Surprised by the question, Claire asked in confirmation, "You know about that?"

Gray gazes at Claire and somberly confirmed, "Yes. I goggled the letters sent by their lawyers before me and Zach came here."

Claire sighed upon Gray discovering that his parents are getting a divorce. She knew it had to be painful for him at his young age. "I'm sorry." Claire apologized sincerely. Gray nodded. Noticing Gray's worried look, Claire knew that Gray needed some reassurance over their situation on the island and said softly, "Gray." Gray looks up and met Claire's eyes as she gently stroked his hair with her right hand as she continued softly, "I promise I won't let them get to you or Zach. I will keep you both by my sides for always until we get off this island, where you can reunite with your mother and father."

Gray somewhat felt better by his aunt's sincere reassurance as he looked at Claire. "Okay. Thanks." Gray said, slightly less anxious over the situation. As Gray said that, Owen and Zach arrived. Zach was carrying the battery from the Kawasaki Teryx4 vehicle that he and Owen were to get.

"Owen..." Barry said in relief as he saw Owen returning with Zach, who was carrying the battery.

After seeing Zach carrying the battery, Claire came to Owen who was holding his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle. "Letting my nephew do all the lifting, Owen?" Claire asked with some sarcasm in her voice.

Owen rolled his eye over Claire's sarcasm and said with a trace of annoyance, "Well, someone needs to be armed to ensure your nephew and the battery get here safely." Then he added in more normal tone, "Besides, I helped him out get the battery out of that vehicle."

"Hmm...right." Claire nodded. Then she asked seriously, "Find out what happened to that maintenance vehicle?"

As that was happening, Owen puts down the rifle and unlocked the hood of Jeep 29. "Looks like it was hit by heavy machine gun fire, probably from one of their choppers. The driver and his partner were dead, but the battery is still intact." Owen said to her as he earlier looked inside the wrecked vehicle and saw the two people inside it were killed by heavy machine gun from the helicopter that was above them.

"Yeah, took us a few minutes to open the hood and get the battery out though." Zach stated as Owen opened the hood of Jeep 29.

"Let's hope it will work in this vehicle." Barry stated to them, hoping that they will get it working so they can out of there.

Zach looks down at the engine and sees the dead battery. He turned to Gray and asked, "Gray, you remember when we fixed up Grandpa's old Malibu, right?"

"Yeah." Gray replied as he got out of the seat.

"It's very much going to be the same thing." Zach said to his younger brother. With that, Gray came near his brother.

"You guys know how to fix a vehicle?" Owen asked, curious about their idea of fixing up the jeep.

"Replacing the battery is something we did once in our grandfather's Malibu." Zach replied in confirmation.

Owen smiled a little and said, "Hmm...Impressive. We'll see if it works."

Claire nodded, seemingly pleased that they might be able to fix one of the jeeps, despite they haven't been used in such a long time. "I hope you know what you're doing, Zach." Claire said to her oldest nephew, feeling hopeful that he will get the vehicle working.

"So do I." Zach replied, hoping they will get the jeep up and running.

Owen sighed and said to him, "Alright, you two get to it. Barry will watch outside from here while your aunt and I will watch over the entryway."

Zach nodded as he and Gray now work on Jeep 29. Owen, Claire and Barry went towards Jeep 18. Barry stood by the garage door as Owen watched the entryway as Claire faced him.

"You think they will get the jeep working after all these years?" Claire asked Owen and Barry,.

Owen as quiet for a couple of seconds and only replied, "There's only one way to find out when they finished getting that battery in."

Claire nodded, knowing what Owen meant was to try to start the jeep once the battery is replaced. Barry then said to Owen, "Claire filled me in about these lunatics using this place as their base of operations before the attack."

"I can hardly believe it myself, Barry." Owen stated to Barry as he remembered the evidence he and Claire found of everything terrorists have been planning on to take over Jurassic World.

"Alright. I want your input on the _Indominus Rex_ , Owen. Like how are will going to kill it?" Claire said, now wanting to listen to Owen about the _Indominus Rex_ since it almost killed her nephews and killed the _Apatosaurus_ herd.

After looking at the door that leads to the visitor center, Owen then looked at Claire in the eye and stated in a tone as a man who is about to give his expertise on the creature, "Alright. First of all: That thing out there, that's no dinosaur. You made a genetic hybrid, raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves. She is learning where she fits in the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out. Secondly: She's not hunting for food, she's killing for sport, like what I saw when it killed two people when the terrorists released her and what we saw when it killed a herd of _Apatosaurus_ and that _Ankylosaurus_. She is highly intelligent creature. She was trying to pierce through the glass of the gyropshere with it's teeth to get your nephews and likely would have done so if we hadn't gotten to them."

Upon hearing Owen's input about the _Indominus_ and how it was trying to pierce through the glass of the gyrosphere with it's teeth to get her nephews, Claire felt guilty about it and had a look of remorse and horror on her face. She felt horrified that her nephews were almost killed because of her signing off on the _Indominus Rex_ production.

Owen gave Claire a few seconds so she can absorb on what Owen just told her. Then he continued, "Three: The terrorists let that monster out, probably to intentionally let it kill every dinosaur and human on this island and that's what they probably want."

"It is, Owen." Barry said to him. As Owen and Claire turned to him, Barry added, "I got some things about it I want to show you later when we get to that bunker Claire mentioned."

"Very well." Owen acknowledged as Barry looked at the outside.

"Hey, guys. We got the old battery out. Just trying to get the other one in." Zach called out to the others as he gives the dead battery to Gray while Zach was about to put the other battery in Jeep 29.

"Thank you, Zach." Claire nodded to Zach. Then she gazed back at Owen. Claire thought of something, based on what she saw in the terrorists base of operations and what Barry told them about the black market funding, Claire suspect there is a connection.

Owen noticed her look and asked with some concern, "Something in your mind, Claire?"

Claire thought of something for the moment. Then he asked with suspicion on her voice, "Do you think...that there's a connection between the black market funding of the Raptor's research & _Indominus Rex_ production and this attack?"

Owen was silent for a moment as he thought that Claire might be on to something based of Barry telling them about the black market funding and the evidence he & Claire found in the visitor center when the terrorists were using it as a hideout. "I think it's very likely. This attack requires a lot of money and manpower. Zach and I spotted some multiple vehicle tracks nearby. The terrorists probably used them to get into some of the attractions on this park."

Claire then remembered the H1 Hummers that were in Main Street. She then said to Owen in a slightly calmer tone, "Yes. Also, when I spoke to my assistant who was supposed to be watching my nephews when they ran away from her, she said she saw H1 Hummers in Main Street armed with heavy machine guns on top before I lost connection with her."

Owen realized that the terrorists brought the ground vehicles over as well as he and Zach saw those tire tracks while returning with the battery. He said in a stoic tone, "Make sense. The tire tracks we saw matched the H1 Hummers and others that matched the Mobile Veterinarian Unit trucks and Jurassic World jeeps. They may used them to blend into this park."

"Wow. Blending in with these types of vehicles that matched ours." Barry said to them. Then he added, "They sure were clever."

Owen nodded. Then he said in serious tone to Claire and Barry, "That can't be a coincidence. First the black market funding, then the EMP bomb hitting the radar allowing them to infiltrate this island with their gear and ground vehicles and now this is happening. This is all connected." Claire looks at Owen and knew that everything that happened in the past from the mysterious black market funding of both Raptor Research and _Indominus Rex_ production to the siege of Jurassic World was all connected. Barry took in what Owen said and knew he will have to tell him what he found when they get themselves into a safe location.

Owen then decided that they should leave real soon since the _Indominus Rex_ might be not far from them and the terrorists might track them. He came over with Claire following him. Owen then asked, "Hey, Zach. How are you doing with the car battery?"

As Owen said that, Zach just completed installing the battery on Jeep 29. Then he said to everyone, "Done. Let's see if this jeep works now."

"Any gas on that jeep?" Owen asked the others with him.

"Yeah. We found a small gas can and filled it up, just in case" Barry said as he looked at the gas tank of the jeep earlier.

"Do you think it will work?" Claire asked as she was concerned that it may not start because the vehicle hasn't been used in the long time.

"Let's find out." Owen said as Zach went on the driver's seat with the keys to Jeep 29. He turned on the ignition and Jeep 29 miraculously started.

"Whoo! It works!" Zach cheered. Gray cracked a smile on his face.

"Alright!" Owen cheered as he clapped his hands in celebration. Barry smiled as he is relieved that the jeep had actually started.

"Way a go, boys!" Claire cheered also with a smile on her face. She then hugged Zach for a moment. Zach was surprised that his aunt just hugged him, but he returns for a bit. Then hugged Gray also for a moment as Gray returned the embrace. Claire couldn't believe that she just actually happily hugged her nephews. She actually felt good on the inside.

"You're quite a genius, Zach." Owen said to him as he and Zach did a high five on each other.

After seeing that with a smile, Claire look at the road. "That road goes straight back to the park." Claire said, pointing to the direction of it.

"We can't go back to the park." Owen reminded her.

"I know. Just hope they're not expecting us out there." Claire said to the others.

"Or that monster out there." Owen stated as he knew full well what the _Indominus Rex_ was capable of.

Claire then nodded to Owen. After a moment, she said as she was in charge, "Okay, Owen, Barry, you two shoot in case you see anything that poses a threat to us, be it the terrorists or that thing." She hope they don't get spotted by both the terrorists and the _Indominus Rex_ while they get to the bunker.

"Okay." Owen nodded in agreement as he stood near Jeep 29.

"Sounds good to me." Barry agreed as he went to the back seat of the jeep and got in the driver's side back seat.

Claire turned her face at Zach and said to him, "Zach, you drive where I can navigate you." Zach acknowledged silently as he sat in the driver's seat. Then Claire continued as she turned her face at Gray,"Gray, you can keep an eye in case you see anything, okay?"

"Okay." Gray nodded to his aunt as he went the back seat as Owen went to passenger back seat. Gray was in back seat between Owen and Barry.

"Well, looks like I get to drive. Heh." Zach said, as he remembered he flocked the driving part, even if he didn't fail the driving test.

"I'll navigate us to that bunker which I know." Claire said as she got in the passenger seat.

"I hope you'll get us to that bunker in one piece." Owen said in a stoic tone.

Claire looked back at Owen. "So do I." Claire replied in an equally stoic tone. Then she turned to Zach said to him, "Alright, Zach. let's go."

Zach started the manual stick shift on the jeep as it took off. They began to drive away from the visitor center as Owen watched the passenger side with his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle while Barry watched the driver side with the Remington 870 shotgun.

 **USS** _ **Abraham Lincoln**_

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Captain Davis and the others are in CIC going over the footage of the siege of Jurassic World. They were connected to the Pentagon, the White House, the commanders of each ship fleet and other high-ranking officials on the secured video conference meeting. The Pentagon analyst said to every on the video conference. "We got facial recognition coming up right now."

As Captain Davis and the other officers & sailors watched, a picture of Torres came up as the Pentagon analyst said to everyone on the video call, "Mike Torres, ex-Special Forces. The man fought alongside Nolan since Panama. Has since fought alongside him in Grenada and Desert Storm. After that, he was discharged from the Army with the rank of 2nd Lieutenant and has been working for various jobs in San Diego. After the San Diego incident, Torres joined Nolan in founding Extinct All Dinosaurs and is his second-in-command. Apparently he shares Nolan's beliefs on dinosaurs that should stay extinct."

Then the official switch the picture that shown Smith as the analyst continued, "The guy on the rooftop sniping everyone in Main Street is Dan Smith, also former Special Forces. The man was one of the deadliest and most skilled snipers in the Special Forces. Was credited for over 45 confirmed kills with a sniper while in the Gulf War and he Fought alongside Nolan and Torres in Desert Storm. After the Gulf War, he was discharged with the rank of Master Sergeant. He was recruited by Nolan and Torres into Extinct All Dinosaurs. Apparently, he feels that his sniping skills would put into good use for their cause."

The computer then switch pictures which showed Chernov. The analyst said to everyone, "We also identified one other men as Leonid Chernov, Russian. Worked with Russian GRU. Was dismissed for defining orders from the Director of GRU on an interrogation that resulted in death of a businessman with ties to terrorism. After his dismissal, he disappeared and went off grid. He was recruited by Nolan into Extinct All Dinosaurs for his interrogation skills."

"Yes, we' heave been looking for this guy since then. We never come up with anything." The captain of the Russian fleet blockading Isla Nublar said to everyone on the video conference meeting.

"What about the others?" An U.S. Army general asked the analyst.

"We're still working on it, sir." The analyst replied.

Captain Davis then stepped on the meeting, "What we want to know is how did these maniacs manage to infiltrate that island? Those vehicles they used had some Jurassic World logos and labels on them, not to mentioned bringing in Hummers with M2 Browning guns." He found it odd that the terrorists managed to seized the island with such planning and having vehicles with Jurassic World logos & H1 Hummers they somehow used in the siege.

"We're working on that, Captain." An high-ranking U.S. Navy admiral said to him.

Captain Davis then decided to get to the point what he wanted to see to everyone. He said with some seriousness in his voice, "We also have a situation since they shot down the two InGen security helicopters trying to enter that island, they might do another live feeding show."

Everyone in the video conference was silent for a moment. Then the U.S. President said to everyone, "We will certainly hold InGen accountable if that happens."

"Not to mention Nolan and his organization. What we need to do is how the bloody hell do any of us get in the island. We got our own people on that island." The British commander of the British fleet asked.

"So do we. So does Russia, France and such countries. Jurassic World is a world popular island park. Problem is that Extinct All Dinosaurs is an international terrorist organization, probably consists with ex-soldiers from various countries. They probably know all of our tactics." The Chinese commander of the Chinese fleet said to all of them.

"He's right. Every terrorist on that island must have knowledge to all of our military tactics and how to elude our intelligence agencies. We need to thread lightly with these guys since they are well-prepared for any counter offensive we launch at them." Captain Davis replied in agreement. He knew that Nolan and his people are are very well-trained and well-organized group.

Then the U.S. President said to everyone on the video call, "I want to assure you gentleman that you all get your own people held hostage on that island and we all appreciate each other's support."

"Did any of the paleontologists come up with anything about that new dinosaur they made?" The French commander of the French fleet asked, wanting to know about the _Indominus Rex_.

"No, no. They said this they haven't seen that creature before. They think that this thing was a genetically-modified hybrid the people in Jurassic World mentioned. With the way it killed those people, that's unlike any dinosaur they saw in both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna." The British commander of the British fleet replied to everyone of the video conference call as he heard what people in Great Britain said to him.

"Which means we're likely dealing with a brutal killer creature, based on what we saw what it did to those eight people on that feeding show." Captain Davis said to the video conference.

"I agree with the American. Everyone in the world was freaked out when they saw how that...monster killed those hostages." The Russian commander of the Russian fleet said.

"Alright, Captain Davis, you and other fleet commanders start preparing your troops. NATO has set up base in the coast at Costa Rica. They will give an authorization when an effective plane to retake Jurassic World has commenced. I will speak to all the other world leaders about this." The President told him.

"Aye, sir." Captain Davis acknowledged to what his Commander-in-Chief said to him.

"Good luck, all of you." The President said to everyone. With that, he clicked the video conference call.

As the video conference meeting was over, Davis and all other officers & sailors in the CIC went back to work.

 **Jurassic Park Emergency Bunker**

Meanwhile, Zach drives Jeep 29 as Claire was directing him to the vicinity where they are going. Owen and Barry, who are in the back seat armed, look around the area as Gray looks behind in case of anyone follows them.

"Okay, guys. I think we're almost there." Claire said while remembering where the old bunker is at as Zach drove the jeep. Owen hoped that Claire is leading them to the right direction where they're going. Claire then turned her head and asked, "Gray, do you see anything or anyone?"

Gray looked behind him and didn't see anything. "No." Gray replied.

"We're good...for now, maybe." Owen said as he looked at both the right side and the back side of the jeep and didn't see anything.

As Zach was driving the jeep, Claire noticed a door barely covered by the jungle vegetation. Claire said while pointing out, "I think I can see the bunker over there."

Zach turns his face where Claire was pointing out and barely saw that door that is covered with the jungle growth. Barry, who was looking around the area armed with the shotgun, sees the door and asked, "Should we stop here in this area?" Barry thought they should stop where they are at since the terrorists might be out there.

"Maybe." Claire said, realizing what Barry meant. Then she ordered, "Zach, slow down. Slow down here."

Zach slowed the jeep down. Owen, knowing that the helicopters would see white-red jeep from above, said to Claire, "We should stop below the trees so the helicopters won't stop this vehicle."

Claire nodded. She spotted two denser trees not far from them and said to Zach, "Zach, slow down and veer left over there." Zach slowed down more and veered left. When Jeep 29 was below the denser trees, Claire said to Zach, "Stop right here."

Zach stopped the jeep. He put stick shift back in place, put the jeep in park and turned off the engine. As everyone got out of the jeep, both Claire and Owen gently got Gray out of the jeep.

Owen sees old, worn towing cables on the front of the jeep and thought of something. "Hold on for a moment. I got something to give them."

As Claire, Barry, Zach and Gray watched, Owen released the cables on the jeep, wrapped the cable around the large tree trunk below so no one would see it. Claire wondered what Owen was doing as he took the hook of the cable line across the dirt road they came in on. Then Owen wrapped the cable on the other large tree trunk twice and attached the hook on the cable. Barry figure out what Owen is doing as he saw Owen putting dirt, rocks and leafs on the cables on the dirt road and the side of it. Once Owen finished covering the cable, Barry pulled the cable a little bit before stopping it to tightened the cable a little bit. Claire smiled a little upon seeing Owen's planning, clearly pleased with his skills of combat and setting traps. That was something she beginning to like about him. Zach and Gray also smiled at Owen setting a trap and were impressed by his survival skills. As Owen came to her, Claire asked, "Why are using a cable? Set a trap for that thing out or those lunatics?"

"We may need against any incoming terrorist vehicles that drove past here." Owen said to her and the others.

"Or you could use to trip up small dinosaurs." Claire remarked in an attempt for a small joke of his booby-trap.

Owen chuckled a little and said, "Not all of them anyway." Then he stated in a serious tone, "Show us to the bunker you were referring to."

"Uh, right over there." Claire said to the others as she pointed out where it as while turning around.

"Yeah, let's go." Zach stated as he, Gray turned to follow their aunt and Owen with Barry behind them.

As they went closer towards the door to the bunker, they arrived at an area Claire was familiar with. "I remember this spot. This is where John Hammond and Robert Muldoon setup a Raptor Pen to contain the _Velociraptors_ until they escaped during the Jurassic Park incident." Claire said to the others. As she said that, Claire thought of how the raptor killed Justin when she was interning in Jurassic Park. She is still haunted by the tragedy that changed her life forever.

"Yes, I read about that. I was studying that when I started working with my raptors." Owen said to Claire, not knowing about her past interning for Jurassic World and a tragedy that changed her life forever.

Claire knew that Owen didn't know about her past run in with raptors since one of them killed Justin, but she felt the memories of that day haunting her. Trying her best not to show it, she said while composing herself and trying to sound somewhat normal, "I'm sure you read about that and the two incidents on Isla Sorna that involved them."

"Yes, I did." Owen replied to Claire. Although he noticed Claire's tone was a little off, he thought it was because of the whole terrorist situation was getting to her. Deciding to ignore that for now, Owen said to the others, "I should go into the bunker first. Just in case if there's anyone."

Claire knew what Owen meant since the bunker could be occupied by terrorists or dinosaurs that might be living in there. "Okay. You let us know when you see anything."

Upon hearing Owen's plan to go in the bunker first, Barry said to him, "I'll cover the rear."

Owen nodded as Gray said, "That's a good idea."

"Yes, it is." Owen said in agreement with Gray as he took lead while the others following him.

As they walked towards the door, Owen and Barry looked around to ensure no one was close by and the _Indominus Rex_ wasn't nearby. As they arrived the door, the entryway to the concrete bunker was covered by jungle growth, but the door was still somewhat visible.

Owen, Claire and the others have reached the door to the bunker. With that, Owen slowly opened the iron door to the bunker and look down on the stairway while turning on the flashlight attached to the G36 rifle. The walls were cracked and covered with mold. But the stairway seemed intact. "Okay, let's go. Watch your step." Owen said to everyone with them. With that, Owen started to walk down the stairway first while keeping the G36 rifle raised with it's flashlight on.

"Come on, boys. Come on. Watch your step when you come down." Claire said to her nephews as she gently ushered them to get inside the bunker. Gray came in first, then Zach. Although Gray was a little terrified, he continued to go downstairs. Claire then entered the bunker to follow Owen & her nephews. Then Barry went in and closed the iron door behind him.

As Owen reach the floor, he looked the area with his rifle raised. The square room of the bunker was dark and empty. The small windows in the room were dirty and covered. Gray and Zach entered the room. "What is this place?" Zach asked.

"This is an old bunker. Probably built when Jurassic Park was being made." Owen replied as he looked around as Claire entered the room.

"This emergency bunker was used by John Hammond and Ian Malcolm during the 1993 Isla Nublar incident." Claire said to the others as she read about that while reading the Isla Nublar incident.

Barry entered the room as they looked around the old bunker. Barry said as he looked at the room with amazement, "I can see why they used this bunker. Looks like a heavily-armored area in case of a war."

"Or a major dinosaur attack." Owen said as he knew the bunker was likely set up if an event of a dinosaur attack occurred in Jurassic Park. Then he added, "It looks we'll use this place as a temporary refuge."

As Zach and Gray set on the floor with their backs against the wall, Claire came to them and said to them in a tone above a whisper, "Stay there." Both brothers nodded as Claire went to Owen and Barry.

Barry shows Owen and Claire the tablet he mentioned earlier and said to them, "This tablet is connected to some internet network the terrorists are using."

"That means they're using a secured, underground internet connection to prevent anyone to getting into their systems as well as keep an eye on what's going on around the world since they destroyed the cell tower." Owen said to them. Claire agreed that Owen is right that the terrorists have set up secured wi-fi network for their own internet. Then Owen continued, "Now you can tell us the rest."

Barry set up a video in the tablet and said to Owen & Claire while showing them, "See this? This was recorded through various people who streamed it to social media right before they destroyed the cell tower. This is everything of how the terrorists took over Jurassic World." Barry pressed the play button on the tablet. "They had helicopters fly over with machine guns, shooting at the security and indirectly hitting guests."

As Barry pressed the play button, Owen and Claire watched as a young woman was doing a video selfie while in Main Street with her friends as Barry said to them, "They had helicopters fly over with machine guns, shooting at the security and indirectly hitting guests." The young woman on the video was chatting on the camera with her two friends about what they saw on the T-Rex feeding show until two helicopters flew over them. Then the camera sees the helicopters open fire on Main Street, causing her and her friends to run in blind panic. Claire looked on in horror. Her eyes were filled with shocked and were moistened by what she is witnessing. Owen remained stoic, but on the inside being a former Navy SEAL, he was stunned on how the helicopters attacked Main Street. Then the camera switches to another camera someone on the Ferry Landing where a helicopter open fire at the security personnel on it, indirectly killing some tourists. Everyone who was watching it was stunned by such a brutal scene of attack. Claire gasped and cover her mouth with her hands as she witnessed the terrifying ordeal. Owen was equally shocked by such atrocity. Then the camera switched to the Aviary when someone was shooting a video of the _Pteranodon_ and the _Dimorphodon_ when terrorists fired their weapons at the Jurassic World park rangers, killing them with such ease. Then they saw one of the terrorists killed the man who tried to use his cell phone in front of his teenage daughter.

Claire was horrified that the terrorists killed a father in front of his teenage daughter. "Ah. Oh, that poor girl..." Claire muttered in sadness and shock upon seeing that. Owen was somber after seeing what happened in the Aviary. Then they saw a large explosion from the dock where the freighter Dust Storm was at from the distance of the Aviary on camera. The explosion shocked both Owen and Claire. Then the camera switched to where the ground attack of the Main Street was occurring.

As Owen watched the ground attack on Main Street, he couldn't believe the manpower and the weapons that the terrorists had during the attack. He said in a shocked tone, "I don't understand. They have that many weapons? The attack happened in my place in the I. rex Paddock where a helicopter just came in out of nowhere and started shooting at us. No wonder they had this whole thing planned, judging by the number of men and weapons they have, as well as their tactics."

Zach and Gray stood by as they watched the reactions of Claire and Owen when they watched the attack of Jurassic World on video since they didn't dare want to see it since it might have been too violent for them. Claire couldn't absorb the shock of everything she saw on the brutal ground attack on Main Street. She was utterly distressed by everything she saw on that video of the siege of Jurassic World. Claire said with a trembling voice, "Oh my god... this is terrifying! How can they do this without a single fail?"

Owen look at Claire's horrified face and sees her eyes had unshed tears. She covered her mouth with her hands. Owen said to her as he saw the deadly ground attack on Main Street, "All I can say is that they had to get it right once...and today they did." They saw the H1 Hummers coming in and opened fired on the majority of the ACU troopers and park rangers, which horrified Claire even more as she gasped when she saw that. Owen remained stoic about it, but was equally horrified on the inside by such a violent attack. "Christ, they worked really fast and they didn't stop."

As they continued to watch the video of the siege where the terrorists in the H1 Hummers were firing their M2 Browning machine guns at the security personnel and indirectly killing some civilians, Barry said to them in a somber tone, "Oh yeah, and one more thing; they took out every ACU personnel and security Jurassic World had. The terrorists were like a pack of _Velociraptors_ , surrounding their prey and taking it down." Shortly after he said, the video ended.

After seeing that terrifying video of the siege, Claire felt sad for the lives lost in the siege and was remorseful about it. She said with a trace of remorse in her voice, "Oh, god. I send the remaining ACU personnel and security personnel to the Innovation Center and Hammond Creation Lab and they got killed because of it." Claire felt horrible for sending the remaining team to the Innovation Center. She still vividly remembered Hamada's final radio message, saying " _Jurassic World has fallen_ ". That message has horrified Claire and she knew it would haunt her if she survives the situation.

Owen, knowing Claire felt guilty about sending those troopers to the Innovation Center where they were killed, said to her while trying to reassure her, "No, you gave them a fighting chance. They would've been killed either way." Owen knew that the terrorists would kill the remaining ACU troopers and Jurassic World security personnel either way. He wanted Claire to remember that.

Zach and Gray watched as Owen trying to comfort Claire in his own way. Claire was still saddened by it, but Owen could tell that she understood what he told her and relieved the worst of her anguish as she nodded. Upon seeing Claire a little more composed, Owen asked Barry, "Barry, who's the person behind all this?"

Barry then does the search of the tablet. Then after a bit of searching, the search found that Sean Nolan was the man who mastermind the Jurassic World siege. "Sean Nolan." Barry announced to the others.

After hearing Nolan's name, Claire scoffs, walked to the wall and leaned her back at it. As she hung her head, Claire said to the others in a somber tone, "Sean Nolan is the founder and leader of Extinct All Dinosaurs movement, a radical anti-dinosaur terrorist organization. The man's a maniac. Has a been a huge threat to InGen, Masrani Global and other companies that clone or sponsor dinosaurs for a long time."

Upon hearing who Nolan is and what kind of a person he is from Claire, Owen was deep in thought that an anti-dinosaur terrorist organization was responsible for the siege. Zach and Gray couldn't believe that themselves. Owen then asked Claire, "Why is he doing this? It has to be something more than cloning dinosaurs."

As Barry, Zach and Gray came closer to them, Claire asked Owen in a tone above a whisper, "Owen, do you remember the incident in San Diego 18 years ago?"

"Yes, how can they forget about that incident and how they saw it on the news. Why?" Owen asked as he wanted to know about Nolan and what was the connection to the San Diego incident 18 years ago.

With everyone in the bunker around her listening to what she is about to say, Claire then said to them in a quiet, somber tone, "Well, Nolan was a retired Special Forces soldier living in San Diego with his pregnant wife when the T-Rex escaped and trampled on his car. Nolan survived, but his wife and unborn child were killed." Claire remembered hearing about that part of the incident when she watched the news of the San Diego incident and remembered how Sean Nolan angrily berated John Hammond on national television months before Hammond's death over the death of his pregnant wife by the _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ and the incident in Isla Nublar that was covered up by Hammond's nephew Peter Ludlow. She also knew that Nolan sued InGen over the wrongful death of his wife and they had to give him the settlement money.

Owen took in what Claire told him about Nolan. He felt that the man who lost his wife and unborn child by the T-Rex caused him to lose his sanity and became a ruthless terrorist hell-bent on revenge. With Nolan's Special Forces training, Owen knew that Nolan would figure out how the military and intelligence would try to find him & use this knowledge to evade them. Of course, Owen felt sorry for Nolan for losing his wife and unborn kid, but going so far to commit terrorist attacks and kill innocent people to satiate his revenge was a clear step too far. After seeing the attack of Jurassic World, Owen knew that Nolan is now a cold-blooded killer who will stop at nothing to ensure the end of dinosaur cloning for good, if it means killing a lot of people in Isla Nublar. Zach and Gray were stunned by how a man who lost his wife and unborn child would takeover Jurassic World just to avenge his family's death by the dinosaurs.

"No wonder he's pissed. It's terrible that he lost his family, but clearly this man has lost his mind and now will not rest until he gets his revenge." Owen said in a stoic tone. Then he added, "My guess is Nolan blamed InGen for his wife's death."

Claire looked up to Owen and said in a serious tone while fixing her hair a little bit, "Yeah, InGen's then CEO Peter Ludlow and his associates were the reason that T-Rex escaped when they captured it and bought it to San Diego." As Claire was saying that, she finished fixing her hair a little bit. "After that incident and Ludlow's death by the T-Rex and it's infant, Nolan sued InGen and they settled for 5 million on him. Then he disappeared with it. Since then, he has been after InGen and Masrani Global for years. He and his group were responsible for numerous terrorist attacks against those companies and other companies who sponsored the dinosaurs for years."

"Well, today, they did their biggest attack of all." Owen stated in a displeased tone. He was angered that Nolan would go to such lengths to end creating clone dinosaurs even it means murdering innocent people to do so.

Zach said in disbelief, "I can't believe he would do all this for his wife and unborn...kid." He thought of what he should have said since his brother Gray might be traumatized.

Gray looked up to the others and said in a tone above a whisper, "Yeah. Nolan is a monster for doing all this from what we heard."

"And more." Barry said to the others. Then he added, "There's more what I'm about to show you." As he prepared the tablet with him, Barry turned to Claire and said in a serious tone, "I don't think your nephews should see this." He was telling Claire that the scene will be too gruesome for them to watch.

Claire, realizing that her nephews shouldn't watch what Barry is about to show them, said to them while pointing to the door that leads to the control room, "Boys, why don't you go over there, closed that door and stand by it. You probably don't want to see this."

Zach, knowing that whatever Barry is about to show his aunt and Owen maybe too violent, gestured to Gray to following him as he said to him, "Come on, Gray. Let's go." Gray got up and walked with his older brother.

As Zach opened the door and he & Gray were about to get in, Owen said to them, "If you see anyone or something coming towards you, you get back here quickly." Both boys acknowledged as they closed the door behind him and sat near it.

As the Mitchell brothers were out of sight, Barry turned to Owen and Claire as he prepared a video. Both of them noticed Barry looked somber. Owen asked with concern, "What is it?"

Barry sighed and said to Owen & Claire gravely, "This was stream live all over all news networks and social media world wide. Everyone has seen this. Be advice, it's extremely terrifying."

"What is it?" Claire asked with concern and worry in her voice. She was prepared for something she wasn't going to like to see.

"I'm so sorry." Barry said gravely to both Owen and Claire as he pressed the play button on the tablet. The video shows Nolan starting his speech to the world.

"That's Nolan." Claire said, as she recognized Nolan since she knew his reputation.

As Owen looked at Claire for a bit and nodded to what she said, he and Claire listened to Nolan's speech on how he called dinosaurs 'monsters' and 'abominations', seeing that he is anti-dinosaur because of his wife's death. Then the camera shown how the _Mosasaurus_ announcer Sarah tied to the crane. "Oh, god..." Owen muttered out the word as the _Mosasaurus_ came out  & ate her alive.

Claire let a horrified moan when she saw the announcer got eaten by the _Mosasaurus_. She was stunned and freaked out when she witnessed the terrorists sadistically fed the announcer to the _Mosasaurus_. Her eyes were filled with terror and she covered her mouth with her hands. Owen's mouth hung open and couldn't believe the terrorists just fed the _Mosasaurus_ a hostage in front of the entire world. On the inside, he was stunned when he saw what just happened.

The camera then switched to the Raptor Paddock, where Leon was about to be tossed into the enclosure. Owen was shocked that Leon has been tossed to his raptors. "I saved this guy earlier today when he fell into the raptor's pen." Owen said in shock to Claire. Claire looks at Owen in shock, meaning the terrorists just tossed the man Owen saved earlier in the raptor's enclosure on the video. Then they watched in horror as Blue and Echo started to maul Leon just as Delta and Charlie shown up. Then they saw all four raptors mauling Leon to death.

"Oh, shit! Those bastards...!" Owen grumbled under his breath when he saw Leon being mauled to death by his raptors. Owen was in utter disbelief that the terrorists fed Leon, the man he saved from his raptor pack earlier, to his raptors, something that was not their fault. He was beyond horrified that the terrorists hand-feed Leon to his raptors just to spread fear of the world. He views the terrorists as a bunch of sick, sadistic group of people who wouldn't let a person saved from a dinosaur live and would feed the same person to the dinosaur.

At the same time, Claire was horrified when she saw the four _Velociraptors_ mauling Leon to death. She felt a flashback of Justin's death in the hands of that raptor haunting her. She felt sick to her stomach upon seeing a horrific death of a young raptor paddock worker. Her eyes were filled with dread and she covered her mouth to hid her quivering lips.

Zach and Gray, watching from the door not all the way closed, saw the reactions of their aunt and Owen when they were watching the video. They were very worried with the way they are reacting, particularly Aunt Claire's reactions to the video they are watching.

The camera then changed inside the T-Rex kingdom, where the young couple Andrea and Lynda were tied on the spot where The T-Rex would eat it's meal. Owen and Claire, still shocked by the feeding shows they saw earlier, watched as the T-Rex appeared and ate Andrew, chomping him to death before devouring him.

Claire stepped back in shock as she let out a shocked moan. Owen looked on with a stoic yet stunned feature on his face. Then they saw Lynda get chomped next and ate her. After seeing Lynda killed by the T-Rex, Claire still had her hands in her mouth to strife her own emotions as she watched the terrifying feeding shows. Owen was in utter disbelief that the terrorists would feed the carnivores hostages and streamed it for the whole world to see. He feels that Nolan and these maniacs with him are such cold-blooded killers who are instilling fear to everyone about the dinosaurs whom they called monsters.

Then the video switched to the stream where eight people, who are wounded, tossed from a helicopter as a drone with a camera was flying above them. Barry warned Owen and Claire, "This part is absolutely the most gruesome thing you two will see."

As Owen and Claire nodded, they see eight people, all of them shot in their kneecaps, are down in the stream. Claire was utterly stunned when she spotted Osterly, Drucker and Brand as among the hostages that were fed to the _Indominus Rex_. "Oh, my god. I spoke to three of them earlier. They're were the Verizon representatives that was planning to sponsor the _Indominus Rex_." Claire said in a shocked tone as she knew they were killed by it.

Owen turned to Claire and she saw her horrified look as she knew she wasn't going to like what she is about to see on the Verizon sponsors. Then they see the _Indominus Rex_ came out when it camouflage itself. Then Owen and Claire looked on in horror as the hybrid stomped a female tourist to death with her right foot and mauled a fat male tourist with it's powerful jaws almost simultaneously in brutal fashion. Then they saw that it come for Osterly and it chomped him in half, which killed him instantly. Claire gasped in horror when she saw Osterly get eaten by the hybrid. Then she and Owen saw the deadly creature tail-whipped a male tourist, who crashed into the trees and snapped his spinal cord, killing him.

Then Claire was horrified when she and Owen the _Indominus_ grabbed Brand's left arm with it's mouth and lifted her up, causing intense pain as Brand screamed out horrendously. Then they saw the hybrid biting off Brand's arm, causing her to fall to her death as she hit her head on the sharp rock, which made Claire feel utterly horrible as tears she was trying to fight back were starting to come down slowly. Then Claire and Owen saw Drucker got trampled to death when the _Indominus_ 's huge left foot stomped on him.

Owen then said to Claire and Barry as continued to watch the horrifying and graphic video of the feeding shows, "That thing killed those hostages for pleasure, just like it did with that _Apatosaurus_ herd." Claire, who already knew that the hybrid kills for sport, nodded as she and Owen saw a black male tourist got chomped by the dangerous creature. Then it grabbed the last tourist, a Hispanic man, and tossed him into the trees, killing him instantly. Then Barry somberly paused the video, seeing that Owen and Claire have had enough watching that traumatic video of the feeding shows.

Upon seeing the live feeding shows, Claire had suddenly had terrified feelings that were indescribable. She was beyond horrified by what she just witnessed and had a pale look on her face. Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes had tears that threatened to come down. She gasped in horror and shouted in mixture of fear and anger, "OH...OH MY GOD!" Her left hand was on her forehead trying to compose herself. Then she muttered with fear and anger in her voice while looking at both Owen and Barry, "How could he?! How could he do this?! Nolan is giving an impression that these dinosaurs are monsters...! He's a sadist!" As that was happening, Zach and Gray peeked in through the door and saw how worried and terrified their aunt currently is after she saw something that was horrible on video.

"Indeed. Words can't described what horror this presents." Barry said somberly to Claire as he knew she was in distress over what she saw on the tablet. Owen was concerned how Claire is handling a traumatic scene of seeing people being fed to the carnivores by the terrorists.

Claire then frantically stated in a tone that is mixed with anger while looking at Owen, "He even gave the Verizon sponsors I talked to earlier to the _Indominus Rex_! And he showed the deaths to the world! What is wrong with him...?! What is he trying to prove...?!"

"NO..." Owen yelled out in disgust over Nolan's actions of feeding the hostages to the carnivores. Then he continued while in a slightly calmer tone, "Nolan is proving nothing. The only thing he's proving is that he and his organization are the bloodthirsty psychopaths here. He's literally feeding the hostages to the carnivores. He even fed Leon to my raptors! He's insane. He thinks dinosaurs are monsters, yet he is the monster here. He is killing innocent people himself. And he will feed all the hostages, including innocent children, to the carnivores." Owen knew they need to stop Nolan from doing anymore feeding shows to the hostages, a lot of people, including innocent children, will die on the island.

Claire knew that Owen was right about Nolan will continue to send more people to the death by hand feeding them to the carnivores. She knew that they have to somehow stop Nolan from completing his mission. She was silent for a moment as she took in everything Owen said. Claire said in a slightly calmer yet frantic tone, "My sister probably thinks she will see my nephews being fed to the carnivores later!" She knew that Karen had to worried when she saw those feeding shows and suspect she is fearing that Zach & Gray might be fed to those dinosaurs later. After seeing that horrible live stream of the feeding shows, Claire is now more protective of her nephews and more determined to get them hone safely.

Seeing Claire's distressed look, Owen stated to her in a somewhat solemnly tone, "So, your sister thinks that Zach and Gray may be one of the victims of that savage monster? Me and Barry will make sure that Nolan goes nowhere near your nephews."

Claire felt a little reassured by Owen and knew that she can only trust him & Barry right now after the devastating siege of the island. Claire said while trying to slowly compose herself, "Th...Thanks, Owen. I really need you and Barry. But Owen, I have a question." Claire was quiet for a moment as Owen looked at her while he wanted what she was going to ask him. Then she asked with a trace of concern, "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Owen was quiet for a moment. Then with a deep breath, he said in a quiet tone, "...No. Never have I witnessed such an atrocity compared to this. What I saw was far worse than what I ever saw back in my days as a SEAL." Owen previously saw such bad things in the past as a Navy SEAL, including some intense fighting against terrorism and dealing with wounded fellow SEALs while in a heat of a battle, but nothing compared to the atrocity he just saw when Nolan and his people fed the carnivores hostages. That was something new for Owen too and it was very cruel and brutal.

Claire rolled her eyes a little, knowing that this atrocious act of terrorism on Jurassic World was something new for Owen too. She said with a trace of sarcasm, "That's good to know." As she said that, Zach and Gray quietly shut the door, knowing they don't need to see this anymore.

After watching the reactions of their aunt and Owen upon watching something horrible on that tablet, both brothers knew the situation was grimmer than ever. Gray somberly looked Zach and asked to his big brother in a soft tone, "I can't believe all this is happening around us."

Zach nodded in agreement with his little brother and said softly, "I know, me too."

As that was happening, Claire turned to Barry and asked, "Can we used that tablet to contact the Navy or something?" Claire hoped that they will contact the Navy about the situation.

Barry look at Claire solemnly and said to her, "No, it's too risky. These terrorists might pick up the signal and track us where we are." Barry knew that with the tablet on the network the terrorists are using, the risks of their attackers finding them will increase.

"He's right. It's too risky to contact the Navy via internet these maniacs are using." Owen said to Claire. He knew it was too risky to use the tablet to contact anyone for help because Nolan and his goons might intercept the signal and lead the terrorists to them.

Claire hung her head, knowing that they are right. Deciding to figure things out how to solve the situation, Claire said to Owen and Barry, "Alright. We still need a plan here. We have to start figuring things out." As she said that, she went to the door and opened it, "Zach, Gray." Claire said, motioning them to come out.

With that, Zach and Gray entered the bunker again and Claire closed the door behind them.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

At the Raptor paddock, Witter and his men still surrounded Hoskins and his remaining mercenaries. Then Nolan and his two henchmen with him arrived as they came over to Hoskins and his captured mercenaries. As Nolan faced him with a small smirk on his face, Hoskins saw Nolan, whom he is surprised to see since he knows his reputation. "You!" Hoskins exclaimed in shock.

Nolan still smirked at Hoskins when he was in shock to him. "Hey, Vic." Nolan said in a quiet tone. Then he added, "How nice to meet you face to face."

As Hoskins looks at Nolan with shock in his eyes, he declared in a firm tone, "You're the one who took over this park!"

"Yeah. I'm the new owner of this park." Nolan said sarcastically. Nolan sees the InGen contractor and both of then pretended to glared at each other to avoid Hoskins knowing that they are working together. Nolan turns his face back to Hoskins and said to him in a normal tone, "Here's what I want to talk you about it, Vic."

As Witter and some of the terrorists watched the InGen mercenaries, the other Extinct All Dinosaurs members were setting up camera equipment. Hoskins assumed in an arrogant tone, "You're telling me to back off, Mr. Nolan?"

Nolan chuckled a little and said, "That's only part of it." Hoskins wondered what else the terrorist mastermind want to talk to him about. Then Nolan said in a serious tone, "I know about your plans to use these _Velociraptors_ over there as military weapons, along with the _Indominus Rex_ out there."

After hearing what Nolan said to him, Hoskins was stunned and in total disbelief that Nolan knew of his plans to use the raptors and the I-rex as military weapons. "Ah, Jesus! Are you serious?! How did..."

Nolan interrupted him before he can finished and said with confidence, "Let's start off by saying I'm been in contact with you and your people as one of the anonymous financiers under an alias and I had some help." Hoskins looked at him with disbelief as Nolan continued, "You provided me with the layout of the island, which makes you complicit in this attack." What he said was true. Nolan and his mole, the InGen contractor, manipulated Hoskins into giving him the layout of the island and all of Jurassic World locations, which help them on their plans to take control of the island.

After Nolan revealed that he was posing as one of the anonymous financiers with a different alias and got the layout of the park from him, Hoskins was stunned beyond comprehension. He couldn't believe that he gave Nolan the layout of the park, which would make him an accessory of a terrorist attack. His facial expression was that of shock. Hoskins was also angry that Nolan used him to do his bidding. Before Hoskins can say anything, Nolan continued in a taunting tone, "Yeah, that's right, asshole. You are an accessory to this. That money you got for the Raptor research and the _Indominus Rex_ production came from me." Hoskins was utter disbelief that Nolan provided the funding for raptor research and the _Indominus Rex_ production that he was happy to receive. He felt like a fool letting Nolan and his terrorist organization used him as a patsy. The InGen contractor was secretly pleased that his boss knew that he was duped by Nolan while maintaining a stunned and shocked look on his face to keep appearances.

Upon seeing Hoskins's stunned face, Nolan smirked and continued, "I also know the names of your fellow conspirators. It took some digging, but I got it." Nolan said. Then he shown him the paper of the names of others involved as he said in a taunting tone, "That's right. This is prove that I know about them, jackass. I know all about your involvement with the idea of using dinosaurs as military weapons, among other things, with Dr. Wu involved."

Hoskins looked at Nolan with more anger in his face and he shouted him in a horrified tone, "How could you use me like that?! I can't believe you duped me to do this! I'll be charged as an accessory! I won't last long out there!"

"I know." Nolan stated in a taunting tone. He smirked at Hoskins, who was was equally ticked and horrified. Then he looked at the InGen contractor with a serious expression on his face. The contractor glared at Nolan to avoid Hoskins from knowing that he worked for him.

Witter came to him and said, "This guy won't talk to me, sir." He was keeping appearances to cover their mole and to prevent Hoskins from finding out that his head mercenary was working for them.

Nolan nodded to Witter. The InGen contractor looks at Nolan at the eye, pretending to glare at him. Nolan silently nods at him, indicating that they need to talk in a bit. Then he turned to Hoskins and said to him in confident tone, "Well, knowing you, Vic. You're not gonna talk about the raptor man who killed some of my men and is protecting Dearing out there." As he was saying that, Nolan pointed out to Witter with his right thumb. "Since you're contractor didn't talk to my man here, I suppose I should try intimidate him into talking." Then he said to Witter while pointing to the back of the Raptor pen, "Bring him back over there."

"Will do." Witter acknowledged calmly. Then Witter and another man grabbed the InGen contractor as the British henchman said to him, "Time to round 2." With that, Witter and another goon dragged the head mercenary over to the Raptor pen.

Nolan turned to Hoskins and said to him in a taunting tone, "We're not done yet, pal." With that, Nolan walks away and heads to talk to the InGen contractor, leaving a dumbfounded Hoskins lamenting over him unknowingly giving the terrorists the layout of the island while being surrounded by some of Nolan's men.

Nolan came over to the spot where Witter is keeping the InGen contractor at to avoid being seen with Hoskins. "Nolan..." The head mercenary said when Nolan faces him.

"You got some explaining to do, Antonis." Nolan quietly, but serious said to him.

John Antonis was the head of the InGen mercenaries and served as Hoskins's right hand man, only he got disillusioned with Hoskins and his fellow conspirators when they were planning to create genetically-modified dinosaurs to be used as military weapons. Antonis felt that it would only cause more chaos like it did with the 1993 incident in Isla Nublar, two incidents in Isla Sorna and the incident in San Diego. He then joined Nolan as the inside man of InGen and the secret organization involved in the conspiracy. Antonis kept appearance as Hoskins's loyal contractor while secretly feeding information on Jurassic World, most of the park's essential personnel, the secret organization and such to Nolan. With his help, Nolan had the intel he needed for his plans to take over Jurassic World. Antonis said to Nolan, "I know it's about the intruders Grady and Sembène. I take that's what you want to talk to me about."

"Yes, it is." Nolan replied sternly. Then he threw a punch with his left on Antonis's abdomen and threw him down on the ground to keep appearances to maintain his cover. Then Nolan scolded quietly, "You were told to reveal the personnel of all Raptor paddock employees."

"Yes, I know. But only Hoskins has access to those files and I didn't have access to them." Antonis said to Nolan while in pain from the hits he took so he can maintain his cover.

"Just like Jeffrey Porter didn't have access to all of raptor employees." Nolan muttered unhappily as he was displeased that two of his moles didn't have access to the information on the raptor employees, which probably would have made them aware of Owen being a former SEAL. He wasn't thrilled that his ingenious plans are not as flawless as it shouldn't been because of the two men they weren't able to get information on. Then he added, "So, Antonis. How do we get Grady, Sembène, Dearing and her nephews?"

As Antonis remained on the ground, he said to Nolan in confident tone, "I may have an idea. Grady and Sembène may have to return to the Raptor Paddock to tend to Blue and the other raptors to prevent Hoskins from using them against us or the _Indominus Rex_. We can use the raptors as bait to lure them and capture them alongside Dearing and her nephews." Antonis knew that Owen was the raptor's alpha and the raptors would follow his commands.

Nolan, in deep thought about what Antonis told him, suspected that Antonis is right about Owen would go back to his raptor pack to prevent Hoskins from using them, but also thinks that Owen would likely hide Claire and her nephews if it does happen. Nolan said to Antonis, "That must mean Grady and Sembène will probably hide Dearing and her nephews from us." Nolan knew that his instincts tell him that Owen and Barry will likely hide Claire and her nephews from him and his people, but knew that Antonis's idea might work to get to Owen and Barry. "But you're probably right. Let me know when they arrive."

"Yes, sir." Antonis acknowledged as he sluggishly got up.

As Witter shoved him to the wall of the pen to keep appearances that he was interrogated, Nolan said to Antonis, "Make sure Hoskins doesn't do anything stupid like letting those fucking raptors out. We also installed our mini-cameras in the area to keep an eye on things also."

Antonis looks at Nolan in the eye and replied, "I'm well aware of that, Nolan. I'll send you an secured text to you guys when Grady, Dearing and the others show up here."

Nolan nodded. Then turned to Witter and ordered firmly, "Give this son of a bitch 4 cc's, Witter!" As he said that, Nolan let out two fingers silently telling Witter just give Antonis 2 cc's of Hyocine-pentohal, which is less painful compared to the higher does of the interrogation drug. As Witter acknowledged to get 2 cc's of the drug, Nolan turned to Antonis and said quietly, "Sorry about that, John. That just makes it more convincing to Hoskins as well as the others here. We'll give you a counter drug within a minute."

Antonis, knowing what Hyocine-pentohal is, wasn't thrilled that. But knew it had to be done to protect his cover and to ensure his role as the inside man of Hoskins and his InGen people remains secured. He stated in an unhappy tone, "I know. I don't like it, but I accept in order to maintain my cover."

Nolan then walked away as Witter prepared to give Antonis 2 cc's of the drug. As that was happening, Nolan checked in on the radio, "Hawkins, are we on schedule?"

Hawkins was on one side of the Aviary with a repelling rope as he said to Nolan on the radio, "One more bomb to go and then it's all ready. And you better make sure that hybrid doesn't get close to the Aviary before we leave because we are hearing it's roars." Hawkins had one more bomb to plant on the Aviary. he & the other terrorists heard the roars of the _Indominus Rex_.

"Let me worry about that. Just call me when you arm the last bomb." Nolan replied in a serious tone. Then he switched radio frequency and said, "Moreau?"

At the stream, Moreau and five men with him were following the footsteps of Owen, Claire and the others that are heading towards the old Jurassic Park visitor center. Moreau replied, "Yeah?"

"Any luck finding Grady, Dearing and the others?" Nolan asked in a serious tone.

Moreau looked down the tracks as he said to Nolan, "We found their tracks heading up the stream towards the old Jurassic Park visitor. No sign of the _Indominus_ yet."

"Don't waste time finding Grady, Dearing and the others." Nolan replied on the radio. Moreau acknowledged in French as Nolan puts his radio on the pocket. Then he sees Witter giving the counteractive drug on Antonis. After the counteractive drug was taking effect, Antonis slowly got up. One of his men, a bearded man, came to Nolan.

"Sir, the camera is all set up and ready to go." The breaded henchman said to him.

Nolan gave him a thumbs up. Then he nodded to Witter and the other henchman with him to bring Antonis over to Hoskins. Before they can move, Nolan said to him, "Make sure Hoskins doesn't do anything stupid, Antonis. You let me know when Grady, Dearing and the others arrive here."

Antonis nodded as Witter and the other henchman dragged him out in order to keep his cover intact. Then Nolan used the radio, "Cullen, come in."

At the control room, Cullen answered on the radio, "Yes, sir.

"What's the status of the ones picked for the next feeding show?" Nolan asked.

"All the selected hostages are in place, sir." Cullen said as she sees all the selected hostages are ready for the next feeding show.

"Good, start the countdown." Nolan said to her.

"We'll be on in a minute and a half." Cullen acknowledged as she and Porter prepared for stream another live feeding show for the whole world to see.

"Copy that." Nolan acknowledged.

Just as he was about to head towards Hoskins, "Nolan, it's Wang. Over."

"Tell me you got Wu, Wang?" Nolan asked, feeling hopeful that Wang got the lock in Wu's office cracked.

 **Hammond Creation Lab**

"We just cracked the last lock. We're going in to Wu's office now." Wang said as he kicked the door open. Wu sees Wang and three other men coming into his office. As he went to the corner with his hands up, Wang rushes in and grabs him. Then he punches Wu in the face, saying, "Come here, jerkface." Then Wang throws a right cross in Wu's face and tosses him on his desk.

Then the two henchmen grabbed Wu and restrained him as Wang checked in on the radio, "We got Wu, sir."

Nolan smirked, feeling pleased that they finally got Wu. He said to Wang on the radio, "Excellent. Bring him to the control room for now. I want him to see the next feeding show."

"You got it." Wang acknowledged. Then he said to the men who took hold of Wu. "Let's go." The two men begin to haul Wu towards the elevator with a man guarding him from behind, following Wang to the elevator.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

At the Raptor paddock, Nolan came over to Hoskins, who was watching over Antonis after Witter tossed him down near him. Nolan said to him, "I just got word that your friend Henry Wu has been captured." Hoskins sighed in disbelief, realizing that they have Wu now. Hoskins knows that Wu's capture means danger to him and his fellow conspirators. Nolan smirked and said in a confident, wisecracking tone, "That's right. My men drilled the lock in his office. Also, your friend Antonis here wouldn't talk to me, even under extreme interrogation." Antonis glared at Nolan to keep appearance as if he was interrogated by Nolan and his men over there as Nolan continued, "But I didn't need him to know about Owen Grady and Barry Sembène. I know that they are with Claire Dearing and her nephews, hiding them from me."

Hoskins look at Nolan with shocked eyes and asked in confusion while afraid of Nolan since he indirectly helped him take over Jurassic World, "What does this have to do with them? What do you want for me?"

"First of all, Vic. I know who your secret benefactor in your secret organization is, Vic. Your highest co-conspirator, your financier of all things. I funded some of the raptor research and _Indominus Rex_ production to get close to you all." Hoskins looked at him with wide eyes as Nolan continued, "I know you don't know who is and he's not on the list I showed you. But I found out who he was a few days ago. Can't tell you how I know it, but I plan to expose him and the others on the list after my mission here is complete." Then Nolan shot one of the captured InGen mercenaries in the head and killed him.

Hoskins was stunned that Nolan killed one of his captured men as well as uncovered everything in the secret organization that is sponsor to make hybrids and dinosaurs as military weapons. Nolan said to him in a serious tone to Hoskins, "Here's the deal here. You stand down from going after me and you & what's left of your men help me kill Grady & Sembène and capture Dearing & her two nephews, I'll make sure you escape this island and you and your people will go to the country with no extradition treaty because you're co-conspirators will name you after I expose them. Because if you don't cooperate with me, I will expose you sooner than later and you and your people are finished. Either way, your obsession with trying to make dinosaurs as military weapons is over."

Hoskins looks at Nolan with such conflict in his face. He stated in a tone of disbelief, "You must be kidding me! Making me choose my friends and a few innocent people or my secrets?!" Hoskins couldn't what choices Nolan is making him choose. He was extremely conflicted on what to do.

Nolan noticed his conflict and let out a smile on his face, seeing that he was getting through to him. He said to Hoskins in a confident tone, "Well, you know what? You are going to choose one only." Then he came to Hoskins's right ear whispered to him, "And I really suggest you cooperate with us." Then he stood, watching Hoskins up close.

Hoskins looks at Nolan with conflict in his eye. He knew he would be exposed one way or another. Hoskins realized that either Nolan or his own conspirators in his inner circle will expose him. Knowing that he is done trying to make dinosaurs as weapons either way, he looks Nolan and said in a reluctant tone, "Alright, we'll do it. Just...take it easy and don't tell the others in my organization about our deal."

Nolan was satisfied that Hoskins will now work for him. He said in a serious tone, "Good. And one more thing, you try to defy me, this what will happen like I did earlier before you retook the Raptor paddock. Watch this and you'll see what I mean." With that, he checked in with Cullen on the radio and asked, "Cullen, when do we go on the air?"

"One minute to go on the air." Cullen replied on the radio as she was getting all social media sites and news feeds around the world to watch the live feeding shows.

"Good. Stand by." Nolan replied in a pleased tone. Then he looked at Hoskins, who looks at him with displeasure of being blackmailed into working for him. Antonis was pleased that a lot of things are going their way now. Nolan smirked a little bit as he went to the camera to prepare another live feeding shows.

 **Jurassic Park Emergency Bunker**

Meanwhile in the bunker, Owen speaks to Claire while Barry stayed his post at the entryway in the bunker. Zach and Gray sat to the wall next to each other. Owen said to Claire, "Something doesn't feel right. Five million dollars from Nolan's settlement is not enough to make this kind of attack happen. He has to get a large amount of money for that kind of manpower, the weapons, the helicopters and the vehicles used in this attack. They have to be getting all that from elsewhere."

Claire agreed with Owen that five million dollars of Nolan's settlement money isn't enough to launch a major terrorist attack against Jurassic World the way it did. "That is true." Claire stated in agreement. Then she asked, "The question is who on the inside help them seized the control room?"

Owen thought about it for the moment. Then he asked, "Anyone you suspect that might do that, Claire?" He wanted to know if Claire can suspect anyone in the control room who might help Nolan and his organization seize the control room.

"I don't know, but I have a very good idea. I think it might be Jeffrey Porter, one of our systems analysts and controllers in the control room." Claire replied to him. She remembered Porter telling her that they have to put the radar offline for a major update on it, which led to the terrorist helicopters entering the island, just like when the radar went offline by a EMP bomb which led Nolan and many of his goons to enter the island and use the old Jurassic Park visitor center two weeks earlier.

After Claire told him about Porter, Owen asked with curiosity in his voice, "How so? Why do you suspect that guy Porter, one of your own people?"

Claire took a deep breath and said while looking at Owen, "Well, first of all, he told me that he had to shut down the radar for a major update since it went offline two weeks ago, which is how those helicopters got into this island undetected. Secondly, Porter's a brilliant analyst and controller, but he's a greedy jackass with financial issues. I turned him down for a promotion because he's not leadership material. Didn't have what it takes to command an operation." Claire turned down Porter promotion because she knew that Porter didn't have the qualities to be a leader and it cause some mild friction between them. She suspected that Porter might have been the one who helped Nolan and his organization because of his greed and anger over turning him down a promotion. As she told Owen about Porter, Barry noticed something on the tablet and went to look at it.

Zach and Gray listened to what their aunt told Owen about the guy name Porter who may have been involved in the siege. They heard that Porter works for the control room in Jurassic World and is apparently now working with the terrorists. They looked at each other with surprise expressions on their faces.

Owen took in what Clare told him about Porter. He knew a man of that description would likely turn traitor for money. He then said to Claire in a tone trying to be reassuring, "Claire, this Porter guy of yours is dumb for working with these terrorists. He can't notice his flaws of not being able to be a leader, and yet he gets revenge by partnering with the terrorists. He is a stupid asshole for teaming up with them in the first place."

Claire sighed and replied to Owen, "Yes, I know that. I didn't personally hire him. He was..."

Before Claire can go on further, Barry saw something on the tablet and was shocked was going to happened. Then he then muttered, "Oh, god. Owen! Claire! More live feeding shows are on!"

"What?" Owen asked, concerned as and Claire came to Barry. Then they see Nolan about to make a speech with a inevitable feeding show about to happen.

"Oh, god." Claire muttered in shock. As Zach and Gray stood up, Claire saw them and said to them in serious tone, "Zach and Gray, do not look at this. Stay right there now." Claire didn't want her nephews to see a gruesome live stream show of the hostages being hand-feed to the carnivores.

Zach, realizing what his aunt meant, grabbed Gray and said, "Stay here."

As that happened, Nolan started his speech while at the Raptor Paddock, "Hi, everyone. An attempt to get us by InGen soldiers has been thwarted by us. They tried to fight back at us and they briefly retook the Raptor paddock, but we retaken it back and we have annihilated the InGen mercenaries. Now they will pay for it with what we about to show you now."

Cullen then switch the camera to the _Mosasaurus_ stadium, where Zara, tied to the crane, is dragged above the lagoon. She was screaming in terror and was kicking her legs around. Claire was stunned and shocked to see that it was Zara on that crane. "Oh, god. No." Claire muttered in horror as she is not prepare for what she is about to see.

At the _Mosasaurus_ stadium, Zara continued to kick her feet around and her eyes were filled with deep terror as she screamed. "NO! PLEASE, NO! NO! GOD, PLEASE NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! NO!" Then the _Mosasaurus_ came out and ate the screaming Zara. All the hostages in the stadium were immensely horrified when they saw the _Mosasaurus_ chomped Zara to death.

At the bunker, Claire was horrified when she saw Zara got eaten by the _Mosasaurus_. "Holy god!" Claire muttered in horror. She was overwhelmed with shock after seeing Zara got chomped to death by the _Mosasaurus_. She put her right hand on her mouth as her eyes were filled with sadness. Owen was stunned and aghast when he saw Zara got eaten, even though he didn't show it on the outside. Barry was equally stunned by the terrorists hand-feeding the woman to the _Mosasaurus_. Zach and Gray did not like their facial expressions and are worried that something horrible is happening.

At Karen's workplace, Karen, along with two FBI agents with her, watched in shock when they saw a _Mosasaurus_ eating the woman Karen did not recognize. Then they see the _Mosasaurus_ going back to the water, making a huge splash as pieces of Zara's arms fall into the water. A FBI agent, a Caucasian man in his 40s, looks at Karen sympathetically and said to her, "Maybe you shouldn't watch anymore of this."

Karen, seeing the agent's sincerity, said somberly with a trace of worry in her voice, "I don't have any other choice, but to watch these horrible shows to know if my sons or sister will end up like the others." She didn't want to see her sons or sister to be the victims of the terrorists' feeding shows, but knew there are no other way for her to know if Zach, Gray and Claire would be killed by the terrorists.

After hearing what Karen said, the FBI agent nodded as the feeding show continued.

At the control room, Masrani and the other hostages were shocked to see Zara being fed to the _Mosasaurus_ as it ate her fallen arms in the water. Wu, who was guarded by two terrorists, was also watching the horrifying show. Wu was utterly stunned that the terrorists would send the hostages to their deaths in the hands of the dinosaurs. Then Cullen switched cameras to the T-Rex enclosure where a young man and a young Asian woman, hands tied and on their knees, are shown. Then the T-Rex appeared in front of them.

Back in the bunker, Owen, Claire and Barry saw the two hostages, who are about to be killed by the T-Rex. Claire held her breath as she was prepared to see another violent showing. Owen and Barry held their breaths also for the inevitable moment as the drone above those poor hostages was catching this on camera.

The Asian woman screamed loudly when she saw the T-Rex coming at her. The scream attracted the T-Rex and she chomped down on her. She shredded the woman until she swallowed her whole. The guy next to her screamed after witnessing the Asian woman's gruesome demise by the T-Rex.

Owen, Claire and Barry were utterly shocked and disgusted by the terrorists feeding those two poor people to the T-Rex. Then they watched as the T-Rex got hold the young man with it's mouth and chomped him dead. Then it violently shook his body and tore him apart. All three were utterly stunned when they saw the gruesome demise of those two innocent people.

At the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins looks at Nolan in disbelief that he and his people fed the carnivores hostages. Nolan was punishing Hoskins for his actions retaking the Raptor Paddock. Hoskins looked at the terrorist mastermind with a shocked facial expression, but Nolan gave Hoskins a smirk on his own face.

As Nolan watched and waited, the helicopter arrived in a jungle part of the wilderness where six hostages, shot in their knees, were dropped off by the terrorists and took off, despite the hostages' pleas.

The camera then switched to where the wounded hostages are. Owen, Claire and Barry realized that they are sending those six wounded hostages to the _Indominus Rex_. Claire wasn't sure if she was prepared to see the _Indominus_ brutally killing hostages for pleasure. Owen doesn't like what he is about to see something gruesome again. Barry sighed as the hostages are about to be killed. Barry said to them as a warning, "This is going to be brutal."

At the wilderness, a drone was above the wounded hostages while the terrorists are filming everything. One hostage, a woman with long black hair, turned and saw the _Indominus Rex_ come out of the trees, breaking it's camouflage. She screamed in terror and the other hostages see the hybrid coming at them. They were trying to get away from it, but they couldn't because of their wounded knees. Then the _Indominus_ grab a elderly Latino man in his 60s on his leg with it's mouth. The man screamed as the hybrid tossed him into the trees, killing him instantly. Then the hybrid grabbed a young man with his enormous right hand. The guy was screaming words in German as the _Indominus_ chomp down on him with it's teeth, instantly killing him.

At the control room, Masrani was horrified that the _Indominus Rex_ had brutally killed those hostages. Lowery couldn't believe how the terrorists are doing such evil things to the hostages in Jurassic World. Vivian had tears in her eyes, but tried her best to keep control of herself. One of the other female controllers held hostage was quietly weeping when she saw the violent scene of the attacks. Wu, stunned by what he was seeing, watched in total disbelief that the men who seized Jurassic World had the thing he created killed hostages. Torres, Cullen and the other terrorists watched in amazement on how the _Indominus Rex_ is killing those hostages like it did earlier in the first feeding shows. Wang looks at the _Indominus_ with more interest.

Back in the wilderness, a young man in his 20s with long hair and a college jacket sees the hybrid coming at him. The man screamed at the _Indominus Rex_ crushed him with his enormous right foot.

At the bunker, Owen and Claire were disturbed by how the _Indominus_ kills the hostages when they saw how it stomped on one of the hostages. Barry felt disturbed by it also. Zach and Gray, who weren't watching the terrifying video, but are in the same room, are worried about the expressions of their faces. Then Owen, Claire and Barry see the hybrid closing in a long black-haired woman. The woman screamed as the _Indominus Rex_ chomped down on her, killing her as she ate him whole.

At the Raptor paddock, Hoskins watched in shock as Nolan was using the _Indominus Rex_ to kill those hostages. He was stunned that the terrorist mastermind would fed those hostages to it. Hoskins's facial expression was of deep resentment for Nolan, but couldn't make a stand against him since Nolan has got him on a short leash and threatened to expose his secrets to the world which would destroy him and likely put him in supermax prison. He would also become a target for those involved in his inner circle if that happens.

Back in the wilderness, the hybrid sees the black woman in her 30s and a Russian man in his upper 40s trying to crawl away, but their wounded knees prevented them from going further. Despite their efforts, the _Indominus Rex_ grabbed the screaming Russian man with his mouth, chewing him in half. Then it tail-whipped the black woman, who went flying, screaming as she hit her right chest on the tree, mortally wounding her. Then she hit her head on the second tree, instantly killing her and fell flat to the ground.

At the bunker, Claire gasped in horror at the sheer brutally and violence the hybrid was killing those hostages, especially how it tail-whipped that poor woman into those trees. She jumped back a little and covered her mouth with her right hand. Owen was beyond horrified and angered that the terrorists would do something like that again to those hostages. Barry was equally shocked by such a brutal sight. Zach and Gray realized that they shouldn't see what was going on the tablet Barry had with him.

At the control room, Wu couldn't believe the thing he created killed those hostages with sheer brutally and didn't eat the majority of it because it was hungry, but rather killed them for sport. Masrani and the other hostages watched in horror on the _Indominus_ violently killed those six hostages, just like it did with the first eight hostages. The stunned Masrani couldn't believe how these terrorists would sadistically hand-feed the carnivores hostages and stream it live for the whole world to see. His facial expression was on somber and sadness.

At Karen's workplace, Karen had a horrified look on her face on how the _Indominus Rex_ killed those six people, similar to the first group of hostages to them. The FBI agent with her muttered, "Oh, Jesus." The female FBI agent was shocked by it also. Then the camera switched back to Nolan standing out by the Raptor paddock.

Back in the Raptor paddock, Hoskins watched in shocked as to what just happened. Antonis watched in secret satisfaction pretending to be stunned as Nolan, who was standing the raptor paddock, continued his speech, "This is what happens when you mess with us again. This is what head of InGen Security Vic Hoskins and his InGen soldiers get for retaking the Raptor paddock & killing some of my men. Any military forces from the U.S., Great Britain, Russia, China and other countries launch an operations will endure the same thing again by us and retaliate with everything in our arsenal. Consider that your warning. Again, any military operations launch against us will result in more feeding shows and we will retaliate with everything in our arsenal. Only this time, it will have more people in those feeding shows than before. We will continue to show the world how dangerous, unpredictable and bloodthirsty these creatures are really are to the world and make sure no more dinosaurs to be cloned anymore. Thank you for your time." Then Cullen cut the feed once Nolan finished his speech.

Back in the bunker, after they saw in the horrible live stream has ended, Claire shouted in mixture of anger and despair, "OH MY GOD! Nolan, you asshole!" Zach and Gray, seeing their aunt's expression, realized the situation has gotta far worse.

Owen, seeing that the devastating feeding show has finally ended, grumbled in anger, "Were the first feeding shows not enough?! These sociopaths just did it again."

"You should blame Hoskins, since he tried to retake the Raptor Paddock." Barry reminded them of the reason that the terrorists did another feeding shows was because of Hoskins retaking the Raptor Paddock and Nolan retaliated by doing another live feeding shows.

Owen somewhat agreed with Barry that Hoskins retaking the Raptor Paddock brought more harm than good. He knew if he saw Hoskins, he and the others with him will get him a taste of their minds. He then muttered, "Well, Vic did temporarily retake the their paddock, but the terrorists themselves should not have done this at all. They are tying the victims up so they can't escape from the carnivores. They even literally shot the hostages that were given to the _Indominus Rex_ in the knees, just like last time."

"Not to mention, Zara was killed when they send her to that _Mosasaurus_." Claire then said in an angry yet somber tone. She was saddened by the death of Zara as well as everything that happened on the island. Upon hearing that Zara was killed by the _Mosasaurus_ , Zach and Gray were stunned and , despite their dislike for her, felt that she didn't deserve such a gruesome fate.

Owen looks at her with somewhat of a worried look. He asked Claire with concern in his voice, "You knew her?"

Claire turned her face at Owen somberly and replied slowly in a rueful tone, "She is...was...my assistant."

After seeing Claire's pained expression in her face, Owen felt bad for her since she had to witness Zara's horrible death on live stream. After a moment of silence, Owen asked, "Did she have your nephews before the attack?"

Claire looks at her nephew with some somberness and replied, "Yes... if my nephews have not run away from her, they would have been captured..." As she said that, Claire looked at her nephews, feeling very fortunate to have them with her in the midst of the devastating siege in Isla Nublar. She realized if Zach and Gray hadn't ran away from Zara and left Main Street to go to the Gyrosphere Station, they would've been captured and likely, Nolan and his group of terrorists would have found out who they are sooner. Otherwise, they would have leverage Claire to do something she didn't want to do for them.

Upon listening to what Claire, Owen and Barry are saying, Gray was worried what to ask. Then he asked, "They are feeding the carnivores people?" He and Zach worried what their reply would be.

The adults didn't know what to say to them exactly. Realizing her nephews will know what's going on, Claire cautiously said to them. "...Yes, I'm afraid so."

Gray then felt upset that all those poor innocent people were fed to the dinosaurs by these terrorists. Gray was in tears as he said quietly, "Oh, goodness. Those poor people..." Gray felt a wave of fear and sadness upon hearing the situation.

After seeing Gray's reaction as if he witnessed a murder, Claire feels bad for having him learn all that as a child and feels regretful confirming Gray that.

As Claire looks at Gray regretfully, Zach was equally shocked and terrified by how Nolan is feeding innocent people to the dinosaurs. He felt a wave of anger as he muttered, "How could they do this?! How could they do THIS?!" Zach hits a nearby disconnected phone that was mounted on the wall. Owen, Claire and Barry kept an eye on Zach after he hit that phone as he was letting his emotions get to him. Gray, with tears in his eyes in distress, stood back. Then Zach continued while filled with high emotions. "Why did Mom send us here?! Huh?! She put us in this island that is now...overwhelmed by these maniacs!"

As Zach was saying that, Claire comes over to Zach. "Zach, please! Calm down!" Claire said to him, trying to calm her oldest nephew down. Then she continued in a softer tone, "We have you now, okay? You and Gray are nowhere near those terrorists now, so relax." She was trying not to let Zach and Gray feel terrified by what's going on as she is.

"He's murdering people! So how can I calm down?!" Zach angrily stated. He was expressing anger towards Nolan and his goons for their actions yet he was trying to hide his tears of fear from going out. Gray was devastated upon seeing his brother's reaction and was distressed by everything is happening on the island right now. Tears came out of Gray's eyes in distress.

Owen came forward and said as sympathetic as possible, "I know. But you're safe now. You have your aunt and younger brother with you."

After hearing what Owen said, Zach was slightly calmer. He looks Gray and sees him crying in fear as he was distressed despite his best not to show it. He then said in a slightly calmer tone, "But Gray is crying after hearing what Aunt Claire said. Aunt Claire is probably traumatized after watching those feeding shows. Oh, and not to mention, Mom is probably watching this and she may be scarred for life if we were one of the victims." Zach was trying not to cry because he was trying not to make himself look weak in front the others.

After hearing what Zach said, Claire knew that he was right that she was traumatized by she saw on those live feeding shows, including what happened to Zara. She felt terrible that her nephews are in this position because of the terrorists as well as the _Indominus Rex_ attacking them. She also knew that Karen has to be freaking out over watching all of this happening and would be scarred for the rest of her life if she saw Zach and Gray become the victims of those awful feeding shows by Nolan. With this in mind, Claire had to get Zach and Gray out of the island safely for Karen, for them and for herself.

Owen knew that Zach was trying to give an impression that he is not weak and to avoid himself from crying in front of everyone around him. Owen then said softly to Zach while trying to get through to him, "Well, you're crying too. But we'll get you, your brother, and your aunt out of here."

After Owen said that, Zach felt like he was right. But decided he should not show it in from the others. "How?!" Zach asked with a mixture of confusion and anger.

Gray, trying to keep himself together, asked quietly, "There's no way Mom would know this, is there..?" Gray was concerned that his mother never knew something dangerous would happen in Jurassic World when she send him and Zach over there.

Zach, still feeling angry over everything that is happening, stated, "We would be in this position anyway!"

Claire stepped forward and looks at him in the eye. She softly said to her oldest nephew, "Zach. None of us knew that they were going to take over the island. None of us knew they were going to do these feeding shows. Your Mom sent you here so that you and your brother can have fun, and so that I can spend time with you since I haven't seen you for seven straight years. And I know all of that is ruined by these terrorists. So please, Zach. Calm down." She hoped that she got through to Zach so he can at least be calmer.

After hearing what Claire said to him, Zach was now calming down. Then he gently his left hand his aunt's left shoulder in appreciation and gently taps Owen's right arm in appreciation also. He went to where Gray is now setting and sat next to him. With all this settled, Owen and Claire went to another wall corner as Barry kept an eye out in case if any terrorists come after them.

As Zach sat next to him, Gray was crying quietly as he turned his face at his older brother, "Zach..." Zach somberly turned his face at Gray. Gray sadly admitted to his brother, "I'm scared..." Gray was terrified of the whole situation and feared that he may not see his mother again.

Zach looked at his brother and knew how he was feeling. He felt scared like him, even though he tried to avoid showing weakness in front of the others when he had that angry episode over the increasingly dangerous situation. Zach then replied somberly, "I know, little bro. I'm scared too."

Gray looked at him for a bit, still crying quietly. Then he held on to Zach who returned the hug and quietly cried.

As that was happening, Claire look away from Owen and Barry. She had a haunted look on her face. She sadly muttered, "We made this park to be safe for everyone from dinosaurs attacks, like what had happened to Jurassic Park here 22 years ago. We wanted to make it safe and enjoyable for the tourists. But these lunatics, they wanted to set a bad example of them to prove a point. So many people died in that attack and more will come later. This place will never reopen because of all this." Claire knew that the park will never reopen because of the aftermath of the siege, the deaths that occurred on the island and the investigations into the attack.

Owen knew that Claire was lamenting over everything that is happening right now and what will become of Jurassic World. But he also knew there is no time to lament over what will become of Jurassic World and there are more important things to do first. He stated to Claire in a firm tone, "Hey." Claire looked at Owen, who continued on, "That's not important right now. What matters now is that we got a large number of people trapped in this island, scared of these maniacs while their families back in the mainland, including your sister and her soon-to-be ex-husband are scared to death that they might see their love ones get eaten live on national television and will see them on YouTube for the rest of their lives. Now if you're finished and get your head in the right direction, we need to get you & your nephews safe and find a way to get these guys." Owen hoped that Claire realizes that there are more important things than the future of the park and focused on stopping the terrorists & save whatever lives they can before they can complete their deadly mission.

After listening to Owen, Claire felt more motivated. She was now more determined to protect her nephews whatever it takes. She looked at Owen in the eye and swore in much determination, "... You're probably right, Owen. I will have to defend them from these psychopathic maniacs, no matter what. We cannot let them kill anymore innocent people on this island. Protecting my nephews are my main priority right now."

"I knew you'd say that." Owen replied stoically, glad that Claire is more motivated to make a stand against the terrorists to protect her nephews. Claire gave him a small smile. After they composed themselves, Zach and Gray got up and see that Owen has motivated their aunt back into game. They was pleased with Owen on their side along with Claire. Barry smiled a little as Owen was getting through to Claire.

Owen, satisfied that Claire was now focused on what's more important, said to her, "Alright, put me in their shoes and let's figure out what they want with you. If it has anything to do with those feeding shows and that hybrid out there, what would they need you for?"

Claire was in deep thought to whatever the terrorists want with her. After a moment of thinking, "Eh...I don't know. I have access to a lot of things on this park. Emergency protocols, security codes and such. Anything is possible whatever these guys want with me. I mean, they have move the hostages to Main Street since it's now overrun by the terrorists and looks like they will heavily guard it since we saw them attacking it."

Owen thought to what Claire said and stated, "If they did move everyone in Main Street, it means it's has something to do with them and I don't like it since that monster the lab guys created is out there killing the hostages and the dinosaurs."

Claire sighed after hearing what Owen said. As Claire hung her head, She replied timidly,"Yes, I was afraid you say that." Then she raised her head and said to him, "Even with the ones that we saw in the pictures, it doesn't help narrow much down, although I'm sure Nolan has targeted Henry Wu and Vic Hoskins for different reasons." Claire suspected that Nolan has targeted Wu and Hoskins for different reasons.

Barry then stepped forward and said to them in a quiet tone, "Figured that out when we can. Right now, we should find a way to contact the military out there...somehow."

Both Owen and Claire agreed to Barry's suggestion. Then Claire looked at the door and thought of something. She said to the others, "That door that leads to the control room should help us out." Claire hope they can find something to use to contact the military.

Owen looked at the door and was deep in thought. Then he said to the others, "Alright, let me go in first."

Claire acknowledged silently. As Owen opened the door, he lets out the G36 rifle and didn't see anyone coming in. Owen motioned the others to follow him. Claire came over to her nephews and gently said to them, "Boys, come on." Both Zach and Gray silently nodded and they began to follow her. As they arrived in the door, Claire turned to her nephews and said in a tone above a whisper, "Come on." Then Zach came in first. Then Gray went alongside Claire as they followed Owen and Zach. Claire had her left hand on Gray's right hand as they moved along. Barry came in last, armed with the Remington shotgun. Then he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 **The characteristics of Owen, Claire and the others with them:** Writing this chapter was difficult since it involves the development Owen, Claire, Zach, Gray and Barry. I felt that during the siege, Claire would go to such lengths to protect Zach and Gray since she was like that later on with her nephews in _Jurassic World_. Owen, showing his skills as a former Navy SEAL, such as creating a booby trap by wrapping the cable on Jeep 29 on two large trees demonstrates his survival skills in front of the others. Owen speaking to Claire about the _Indominus Rex_ is like telling the others about it in the control room. Owen, Claire and Barry watching the feeding shows would make them horrified and angered at Nolan and his organization. I hope you like their reactions to that. Zach, obviously scared, unleashing his anger over Nolan was something I think he would react like that and Owen  & Claire having to calm him down. Seeing Zach protective of Gray that they are both scared is kind of like the reminder of them on the MVU truck in the Raptor paddock. Claire lamenting over the future of Jurassic World is something she would do and Owen telling that they are more important things to do is something he would tell Claire afterwards. I hope all this was acceptable.

 **Zara's characteristics and death:** Zara wasn't developed much in _Jurassic World_ and her death on that movie was brutal. So I had to have her interrogated by Torres, Smith and Chernov. I imagined that she'd be afraid of being tortured, so I had her cowardly reveal the names of Claire's nephews in distress. Then she hysterically screamed out as she was going to be fed to the _Mosasaurus_ , just like she was killed by it in the movie itself. I hope that's acceptable also.

 **Hoskins and Nolan:** I was planning to have Hoskins to be indirectly instrumental of Nolan taking over Jurassic World when he indirectly gave Nolan the layout of Jurassic World and Isla Nublar from the start. Now that Nolan was infiltrating Hoskins and his inner circle conspiring to make dinosaurs and hybrids like the _Indominus Rex_ as weapons. Nolan knew all the conspirators involved when he posed as a silent member of that inner circle. Now he has Hoskins on a short leash and forcing him  & his remaining soldiers to work for him.

 **Another mole working for Nolan and retaking the Raptor paddock:** Other than that traitorous controller Jeffrey Porter who help the terrorists seized Jurassic World, the other character, only known as "InGen Contractor" whom my friend and I named him John Antonis, is who I picked as the second mole working for Nolan. In my story, Antonis got disillusioned with the idea of _Indominus Rex_ being made as a weapon and turned to Nolan to become his mole inside InGen, so he is their eyes on InGen. I hope that's okay with you all. Also, as for the retaking of the Raptor Research Arena. It took some time to write that. I hope I did a decent job of it.

 **Second feeding shows:** It was also a tough to write since it involves how the characters, including Owen and Claire, would react to the horrifying sight of the feeding shows, especially Claire on Zara's death, which was never explored in Jurassic World.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	11. Chapter 10: Contact

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 10: Contact

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Took some time to write this_ _chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

 **The following chapter contains scenes of torture. Reader's discretion is advised.**

* * *

 **Helipad**

At the helipad, Nolan's helicopter arrived. After the feeding show, Nolan told the horrified and stunned Hoskins not to do anything stupid and help his goons find Owen, Barry, Claire and her nephews or he will expose him as an accessory to one of the worst terrorist attacks in the world. As Nolan got off the the helicopter and went on the helipad, Torres came over to him. "Sean, we got a complication here."

As the helicopter was leaving the helipad, Nolan asked in a firm tone, "What is it this time, Mike?"

Torres stated in concerned tone, "Baker team found out that the _Indominus Rex_ has manage to pull out it's own tracker from his skin, probably a little before the second feeding shows. So we have to track it by drone, which means it can camouflage itself."

After hearing what Torres told him, Nolan knew that the hybrid is a very intelligent creature and remembered where the tracker was on it. He suspects there's more to that creature than they know of already. He then replied in a serious tone, "Let's find out what the hell that thing is made of when we interrogate the good geneticist ourselves. Let's go." With that, he and Torres headed to the elevator.

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, the hostages remained traumatized by the ordeal with four men watching them. Masrani looks at Lowery and asked, "You're okay, Mr. Cruthers?"

Lowery hung his head while somberly saying to Masrani, "Barely. Just barely. Had my shirt taken away, threatened with death, injected with that pain inducing drug... and now, I just gave away my Quadtosaurus code." He was still coping with the deadly situation that he is currently in right now.

Masrani felt a bit guilty over everything that is happening. Masrani then said to Lowery in a somber tone, "I know. They will try to get my code. As long as Claire is out there with Grady and her nephews, they can't activate Quadtosaurus without her code."

Just after he said that, the elevator arrived. Nolan and Torres entered the control room. They were heading to Wu as Nolan asked sternly, "Remember me, asshole?" Nolan had such anger towards Wu for cloning the dinosaurs and felt that because of him, his wife was killed as the result of it.

"Nolan?" Wu asked in shock. He knew Nolan's reputation too well since the San Diego incident when Nolan's wife and unborn child were killed by the escaped T-Rex. Wu also knew that Nolan was responsible for several terrorist attacks against dinosaur cloning facilities and such. As Nolan grabbed onto his jacket, Wu shouted with a trace of fear, "What do you want with me?!"

"I thought I should give you a taste of your own medicine for re-creating these abominations." Nolan sternly said to him. Then he threw a left cross on Wu's face, knocking him back to the wall. Then Nolan punched Wu in the stomach with his left hand and again in the face, knocking him down. As Wu groaned in pain while laying on the ground, Torres kicked him in right side of his chest. Then he grabbed Wu's hair and threw a right cross at his face, knocking him down.

Then Cullen came up to Wu with contempt on her face and grabbed Wu by his jacket. She angrily asked, "Remember me, Doctor?"

Wu had a look of horror on his face when he saw Cullen. Then she pistol-whipped the geneticist in his face, knocking him back down on the floor. Wang grabbed Wu and tossed him down to another floor. As Chernov, Smith, Wang and Witter were near Wu, they began to beat him down with punches and kicks, beating him to submission. Masrani and the other hostages watched in horror as Wu was being beaten up. Masrani yelled out, "That's enough! You're gonna kill him!"

Nolan ignored Masrani for the moment as he enjoyed Wu getting beaten up. Before his men can beat him up more, Nolan ordered, "That's enough." With that, Chernov and the others stand down. Smith and Witter picked up the bruised and bloodied Wu. They brought closer to Nolan. Nolan then looks him with a smirk on his face and said, "Seems you have something I want to know, Henry."

"What do you want?" asked the bloodied Wu in a quiet tone because of the beatdown he received and he groaned in pain.

"I want to know what origins the _Indominus Rex_ has." Nolan demanded in a firm tone. Cullen turned on the camera to record the interrogation. Wu hesitated for the moment. Then Nolan continued in a even more stern tone, "Hey, Dr. Phil. You give me what that thing is made of or you're gonna have another beatdown from my guys."

Wu was reluctant to reveal such classified information about the origins of the _Indominus Rex_ , but will be forced to under duress as Hoskins warned him. Then Wang asked to Wu firmly as he glared at him in the eye, "What we want to know is how did a dinosaur like that camouflage itself?"

Wu exhaled for moment. Then he said reluctantly, "Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate. Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allowed the skin to change color."

"Which allowed that monster to camouflage itself. Right?" Nolan guessed correctly.

Wu nodded silently. Masrani and the other hostages couldn't believe Wu created cuttlefish genes on the _Indominus Rex_ since it can camouflage itself. Then Chernov stated coldly with his thick Russian accent, "We suspect it can hide thermal imaging too, dinosaur creator."

Wang then went up close to Wu's face and stated seriously, "Yes, we checked something out. We found it hid from heat signatures while inside it's old paddock. It happened when we took over this park."

Smith grabbed Wu's right wrist and twisted his right arm, causing Wu to shriek in pain. Wu then stated while in pain, "Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output. We used strands from their DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. But I never imagined..."

"Imagined that could be used as a weapon?" Nolan stated in a displeased tone.

Wu, shocked by what Nolan, was confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to us, jackass. We know you've been working for Hoskins and members of your inner circle to create raptors and hybrids as potential military weapons without consents of the government or Mr. Masrani himself." Nolan said to the captive geneticist. He knew that Wu was working with Hoskins and other conspirators to make hybrids as weapons, including the _Indominus Rex_.

Masrani was stunned about Nolan's allegations against Wu and Hoskins on creating the _Indominus Rex_ as a weapon. He shouted out in confusion, "What are you talking about?" Then he turned to Wu and asked in confusion, "What is he saying? What were you hiding, Wu?"

Nolan turned to Masrani and had a small smile on his face, realizing that he likely did not know what Wu and Hoskins's agenda was for the _Indominus Rex_ and the raptors. Then he state in a taunting tone, "Masrani, whether you were aware of this or not, Wu, alongside Hoskins, were planning to utilize not just your raptors, but also the _Indominus_ , for militarization."

After listening that Nolan and his group know about their secret plans to militarized the dinosaurs and the _Indominus Rex_ , Wu was shocked and horrified that they know about their plans. He wondered did the terrorists know about that and was afraid to find out how.

Upon hearing what Nolan told him, Masrani was stunned that Wu and Vic Hoskins were planing to utilize the raptors and the _Indominus Rex_ for militarization without his permission. As he was taking in what Nolan told him, he asked Wu with a trace of confusion and shock in his voice, "Wh-what? Henry, is this true?" When Wu hesitated, Masrani added in a more firmer tone, "Is it true what Nolan said?!"

Before Wu can speak, Nolan glares menacingly at him. His glare was a warning for Wu to tell Masrani the truth or else he will be dead, likely being fed to the dinosaurs. Upon seeing Nolan's glare as a death threat, Wu reluctantly answered, "...ye...yes, Masrani. It's true."

After hearing what Wu said, Masrani shouted in anger, "WHAT?!" Then after a moment, he said in a calmer, but angered tone, "If Hoskins is involved..."

"That will be discussed later, Masrani." Nolan said in interruption. Then he nodded and Smith & Witter pushed Wu away from Masrani and the other hostages. They shoved the geneticist to the wall then as Nolan stated in a serious tone, "Now, we want to know more about it's origins, Dr. Wu."

Wang then glares at Wu as he sternly said to him, "You better answer him."

Wu was quiet for a moment. Then he stated in a reluctant tone, "It's skin DNA came from a _Carnotaurus_. It also has _Deinosuchus_ DNA, which it's why it has extra teeth. It has Pit Viper Snake DNA on it so it can see both daytime and nighttime." He was trying to tell Nolan and his group in the control what they wanted to know to deflect their attention from discovering other things.

As Nolan looked at Wang with a serious expression, he knew what his leader wanted to know and said to him, "The _Carnotaurus_ 's skin has osteoderms on it, which probably enhances the armor of the I. Rex." Nolan took in what Wang told him as he continued, "The _Deinosuchus_ did have several more teeth, which can boost the damage the hybrid can cause with its teeth."

Nolan nodded to what Wang told him and said, "Hmm...All the more reason to know that thing is the weapon these assholes wanted." Nolan knew too well on how Hoskins, Wu and other conspirators would make a creature like that as a deadly military weapon, something he is very opposed of since a dinosaur killed Emily and their unborn child. Then he continued, "I know a Viper can see both daytime and nighttime very well, which means that killer monster has great vision day and night."

"That's correct, sir." Wang replied, confirming Nolan's thoughts of the Viper DNA on the _Indominus Rex_.

Nolan nodded to his dinosaur expert. Then he turned to Cullen and asked, "Did you get that, Cullen?"

"Yes, we recorded it." Cullen replied, please that they at least got some of the origins of the _Indominus Rex_.

Nolan was pleased that the interrogation and the revelation of some of the DNA was used to put into the _Indominus Rex_. He acknowledged to Cullen, "Good. Send it to the world to know what that thing is partially made of." He knew with this being revealed to the public, Wu would lose his credentials.

As Cullen acknowledged and was sending the video for the world to watch, Wu, horrified that he will lose his credentials if his information is leaked to the public, pleaded with the terrorist mastermind, "Nolan, please do not ruin my credentials."

Nolan sternly glares at Wu and asked in a very firm tone, "How can you say 'please don't destroy my credentials to the world' when you were one of the many people responsible for the death of my wife and unborn child?" Nolan felt his anger at Wu seething inside him as he blames the scientist for creating the dinosaurs that led to the death of Emily and their unborn daughter. Then he unhappy continuing what he was saying to Wu, "You will pay the price, especially assisting Hoskins in militarizing these monsters."

Wu, seeing how angry he is over the lost of his family, tried to reason with him, saying, "I apologize for the death of your family, Nolan..."

Nolan interrupted what Wu was saying as he tauntingly asked, "And did I tell you I know Hoskins' secret?" Nolan didn't want to hear apologies from Wu since, in his mind, is one of the people he holds responsible for the deaths of Emily and their child. Also, he wanted to give Wu a shock that he knew their secret also.

Wu was stunned when Nolan knew Hoskins' secret, meaning that he knows about members of the inner circle are involved in trying to militarized dinosaurs, including the _Indominus Rex_. ".. Nolan..." Wu said, trying to get more words out of that shocking revelation.

Nolan, deciding he had enough, said to Wu in a threatening tone, "You know what, shut up! Or I'll change my mind and torture and kill you myself!" Nolan was fed up confronting Wu about the dinosaurs and such.

With that threat, Wu stayed silent. Then Cullen said to Nolan and everyone else, "Alright, the video is send. Everybody will see it now."

"Good." Nolan acknowledged, feeling pleased that Wu's credentials is now destroyed. Wu was stunned that he just lost his credentials. Nolan smirked upon seeing that since he now got his revenge against Wu for his lost. He then turned to Chernov and Wang and ordered, "Bring him back down to the lab. Chernov, you and Wang, continue with the interrogation."

"Da, Nolan." Chernov acknowledged as he and Wang were bringing Wu to the elevator.

As Chernov and Wang took Wu to the elevator and the elevator doors closed, Nolan turned to Masrani, who glares at him in anger. He ordered his men, "Bring Masrani over here."

"Aye, sir." Smith acknowledged. With that, Smith and another henchman cut the zipties off of Masrani's wrists and grabbed him to force him up

The other hostages in the control room looked on in horror. "Oh, Mr. Masrani." Vivian muttered in horror as Smith and the other henchman brought Masrani over to Nolan, who was standing in front of him. Witter pointed his Desert Eagle pistol at Masrani to guard Nolan while Torres point his Beretta 92 at Masrani from behind. Smith and the other henchman stood back a little.

Masrani glares at Nolan as the terrorist mastermind stated in a serious tone, "I want your Quadtosaurus code."

Masrani looks at Nolan's eyes and said in a defiant tone, "I will not."

Nolan, somewhat expecting Masrani to defy him, punched him in the face. Lowery, Vivian and the others watched in horror as Nolan slugged Masrani in the face and knocking him down. "No!" Vivian yelled out in terror.

Torres turned to Vivian and coldly shouted, "SHUT UP!" Vivian, shocked by Torres's tone, stayed silent.

Porter smiled in satisfaction as Nolan assaulted Masrani. Then Nolan knelled down to him and ordered in a harsh tone, "I said give me your Quadtosaurus code!"

Masrani, lip bleeding from the punch he took, glares at Nolan and said firmly, "I won't give it you. You know what Quadtosaurus is. And I know what will happen if I do. You will risk everyone's lives."

While Witter kept watch on Marsani, Nolan said in a serious tone as he looked down at the owner, "These people will be used to show the world what these monsters really are."

Masrani couldn't believe Nolan would really show everyone in the world more dinosaurs killing hostages and viewing dinosaurs as monsters. He said to him, trying to get him to be reasonable, "These people are innocent. They had nothing to do with you or your deceased family. You're only spreading more sadness and misery to those people and their families."

Nolan slugged Masrani in the face again with his left hand, causing a cut on his lip. Nolan said in an angry tone, "These people are guilty for coming here to Jurassic World, and they will soon learn their lesson when you and Ms. Dearing give me your Quadtosaurus codes."

Masrani was enraged by how Nolan is trying to justify his violent actions and knows he is clearly obsessed with revenge. He asked with a trace of anger in his voice. "How can they 'learn their lessons' when they're dead?!"

Nolan grabbed Masrani's throat with his right hand and brought him back up as he replied in calm yet firm tone, "Exactly. These people deserve it."

"No, they don't, you goddamn maniac!"Masrani said in defiance. He sees Nolan is an insane killer who will stop at nothing to continue to have the dinosaurs kill everyone in the park without compunction.

Nolan then punched Masran again in the face with his left hand and knocked him down the floor. Then Torres kicked Masrani in the stomach with his right foot, forcing to lay on his back. Lowery, Vivian and the others continued to look on in horror as Masrani refused to cooperate with the terrorists.

As Masrani groaned in pain, Nolan looked down menacingly at him as he said to him in a serious tone, "Listen up, you vile rat. I want your code right now. If you do not give me it right now, you will die when you give me it."

Masranil, while in pain, looks with contempt on Nolan and said with defiance, "Shrew you. I don't care if you murder me. I cannot allow you to put these people's lives at risk." He was willing to die protect everyone in the park before he can give the terrorists what they want.

Nolan looks down with some shock and anger. He asked with a quiet, stern tone, "What was that?!"

Masrani looks up with anger with defiance and anger. He then declared in a rather calm tone, "I'm sorry, Nolan, but you are crazy."

Angered by Masrani's remark, Nolan punches him in the face for the fourth time with his left hand. Both Cullen and Porter smiled upon Masrani getting a beatdown from Nolan. The hostages continued to looked on, horrified by Nolan savagely beating down Masrani.

Nolan forces the bloodied Masrani up on his feet and grabbed his throat with his right hand. He unhappily asked, "You know what? How about this, asshole?" Nolan points gun at Masrani. After a few seconds, he turn his Beretta 92FS pistol and shot two controllers in the head with each bullet, killing them instantly. Some of the hostages, including Vivian, screamed in horror, while Masrani, Lowery and few others were horrified by Nolan executing two of their co-workers in front of them. Masrani intensely glares at Nolan for murdering those two controllers in cold blood. The hostages were expressing heavy emotions over their executed co-workers and the terrorists were barking out orders for them to be quiet, Nolan said intensely at Masrani while holding him by his throat, "That's just to tell you how serious I really am." Masrani said nothing to Nolan and just glares at him with a new-found disgust for him. "Now I'll tell you this, Masrani. If you don't give me your code right now, I will feed everyone in this room, even Wu, to your carnivores!"

Masrani continues to irately glare at Nolan. He said with a trace of anger in his voice, "You will not hurt them, Nolan. And you will not hurt Claire into making her give you her code."

Nolan smirked a little and then stated in a serious tone to the owner, "She deserves it. Oh, and by the way, I know about her nephews."

After hearing what Nolan said to him, Masrani paused and he was stunned that the terrorist discovered Claire's nephews. Upon seeing Masrani's shocked expression, Nolan smiled a little and said, "Yes, that's right; Zach and Gray Mitchell. If you want these two kids to live when I get my hands on them, you will give me your code."

Masrani, despite his shock by them discover Claire's nephew are on the island, said in defiance to Nolan, "They're just children and you don't have them..."

Before Masrani can finished his sentence, Nolan then pistol-whipped him in his face, causing a bruise on the right side of his face and knocking to the floor. The hostages watched on helplessly as their owner was knocked down. "Mr. Masrani." Lowery called out.

"Be quiet, you goddamn nerd!" Smith ordered in a stern tone. Lowery then kept silent as he watched the brutal interrogation.

As Witter forced Masrani to the wall, Nolan knelled down and point his Beretta 92FS pistol. He quietly, but seriously said to him in a threatening tone, "I may not have them right now, Masrani. But you know what? When I do get them and I will get them, I will tie her nephews up, gag them, and show them not just in front of Claire, but to her sister, their mother and the world so that she can beg for them so that she can give away her code." Masrani was shocked by how ruthless Nolan really was by his threat. The mere thought of everything he said scared him as Nolan continued, "But you must give me your code if you want them to live when we initially capture them right now. Consider this your final warning."

Masrani was contemplating that decision of whatever or not to give Nolan his own Quadtosaurus code for the lives of Claire's nephews, even though they haven't captured them yet. Although he knew that Owen Grady was a former SEAL and is with Claire & her nephews, he wonder if Nolan would keep his word about finding the boys and do what he would do to them as he said. Sensing Masrani's hesitation, Nolan knew he was reaching his peak on his interrogation. He asked the beaten down owner, "What's it going to be, dickhead?"

After a few seconds, Masrani with a deep sigh reluctantly nodded and said to him, "J, 3, S, greater-than sign, 9, R, colon, P."

With that, Cullen type in Masrani's code in the computer and it unlocked the third lock on Quadtosaurus. "We got it, sir." Porter was pleased that Nolan broke Masrani into giving him his Quadtosaurus code.

After seeing that they unlocked the third lock of Quadtosaurus, Nolan looks at Masrani, pleased that they got his code. "Thank you. Consider that a lesson for trying to make John Hammond's legacy to make a park of cloned dinosaurs." Nolan said to Masrani. As he grabbed him, Nolan was moving him to his spot to the wall where the hostages are at. Then they stopped and Nolan sarcastically said to Masrani, "Oh, by the way. Good job flying a helicopter, Simon." Then he violently tossed Masrani to the wall near the hostages, much to their shock and horror. Nolan just looks at Masrani without remorse after he tossed him to the wall and he just walks over to Torres. He said to his second-in-command, "Check in with Moreau. See if he found something on Dearing, Grady and the others with them in the jungles."

"You got it." Torres acknowledged as he went on the radio as Nolan looked on, seeing that despite several problems, everything is going their wall so far.

 **Karen's workplace in Madison, Wisconsin**

At Karen's workplace, two FBI agents are still with Karen in an empty conference room. The female FBI agent asked Karen as sympathetic as possible, "Why did you send your sons to your sister in Jurassic World?"

Karen sighed and said somberly, "I sent them over there because I wanted them to spend time with my sister while me and my husband were divorcing!"

"Hmm...We have some more questions we should..." The male FBI agent said until Karen saw Scott from the window.

"Oh, god. That's my soon-to-be ex-husband." Karen stated as she knew her husband was going to confront her over sending Zach and Gray to Jurassic World which is now overrun by terrorists. She got up and went to the door to leave the conference as she was prepared that they might get into an argument, possibly a strong one, over their sons in danger at Jurassic World.

Before Karen can say anything, Scott shouted with a mixture of anger and confusion, "How the hell could this happened?! Why did you send our boys over to that island?!" Scott had been watching the news of the Jurassic World siege and was worried about his sons.

"I never thought something like this would happen! Neither did you!" Karen replied loudly, justifying that there was no way any of them would know a terrorist act like that would happen.

Without thinking and in fear for the lives of Zach and Gray, Scott irrationally shouted to her, "You send our sons over there to that island, which these terrorists now have it in their grasps! You send them what is likely to their deaths!"

"Which wasn't my fault, dammit!" Karen argued in an strong, angry tone. She was feeling a mixture of anger over her husband's irrational shouting blame on her and fear over her sons' lives.

As Karen was telling Scott what she shouted at him, the FBI agent ordered firmly, "Knock it off!"

Then the female FBI agent stepped between them and said assertively, "Please step outside, Mr. Mitchell! Now, sir!" As she said that, the female agent pointed her finger at Scott.

Scott then shouted in a demanding tone with a trace of fear on his voice, "Wait, wait. I'm her husband and my children are on that island!"

"Sir, I am going to ask you that you step outside. If you do not, we will call backup and have you escorted out of here." The male agent said to Scott.

Karen, seeing that Scott is equally fearful for the lives of their sons, intervened and said to the FBI agents trying to control Scott, "Wait, no, Agent! Please let him stay!"

The FBI agents thought about it for a moment. Then the male agent said to Karen, "Alright, but please do not argue with your husband. That's an order." Karen nodded. Then the agent said to Scott, "You, you calm down and if you argue with your wife again, we will escort you outside."

Scott nodded as the agents stood back. Karen came towards him and said somberly, "I'm so sorry, Scott. I had no idea that this would happened."

"Our sons...their lives are in danger." Scott stated in a distressed tone. After working to compose himself, he asked his soon-to-be ex-wife in a pleading tone, "Can I just watch the TV with you for a bit?"

"Sure." Karen readily nodded. Then she somberly said to Scott, "I'm so sorry..."

Scott sighed and realized that he should have accused his soon-to-be ex-wife over sending their sons to their deaths when she actually send them over there to spend time with her sister. He somberly said to Karen, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright." Karen reassured sympathetically. Then they hugged each other for a bit, trying to hope for the best for their sons. Then they let go and Karen said to Scott in a quiet tone, "Okay, I have to go finish talking with the FBI for questioning over everything."

"Alright, go. I'll keep you informed of anything important happens." Scott said to Karen. She nodded to him. With that, she went back to the conference room with the two FBI agents as Scott watched the news feed of the Jurassic World siege going on.

One news anchor said on air, "There has never been such a global drama going on around the world over the Jurassic World Siege. The people in the major cities around the world, including New York City, Washington, London, Paris, Rome, Moscow, Beijing and Jerusalem have gathered around as they awaiting word and watched on the events will unfold and they are hoping and praying for the safe return of everyone that is still alive in Jurassic World." The news screen shows eight split screens that showed people gathered in New York's Times Square, Americans gathered in the National Mall in Washington DC, people in London have gathered in Westminster Abbey to hope for the best outcome of the situation, people are praying in St. Peter's Basilica in Rome, people in Moscow have gathered in Red Square, people in Beijing have gathered in various places and people are praying in the Wailing Wall in Jerusalem.

 **Jurassic Park Control room**

At the old Jurassic Park control room, Owen arrived from the hallways that lead to the bunker, armed the G36 rifle. Then Zach came out next, followed by Claire and Gray as she gently held her left hand onto his right hand while having her right hand on his upper arm. Barry then came out with his Remington shotgun.

The control room had computers that were abandoned and not used in a long time. The room also had chairs, consoles, a fallen ladder and the walls were filled with green, jungle vegetation. Owen then noticed the room had some generators in the area, which are unusual in the control room. Claire then sees the generators also and knew it was too weird to have generators in the control room. Barry, Zach and Gray also suspect the generators are not supposed to be in the control room.

"What the hell...?" Claire said as she was seeing about six generators in the control room.

As Claire said that, Owen noticed a refrigerator that was plugged into one of the generators that is now offline. Then he noticed a old console had a dust free spot and realized they put a laptop computer on it. Owen thought of something for the moment and then said to the others with him, "They were using this room as a command center before the attack. Those generators were used to power this refrigerator, computers and anything electronic for them."

"They were here too...?!" Claire asked in surprise. After seeing Owen's silence, she took that as a yes and muttered in shock, "Oh my god. How advanced are these terrorists?"

"Probably advanced enough to plan all this and prepare for every contingency. They obviously also have a very good hacker or hackers involved in this group also since they used a laptop here." Owen stated in a stoic tone. He knew there has to be a very good hacker involved in the group based of seeing the laptop that was placed there because of the clean spot where the dust was removed on the console.

Barry checked the generator that powered the refrigerator. He sees that the generator is one of more powerful ones. Barry sees the other generators are powerful, but not as powerful as the one using the refrigerator. He said to the others, "That generator over there power the refrigerator is probably the most powerful one of all."

Owen nodded to Barry. As Zach and Gray looked around the control room, Owen came to Claire and asked, "So, Claire? Do you know this place?" Owen knew that Claire never been inside the Jurassic Park visitor center, he hoped she had enough knowledge of it.

Although she haven't been inside the Jurassic Park visitor center until earlier today, she remembered what she read about it, including the layout of it. "Um, yes I do. Lets see... okay, so this is the control room of the original Jurassic Park. They used this place to monitor their assets when it was still active. Also, I know another room, the communications room, which is not far from here."

"Where's that?" Owen asked, hoping she would know where the communications room is.

Claire was trying to remember to approximately where the communications is located at since she knew it wasn't far from the control room. "It's...Umm...over there." Claire said to Owen, pointing out with her right finger where it is at.

"Let's go." Owen said to the others. With that, they followed Owen and Claire to the vicinity to where the communications room is at.

 **Jurassic Park Communications room**

Claire then arrived in the communications room with Owen following her with the G36 rifle leveled. Zach and Gray were not too far from their aunt and Owen. Barry than joined them, carrying his shotgun.

As they entered the communications room, they see it has a large communications console that controls the frequency & signal on the radio. There is also a radio microphone, a chair, a work shelf and an old wall-mounted first aid kit. The console was intact and doesn't have any jungle growth to yet, but it hasn't had any power for years. Claire sees how the communications room looked when she arrived in it. She said to Owen while everyone listened, "Okay, so this must be the communications room, but it has no power unfortunately. I recall Dennis Nedry doing this when he sabotaged the park, shutting down communications, phones, security systems and other things. So we are out of power."

Owen inspected the communications console as Claire was saying that. He said to her and the others, "Yes, I know. The console's intact and it has a 100 mile range, but we need to power it somehow."

After a moment of thinking, Gray thought of something. He then asked Owen and Claire, "What about using these generators?"

Owen and Claire turned their faces to Gray. Barry and Zach also looked at Gray. Gray didn't know what to say. But Owen didn't need him to and said with an approving look on his face, "That actually might work. I recommend listening to your young nephew here, Claire."

Claire smiled a little and said to her youngest nephew, "Okay, good idea." Then she said in a serious tone to everyone with him, "But we need to connect these generators so that they can power the communications room."

"What about that powerful generator that powered that refrigerator?" Zach asked the others.

Barry then replied to Zach and everyone else, "Yes, it is a powerful generator, but it looked very heavy."

 **Jurassic Park control room**

Owen, Claire and the others returned to the control room and see how heavy the generator that powered the refrigerator looked. "You got to be kidding me." Claire muttered as she knew that the generator that heavy is a powerful one.

Owen nodded in agreement while saying to everyone half-joking, "That is going be a heavy sucker to lift." He was agreeing with Claire since the generator will be a heavy to lift.

"What about the other generators? They should power the console too." Claire stated as she was not prepared to help lift the heavy generator.

Owen stated in a more serious tone, "Yes, but this is the more powerful one that will help generate much needed power to power the communications room. Because the other generators won't be enough to power it, but we may need them for extra juice."

Claire sighed as she hated to know that Owen was right about what he said in order to power the communications room. "I hate it when you're right." Claire grumbled in annoyance.

As Zach looked at it, he was not too thrilled to help lift such a heavy generator. He stated in a not pleased tone, "Looks like we don't have much a choice. Do we?"

"No, we don't." Owen stated as he unplugged the generator cord from the refrigerator and wrapped the cord on the generator's post to prevent anyone from tripping on it. With that, he, Claire and Zach tried to lift the generator up, but it was too heavy for them. Then Owen asked, "Hey, Barry! Would be lend us a helping hand?"

"Sure thing." Barry replied. Barry then went to Owen's side as they tried to lift the generator while Claire and Zach lifted from the other side. Although they almost lift it, but it was still too heavy for them.

"Oh, come on! This is so heavy." Claire complained since it was a really heavy item.

"We almost lifted it..." Zach said to his aunt as he knew that they almost lift the generator.

After seeing that they need more help moving the generator, Gray said to everyone, "Maybe I can help."

"Probably. Get over here." Zach said to his brother in agreement. Gray went over to Zach and Claire's side. With Owen and Barry on one side, Claire, Zach and Gray are on the other side. With their all their strength and combined effort, they barely lifted the generator off the floor and slowly began moving it towards the communications room.

 **Jurassic World Aviary**

At the Jurassic World Aviary, Hawkins and another henchman finished arming the last set of C4 explosives on the doom of the Aviary. "Armed. We're all set. Go up top, I'll join you shortly." The henchman nodded. As the henchman went to climb back up to the top of the Aviary, Hawkins checked in on the radio, "Nolan. All explosives have been planted."

"Good. Come on back here to Main Street." Nolan replied on the radio.

"Affirmative, sir." Hawkins acknowledged on the radio. Then he started to climb back up to the top.

 **Jurassic Park communications room**

Meanwhile at the communications room, Owen, Claire, Barry, Zach and Gray were still transporting the heavy generators towards the room. When they got close enough to the room, Owen said while holding on to the generator, "Alright, put it down here." They slowly put the generator down without hurting themselves or crushing their feet on it. Then they were catching their breath from carrying that heavy generator. Owen then said to them while catching his breath, "That's...close enough." Claire put her arms on the generator and leaned down as she was catching her breath. Barry was leaning on the wall as he was catching his breath.

"Whoo...that was...very hard." Zach said while panting as he was catching his breath when he was helping lift the heavy generator.

"But we did it, Zach." Gray said to his brother as he leaned on the wall.

"Come on, we gotta move the other less heavy generators." Owen then stated to them, reminding them of the other generators.

Claire lift her face up and looked at Owen. "They better be less heavy than that one." Claire demanded in a serious tone as she was close of getting her breath back.

"They are." Owen reassured Claire. Then he added in a stoic tone, "Because they are easier to lift than that one."

"I hope so." Claire stated as she did not want to lift something as heavy as that generator again today during the situation they are.

"They are not as heavy as that one." Barry said to her, reassuring her since he saw those generators.

"Come on, let's go." Owen said to the others with that. With that, Owen led Barry, Claire, Zach and Gray back to the control room to get the other generators.

 **Main Street**

Meanwhile at Main Street, the area was surrounded with terrorists driving H1 Hummers armed with M2 Browning machine guns around and terrorists patrolling around Main Street on foot.

At the Mosasaurus stadium, the hostages in there sadly remained seated as they are coping with the violent situation they are in. Among the hostages are a couple, who stayed with their teenage daughter and young son on their seats, comforting them. A Chinese man stays with his wife in the other part of the stadium, trying to comfort each other.

Inside the IMAX theater, the hostages in there somberly coping with their confinement. The teenage girl who lost her father in the Aviary held on to a boy whose mother was killed in the crossfire by one of the helicopters in Main Street. A father stood by his three kids in wall. A mother held her daughter in her arms to comfort her.

Inside the Underwater Observatory, the hostages were also struggling with the traumatic situation. A mother held her teenage daughter in there to comfort her. A black man held onto his teenage son in there also.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan said to Witter, "Witter, check in with our defense teams in Main Street for status reports."

"Yes, sir." Witter acknowledged as he headed for the elevator.

Nolan went to Cullen and Porter. He then asked, "Have the helicopters found anything out there?"

"No." Cullen replied.

"Ground teams said they are still checking the footsteps where they are heading." Porter said to him.

"We likely know they are heading for the Jurassic Park visitor center." Nolan stated, as he knew where Owen, Claire and the others will be going. Then he added with a tone of reason, "They would go to our old hideout because it's the only building in the area."

Cullen acknowledged silently. Then she said to him, "Antonis texted me. He said he's got nothing also."

Nolan said in a serious yet salty tone, "They probably will come over there even if we don't get them soon. But we need Dearing's Quadtosaurus code, Cullen. Tell our search teams to go over to Jurassic Park visitor center. Move. We must get Dearing and her nephews." Nolan wanted to get Claire and force her to reveal her Quadtosaurus code soon.

As Nolan was saying that, Torres heard something on the radio and came towards Nolan. "Sean, it's Moreau. He's said it's important."

Nolan takes the radio from Torres and said in a serious tone, "I'm listening."

At the jungles not far from the Jurassic Park Visitor Center, Moreau said to Nolan on the radio in a serious tone, "Nolan, I have reason to believe that Grady, Dearing, and the others are at the Visitor Center, but I can hear the _Indominus Rex_ 's roars nearby. I wonder how we would get it away to prevent approach."

Nolan knew that Baker team was also not far from the _Indominus Rex_ and do have RPG rocket launchers with them. He then said to Moreau on the radio, "Baker team is also not far from the I-Rex, so they can scare away the I-Rex with RPGs."

"That sounds like a good idea." Moreau replied on the radio. He agreed with his leader's idea. Then he asked, "You want me to join them?"

Nolan set on one of the chairs in the control room as he said to Moreau on the radio, "No. After that, I'm gonna send Baker team inside the Visitor Center. I need you elsewhere in case Baker team fails and Grady, Dearing and the others try to escape the Visitor Center."

After hearing what Nolan said, Moreau knew what place he meant. He said to his leader, "I think I know what you are talking about."

"Yes, that's right. I sending you some additional support via Jurassic World vehicles that will meet up with you and others with you. Torres will tell you where to meet shortly." Nolan ordered in a curt one.

Moreau acknowledged in French. Then Nolan turned to Torres and said to him, "Mike, send some men in the Jurassic World vehicles over to that area and have two of them meet up with Moreau and his men."

"Aye, sir." Torres acknowledged.

As Torres went to inform some men on the radio, Nolan went to Cullen and said to her, "Cullen, tell Baker team to use RPGs to scare away the _Indominus Rex_ when it gets close to the Visitor Center and then have them breach the building to find Dearing and the others."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she got on the radio.

Then Nolan checks in on the radio, "Chernov. Chernov."

At the Hammond Creation Lab, Chernov, who was interrogating Wu with Wang assisting him, answered, "Yes?"

"How your interrogation going?" Nolan asked on the radio.

Chernov looks at Wu, who was bloodied and in pain from the interrogations from him and Wang. Then he said to Nolan on the radio, "We got some more info about how that creature is made. We're having some men hack into Wu's computer for more information now." Chernov sees that two men are working to get into Wu's computer.

"Share it to me when you get all of the origins of that hybrid." Nolan ordered on the radio.

Chernov acknowledged in Russian as Nolan sat down on the seat as he watched everything going on from the control room.

 **Jurassic Park Communications room**

Meanwhile in the communications room, Owen and Barry were carrying the last generator. Then they put it down near some of the other generators. Claire, Zach and Gray also helped gather some of the other generators also. "All the generators are in place." Barry said to everyone with him.

"Great, now we should set them up in the communications room so we can power the console." Owen said to the others.

"Are you sure you can do this, Owen?" Claire asked with some mild concern.

"Yes, we ran some things on generators during military operations." Owen replied as he and his old SEAL team dealt with areas with people have relay on generators.

Claire sighed, hoping that he is right. With that, he and Barry went to work connecting the generators.

As Owen and Barry work on connecting the generators to the communications room, Claire went to check on her nephews, who was sitting on an nearby old bench chair that was still sturdy. Claire walked in front of them. "Zach...Gray..." Claire called out to them softly.

"Hm?" Zach looked up to his aunt.

"Yeah?" Gray asked as he turned his face at Claire.

Claire sniffed a little and asked, "I know I asked this many times, but are you two okay?"

"Not really, Aunt Claire." Zach stated as he was feeling overwhelmed and terrified by their ordeal. Gray didn't say anything because he knew his brother feels somewhat the same way he is now.

Claire sighed. Then she said softly to the Mitchel brothers, "Look, I know you two are scared. To tell you the truth, so am I. But you two got me, Owen and Barry here protecting you and doing all we can to get you out of this island alive." Claire hoped what she said to her nephews will be true.

"We hope you know what you guys doing." Gray said softly while somberly looking at his aunt.

"We do. That's why we're here." Claire said to Gray, trying to reassure him. As Claire was saying that, Owen, after connecting the powerful generator to the communications console, then listened in on the conversation while Barry was setting up the other generators to the communications room. Claire then awkwardly explained in a somber tone, "Look... uh...I just wanted to say that...umm...I was just so busy with my career and trying to make this theme park safe for the guests, that I just don't have enough time for you two or your mother."

"Aunt Claire, it's fine..." Zach said to her, trying to tell her they understand she had to work so much for Jurassic World.

"No, it's not." Claire interrupted gently as she shook her head. "It's not." Claire then took a deep breath. Then she said sincerely and softly. "Boys, listen. I'm so sorry for leaving you with Zara. They would have captured you if you two didn't run off and got on that Gyrosphere." She felt bad for leaving her nephews with Zara for work on the _Indominus Rex_ , something she now regrets since that thing is unhinged and it almost killed Zach & Gray. She had tears in her eyes that she tried to keeping it from shedding.

After he heard what his aunt said to him, Gray grabbed Claire's right hand and solemnly said to her, "It's okay, Aunt Claire." Claire looks at her youngest nephew with such appreciation for him trying to reassure her. Then he added, "Thanks for saving us. You and Owen."

Claire smiled and put her left hand on Gray's hand that held her right hand. Then Zach said to his aunt, "It's not your fault, Aunt Claire. Blame it on those suckers. They are the ones who planned this whole thing."

"I know that." Claire stated as she knew the terrorists are the reason all this is happening on Isla Nublar. She then said solemnly to her nephews, "I'm so sorry that creature attacked you guys. It was not my intention to have the lab make a monster that kills on sight. I just want to say this. I did not exactly agree with the idea. I just had to sign off on it because of my boss, the owner Simon Masrani, did agree with it to boost our park's ratings. For what's the worth, boys. I'm sorry and I will have that thing killed when we get out of here." What Claire said to her nephews was true. She was having the _Indominus_ killed, regardless of what the Masrani Global higher-ups would say. It was something she can make it up to her nephews over everything that happened. Claire feels a tremendous amount of guilt over the creature she signed off on almost killed Zach and Gray. She knew if it killed her nephews, Karen would likely disowned her and that was something she could not live with.

Zach can see his aunt feels absolutely guilty about having to sign off on that creature that attacked them. Zach said in a reassuring tone, "Aunt Claire, it's alright. We know that it was not your intention to make something that dangerous. Besides, if the terrorists did fund that project, then you're not entirely to blame for this. It's on them." Gray then nodded in agreement and still held on to his aunt's hand.

Claire had let out a smile and felt that her heart can relax now that her nephews knew that they don't blame her for everyone, including signing off the I-Rex that attacked her nephews. She also felt proud of her nephews for getting away from that monster. Claire had warm tears coming out of the corners of her eyes before they started to slide down on her cheeks. She then said to her nephew with such sincere in her voice, "I love you..." With that, she scooped up both of her nephews in her arms.

Zach and Gray were surprised by what Claire said, but they hugged their aunt tightly. The human contact they had felt good for all of them. Claire had tears in her eyes as she was beamed with pride and her promise to get them off the island safely officially became her main priority.

After hearing Claire and her nephews, Owen felt bad for them for going through a brutal fight for survival against a terrorist siege. He understands that Claire is trying to protect her nephews at all cost and she is relying on him & Barry to do so. Owen also realizes that he must protect Claire and her family from the terrorists whatever they want with her. He made a promise to himself that he will do what it takes to get them off the island alive. "Hey." Barry whispered, which interrupted his thoughts on Claire and her nephews. Barry gave a thumb up, indicating that the generators are set up in the communications room.

Owen acknowledged Barry's gesture and he went towards the embracing Claire and her nephews. He whispered to Claire, "Claire." Claire gently lets go of her nephews and turns to Owen. Then he said to her, "We're all set. Let's get it powered up." Owen was now more willing to protect Claire and her nephews from harm since he overheard Claire making amends to her nephews and holding them in her arms. He hoped he would make his silent promise to them.

"Right." Claire acknowledged. Then she gently said to her nephews, "Come on. We got to get word out to the military that are out there right now." With that, Claire had Zach and Gray in the communications room.

With all of them in the room, Owen then said to Claire, Zach, Gray and Barry in the room, "Alright. We will start with that powerful generator. It will give out some powerful wattage to feed the console, but it need more wattage from the other five generators. So we need a lot of juice to fully power up the communications console."

"Got that, Owen. I'll turn on the powerful generator." Barry acknowledged. With that, he went to the powerful generator. As he primed the generator, Owen, Claire and her nephews stood by as they hope this will work.

Barry turned the ignition key to the powerful generator and it turned on. The generator then powered up the majority of the communications console as it light displays are coming online, but Owen knew it needed more power to make it more operational since the lights were dim. "Alright, we generating a lot of power to the console, but we need more juice so we can have more wattage to the console. Let's power the other five generators, one at the time." Owen said to the others.

With that, Barry primed all of the five generators and said to all of them, "Got them primed. I'll handle these two generators." Barry stood by two of the generators.

"I'll turn on this one." Claire said with determination in her voice. She went to the blue generator.

"I'll get this one." Gray said as he was near one of the other ones.

"I'll do this one." Zach said and went to the last generator. Then he said to everyone with him. "Okay, let's do this."

Owen was pleased that they're all there to help. Then he said out to Barry, "Alright. Initiate generator 2."

"Powering generator 2...now." Barry said as he turned the first five of the generators. The second generator got more power in the console and the display lights were brighter, but there's more power needed on the console.

"Getting more juice. Initiate generator 3." Owen said to Barry.

"Powering generator 3 now." Barry said as he turned the second of the generators. The generator turned on generating more power, but Owen knew there's more power needed on the console.

Owen was pleased that they getting more power on the console. Then he said to Claire, "Alright, we got a little more power. Initiate generator 4."

"Got it. Powering generator 4...now." Claire said and she turned on the third generator, which is generating more power on the console. The communications console was getting more juice, but need more to make it more operational.

"Okay, looking good. Fire up generator 5." Owen said to Gray.

"Number 5...now." Gray said as he turned on the generator. The console was almost fully powered and Owen hoped the last generator will be enough to fully power the console so they can use it to call the military.

Owen then turned to Zach and said out loud, "Alright, almost there. Power up generator 6."

"Initiate generator 6...now." Zach said as he turned on the last generator.

With all six generators on, the communications console was working with full power. "We got it fully working!" Owen exclaimed to them. Everyone cheered upon hearing that.

"Alright, we need to find the military channel and to get a clear signal before we send out the SOS." Owen said to everyone. With that, Owen worked to find the channel that has the U.S. Military by turning the channel knob. As Claire stood by with her nephews near her, Owen continued After searching, he found the channel that has the U.S. Military when he heard the words, "This is USS _Lake Erie_ to USS _Truxtun_. What's..." on static radio transmission.

"We got the channel. Now we need a very clear signal." Owen said.

"Or a clear enough one anyway." Claire stated as she held her hand on Gray's left shoulder. Zach was leaning against the wall not facing the communications console.

"Okay. I'll find a clear signal." Barry agreed. Then he turned the knob of the squelch to find clear signal. As Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray waited and hope, Barry continued to turn the knob and was able to find a clear signal. "We got a clear enough signal." Barry said to him.

Owen nodded and said to Barry, "Clear enough. They'll hear us. Guard the room in case of those lunatics show up."

As Barry went to guard the door to the communications room, Owen seat on the chair and went the mic. Claire went closer to Owen as he then said out in the radio, "Mayday, Mayday. This is Owen Grady of Jurassic World. Is anyone copying over? Please respond."

 **USS _Lake Erie_**

At the _Ticonderoga_ -class cruiser USS _Lake Erie_ , a female communications sailor heard a mayday call as Owen continued, "Mayday, Mayday..."

"This is USS _Lake Erie_ , call in your mayday." The female sailor said on the radio.

"This is Owen Grady. I contacting you from Jurassic World in Isla Nublar." As Owen was saying that, the communications sailor, surprised that he is contacting them in Jurassic World, whistled to her commanding officer and motioned him over to her. Then she put the radio on speaker. The white-haired commanding officer rushed over along with the other officers in the with him in the CIC as they listened on Owen's radio message, "The entire island is been taken over by a well-organized and heavily-armed terrorist group and people on the island are getting killed. They are also actively trying to hunt us down."

"This is Captain Frederick Moss of the USS _Lake Erie_. Where in the island you are contacting us from?" Captain Moss asked Owen on the radio.

"The old Jurassic Park visitor center at the communications room." Owen replied

"Stay there for two minutes and keep the channel open and signal clear. We're gonna patch you to our fleet commander." Captain Moss said to Owen as he was going to patch this radio transmission to Captain Davis on the USS _Abraham Lincoln_.

"Copy that. Standing by." Owen acknowledged. With that, he, Claire and the others stood by.

 **USS** _ **Abraham Lincoln**_

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Captain Davis and Commander Kopelson were speaking to each other as Lieutenant Gardner heard something from the USS _Lake Erie_. Then after listening to the message, Gardner rushed over and went to Davis and Kopelson. He exclaimed, "Captain!" Davis and Kopelson turned to Gardner, who immediately said, "We have contact from inside the island from a man name Owen Grady. The _Lake Erie_ said he is contacting us from the abandoned Jurassic Park visitor center at the communications room."

After hearing what Gardner said to him, Davis was momentarily surprised. Then he ordered, "Let me talk to them." Gardner nodded as Davis, Kopelson, Lieutenant Rodriguez and others came over to the radio. Then Davis ordered the sailor, "Put it on speaker." With that, the sailor put the radio on speaker.

 **Jurassic Park Communications room**

At the Jurassic Park communications room, Owen waited for a moment. Claire stood by near Owen. Zach and Gray stood back on the wall. Barry guarded the room in case of any terrorists come through. As they waited, Captain Davis's voice came on the radio, "USS _Abraham Lincoln_ to Owen Grady. Come in." Captain Davis's voice came on the radio.

After hearing Davis's voice, Owen and the others were relieved. Owen then went to the mic and replied on the radio, "USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , this is Owen Grady."

"Mr. Grady. This is Captain Emmitt Davis of the USS _Abraham Lincoln_. What's your situation?" Captain Davis asked in the military-like tone.

Claire was mildly surprised that the Navy captain she spoke to earlier is on the radio. "I spoke to him earlier when I was calling the Navy for help." Claire whispered to Owen.

Owen nodded to Claire and then said to the radio mic, "Critical, sir. Are you in charge?"

Davis then replied on the speaker, "In charge of the U.S. Fleet in the area and direct contact to the President himself. We also got ships from Russia, France, China, Great Britain, Japan and Australia also blockading the island."

Owen and Claire was somewhat shocked that warships from other countries have also came to help blockade Isla Nublar since the siege. "Wow. That's amazing." Owen said in shock.

"They got tourists from their respective countries also. That's why they're here also." Davis confirmed to Owen. Then he asked, "Are there any survivors with you?"

Owen replied to Davis, "Affirmative, sir. I have four people with me, two of them being children. I have Claire Dearing, Assets Manager, Barry Sembène, a coworker of mine, and Zach Mitchell and Gray Mitchell, nephews of Claire Dearing."

Davis was surprised to hear Owen mentioned Claire being with him. He stated on the radio, "Claire Dearing? Mr. Grady, I spoke to her earlier. She told me about the siege on the island."

Claire gently tap on Owen's shoulder and said quietly, "Let me speak to him." Owen nodded and got off the chair. Claire then sat down and said on the radio, "Captain, this is Claire Dearing. There's something you should know. The terrorists were using the abandoned Jurassic Park Visitor Center as their base of operations before the attack, probably within the last two weeks." Claire knew that the Navy would know about Nolan and his goons were hiding the Jurassic Park Visitor Center before the attack sooner or later. Owen was pleased that she told Davis about the terrorists hideout.

After hearing what Claire told him about the terrorists were using the Jurassic Park Visitor Center as their base of operations before the attack, Davis was stunned and bit his lower lip. The officers and the crew members nearby were also shocked upon learning that. Davis then asked Claire on the radio, "They used that old Jurassic Park Visitor Center as their hideout?"

"Yes, we saw it in our own eyes." Claire clarified in confirmation.

"How do you guys know about them using that place in two weeks?" Davis asked, demanding a good explanation about how they know about that facility was used as a hideout for Nolan and his organization.

Not knowing what to say, Claire only said with a trace of somberness in her voice, "Late at night, our radar went offline for a hour from what we thought it was a technical malfunction, but we thought wrong. We found traces of a EMP bomb in that visitor center." Claire was silent for the moment. Then she added somberly, "I was about to call the Navy about the radar issue two weeks ago, but my boss, Simon Masrani, told me not to since he thought the problem was solved."

After hearing what Claire said, Davis was more stunned on how these terrorists planned all the siege with such sophistication and without fail. He asked in confirmation, "Did they do that?"

Claire was silent for a moment and replied gravely with a trace of reluctance and somberness in her voice, "Yes..."

Davis was stunned by such unexpected news on how the terrorists got into the island weeks before the attack. He also silently angered that Masrani told Claire not to call the Navy, which likely could have prevented the attack. Davis was also concerned on how smart Nolan and his organization were and tries to think how the military will get into that island. After few moments of silence, Davis said on the radio, "Alright, Ms. Dearing, we will try to lay out a plan without risking any lives. I don't know if it is going to work, but we will try to plan something."

"Like what?" Claire asked with concern in her voice.

"We'll think of something. In the meantime, just try to avoid captured by these terrorists as long as possible." Davis said in a military-like tone.

"Yes, sir." Claire acknowledged.

Owen gently tapped Claire's shoulder. As she looked at him, Claire knew he wanted to take over and nodded. As she got up, Owen took the chair and said on the radio, "Captain, it's Owen Grady."

"Go ahead, Mr. Grady." Davis acknowledged.

"Do you and your guys watch their graphic videos to the world?" Owen asked on the radio. Although he knew that they saw the live feeding shows, he asked for clarifications.

Davis took a deep breath, realizing that Owen and Claire know about Nolan feeding the carnivores hostages and streaming it live for everyone in the world to watch. He replied while in a calm demeanor, "Yes, we did." Davis felt bad for them to see the feeding shows. He wondered how did they know about it, but he decided that they are more important things to deal with. He asked Owen, "Can you gives the update on the situation?"

"Yes, sir." Owen replied with hesitation. Then he stated on the captain on the radio, "They wiped out our security teams. They moved everyone to Main Street. They have taken control room probably with help from someone inside there. They want Ms. Dearing for reasons we don't know yet. They have commandos roaming the island on ground and on the air, looking for us. They have enough heavy firepower to take out a T-Rex and enough explosives to wipe out a herd of dinosaurs. Looks like they are well-prepared for any military operation that will come at them. Who knows what other tricks they have up in their sleeves. Any team entering the island will have a loud welcoming committee. They intentionally released that hybrid called _Indominus Rex_. I'm sure you guys saw that."

"That's affirm." Davis replied in confirmation.

Owen then continued to fill Davis in on the situation as he stated, "They shut the power down. They shut down all attraction areas and you can bet they shut off the Monorail. Looks like they have their own underground internet access, probably with tight security to prevent anyone from hacking in."

"What are you? Ex-military?" Davis asked out of curiosity since he has a hunch that Owen is ex-military, judging by his tone and the intel he has provided for them.

"Former Navy SEAL. SEAL Team 4. Petty Officer First Class. 04-08." Owen replied, confirming his old Navy status.

Davis felt somewhat reassured that Owen was a Navy SEAL who is now on the island working in Jurassic World. He said to Owen in a military-like tone, "Roger that, Mr. Grady. Did you and anyone with you have any contact with the aggressors?"

"We killed 17 of them, Captain. We don't how many we're dealing with, but we know there's a lot of them." Owen said as he remembered that he killed 13 of the terrorists while Barry killed four of them. Then Owen then stated in a serious tone, "Look, the _Indominus Rex_ is a dangerous killer hybrid dinosaur unlike the other dinosaurs on this island. It kills for sport, not because it's hungry like you saw in those feeding shows."

Davis, having saw the video of Wu's interrogation on the origins of the _Indominus Rex_ , said to Owen on the radio, "Yes, we're somewhat aware of this. We saw an recorded interrogation of Dr. Henry Wu that the origins of that thing out there has genetics DNA of Cuttlefish so it can camouflage itself, Tree frog to hide it's heat signatures, _Carnotaurus_ for it's skin armor, _Deinosuchus_ for it's teeth and Pit Viper Snake for it's vision day and night. They likely did that to destroy Wu's credentials since he after all created those clone dinosaurs."

As Davis told Owen this, he and Claire looked at each other with shocked eyes. They are both equally shocked by the origins of the _Indominus Rex_. Owen grumbled in frustration, "Unbelievable. That means that thing was a damn weapons."

Upon hearing what Owen said, Claire was clearly upset that Wu likely made that hybrid as weapon rather than an attraction as it originally planned. "Dammit, I should've seen this the moment it killed those people in those feeding shows." Claire hissed in displeasure that was kept from her when they were making the _Indominus Rex_ into a military weapon.

As Owen and Claire were speaking to Davis, Zach checked out the tablet put down as he guarded the room. one of the videos of the siege that came a viewer in Jurassic Traders gift shop. Then he noticed woman firing her M4A1 Carbine. Whatever or not this was relevant to the situation, Zach thought he should tell Owen and Claire about this. "Owen, Aunt Claire." Owen and Claire turned to Zach, who said to them while showing them the tablet, "There's a woman with these terrorists."

Claire looked at the tablet and the video of a woman firing the M4A1 Carbine. Claire noticed she looked very familiar to her."Wait a minute." Claire said quietly and gently took the tablet from Zach who went back near Gray. Claire looked at the woman and realized who see was seeing on the video. She stated in a surprised tone, "That's Heather Cullen. Isn't it?"

Upon hearing the name, Owen looked at the tablet and also recognized Cullen. He exclaimed while looking at her in the video, "I'll be damn, that is Cullen." He remembered her back in his Navy days.

"Yes, it is." Claire stated in confirmation.

Upon hearing overhearing Owen and Claire recognizing someone name Heather Cullen, Davis was surprised by it. He asked on the radio, "Mr. Grady, Ms. Dearing, who's Heather Cullen?"

Already ready to tell Davis about Cullen, Owen said to him on the radio, "Cullen is a high level Air Force analyst who worked with me and my old SEAL team along with a SAS team on a task force assignment in Nigeria to rescue American and British aid workers from Nigerian rebels in 06. Can you run any files on Cullen?"

"We will." Davis replied in confirmation. Then he ordered out to his crew in the CIC, "Alright, Heather Cullen! Everything! DOD files, personnel files, classified operations and such! Go!"

The crew then ran the name Heather Cullen in the Air Force. Then a match in the DOD files came up and showed Cullen's profile. "We got her file, sir." A black sailor said and he looked at the video of Cullen and her picture in her profile. "That's her, Captain."

Davis then said to Owen and Claire, "Yes, we have her files." Davis then read her file."1st Lieutenant Heather Cullen. Data and systems analyst of the Air Force. Born 12/9/71, has a IQ of 161. Enlisted in the Air Force in 1992 and became an Data and systems analyst. Worked for1st Special Operations Wing in Air Force Special Operations Command. One hell of an analyst and hacker. She can hacked into files, bypass firewalls a lot of people couldn't, find backdoors and has designed a lot of security programs for our systems. She was in the Air Force until 2007 when she vanished and went underground and hasn't been seen since."

Claire then said to Davis on the radio, "Also, for more information about Cullen and why she joined the terrorists, there was this incident in 2007 when she visited Jurassic World with her son, and her son wandered off into the jungle and got killed by a pack of _Compsognathus_. She sued InGen and Masrani and she was settled for 7 million dollars. My predecessor, Frank Moran, was fired for negligence when he failed to contain the _Compsognathus_ , so I took over his position. After giving her settlement, she just disappeared..." Claire paused for a second. Then concluded "...and now she is with Nolan, killing innocent people." She remembered the incident too well when she was the assistant Assets manager under Frank Moran. Moran was negligent on containing the pack of _Compsognathus_ despite Claire's warnings about them, which led to the death of Cullen's son and Moran was fired as the result of it, leading to Claire's promotion. She helped with the 7 million dollar settlement on the lawsuit. She also knew that Moran was killed in an apparent car accident in 2009.

"No wonder she's pissed at them." Davis muttered as he looked at the profile of Cullen.

"Nolan must've discovered her after what happened to her son and she now works for him. She's that dangerous with computers." Owen said to everyone with him and on the radio. Then he said to Davis, "Sir, we better get off before they find us in there."

"Okay, Mr. Grady, Ms. Dearing, you and the others watch yourselves out there and evade capture. Try to contact us later if you can." Davis said on the radio.

"Roger that." Owen acknowledged as he shut off the radio.

Claire then tapped Owen's shoulder and said to him, "Owen, maybe that's how Nolan knows about you. Cullen must've saw your name in the InGen personnel files."

"Yes, that's probably how he knows about me." Owen replied, knowing that Cullen would remember him on that task force assignment in Nigeria. Then he added to Claire, "I think she might've been the one who hacked into InGen and Masrani Global systems four years ago."

Claire was in deep thought for the moment. Then with her mouth hanging open, she realized that Cullen must've been the one who did the 2011 hack attack against InGen and Masrani Global. "My god. It has to be. If she did that, Nolan was involved in that hack attack." Claire stated in the quiet, shocked tone.

Gray came over to them and said, "I think we should get going."

Barry then said to them while guarding the door, "Yes, we should leave now while we still can."

"Alright, let's go." Claire said to the others. Then she added, "Shut off the generators. We won't be needing them anymore."

With that, Owen, Claire, Zach, Gray and Barry began to leave the communications room.

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

Somewhere in the island, Moreau and the men were getting close to where they were supposed to be picked up. He signaled the men with him to spread out and keep their weapons up.

As that was happening, the terrorists in the Baker Team were closing in on the Jurassic Park Visitor Center. Aware that the _Indominus Rex_ is out there, they have some RPG rocket launchers with them.

Meanwhile, two of the carjacked Jurassic World jeeps were heading towards where Moreau and his men would meet up with him.

 **Jurassic Park Control room**

Back in the Jurassic Park control room, Owen and Barry were looking around the area with their respective weapons raised. Claire and her nephews followed them. Then they heard Nolan's voice on the radio Owen still had with him. "Mr. Owen Grady and Ms. Claire Dearing." After hearing Nolan, all of them stopped dead on their tracks, "That's right, pals. We know who you are." Owen and Claire were horrified and dumbfounded that Nolan has contacted them. They were also shocked and angered by him contacting them as Nolan continued to say to them in the taunting tone, "You two make an odd duo. Wouldn't you say?"

Claire was stunned that Nolan was contacting them. Not wanting her nephews being around the conversation, she said to Barry in desperation, "Oh my god. Barry, get my nephews away from here now."

Barry said to Zach and Gray, "Let's go. Over there."

Both brothers acknowledged. As Barry took the boys in the far corner of the control room, Owen held up the radio and said sarcastically, "Hey, asshole. I was wondering when you were going to call us." As he said that, Owen clearly despises Nolan for his actions.

Claire puts the radio on speaker, to Owen's surprise, and asked in a mixture of confusion and anger, "How did you contact us on the radio, Nolan? What do you want?"

Nolan smiled and replied on the radio, "I just did. And I want to speak to you."

Claire, already seething over Nolan feeding the hostages to the carnivores and streaming them live, declared in anger, "Nolan, you goddamn mass murderer! We saw those live feeding shows you have done! You're sick! You're an insane psychopath!"

Nolan chuckled a little. Then he said on the radio, "Yeah...tell that to my dead wife and dead unborn daughter."

Both Claire and Owen were livid that Nolan is doing all this violence and murdering tons of people in Jurassic World just to avenge his wife and unborn daughter as well as prove his point about the dinosaurs. Claire then asked angrily, "Would they want this?! Would they be proud of any of this?! You think..."

"HEY!" Nolan shouted in anger before Claire can say more. Then Nolan coldly and angrily barked, "Shut up!"

Both Owen and Claire were silent for the moment. Then Owen said in a taunting tone, "You're the bastard who took over our park, wiped out our security and right now, you're killing the hostages."

Nolan then replied in a taunting tone while seating on the chair in the consoles, "That's right. You're ex-Navy SEAL who seen combat. Now you work for the company that should have been cloning these abominations in the first place. But, hey. We all got to make a living. That means we both have opposite views of dinosaurs. Do we?"

Owen then countered in a taunting tone, "Maybe, maybe not. But how about when you send a hostage to my raptors, that's means you're the reason he died, not them."

Nolan goes over Grady's files on the raptors and sees their names. He then said to Owen in a taunting tone, "Whoa, I can see you have a connection to your four raptors, Mr. Grady. I see that you were with Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo when they were born. I figured that they might be a little hungry, so I wanted to feed them the next set of hostages later on."

Owen was in fury when Nolan taunted him that he will feed the next set of hostages to his raptors. "Nolan, stop doing these feeding shows! My raptors are not murderous monsters!" Owen demanded in a stern tone. Although he knew that Nolan won't take no for answer, Owen hoped he wouldn't feed any more hostages to his animals.

Nolan then replied in a salty, taunting tone, "Oh really? And what are you going to say, that they are poor, harmless animals? How about this? Imagine if your raptors were in the mainland, they will savagely kill everyone on sight, including children like the raptors did try with John Hammond's grandchildren 22 years ago and with no chance of the authorities catching them because of their intelligence. Those monsters of yours are weak and they will kill everyone on sight." Nolan was attempting to rile up Owen by mocking him about his raptors. In the past, Nolan researched the Isla Nublar incident 22 years old and knew about Hammond's grandchildren were stalked by the _T-Rex_ and the _Velociraptors_ as well as them surviving the incident along with Hammond, Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Elle Sattler and Dr. Ian Malcolm. He knew the _Velociraptors_ are very intelligent creatures and have great problem solving skills. He suspected that if the raptors got into the mainland, they might killed every human on sight.

Owen felt riled up when Nolan taunted him about the raptors. He was angered by the terrorist leader mocking him and his animals. He countered Nolan in a taunting tone with a trace of fury in his voice, "Nolan, you son of a bitch! My raptors are certainly not weak, but nor are they savage monsters! You do not understand how normal predators work, do you?! Oh, and they're trained, meaning they will likely not kill everyone. Plus, even with their intelligence, they could get captured or killed by the military. In fact, if anything, you probably will kill everyone in sight, even me. That makes you the murderous monster here." After watching Owen taunting the terrorist mastermind, Claire let out a pleased smile on her face as she looked at Owen. She felt glad that Owen can taunt such evil men as Nolan and felt better having him at her side to protect her nephews.

After hearing Owen's taunt, Nolan chuckled. Then he said to him while chuckling, "Wow. You actually care for these things." He was laughing a little about Owen's insult at him and finds that a joke to him as he believes what he is doing is the correct thing for his cause against the dinosaurs being cloned. Then he stopped laughing and stated in a taunting tone, "You make me laugh, Mr. Grady. You remind me of part Jack Bauer, part John Rambo with dinosaurs. That's an interesting mix."

Owen felt offended by Nolan's cocky remarks. Claire also sees him a wisecracking lunatic making such remarks. Owen then tauntingly said on the radio, "Yeah, well. Tell that to some of the men you lost, asshole. Because whatever it takes, I'm gonna make sure you don't get near Claire and don't get whatever you want with her. And don't bother bribing me because my honor is not for sale." As she was witnessing the taunting radio conversation, Claire felt relieved that Owen told Nolan that he cannot be brought into betraying her to Nolan.

Nolan was originally planning into bribing Owen into handing Claire over to him for tons of money. But after hearing that Owen won't be bought into betraying Claire and bringing her to him for money, Nolan then decided to sharply replying to Owen, "I'm sure you know that I have a lot of commandos to finish this mission, fuckhead. I'll tell you something, right now. One way or another, we are going to show the world that these creatures should not be cloned in the first place."

"Well, maybe that should have happened, but we have to live with that now and we have to learn how to handle those things ourselves. What you're doing is beyond reprehensible and you are proving nothing to the world. I'm gonna make sure I get to you whatever it takes so you won't succeed the way you wanted." Owen said as he sees Nolan's views of dinosaurs as monsters to be one-sided and blind by his obsession with revenge.

Nolan smirked a little at Owen's taunt. Then he decided to rile up Claire, so he said to her in a taunting tone, "How are your nephews, Ms. Dearing?"

Upon hearing Nolan mentioning her nephews, Claire was stunned and shocked at the same time. Owen was also shocked by it as Nolan continued, "Their names are Zach and Gray, right?"

"No..." Claire said quietly in horror. Her face was filled with horror and her mouth hung open when Nolan revealed the names of her nephews.

Suspecting he pushed her buttons, Nolan stated in a taunting tone, "I wonder how your sister and her soon-to-be ex-husband will feel when they see their sons get tied up and gagged and shown live to the world right in front of your very eyes so that they can see them get killed by one of those dinosaurs live, maybe that _Indominus Rex_ you guys foolishly made." He hoped that it will riled up Claire to the point where she can lose it.

Enraged by Nolan's threat to her nephews, Claire furiously grabs the radio and said in furious tone, "You listen to me! You come anywhere near my nephews...and I will find a way to get to you and feed you to the carnivores myself! You hear me, you son of a bitch?!"

After hearing Claire's threat, Nolan chuckled a little. Then he said on the radio, "Nice try, honey. But I'm not fazed by your threat. Not one bit."

Claire felt extremely livid by Nolan's threat to her nephews and his remarks. Owen, seeing that Claire was up to her nerve about Nolan, says on the radio, "Yeah? Well, we'll see about that when I get there, asshole." With that, he shut off the radio.

Seeing Owen shutting off the radio, Claire felt relieved that he ended the radio call between them and Nolan. "Cocky bastard." Claire grumbled about her views of Nolan. She was clearly angered by Nolan threatening Zach and Gray.

 **Control room**

After the radio call, Masrani glares at Nolan for taunting Owen and Claire on the radio and threatening Claire with the lives of her nephews. Cullen said to Nolan as she traced the radio signal, "We got them. They're in the Jurassic Park visitor center at the control room."

Nolan was pleased to know where Claire, Owen and the others are at now. He said in a quiet, but pleased tone, "Our old place. That's where they would go since it's the only location around these areas. Notify our teams right now."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged and she went on the radio.

 **Jurassic Park Control room**

Back in the Jurassic Park control room, Owen then said to Claire, "We should get out of here. They probably traced us here with the radio call."

"Can we get back to the bunker where we can from?" Claire asked.

Owen then replied in a serious tone, "Maybe, but it's risky right now since they likely know we might be here and..."

"Ah...Owen." Barry said interrupting Owen as he heard some chattering noises. Owen and Claire listened to some chattering noises. So were Zach and Gray.

"Compys." Owen said to them as he recognized the chattering noises of _Compsognathus_ and knew they had to be close. Then he hears them from above. "They in the vents above here." Owen said to them.

"I think we should get out of here." Gray stated as he knew that Compys, despite that there are the size of rats, are small carnivores and scavengers. He knew it was wise not to underestimate them by their size.

"Let's go. We have to wait until they're clear from here before we can go back to the bunker." Owen said to the others. With that, Owen, Claire, Barry, Zach and Gray left the control room by going upstairs. Once they were left the control room, the pack of _Compsognathus_ arrived in the control room via the hole in the vents and scowl around the area for bugs to eat.

* * *

 ** _Author's notes:_**

 **Contacting the Navy:** That one took time to me for figure out. One would think we saw the communications room in Jurassic Park, which we never saw the film version of it. So, for creative library, I added the communications room in the Jurassic Park Visitor Center, which I mentioned that Dennis Nedry also shut radio communications down, just like he did with the phones and security systems when he was stealing the embryos. Since Jurassic Park Visitor Center didn't have power for years, I had Owen, Claire and the others used the six generators Nolan and his organization used in the control room to power the communications console in the room. I'm no electrician. I just did it for creative proposes. Also, I learned through the 2013 game reboot of _Tomb Raider_ about finding the right channel and the clear signal for radio communications. So I used that idea for them to have them contact the Navy. The only difference is that they did it on the communications instead of climbing up the antenna array in the Tomb Raider game.

 **Claire speaking to her nephews:** That was tough to figure out. Claire would try to comfort her nephews and make amends with them. She would feel guilty over seeing the _Indominus Rex_ attacking Zach and Gray, the creature she signed off on. With some help, I figured a way for Claire to reconcile with her nephews for leaving them with Zara and for almost causing the _Indominus Rex_ to attack them. It also would have Owen more determined to protect Claire and her nephews from harm. I hope I did a good job on it.

 **The interrogations:** For the interrogations of Wu about the origins of the _Indominus Rex_ and Masrani for his Quadtosaurus code, I had some time to figure those parts out. For the Wu interrogation, I knew Nolan and his top commandos would give him a beatdown for creating the dinosaurs in the first place. Then Nolan would threaten Wu to give him another beatdown if he didn't reveal the origins of the _Indominus Rex_. I also had to study the origins of the _Indominus Rex_ while working on the interrogation scene of Wu. As for the Masrani interrogation, Masrani would be a brave hostage against Nolan. The one idea that could break Masrani is that Nolan threatened the lives of Claire's nephews Zach and Gray. So I hope that's acceptable.

 **Karen and Scott exchange:** I figured Scott would confront Karen over sending their sons Zach and Gray to Jurassic World, only it got taken over by terrorists. The argument over that was something I expected it probably would happened. I figured the FBI would talk to Karen since she is Claire's sister, so they would have to get involved to stop the argument. Then they probably would calm down since they are very worried about their sons. I hope that's okay.

 **Taunting radio call:** Taunting radio calls is pretty common in some action movies and such. Nolan would try to taunt and rile up Owen and Claire during the intense radio conversation. Owen and Claire would certainly despise Nolan for his actions. Owen would taunt Nolan the ways some of the main characters would do to the main antagonists.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	12. Chapter 11: The Revelation

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 11: The Revelation

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Took some time to write this_ _chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Jurassic Park Visitor Center**

As Owen, Claire, Barry, Zach and Gray arrived in the lobby of the Visitor Center, they stopped for the moment. They knew there is a pack of _Compsognathus_ in the Jurassic Park control room now, which affects their efforts to get to the bunker exit where Jeep 29 is not far from. Claire asked Owen, "Alright, since we got Compys in the control room, any ideas how we can get out of there before the terrorists show up?"

Owen looks at Claire in the eye and said in a serious tone, "Don't know yet. The only option I can think of we probably may have to hold on until the control room is cleared of the Compys. Worse case scenario though. We will have company coming in here. If we tried to walk on foot, those maniacs and that monster out there will likely get us sooner than later."

Claire scoffed a little and grumbled, "That's great."

Owen went towards the hallway. He then motioned the others and said, "Come along, all of you."

"Come on, you three." Barry said to Claire, Zach and Gray. With that, Owen took lead with his G36 rifle leveled. Barry watched the rear as Claire and her nephews followed Owen.

Then Owen heard something and shushed the others with them. He said quietly to them, "Guys, I think I hear something."

"Hear what?" Zach asked with concern in his voice. Then they feel the rumble of footsteps.

Owen feels the rumble of footsteps closing in. Then he said to everyone with him, "Claire, come with me. Barry, take the kids elsewhere." With that, Owen and Claire went to investigate. Barry then motioned the boys to follow him. The Mitchell brothers, worried about their aunt and Owen, followed Barry in a different direction.

As Owen and Claire arrived in the garage where Jeep 18 is. After some silence, they again feet a strong rumble of footsteps. Claire gasped upon feeling that. Owen stayed still as Claire went behind him. Then as it got closer, they nervously knelled down in front of Jeep 18. Owen peeked in for a few seconds when he saw the enormous foot of the _Indominus Rex_ in front of the garage. Owen quickly looked away and hid in front of the Jeep along with Claire. As it quietly looked inside the garage, Owen quickly shushed Claire to keep her from panicking. The hybrid was stiffing around the garage. It was nudging the jeep while Owen and Claire nervously kept hidden and still. After a few tense seconds, the _Indominus Rex_ moved her head out of the garage.

As Owen peeked from the spot and didn't see the murderous hybrid armed with his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle, he and Claire wait for a few moments to catch their breaths. When they thought it was over, the _Indominus_ crashed through the roof of the garage with it's mouth. Owen and Claire got down as the crashed rumble came down in the garage. When the hybrid roared, Claire got up and ran to the entryway of the Visitor Center. Owen quickly got up and ran at fast pace when the _Indominus Rex_ pushed Jeep 18 to the wall, almost hitting Owen as he retreated away following Claire.

Then suddenly, the terrorists from Baker team were outside the Visitor Center fired RPGs at the ground near the _Indominus Rex_. Three rockets hit the ground near the hybrid creature, exploding near it. The _Indominus Rex_ bellowed as it felt the radius of the explosions and it retreated away from the Visitor Center.

As Owen and Claire ran, they heard sounds of RPG fire and explosions. They stopped running when they heard and the killer hybrid dinosaur was no one behind them. Then they heard the roars of the _Indominus_ and Owen realized something. He grumbled, "Shit! The terrorists are here! Claire, come with me now!" With that, Owen and Claire ran to another part of the room.

Outside the Visitor Center, one of the terrorists, a Russian man with a short buzzed hair, checked in on the radio, "We cleared the creature away from the Visitor Center."

"Good. Commence breach. Bring me Dearing and her nephews. Kill the intruders protecting them." Nolan ordered on the radio.

The terrorist acknowledged in Russian. Then he ordered the men, "Let's go in now, gentlemen." With that, the terrorists entered the Visitor Center through the destroyed garage.

At the abandoned kitchen, Owen and Claire arrived. They see Barry in one of the kitchen counters. "Barry, the terrorists are coming!" Owen exclaimed to him.

"I know." Barry replied as he knew the explosions nearby came from them.

Owen and Claire noticed Zach and Gray are not with them. "Where the boys?" Owen asked Barry. Claire was concerned about the whereabouts of Zach and Gray.

"I hid them in a large kitchen cabinet. They're on top shelf of it." Barry stated, pointing out to the large door that leads to the kitchen pantry. He hid Zach and Gray in the large pantry and they got into the large top shelf of it.

Claire, while sighing in relief, hoped her nephews will stay hidden when the terrorists showed up. Owen opened a nearby freezer. Then he, Claire and Barry see there was remains of a raptor that was locked in there and died. The freezer looked like it hadn't been functional since it's abandonment.

"Claire, hide in this freezer." Owen stated in a serious tone as Barry watched the room.

"What about Zach and Gray?" Claire asked with a trace of worry in her voice.

Owen can see Claire's worried about her nephews hiding elsewhere. So he said, trying to be reassuring, "I'm sure they'll be fine in the pantry. Get in there!"

"Okay." Claire nodded as she got in the now dysfunctional freezer.

As Claire turned around to Owen, he stated, "Claire." As Claire looked at Owen with curiosity, he let out the Glock 17 pistol and held it by the barrel. Owen offered, "You may need this." He wanted to Claire to protect herself as he remembered she was asking for a gun earlier during their argument in the stream while her nephews hid under the log.

Claire sees that Owen was offering her a sidearm, but was hesitant for the moment. Then she took the pistol with her right hand and checked it. She said to Owen, "I haven't used one of these for a long time." Claire normally hates using guns, but knew how to used them.

Owen, satisfied that Claire was now armed, said to her, "Alright. If anybody but me, Barry or your nephews opens that door, you point this and put bullets in them." As he said that, Claire felt worried over Owen being out there with Barry fighting an unknown number of terrorists in the Visitor Center on their own. Seeing Claire's worried about him, Owen said to her, "I'll come back."

As he was leaving, Claire asked with concern in her voice, "Wonder if you don't?" Claire hoped that Owen will make it back to her so she have his help protect her and her nephews.

Owen, seeing that Claire is putting her trust in him, said in a reassuring tone, "I will." With that, Owen got out of the freezer. Then he closes the freezer, but not completely in order to avoid locking her in. Then he paced away from the freezer.

Inside the freezer, Claire sighed and said to herself sarcastically, "That's reassuring."

Inside the pantry on the top shelf, Zach and Gray remained hidden. Gray said to Zach quietly, "Do you think they will see us, Zach."

Zach replied quietly, "I hope not. That's all I can say." He hoped that Owen, Claire and Barry will be back for them.

As the terrorists entered the lobby, the Russian sub-commander motioned to his fellow comrades to go in separate directions. Three of them went upstairs, two of them went to one direction of the main floor while three others went to the different direction. The last two terrorists split up and looked around the lobby floor.

Owen was coming towards Barry when he finds a cleaver below the kitchen counter and took it. Then he went near the door as Barry stepped back behind him. As one of the commandos, a man in his upper 40s with short black hair, was about to enter the kitchen with his rifle raised. As he slowly was about to enter the kitchen, Owen grabbed the terrorist's right arm with his left hand and swung the cleaver on his right hand on the commando's chest, killing him. As Owen slowly moved the terrorist's body away from the door, Barry took the dead terrorist's pistol from his holster. Then Barry sees a large kitchen knife left behind during the abandonment of Jurassic Park and took it.

Owen peaked through the door and saw no one in the cafe the terrorists used as their base of operations. "Okay, looks clear." Owen whispered.

Barry also peeked in and didn't see anyone in the cafe. "We should split up to cover more and find the rest of these lunatics." Barry stated quietly.

Owen agree with Barry's idea and stated in a tone slightly above a whisper, "Alright, I'll check around this floor."

"I'll take upstairs, I'll check up there." Barry said quietly as he quietly ran out of the kitchen with Owen following. When they reached the lobby, Owen let out his G36 rifle and went to large corridor in the main floor while Barry went upstairs, armed with the Remington 870 shotgun.

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan, along with Torres, Cullen, Porter and other terrorists await word from Baker team. Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the other hostages were worried that the terrorists might get Claire and her nephews at the abandoned Jurassic Park Visitor Center.

"10 against 2, along with 3 non-combatants. The odds will likely be against Grady and Sembène." Torres said, stating the odds against Owen and Barry against 10 of their men.

"They killed eight of our guys in that wilderness earlier, Mike. Don't really bet the odds on this." Nolan replied seriously, since he knew Owen is a serious threat because of his Navy SEAL training. Then he said to Cullen, "Cullen, get Moreau and the others over to the entry of the bunker. I want them boxed in."

"Aye, sir. The vehicles will pick Moreau and the others in a minute." Cullen acknowledged. Nolan silently nodded.

As Cullen was speaking to Moreau, Nolan said to Torres, "Mike, I want status reports on Baker team now."

 **Jurassic Park Visitor Center**

As the terrorists were looking in various areas of the Visitor Center, Torres said on the radio, "Baker team, give me status. Tell me what you see."

"Nothing in the corridor between in the garage and the lobby, sir." One terrorist said to Torres, as he was searching the corridor.

Three terrorists were looking around the old Showcase Theater. One terrorist checked in and said, "We don't see anything in the old Showcase Theater, sir."

At the upstairs, the Russian sub-commander was with another terrorist looking in the Cold Storage area where the embryos were until they were stolen by Dennis Nedry. The sub-commander checked in on the radio, "Quiet in the Cold Storage area."

Two terrorists were checking the old gift shop. One terrorist checked in with Torres, "Negative on the gift shop, sir."

One terrorist, a slightly bald head and short beard, looked around the control and sees a pack of _Compsognathus_ in the area. He checked in on the radio, "Nothing in the control room. But be advised, there's Compys in there."

"Got it. Stay off that area until they clear out." Torres stated to him.

"Yes, sir." That terrorist acknowledged. Just as he about to leave, Owen ambushed him and smacked his face with the butt end of his G36 rifle, forcing the terrorist to lose his AK rifle. Then Owen grabbed the dazed terrorist and tossed him near the _Compsognathus_ pack.

The Compys saw the downed terrorist and went after him. Before the terrorist can draw his Walther P99 pistol, they then began biting him in some areas, forcing him to lose his pistol and screamed in agony. As the Compys were biting him rapidly and the terrorist screamed in pain, Owen quietly walked away from the scene as he whispered to himself, "That's why you should stay away from Compys." As Owen was leaving, the Compys continued to bite the terrorist to death.

Claire heard the screams of one of the terrorists and realized it has to be Owen killing that terrorist, likely from the _Compsognathus_ pack.

Zach and Gray heard the scream from someone they don't recognized and knew it had to be one of the terrorists.

Some of the terrorists in some areas heard the screams of their comrade. They went to investigate the screams.

As one terrorist stayed put and looked around the security room, his comrade went to investigate the screams of their fellow henchman. While that terrorist was leaving the security room and was turning right, Barry stabbed him in the chest with the kitchen knife he took, killing him almost instantly. His body feel to the floor on his right side. Barry then silently walked away from the scene.

Two terrorists arrived in the entryway from the control room and saw a pack of _Compsognathus_ eating what's left of their comrade. They felt sick to their stomach and covered their mouths to prevent them from feeling queasy. "Holy shit." One of the terrorists said while looking at the gruesome demise of their fellow comrade.

Then one of the terrorists went on the radio and said, "Sir, it's Colson. Norwood is dead. He's still being eaten by the Compys. What do you want us to do?"

Nolan's voice came on the radio, "Stay away from them. Continue your search for Dearing, Grady and others with them. And don't shoot Dearing and her nephews."

"Yes, sir." Colson acknowledged on the radio. With that, Colson and another man left the scene without any of the Compysnoticing them.

The remaining terrorists continued to search around the Visitor Center for Owen, Claire, Barry, Zach and Gray in various areas. Some of them heard the transmission from Colson informing Nolan about Norwood's death by the _Compsognathus_ pack.

One terrorist, who has a short black hair and is wearing a white hat, looked around the laboratory with his Beretta 92 pistol with a flashlight attachment raised. As he searched the darkened role with the flashlight on, he stepped on glass that came from a broken lab vial. As the terrorist searched around the area while standing still, Owen, in the shadows in the darkened lab, stabbed him in the neck with his survival knife, killing him instantly before he even fell to the ground. Owen then went back to remain in the shadows as he was leaving the lab.

The main lobby, the Russian sub-commander and another terrorist went back to the lobby.

Out by the communications room, Colson and the commando with him looked around the room.

At the upstairs corridor, the two terrorists searched the area. One terrorist, a Frenchman with black hair and brown eyes, provided cover for his partner, a Korean man with short mustache, kicked the door to the janitor's room. When they didn't see anyone in there, they marched closer to the lab. Owen peeks in and sees the two terrorists about to check another door. As the French terrorist kicked that door open, he and his Korean partner entered. Owen lets out one of the smoke grenades he took from one of the terrorists he killed in the Gyrosphere Station. As the two terrorists came out of the room, Owen pulled the pin on the smoke grenade and tossed it with his left hand while hiding in the doorframe. As the grenade went near the two terrorists, it goes off near them.

The dense smoke was making them cough and was hitting their eyes. Then Owen fired the G36 rifle at them. Three bullets went to the chest of the French terrorist, killing him instantly. As he saw his partner shot dead, the Korean terrorist saw Owen and fired at him. But Owen fired the G36 at him and shot him five times in the chest, killing him as he fell to the wall. Owen sees that he ran out of ammo on the G36 and tossed it to the ground. He lets out his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle.

Downstairs on the lobby, the Russian sub-commander and the other commando with him heard the sounds of gunfire.

At the communications room, Colson and his partner, an Hispanic man with dark hair and short mustache & beard, heard the gunshots. As they ran towards where the gunfire was heard, Barry came out of his hiding spot and shot Colson's partner in the back with his shotgun, killing him instantly. Colson saw Barry behind and tried to draw his sub-machine gun at him. But Barry shot Colson dead with his shotgun, sending his body to the wall.

At the freezer, Claire heard the sounds of gunfire while hiding the freezer.

The Russian sub-commander was searching around while hearing gunfire. He said to his fellow comrade who is in his upper 50s, "Check the kitchen."

"Got it." His partner acknowledged as he headed for the kitchen.

As Zach and Gray remained hidden in the pantry, they heard a door open from the distance.

The terrorist looked around the kitchen, as he was familiar with the room, having hid in there with Nolan and the other terrorists in the Visitor Center within the last two weeks. He noticed the freezer wasn't completely closed and quietly spirited towards it. Claire heard someone coming closer to where she is at now. After several seconds, the terrorist arrived in the freezer. He quietly and slowly opens the door.

Claire sees the terrorist letting out his sub-machine gun while opening the door slowly. She points the Glock 17 pistol Owen gave her towards the door, but hesitated to fire the weapon. The terrorist slowly came in the freezer. When he sees Claire, he was about to point his gun at her, but Claire, mustering up her courage, shot him in the chest once. As the terrorist was forced back to the wall of the freezer, Claire fired five more bullets in him, killing him.

After killing that terrorist, Claire felt shocked at herself for killing that terrorist. She couldn't believe that she killed someone. She recalled how she lectured Owen earlier at Gyrosphere Valley that he should have tranquilized the terrorists Owen took out over there instead of killing them. Suddenly, Claire remembered that the terrorists have done far worst things on the island, including seizing the island in such a brutal fashion, feeding the hostages to the carnivores live for everyone in the world to see and are now hunting her & her nephews. She now feels that her actions are somewhat justified and realizes that Owen's actions taking out the terrorists are necessary for the survival of herself, her nephews and everyone in the park.

Claire then came out of the freezer and looked around. She didn't see any terrorist around the kitchen, She then went to the door of the pantry and said above a whisper, "Zach, Gray."

"Aunt Claire." Zach said through the door in a tone above a whisper, feeling relieved that Claire called out to them.

"Aunt Claire." Gray exclaimed quietly in relieved that their aunt has come for them.

Claire sighed in relief and shushed them as she opened the door to the pantry. She looked up and sees them hiding on the top shelf. Knowing that they are safe up there, Claire whispered to them, "Stay up there. Do not come out of there for anyone except me, Owen or Barry. We'll be back for you. I promise." With that, Claire quietly shut the door to the pantry. She then slowly walked towards the exit of the kitchen with the pistol raised.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan, Torres, Cullen, Porter and the other terrorists await word from Baker team. Nolan suspect that Owen and Barry are quietly taking out Baker team. He said to Cullen, "Cullen, tell Moreau and the others to breach through the bunker as soon as they arrived. Tell them to possibly expect company outside of the bunker."

"Yes, sir." Cullen nodded.

As Cullen was getting on the radio, Masrani and Lowery looked at each other, hoping that Owen and Barry would protect Claire and her nephews from them.

 **Jurassic Park Visitor Center**

At the Visitor Center, the Russian sub-commander was near the the communications room when he saw the bodies of two of his fellow henchmen shot dead near the communications rooms. He cursed in Russian. Then the commander got on the radio and said, "Nolan, Colson and Rodriguez are dead. They were shot near the communications room."

"Dammit. That means we're losing men in there. Just get out of there and wait for Moreau and the rest of reinforcements. There's a chance either Grady or Sembène might ambush you somewhere." Nolan replied in the radio, clearly displeased with the lost of men in the Visitor Center.

"Da, Nolan." The Russian terrorist acknowledged. With that, the sub-commander headed back to the lobby.

As the commander quietly entered the lobby, he heard a quiet sound. He shot up the area around him with his automatic rifle. As he was loading another magazine in his weapon, Owen quietly ran up to him. As the terrorist turned around, Owen stabbed him in the left arm, causing to grunt in pain. Then the Russian rolled Owen to the wall. As Owen stabbed clinched on the knife, the terrorists rolled in the another direction and pins him to the wall. Owen then pulls his knife out of the terrorist's arm, but the Russian smacks the knife out of his hand.

Owen knees the Russian in the stomach. When the terrorist was leaning down, Owen elbowed him in his upper back. The Russian moaned in pain, but he lifts Owen and they both went down on the ground. The commander tried to let out his Makarov pistol, but Owen kicked it off his hand. Owen went to use his Marlin rifle, but the terrorist went top of Owen and pinned him to the ground. He tried to strangled Owen with his own Marlin rifle, but Owen used the part of the jungle vegetation that was broken off during the fight and slapped his face with it, which disoriented him for a bit and Owen cross checked him in the face with his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle, forcing him off. As Owen got up and was about to shoot at him, the terrorist sub-commander kicks him in the legs, tripping him down and losing his rifle out of his hands.

The Russian went on top of Owen, punched him twice in the chest and once in the face. Then the terrorist lets out his knife and tried to stabbed Owen with it. As Owen held the Russian's right hand which hand the knife, the Russian was pushing the knife towards him. Then Owen rolled him down to the side and punched him once in the face with his right hand. Then he grabbed the fallen bone of the skeleton remains of the _Alamosaurus_. As the terrorist was about to fight back against him, Owen stabbed him in the side of his neck with the sharp end of the dinosaur bone. The terrorist briefly screamed out in pain before he collapsed on Owen and died.

Owen pushed the dead terrorist off of his body and laid still on the floor, working to get his strength back.

Claire came out of the kitchen with the Glock 17 pistol raised and sees Owen down on the ground near a dead terrorist. She rushed to him and knelled down while putting her pistol aside near her. She put her right hand on Owen's left shoulder as she asked with concern in her voice, "Owen, are you alright?"

Owen groaned as he replied, "Yep. Barely." Owen was slow getting up as Claire helped him up. Owen was surprised that Claire was out of the freezer and helping him up.

As Claire helped Owen up, she noticed that Barry isn't around. "Where's Barry?" Claire asked, wondering where he is.

Just as Claire asked, Barry arrived in the lobby. "Oh, hey." Barry exclaimed quietly. Then he went over to Owen and Claire. Barry noticed the dead Russian terrorist Owen obviously fought and killed. Then he said to them, "We took out all the terrorists for now. But there maybe more coming. We need to leave now."

Owen agreed with Barry as he knew that Nolan would send more men after them in the Visitor Center. "Yes. We should get out of here quickly." Owen stated in a serious tone.

"I'll get my nephews." Claire said as she rushed back to the kitchen.

Owen picked up his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle from the floor. He said to Barry, "I fed one of those bastards to the Compys."

"I heard." Barry replied since he heard screams of one of the terrorists, suspecting Owen put him to the pack of _Compsognathus_ and he was right since Owen told him that.

Owen continued to what he was saying, "We should be able to go by them quietly as we get out through the bunker. We may expect more of those maniacs over there."

"You got it." Barry replied to Owen as he picked the Glock 17 pistol Claire put down.

Back in the kitchen, Claire opened the door. "Zach, Gray. Come on out." Claire said to her nephews, reassuring them. Both boys climbed down the shelves and went to their aunt.

"Aunt Claire." Gray said in relief as Claire held him by her right arm. Zach stood near them.

"Come on, boys. We got to get out of here." Claire whispered to them. With that, Zach and Gray followed their aunt. Zach held on to his younger brother by the shoulder as Claire led them out of the kitchen. Then they met up with Owen and Barry in the lobby.

Upon seeing Claire back with her nephews, Owen said to them, "We need to get out of here. We'll take the bunker exit. We may expect company."

Claire nodded. Then she gently ushered the Mitchel brothers to follow her, "Come on, boys. Come on." Claire said softly to her nephews.

As they are walking towards the control room, Owen then realized that the raptors are in the paddock with the terrorists and Hoskins' men. "Barry, I just remembered something. Our raptors." Owen know what kind of risks Blue and her siblings are in with the terrorists doing any more feeding shows with them and Hoskins may release them for part of his crusade to use them against terrorists.

Barry knew Owen was worried about the raptors, just like he is also since the paddock is under terrorist control. "Nolan captured Hoskins and his men, based on what we saw when they retook the paddock. They may use them against us." Barry stated in a somber tone, impressing the seriousness of the situation regarding the raptors.

After hearing Barry, Owen knew he was right that the terrorists might use the raptors against them. Maybe commit more feeding shows and let them out to kill a lot of people. "Exactly. I need you to go to the Raptor Paddock and to check on the raptors to see how they are doing."

Claire, upon hearing Owen sending Barry to check out his four raptors, was worried about both having her nephews and herself continue to elude the terrorists with only Owen protecting them and Barry going on his own to check on his raptors. Claire then came to Owen and said with a trace of worry and plead on her voice, "What? No, we need Barry. We need him to help you defend me and my nephews." As she said that, Zach and Gray looked on with concern in their faces.

Owen knew that Claire wanted to protect her nephews with all the help she needs during the siege and doesn't want Barry going on his own to check the raptors because of that. He quickly stated to her, "Claire, I know we have an increased risk, but Nolan and his people might use the raptors for more feeding shows or let them out to use them against us and Hoskins might let them out to try to get the terrorists which will do a lot more harm than good. Barry will be fine. I'll protect us."

Barry knew that Owen is right that the terrorists will use them for more feeding shows and likely release them to put the hostages at risk and Hoskins might use them for his own agenda of trying to militarized the raptors. "Okay, I'll depart until we reach the jeep outside the bunker. You probably will need my help when any reinforcements they send over here since we took out those guys. Then I will go check on the raptors." Barry stated in a honest tone.

Owen agreed with him that they will need Barry to counter against any oncoming terrorists coming at them because with the lost of men in the Visitor Center, Nolan would send reinforcements.

Claire, reluctant to have Barry leave their side, but accepted that they need to ensure the raptors needed to be checked on, said to Owen and Barry, "We need a place to meet up again later so he can find us."

Zach thought of something and said to the others, "What about one of the Monorail stations or one of the attractions nearby?"

"We'll talk about that later. We got to get moving." Owen said to Zach as they, along with Claire, Gray and Barry head downstairs. As they were near the control room, Owen stopped and said to everyone, "Hold it there."

Everyone stopped. Then Owen whispered to Claire, "Claire, some Compys killed a terrorist. So you might want to shield your nephews' eyes so they wouldn't see this."

Claire nodded what he meant. They didn't wanted Zach and Gray to see the gruesome scene of a dead terrorist being eating away by a pack of _Compsognathus._ With that, she covered Gray's eyes and gently said to him, "You don't want to see this, Gray. Trust me." As she said that, Owen covered Zach eyes.

As the others looked on, the _Compsognathus_ pack was completely tearing the terrorist apart while eating what was left of him.

As Barry took lead with his Remington 870 shotgun raised, Owen led Zach follow him blindly and Claire also let Gray follow her blindly. As they were walking by, the Compys ignored them focused on eating the terrorist's remains. Barry opened the door that leads back to the bunker and entered first. Claire then came in while holding Gray's eyes as she led him through the door. Owen led Zach inside the door and said to him in a whisper, "Follow them and don't look back." Zach nodded and went ahead. With that, Owen closed the door.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan and the other terrorists still await word on Baker team since they know that they lost some men in the Jurassic Park Visitor Center. After trying to check in with their team in the Visitor Center, Cullen sighed and said to Nolan, "Baker team is not answering, Nolan."

After hearing Cullen, Nolan knew what has happened to them. "Shit. That means we lost Baker team." Nolan muttered under his breath. He was angered that he lost more of his commandos by Owen and Barry.

After hearing that Nolan lost more men in the Visitor Center, Masrani then decided to step in and said in a taunting tone, "Looks like your plans are not exactly foolproof, Nolan."

Nolan felt offended by Masrani's remarks and glared at him. He came over to him as he replied in a salty tone, "Oh yeah? I have another team coming to get them, Masrani. So my plans are foolproof to an extent. I will take out Grady and Sembène and capture Dearing and her nephews and bring them here. Also..." With that, Nolan punched Masrani in the face with a left cross.

The other hostages, including Lowery and Vivian, were frightened when they saw Nolan punched Masrani for taunting him. Lowery then yelled out, "Stop it!" Chernov, who was near Lowery, threw a right backfist strike at Lowery's face for that, which terrified Vivian and the other hostages more.

Once things were calmed down, Nolan then looked at Masrani who glared at him. Then Nolan said to him in a serious tone, "Consider that punishment for taunting me, asshole." With that, he walked back near Lowery and Vivian's work console.

Porter turned to Nolan and asked, "What about Moreau and his team?"

"They will get them. Moreau has the best tracking skills I know. He tracked Dearing and his footsteps in the Visitor Center and knows that they will exit from the bunker." Nolan said to the traitorous controller.

Torres, after hearing on the radio, said to Nolan, "Sean, that was Witter. He said all of our anti-air weapons are secured. And Hawkins said that everything is all set on his end."

Nolan was pleased to hear that. He then said to Torres, "Good. We will start the next phase of our operation within 30 minutes to a hour. Tell Witter to be alert for any incoming military aircraft that come at us during that time." As Torres nodded and went on the radio, Nolan turned to Porter and said to him,"Porter, keep an eye out for any aircraft that approaches this island from the radar."

"Yes, sir." Porter acknowledged and looked at the radar to keep an eye out.

Nolan then said to Cullen, "Cullen, tell Smith to be ready to fill up Main Street when we give the order and tell Hawkins to be ready to detonate the bombs as soon as we give the order."

Cullen, knowing it was time to prepare for a next phase of their operation, acknowledged, "Yes, sir."

As Cullen was giving out orders, Nolan went on the radio and said, "Moreau, check in."

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

Somewhere on the island, Moreau, riding the second Jurassic World SUV behind the first one, replied on the radio with a French accent, "Yeah."

"How far are you to the bunker?" Nolan asked in a serious tone.

"Less than 2 minutes away." Moreau replied to his leader.

"Don't waste time taking out Grady & Sembene and capturing Dearing & her nephews." Nolan ordered in a low, serious tone, reminding Moreau that they needed Claire and her nephews alive.

Moreau acknowledged in French. Then he said to the driver of the second Jurassic World SUV, "Get the men up front armed and ready to fire on the intruders, but do not hit Ms. Dearing and her two nephews."

"Yes, sir." The driver acknowledged. As the driver was telling the men on the first SUV, Moreau loaded up his Mossberg 500 shotgun while the men with him loaded up their weapons.

 **Control room**

Nolan, after hearing Moreau's acknowledgment, went to Chernov and asked, :Any news of Wang getting more info from Wu, Chernov." He knew that Chernov was taking a break from interrogating Wu and Wu only gave them bits of information on how the _Indominus Rex_ was developed that Chernov revealed to him earlier. Wang and two other terrorists were hacking into Wu's computer to gather more classified information on the _Idominus Rex_.

"Wang and the others are getting into Wu's computer as we speak." Chernov said with a his thick Russian accent.

Nolan was silent for the moment. Then he ordered while pointing his finger at the elevator, "Go back down to the lab and continue with the interrogation. I want to know anything more essential about the origins of that thing out there." He wanted to know more about the origins of the _Indominus Rex_ since he planned to revealed to everyone in the world.

"Da." Chernov acknowledged in Russian as he went to the elevator while Nolan stared back the workstation, hoping that his men will take out Owen & Barry and capture Claire & her nephews soon.

 **USS** _ **Abraham Lincoln**_

Meanwhile in the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Davis was looking the screen of the profile of Owen. The screen shows Owen's face and profile. The set of videos also shows a video conference call from government & military officials in The Pentagon and other government & military officials from Russia, China, France, Great Britain, Japan and Australia.

Davis stated to everyone in the video conference call. "Here's what we got, everyone." Then he continued as he looked at Owen's file, "Owen Grady. Graduated in University of Virginia, enlisted in the Navy, excelled at combat and profiling people & animals, became a member of SEAL Team 4 between 2004 to 08. He's a expert marksman and expert in weapons, explosives, tactics and a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. He's also something an animal expert. Grady was one of the SEALs in the operation in Yemen called Operation Rattlesnake."

An Army general in The Pentagon said to everyone on the conference meeting, "We know that operation. It was to take out the fanatical terrorist leader Salim Amar."

"Yes, the operation was a success where Amar was shot dead in an attempt to capture him by his SEAL team leader James Holden. Grady and few of the other SEALs were present when that happened. After that operation, he was recruited by InGen to work as a animal behaviorist. He serves as a researcher and trainer for the pack of _Velociraptors_ in Jurassic World." Davis said as he read the file.

Surprised by the profile of Owen, the National Security Advisor asked Davis on video, "Jesus. How the hell did InGen recruit this guy to deal with _Velociraptors_?"

"We couldn't tell you unless you talk to InGen about it." Davis replied on the video call.

An French Army general then asked on the video call, "What about that woman who works for Jurassic World, Claire Dearing? What do we know about her?"

A sailor switch profiles from Owen. The screen now shows Claire's face and file. Davis said as he read the file, "Claire Dearing. Operations Manager of Jurassic World. Born in Wisconsin. She did internship in Jurassic World in 2004 and started working as the assistant Operations Manager under Frank Moran in 2005 hired by Simon Masrani. But after Heather Cullen's 8-year-old son Jack wandered off and got killed by the pack of _Compsognathus_ , Moran was fired for negligence when he failed to contain them which lead to Jack's death and she sued Jurassic World. Dearing was then promoted and she helped settled Cullen's lawsuit. She has been the Operations Manager for 8 years. She has an older sister Karen Mitchell, who lives in Madison Wisconsin with her husband Scott and two sons, Zach and Gray, who are also Dearing's nephews. They're with her and Grady on the island."

"My god. What are her nephews doing in that island?" The National Security Advisor asked out of concern since he knows that Nolan and his organization want Claire for reasons they don't know yet.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good and with her nephews with her, she might be compromised if Nolan and his people get them and use them against her." Davis replied as he remembered what Owen told him that Nolan wants Claire and figured that the terrorists might use her nephews against her if they captured them.

"Yes, I actually met Ms. Dearing once in the past on a meeting about the training of our military units on handling dinosaurs. She was very focused on the job and she had such knowledge on things that we needed to know about dinosaurs." The British general said to everyone on the call.

"There is something else." Davis said to everyone. Then after seeing something on file, the captain said to the video conference call, "Frank Moran was killed in a car accident when he drove off the cliff in 2009."

"Any signs of foul play in that car accident?" A Navy admiral asked Davis on the video call.

"It was ruled a hit and run. Other than that, nothing." Davis stated as he read the report of the car accident that killed Moran.

"Okay, let's get back to how do we retake Jurassic World." The female Russian government official said as she wanting everyone to remain focus on finding an effective plan to retake Jurassic World and save the hostages.

When he heard what that female Russian official said, Davis agreed with her and asked in a military-like tone, "Okay, people. So what do we do?"

The gruff-looking British commander of the fleet said to everyone on the video call, "We need to form a plan to infiltrate that island."

A Chinese general then said to everyone, "I may have an idea. We could have the military send a joint unit to infiltrate the island by flying low altitude to the northeast area of Isla Nublar."

Davis looked at the radar on the northeastern part of Isla Nublar and sees no activity over there. But knowing Nolan's Special Forces background, he suspects that the terrorists will be prepared for every contingency. "Nolan is probably well-prepared for any infiltration that will come at them. So we should tread lightly since we know they have a radar on that island, but how those helicopters that attacked Jurassic World got in the island was with help from a mole from inside the control room." Davis said to the others. On the inside, he didn't exactly like the idea because it probably wouldn't do much good.

After hearing Davis's concern about the plan to infiltrate Isla Nubler, the Chinese fleet commander replied, "Yes, we know about that. Our intelligence tells us that the terrorists are mostly in Main Street since the rest of the attractions in the park are abandoned, while others are looking in the areas not far from the attractions. So the northeast area is the best bet."

The Russian Army general agreed with Captain Davis about the risks and the Chinese Naval fleet commander about the intelligence they got on Isla Nublar. "I agree with everyone on this. We should approach that part of the island with caution because you will never what will come at you."

Upon hearing that, the Navy admiral, who is a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, said to everyone on the video call, "Alright, let's get down to business. We have a plan and we will need approval from all of your world leaders."

"We're all listening." The President of the Russian Federation stated as he and the world leaders from America, China, France, England, Japan and Australia are listening. The military leaders and fleet commanders in all countries involved are listening in too.

After a moment, the Navy admiral said to them, "A joint military rescue unit from SEAL Team 2, SAS, Spetsnaz, People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces and Commandos Marines will meet at Ronald Reagan and will launch from there, onboard six helicopters with gunship support until they reach 10 miles from the island. As a decoy, we will send fighter jets from the south and the west to try to fool the terrorists enough from discovering our joint military unit will come to the island. The objective area, the helicopters will fly low to prevent radar detection. Then our soldiers will quickly repel down to the top of the Aviary. Then they will hook on and repel down from there to ground. Then they will move in to retake the island."

After hearing what the U.S. Navy Admiral revealed on their plans to retake Jurassic World, the world leaders and military leaders from America, China, England, France and Russia seemed to be in an agreement with the idea. The French Navy admiral asked, "What are the odds of success, Admiral?"

The U.S. Navy admiral stated with a tone like an experience military man, "If we're dealing with a maniac who was caught off-guard by the decoy fighter jets and our team has arrived, the odds are good. On the other hand, if he's ready for us, discovered the decoys and is prepared to repel boarders, the odds are not good. Bear in mind, everyone, we got the best men and women of our joint military rescue mission on this. It is also a very dangerous mission because the fact is that we got dinosaurs on that island, especially that so-called hybrid out there." The admiral wanted to stress about the situation to everyone on the infiltration of the island and the dinosaurs out there.

The British fleet commander then asked, "Do you want us to kill that brutish monstrosity out there?" He remembered watching the _Indominus Rex_ violently killing those hostages for pleasure while seeing the feeding shows.

Davis thought about it for a moment. He remembered the live feeding shows on how that hybrid brutally killed those hostages and what Owen told him it kills for pleasure. He then said to everyone in the video conference call, "That is a good idea, even though Nolan and his men would want to keep it alive for their plans. When we breach the northeast area, we will attempt to take out the _Indominus Rex_ as soon as we see it."

"InGen and Masrani Global will not like that, Captain. They owned it and they will be furious as hell for that." The National Security Advisor stated as he knew that InGen and Masrani own the _Indominus Rex_ and they will likely have a fit if they killed that hybrid without their permission.

"It's either that or we see a lot more victims on that monster. So we're gonna kill it, one way or the other." Davis said to everyone on the video. He knew that killing the _Indominus Rex_ was the best option for everyone on Isla Nublar.

As the U.S. President, who was in the White House situation room, was silent for a moment. Then he ordered in a presidential tone, "Green light the joint military rescue incursion. Who else agrees?"

The President of the People's Republic of China said on the video call, "I will authorized the incursion with my soldiers."

"I will the corporation of my forces on this mission. I green light the incursion." The British Prime Minister said.

"I will order my forces to join your teams. The incursion is a go." The President of Russian Federation stated with his thick Russian accent.

"My military forces will join your teams. Let's make sure the incursion goes as planned." The President of France stated to everyone in the video call.

"What about Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Barry Sembène and Dearing's nephews?" Captain Davis asked with concern. He wanted the world leaders and the soldiers assigned to the incursion team to be aware of them as non-hostiles.

The Russian fleet commander agreed with Davis's concerns and stated, "Yes, we will need our soldiers to be aware of them since they are in the inside trapped and outnumbered."

"I agree." The U.S. President stated. He was in thought for the moment since he wanted to avoid friendly fire and then added, "Passed the pictures Grady, Dearing and Sembène to all your soldiers so everyone knows what they look like. The two boys with them are considered non-hostiles."

"Make sure all our soldiers sees their faces so we won't shoot at them." The Chinese President said to everyone in the conference room.

"Okay. Let's get out fighters ready and on the way as soon as we give our incursion team a quiet, clean penetration on the island." The British Prime Minister said to everyone.

"One more thing. As for that hybrid out there, kill it with heavy weapons. Even if InGen won't like it." The U.S. President said to all in the video call. Davis was relieved to hear that as he listened in on the video call.

"You got it." The French President stated in agreement.

The Chinese fleet commander said to all, "We will pass this on to our soldiers."

"Alright, everyone. Let's get our people ready to take back the park!" The U.S. President said to everyone on the video call.

 **Outside the Jurassic Park bunker**

As they arrived outside the bunker, Owen and Barry looked around and see no one. They both knew it doesn't mean the terrorists are not out there. Claire came out with Zach and Gray.

"Doesn't look like anyone is out there." Claire stated to Owen as she held on to Gray's hand. She looked around and hasn't anyone else out in the wilderness.

"It doesn't mean they're not out there, waiting for us." Owen stated as he knew there was going to have company soon as he raised his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle.

Barry agreed with Owen's statement as he continued on with his Remington shotgun raised. As they slowly moved forward, Owen heard the sounds of oncoming vehicles. He recognized the sounds of the SUVs used as Jurassic World vehicles and knew it had to be the terrorists using them. "Barry, get Claire, Zach and Gray somewhere now." Owen ordered in a serious tone as they knew they are going to get attacked soon.

With that, Barry motioned Claire and her nephews over to him and they followed him. As Barry was leading Claire, Zach and Gray into hiding spots, Owen headed for Jeep 29.

At the Jurassic World vehicles, Mercedes 04 and Mercedes 07, Moreau and the other terrorists with him in Mercedes 07 looked around the area as they are getting closer to the vicinity of the bunker.

As Owen arrived at Jeep 29, he sees two of the Jurassic World SUVs arriving. As he remained hidden by Jeep 29, Moreau looked and sees the entrance the bunker open from the distance. He suspects Claire, Owen and the others are outside somewhere not far from where they are. As the commandeered Jurassic World vehicles were about to arrive, Owen pulled the towing cable on Jeep 29 and the cable attached to each trees was tightened. Then Mercedes 04 hit the towing cable, causing it to flip forward and going airborne for a bit. The flipped jeep then landed on it's top and slid several feet before hitting a tree nearby. The crash killed two terrorists in the front row seat of the vehicle. The wreck also injured two others in the back seat.

Moreau sees Mercedes 04 flipped over by a booby trapped towing cable and yelled the driver, "STOP THE CAR NOW!" The driver of Mercedes 07 pressed the brake pedal hard and the vehicle stop, just close to the towing cable.

Claire watched in amazement on how Owen using the towing cable on Jeep 29 as a booby trap for one of the vehicles the terrorists are using. Barry managed to hide her in the trees and Zach & Gray in the bushes near a small ravine across from Claire's hiding spot.

After seeing one of the Jurassic World vehicles flipped by the booby trapped towing cable, Owen retreated away to avoid being seen. Then Moreau and the two men with him in the back seat cautiously got out of the vehicle. Moreau said to the men with them, "They're expecting us, everybody. Watch it."

As the men looked around with caution and with their weapons raised, two injured terrorists crawled out of the wreckage of Mercedes 04 with their own weapons. Then Barry tossed a flash grenade and it rolled near the terrorists. Moreau saw this and cursed in French. Then he shouted, "TAKE COVER!" Moreau, along with four men, took cover with Mercedes 07. But the flashbang went off and it affected three terrorists, including two of them crawling out of Mercedes 04. Barry then shot one of the injured terrorists with his shotgun, killing him. Owen then shot second terrorist crawling out of the wreckage in the chest with his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle before he can point his pistol at him, killing him.

As a terrorist was regaining his vision and hearing, he spots Owen and briefly fires his rifle at Owen, but Owen shot him in the chest, killing him as he fell back to the side of Mercedes 07. Moreau fired his Mossberg 500 shotgun and the other terrorists fired their weapons at Owen and Barry. Owen switch to his Glock 17 pistol with his last full magazine of it. He then shot a British terrorist armed with a Remington 870 shotgun in the chest twice, killing him before his body swung around and fell to the ground.

Claire remained hidden as she witnessed a firefight from a tree near a dense bush. She yelled out to Zach and Gray as they hid in bushes near the small hillside ravine, "Zach, Gray, stay there! Don't move!" She had to shout out due to gunfire. Zach and Gray remained hidden, despite the gunfire was scaring them.

As Moreau was firing his shotgun at Barry and the other terrorists fired their weapons, Cullen checked in on the radio, "What the hell's going on here?!"

After hearing Cullen on the radio, Moreau then hid on the trees and shouted out on the radio, "We're taking fire! They were expecting us! I lost six men! Mercedes 04 is down!" With that, he put the radio down to the ground and fired at Owen, who took cover.

"We're sending more to your location now!" Cullen replied on the radio as Moreau took cover from Barry, who was firing at him. Moreau heard what Cullen said to him.

As that was happening, Owen then sees two terrorists moving towards the wrecked Mercedes 04. He recognized one of them as the black terrorist who killed the father of the teenage girl in the Aviary when he saw the attack on the video Barry showed him earlier. As the two terrorists were getting closer to where Claire and her nephews are at, they fired at Owen and Barry while Moreau and a German henchman with him provided covering fire. Owen shot the black terrorist in the left thigh. As he went down on his knee, Owen shot once in the chest and once in the head with his pistol, killing that terrorist. Owen then took cover as the terrorist with him was firing at him. He said to himself, "That was for killing that girl's father in the Aviary."

The now empty Heckler & Koch MP5A3 rifle the terrorist Owen killed flew several feet and went near Claire. Claire sees that rifle near her and thought of something. Moreau and the German henchman with him fired at Owen and Barry, who fired back at them. The other henchman, a Egyptian man who previously served as Smith's spotter in Main Street and assisted him in the taking over the Innovation Center, was near where Zach and Gray are hiding. Then he spots Zach's shadow on the tree and realized where he and his brother are at. As Owen and Barry were distracted by Moreau and the other terrorist, that man swept the bushes with his M4A1 Carbine and spotted Zach and Gray. The boys were startled and scared by that terrorist spotting them.

"Stay right here." The terrorist ordered them in a stern tone while pointing his M4A1 Carbine at them. Zach held on to Gray with both hands. They both were terrified by the man pointing a gun at them. Then the terrorist reported in on the radio, "I found the nephews. They're in the bushes in our position."

"Good. Try to bring them to me. We can use them to get Dearing to reveal her Quadtosaurus code." Nolan replied on the radio. Zach and Gray heard what Nolan wanted from their aunt and it has to do with some kind of code.

"On the way." The terrorist acknowledged on the radio. As Owen and Barry were distracted by Moreau and his fellow comrade, the gunman barked at the nephews, "Alright, move!" Both Zach and Gray, despite being terrified, refused to do so. After seeing their defiance, that terrorist shouted while point his rifle at them, "MOVE!".

Before he can threaten them further, Claire quietly approached him from behind and struck him in the head with the butt end off the empty Heckler & Koch MP5A3 rifle. Then that terrorist rolled down the ravine and hit his back on the large tree which severed his spinal cord, killing him instantly. His M4A1 Carbine was dropped to the hillside below. The dead terrorist slumped off the tree and his body slid downhill further to the ravine below.

As that happened, Zach and Gray were shocked and frightened that their aunt killed that terrorist who threatened them. Claire was also shocked that she had to kill that terrorist to save her nephews. Owen also saw this while being pinned by Moreau and the second terrorist with him. He couldn't believe that Claire would take out that terrorist who came after her nephews. "Oh my god." Zach muttered in shock as he couldn't believe Claire saved them from that terrorist and killed him.

"Aunt Claire!" Gray exclaimed in shock and amazement that his aunt had actually saved them from that madman.

Claire turned to her nephews and muttered quietly,"Oh my god." She went to them and asked with a trace of worry on her voice as she knelled down, "Zach, Gray! Are you two okay?!"

Zach, still dumbfounded by what just happened, replied with a trace of shock in his voice, "...We're fine. Thanks." He was also grateful that Claire came to their rescue from that gunman.

"I'm okay!" Gray replied, still shaken by the current firefight that is going on and how his aunt came to their aid.

Claire, feeling a little more composed, then said in a tone to Zach and Gray so they can hear her during the major firefight, "Okay. Stay where you are, okay?! Stay there!" With that, she hid in the tree not far from her nephews currently hide in.

As Claire and her nephews stay hidden, Owen fired his last three rounds of the pistol at Moreau. Moreau ran then out of shells in his shotgun. After seeing Moreau is out of shells in his shotgun and Barry is dealing with the other terrorist, Owen went through the dirt road and got to the trees. Moreau sees the tablet with Barry and realized that they are checking out things on their own underground WI-fi network. Before he can warn Nolan on the radio, Owen threw his empty pistol at the French terrorist and it hit him in his chest. Then he grabbed Moreau and pushes into a tree. Moreau lets out his Walther PPK pistol by the time Owen grabbed his right wrist. While Owen and Moreau struggling against each other for the pistol, Moreau's erratically fired his Walther PPK five times towards the wilderness before Owen forces him to lose his pistol.

As that was happening, the German terrorist fires his rifle at Barry, who ran out ammo on his Remington shotgun. When that terrorist was loading his M16A2 rifle, Barry lets out his Smith & Wesson Model 500 handgun. When that gunman loaded his rifle, Barry shot that German terrorist in the neck, gravely wounding him. Barry then shot him in the heart, killing that German gunman before falling to the ground.

Moreau lets out his knife and Owen lets out his own survival knife. Then they engaged in the knife fight. They hit their knifes four times with various type of knife attack techniques. Owen then threw a left cross in Moreau's face, sending him down to the ground. Owen was coming towards him with Moreau trips him down to the ground with his right leg. Claire sees Owen fighting Moreau and rushed towards them with the empty Heckler & Koch MP5A3 rifle. Owen and Moreau got on their feet. Then Owen dodged Moreau's two knife slashing attacks. Then they grabbed each other's wrists and struggled with each other with their strengths. Then Owen kicks Moreau off him with his right leg, pushing to a tree and slightly hitting his back on it. Moreau threw a left back-fist strike on Owen's face, with stunned mildly. As Moreau was letting out a knife attack, Owen grabbed his right wrist and Moreau right Owen's right wrist also. As Owen was gaining ground against Moreau, Claire swung the empty Heckler & Koch MP5A3 rifle and struck Moreau in the back with it, making him moaned in pain and distracting him. Because of the blunt impact by Claire, Owen then forced Moreau to let go of his right wrist and stabbed Moreau in the gut with his survival knife. Then Owen stabbed the wounded Moreau five more times in the gut. Then he finished the French terrorist off with a slash in the throat. Claire briefly turned away from the bloody attack for the moment as Owen dropped Moreau's body to the ground. Barry looked on with shock as Claire hurt that last terrorist to allow Owen to kill him.

After a moment of composing herself, Claire turned back to Owen and was breathing heavy after she helped him kill that terrorist. She dropped the empty rifle aside as Owen looked at Claire with amazement that she came to his aid to help take out that terrorist as Zach & Gray came out of the hiding spot. Unexpectedly, Owen passionately kissed Claire in the lips in gratitude. Barry watched in surprise as Owen was kissing a woman he was protecting. Zach and Gray both watched in surprise and amazement as their aunt and Owen kissed each other. After they released their lips, Owen and Claire looked at each other with mixed reactions. Claire was surprised by the unexpected kiss, but at the same time, felt good about it. Owen felt amazed that he kissed her in gratitude for helping him take out that terrorist.

As reality set in, Claire decided that they have focus on the situation. She walked towards her nephews and knelled down at them, "Are you boys alright?" Claire asked her nephews.

"Yes, Aunt Claire? We're fine." Zach replied nervously as he still was shocked and dumbfounded by everything that is happening.

Gray nodded silently. He then remembered what he and Zach overheard on the radio of the terrorist Claire killed. "Aunt Claire, what is Quadtosaurus?" Gray asked with concern in his voice.

Upon hearing Gray mentioning Quadtosaurus, Claire was stunned by it. She knew all to well what Quadtosaurus is. Claire asked the Mitchell brothers a shocked tone, "Wha? What do you mean Quadtosaurus?"

"The leader said on the radio that they want to reveal your code to something called Quadtosaurus?" Zach replied to his aunt.

After hearing from Zach that Nolan wants her to reveal her code to Quadtosaurus, Claire was even more stunned and horrified by the news. Her heart pounded when she learned that. Her mouth hung open and muttered in shock, "Oh...oh my god." With that, Claire walked away from her nephews and looked away from the others as she stopped. Her heart was beating hard in nervousness and terror. She was also nearly sweating.

Owen, learning of Quadtosaurus and seeing Claire's frightened look, asked, "Wait, Quadtosaurus? I have not heard of that before. Is that a secret code from the control room?"

Claire, still shaken by the revelation of what Nolan and his organization want with her, said in a rather shaky tone, "Y-yes."

Noticing Claire's shaky tone and somber look, Barry came near Owen and asked her, "So wait, were there other people that knew about this code?"As he said that, Zach and Gray looked at their aunt with worry on what they just told her.

After a moment of silence, Claire turned around to face Owen and Barry. The she said with a trace of freight in her voice, "Yes, them being Simon Masrani... Lowery Cruthers... and Vivian Krill..." She knew that the terrorists have to know that Masrani, Lowery and Vivian have access to Quadtosaurus.

Knowing that Masrani was in the control room, Owen then realized that the terrorists have captured them in the control room. "They were captured... and the terrorists likely forced them to give their codes." Owen said in a serious tone. He knew that terrorists would interrogate anyone to get information they want, whatever it takes.

Claire remained silent when she heard what Owen said and was almost crying since she had unshed tears in her eyes. She was more terrified than ever when she learn of. Zach and Gray saw their aunt's face and were worried about her.

Owen, seeing Claire's pale face, came towards her. As Claire looked at him with sad eyes, Owen gently asked, "Claire, what is Quadtosaurus and what does this code do when it's activated?"

Claire was silent for multiple seconds as she somberly look at Owen with some sadness in her eyes, dreading on what she is about to tell everyone with her. After exhaling, she said in a somber tone, "It's...it's an emergency protocol. A four-prong fail safe device only used when a event like what happened to Jurassic Park on this island 22 years ago. When activated, it allows us access to lockdown the buildings in Main Street with stainless steel concrete blast doors in every door and security windows in all windows. It also allows us seals off every entrance and exit in Main Street with concrete stainless steel walls that come from below the area around it. We use it to keep everyone in there barricaded inside those buildings from any rampaging dinosaurs who escaped confinement or any stampede that is loose to ensure the safety of everyone in Main Street."

Owen was shocked by what Quadtosaurus is, something that he never heard about. He never heard that they built a fail safe device to lockdown the tourists of the park to protect them from an incident like Jurassic Park 22 years ago. Owen asked bluntly, "So you have something that is designed as a last resort should an event like what happened with Jurassic Park 22 years ago and to lockdown everything in Main Street to protect the tourists?"

Claire replied in a somber tone, "Quadtosaurus is the only way to protect them from oncoming dinosaurs in Main Street. No one person has all four codes. It's partial out to Simon Masrani, two of my analysts, Lowery Cruthers & Vivian Krill."

Before Claire can continue, Owen stated in the clarification, "And you." Owen knew what Claire was going to say.

"And me." Claire confirmed. Then she added, "All the other three are in the control room right now."

As everyone heard what Claire said, Zach and Gray were shocked by what their aunt told them what Quadtosaurus is. Barry couldn't believe his ears on what Claire said about the system. Owen then muttered in a displeased tone, "Ah...great. That's means Nolan and his goons got their codes."

"Yes. Normally, Masrani will reveal his code at his office in the mainland and we would call him to enter his code last before me, but now that he's here, that's not the case and they have all four of us in this island." Claire said to them in a somber tone. She still couldn't believe what they wanted with her now and the terrorists knew which people had the codes to Quadtosaurus.

"And they knew that." Owen said. Then he asked, "What would Nolan do with it?" He was worried on what Claire would say about what Nolan might do with Quadtosaurus.

Claire hated to be the one who tells everyone the worst case scenario if they can access Quadtosaurus. But since Owen asked her that, Claire quickly said to him and everyone else with them, "Well, if he can access it, he can use it." Claire then paused for a moment. She exhaled somberly as she continued, "But instead to keeping the tourists and staffers safe from dinosaurs, he can use it to trapped everyone in Main Street, seal up all the buildings there with no way out, allow the _Indominus Rex_ to enter through one of the walls, reseal that area and kill everyone in there with it, with no way out and no way for them to survive. It would be a dinosaur attack beyond comprehension, a lot worse than the feeding shows we saw." Claire really hated everything she just told Owen, Barry and her nephews. She also hated to scare her nephews by what she just told them, but there was no way for them not to know what Quadtosaurus is.

"And knowing him so far, he would air that attack live in all news outlets and all over the internet for the whole world to watch." Barry said in a serious tone. He and Owen knew that Claire was right that Nolan would use that fail safe device to trap everyone on the island and let the _Indominus Rex_ in to kill everyone over there with no chance of surviving a catastrophic dinosaur attack for everyone in the world to see.

Upon hearing everything about Quadtosaurus, Zach and Gray were shocked and horrified by such bad news on what it is and what the terrorists intend to do with it. Zach asked in a shocked tone, "Oh, god. Is Nolan crazy enough to send that monster out there to kill every men, women and children over there?" Zach then realized he should have asked that question. He sighed and said, "What am I saying? He will do that just he did with those feeding shows."

Gray was terrified when he heard what Nolan intends to do with everyone in the park. He sadly muttered, "I can't believe those guys would do all this to everyone in the park." He was distressed by the already brutal situation he found himself in along with his brother, his aunt and two men who are protecting them.

"I know." Owen said in a sympathetic tone, feeling bad for Claire's youngest nephew. Claire also feels bad for him also, witnessing the horrible events during the siege. She put her left hand on his left shoulder in an attempt to comfort Gray. She briefly stroked Gray's hair before walking towards Owen as he asked, "Claire, can they change the codes?"

Claire had looked at Owen gravely and said in a somber tone, "No, they can't since the computer itself is in the Control Room, and Quadtosaurus is an entirely isolated system." Owen huffed upon hearing what Claire told him as she continued, "It would take weeks for Nolan to crack into my code in the computer, but they don't have enough time to do that, and so they need me..." As Claire was saying this, she looked at Zach and Gray. She paused upon seeing them. She then remembered Nolan's threat to her nephews and realized in horror what the terrorists intend to do to them if they captured them. She was very nervous and her mouth hung open as she muttered in shock, "Oh...oh, god."

Seeing Claire's horrified look, Owen was worried to what Claire was thinking. "What it is?" Owen asked with concern in his voice. As he asked that, Barry went near Zach and Gray, who were very worried to what their aunt might say after seeing the look of horror in her face.

"Come on, kids. Let's get you away from here." Barry gently said to Zach and Gray. Claire nodded to her nephews. With that, Zach and Gray followed him and went to the tree not far from them.

Relieved that her nephews were not too close to them, Claire took a deep breath and asked in a low, worried voice, "Owen... do you remember that radio conversation when Nolan called us?"

Owen knew what Claire meant when Nolan threatened Zach and Gray on the radio, which infuriated Claire and she made a comeback threat against him. Owen vividly remembered Nolan said to her about what he would do to her nephews. "I know. He made that threat..." Owen replied to her stoically.

"He will restrain my nephews, cover their mouths, and stream footage of them live, which Karen will see too." Claire interrupted in a tone more frantic than she realized. Owen sees the fear in her eyes and can hear the freight in her voice as she continued in a pleading tone, "I can't let them do that. I won't let them do that at all. They're children! And they are going to make me choose between my nephews and all of these innocent people on Main Street! No...!" As she saying that, Claire was utterly frightened by the realization and the thought of Karen might see Zach and Gray held captive live for the whole world to watch both terrified and angered her to the core. Her desire to get her nephews out of the island increased to full power.

Owen sees how desperate Claire was to get her nephews safe back home after seeing her pleading eyes. In anger at Nolan's idea of using Zach and Gray to get to her, he whispered to himself, "Oh, shit." As Claire looks at him with her face full of dread and terror, Owen then said in a normal tone, "Hey, Claire. I know that. They will break you if he does that to the boys. But we will keep moving to avoid capture, alright?" Owen knew that Claire was scared over the situation, but also sees that she is staying strong for her nephews and everyone who is held hostage in the park.

Claire sees Owen's sincerity as he is more than willing to keep her and her nephews safe from the terrorists and the _Indominus Rex_ that is somewhere out there. Seeing that he and Barry are the only ones she can trust to protect her, Zach and Gray, Claire came forward towards Owen and stop at the respectable distance as she solemnly said to him, "... I don't care about what happens to me and what they do to me. I need Zach and Gray to be safe. I don't want any harm coming to them." Claire didn't care what harm Nolan and his goons would do to her and what pain she will endure. She only wants Zach and Gray to be safe from them and that they needed to be protected at all cost.

"That is why I'm here, Claire. Whatever it takes, I'm gonna get you, Zach and Gray out of here so that Nolan will not use you to get Quadtosaurus activated." Owen stated as he is swore to protect Claire and her nephews, whatever it takes and to make sure that Nolan doesn't activate Quadtosaurus to allow the _Indominus Rex_ kill everyone in the park. Then he added in a sympathetic tone, "Claire, I know you're scared of all this, but I also see that you are staying strong for Zach and Gray, along with everyone in the island. So I gonna tell you this. If they get your Quadtosaurus code, they will let that thing out in Main Street and sealed it off. It will kill over 20,000 people over there in the same brutal fashion as what we saw in those feeding shows and everyone in the world will see it. It will bring a lot of terror and sadness to everyone in the entire planet. Even if the _Indominus Rex_ does show up in Main Street without activating that system, it still will kill a lot of people. So we have to get you and the boys somewhere safe on this island until we can find a way to get you out of here so they won't be able to get your code if you and your nephew are off the island and they won't activate Quadtosaurus without your code. You understand me?" Owen hoped what he said will get Claire to understand the grim reality of the situation should the terrorists get her Quadtosaurus code.

Claire hung her head and nodded silently, knowing that Owen is right about everything he said.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Porter sees some activity on the radar in the northeastern corner. "Cullen?" Porter said, calling out to her as she was looking at the monitors of the park.

"Yes, Porter?" Cullen asked as she came near Porter.

"I think I got something on radar at the the northeast corner." Cullen looked up at the radar and saw some activity, possibly helicopters heading away from the park. After seeing that, she knew something's up.

Nolan and Torres came over after hearing what Porter said and see the same thing. Cullen said to them, "Nolan, Torres. According to the news feeds, the USS _Ronald Reagan_ is over at the northeastern area of that perimeter, along with some other ships from the U.S., Great Britain, China and France in that area."

Nolan was in thought for the moment. Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the other hostages were worried that the terrorists may have spotted something on radar. Nolan ordered Cullen, "Inform Witter and Smith to get available men in the northeast part of the island now." Then he turned to Torres, "Mike, tell Hawkins to get ready to set off the bombs in the Aviary."

"Aye, sir." Torres acknowledged.

 **Outside the Jurassic Park bunker**

Back in the area outside the bunker, Owen and Claire looked at each for the moment when they heard Cullen's voice on Moreau's radio that is done to the ground. "Smith, Witter, come in."

"Smith here." Smith reported in on the radio.

"This is Witter. We're listening." Witter said on the radio.

"We got some activity from the northeastern area of the 100 mile perimeter. Send a few available men over there to keep an eye for any signs of trouble." Cullen said on the radio.

"That's Cullen's voice." Owen said to Claire. Just as he said that, Barry arrived with Zach and Gray. Claire looked at Owen and realized that it was Cullen since she remembered her also.

"Got it. We'll send a few available men over there now." Witter acknowledged on the radio.

After hearing the radio conversation, Owen and Claire knew something wasn't right. Then they heard another radio call from Torres, "Hawkins, come in."

"Go ahead, sir." Hawkins reported in on the radio.

"Is everything ready in the Aviary?" Torres asked on the radio. Owen and Claire knew that they weren't too far from the Aviary as they continued to listen in.

"We're all set." Hawkins acknowledged on the radio.

"Alright, be ready to commence your end of the operation when Nolan gives the order." Torres stated in the radio in a serious tone.

"Aye, sir." Hawkins acknowledged as Owen, Claire, Barry, Zach and Gray overheard the radio transmissions from Moreau's radio.

"That's doesn't sound good." Owen whispered to himself. He was concerned about what the terrorists have plans for the Aviary.

Claire was worried about whatever the terrorists are up to with the Aviary and it can't be good. Claire asked in a worried tone, "What are they going to do with the Aviary?"

Owen knew that they need to know what is going on in the Aviary and it's probably something bad. "We should investigate." Owen stated. He wanted to know what Nolan was up to with the Aviary.

Claire nodded silently and said to her nephews, "Zach, Gray, you come with us." As Claire gathered her nephews, Owen found more matching ammo for his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle from the crashed Mercedes 04 and gets another Glock 17 pistol from a dead terrorist. Then he gets two more magazines for a Glock 17. He also finds a Glock 19 pistol from one of the other terrorists.

Barry came over near Owen and picks up another Remington 870 shotgun. As Barry was taking the shotgun shells, Owen asked in a serious tone, "Barry, can you go to the Raptor Paddock to see how the raptors are doing and what these men will do to them?"

"Sure thing, Owen, but if I return, where should I meet you?" Barry asked as he took some shotgun shells and put it in a small bag he took from one of the terrorists. He wanted to where Owen and the others can hide so he can find them.

Owen was in thought for the moment. Then he figured out a place he, Claire and the Mitchell brothers would hide in. "I suggest the Botanical Gardens. We can use that as cover." Owen said to him as he knew the Botanical Gardens has a lot of cover and is one of the best places to hide in during the siege.

"Got that." Barry acknowledged as Owen tossed him the keys to Jeep 29 since Zach gave the key to it to him earlier. Owen then went to Mercedes 07 and took the keys of it with him.

As Barry started Jeep 29, Owen went to Claire and the boys. He ushered them as he said to them, "Okay, we're gonna walk towards the Aviary to find out what's going on." Owen then lets out the Glock 19 as he said to Claire, "You may need this, Claire."

Claire then quickly grabbed the Glock 19 from Owen and said to him, "That's much easier in my hands." She was right. The Glock 19 pistol has a easier grip for her hands.

"Okay, let's go." Owen said, ushering Claire and her nephews to follow him. As Barry drives Jeep 29 to the direction where the Raptor Paddock is, Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray walked towards to the vicinity to where the Aviary is at.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 **The action scenes:** The action scenes in the Visitor Center and outside the Jurassic Park bunker were tough to write. For the Visitor Center action scene, the elements of that part came from _London Has Fallen_ , _The Equalizer_ , _Rambo III_ and _24_. Killing one terrorist using the _Compsognathus_ pack was inspired from _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_ as you all know. The fight scene between Owen and the Russian sub-commander was inspired from one fight scene from _The Equalizer_ and killing that terrorist with that dinosaur bone from the skeleton display in the Visitor Center lobby was a plan I thought of in the past. As for the action scene outside the bunker, it was tough to write. The car tripping and flipping over the tow cable from Jeep 29 was taken for creative liberties. I don't know exactly how car would do if it hit a towing cable, but I know that accidents involving towing cables on cars are very nasty. The shootout scene was inspired by various movies. The fight scene between Owen and Moreau was partially inspired from _Under Siege_ , _Live Free or Die Hard_ , _Olympus Has Fallen_ and _24_. I hope I did a decent job with those scenes.

 **Claire and Owen:** For Claire, having kill one terrorist in each action scene in this chapter changes her. After shooting and taking out that bad guy in the freezer, Claire would be shocked by her first kill. She remembered how she lectured Owen for killing the two terrorists in the Gyrosphere Station when he could have tranquilized them. But then realizes that she should have lectured him about it and sees the necessity of Owen taking out the terrorists as they have done worse things. For Claire's second kill, her striking that terrorist from behind was partially inspired from _Live Free or Die Hard_. She had to save Zach and Gray from being threatened by that terrorist and she killed him, therefore that she sees that sometimes you have to kill someone to save those you care about. For Owen, he would be worried about the raptors to be exploited by Hoskins for his plans to militarized them and Nolan for using them for his live feeding shows. But he had to protect Claire and her nephews from the terrorists who want to use them for their endgame. So he had Barry go back to the paddock to check on them and find out more about what's going on over there. For both Owen and Claire, as for the kiss after Claire helped Owen killed Moreau, the kiss was based on how Claire saved Owen from that _Dimorphodon_ for the pterosaurs attack in Main Street. Since Main Street was overrun by terrorists, it had to happen out there. I hope I did a good job with their development in this story.

 **The revelation of Quadtosaurus:** Here's your answer on what Quadtosaurus is. An four-prong fail safe device used as a last resort should an event like what happened in Jurassic Park should happen and lockdown Main Street to keep everyone in there to be safe from any loose, rampaging dinosaurs. With all four people who have the codes in the island (Masrani, Claire, Lowery and Vivian) in Jurassic World, the terrorists will use it to trap all the hostages in there and let the _Indominus Rex_ kill them all while having it streamed live for everyone in the world to see, worse than the live feeding shows. What inspired for this idea is that some movies like _Die Hard_ , _Under Siege_ , _Broken Arrow_ , _Live Free or Die Hard_ , _Olympus Has Fallen_ and such where the bad guys revealed their brutal and twisting endgames. And Quadtosaurus was the best name I can come up with because it's a four-prong fail safe system and it's on the dinosaur theme park.

 **Military planning an operation:** The military planning an operation can take work for a writer to figure out. I read and seen some military infiltration from books, movie, shows and games. I know there might have been better incursion plans, but I used the helicopters flying low on radar and fighter jets as decoys to make Nolan and his organization aware of the joint military incursion. I hope that's acceptable.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	13. Chapter 12: Pterosaur Attack

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 12: Pterosaur Attack

 ** _Author's notes:_** _Took a lot of effort to get this chapter done_ _._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

* * *

 **USS _Abraham Lincoln_**

Meanwhile at the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Captain Davis sees that the commanding officer of the USS Ronald Reagan, Captain Lentz, on the video call, along with The Pentagon, all the world leaders involved and the other fleet commanders from Great Britain, China, Russia, France, Japan and Australia. Captain Lentz said to everyone, "All of the best soldiers are armed and ready to go."

"Very good." The British Prime Minister said in approval.

"That's what we want to hear." The U.S. President said, pleased that their operation is about to start.

Davis has reservations about the operation. "Wait. Maybe we should have an second team on standby as a secondary initiative in case if that plan fails. Because we know that park has a radar over there and they have anti-air defenses." Davis stated with mild concern in his voice.

"This is our only incursion we got, Captain Davis. We're sending our fighters from the south and the west now." The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs said to Davis.

"We have to stop any more of these bloody feeding shows the terrorists will do to those hostages in that island." The British Army General said to Davis and everyone else on the video call.

Davis sighed, seeing that they are launching the incursion despite the risks they're already aware of and stated, "Understood. Let's hope the odds are with us."

The Russian President ordered in his thick Russian accent, "Let's send in the incursion. We're going in through the northeastern area of the island and drop our troops off in the Aviary."

"Let's do it." The U.S. President acknowledged.

"We will instruct our soldiers that our operation has begun." The Chinese President stated in a serious tone.

"Time to take back the island." The Navy Admiral said to everyone in the video conference call.

 **Somewhere in the Pacific**

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a few F/A-18E Super Hornet fighters, launched from the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ from the west and few more F/A-18E Super Hornet fighters from the USS _Carl Vinson_ from the south. A Russian aircraft carrier launched a few MiG-29 fighters and a Chinese aircraft carrier launched a few J-15 fighters. A British ship launched a couple of F-35B Lightning fighters.

At the USS _Ronald Reagan_ , the troops from U.S, Great Britain, China, Russia and France boarded the helicopters and took off, heading towards the northeastern part of Isla Nublar.

 **Control room**

Meanwhile in the control room, the hostages were still coping with their deadly situation. Masrani turned to Lowery and Vivian. "Some day we're having. Hmm." Masrani stated, trying to give Lowery and Vivian a little cheering up.

"We've seen better days, Mr. Masrani." Vivian replied somberly.

Lowery nodded in agreement. Then he added, clearly still affected by what he endured during the siege, "I wonder what's going to happen to this park after this is over. I don't think anybody would come over here again."

Masrani hung his head and somberly said to Lowery and Vivian, "We may never reopen due to what happened here. This place will be permanently covered in bad press, and..." His voice trailed off from there as he didn't know what else to say.

Vivian sees that Masrani feels terrible over losing the park. She said to them, trying to reassuring both him and herself, "It's okay, Mr. Masrani. We'll make it out alive. We have to, right?" Vivian hoped that she and the other hostages will make it out alive.

Masrani didn't know what to say to her. Then Porter sees some jets coming in from the west and south areas of the island. He whistled to Cullen and she looked at the radar. She saw what Porter was seeing also. She recognized the layout of the fighter jets. Cullen then said out loud to Nolan, "Nolan, we are seeing some fighter jets closing in on the island from the south and the west."

Nolan and Torres heard what Cullen said and looked at the radar. They are seeing the fighter jets heading in from the west and the south of Isla Nublar. Torres suspects something is amiss with those fighters coming at them and said with concern in his voice, "They might be decoys, Sean."

Nolan turn his face left and had a knowing look on his face as he stated in a serious tone, "I know they are decoys. The question is...what are really planning to do in the northeastern area?" Nolan knew that the fighter jets coming to the island have to be decoys to trick them into seeing them on radar and distract them from discovering the actual incursion plan. After a moment of thinking, Nolan turn his face to Torres and said, "Send Witter and some others over to those areas and have them use Stingers and SAMs, just in case."

Torres silently nodded and went on the radio as Nolan turned to Cullen and ordered, "Cullen, have Smith let out the hostages in the restaurant areas outside in Main Street and seal off the exits of Main Street with our Hummers."

"You got it." Cullen acknowledged as she was going to convey the order to Smith on the radio.

With the orders done, Nolan said to everyone, "I'm going to have Hawkins prepare for his explosives and to check the men heading to the northeast area to see what's going on." With that, he walked to the console he was using and checked in, "Hawkins."

 **Main Street**

At the Jurassic Traders Gift Shop in Main Street, Hawkins seat on a chair with a table in front of him with the detonator on it when he heard Nolan calling for him. He replied on the radio, "Yes, sir."

"We may have unwelcome company coming to us. Prepare your bombs in the Aviary." Nolan said on the radio.

"Aye, sir." Hawkins acknowledged. With that, he grabbed the detonator and armed the explosives in the Aviary.

 **Jurassic World Aviary**

At the Aviary, the C4 explosives in the Aviary beeped online as they are now armed and ready to blow.

 **Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

At the Pacific Ocean, the fighter jets are closing in on the west and south of Isla Nublar.

In the northeastern area, the six military helicopters carrying the joint military incursion team are heading towards the island.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

At the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins looks down at the raptors Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie in shame. The raptors snarled at him. Antonis was near him. Hoskins had a look of stress on his face and somberly said to Antonis, "Oh my god... why..?"

Antonis sees that Hoskins is reeling over being manipulated by Nolan, handing over the layout of the island and now has forced him to standby in case Nolan needs him to help find Claire, Owen, Barry and Claire's nephews. Nolan wanted him to keep an eye on Hoskins for any activity going on in his end. "Look Hoskins, I'm sorry about you being an accessory for Nolan." Antonis said, trying to act sympathetic to keep appearance.

Hoskins turn his face at him and said in a stressed, arrogant tone, "You don't understand, John. I will get maximum punishment for this. I will never be able to get what I want from those raptors anymore for InGen."

Trying to act understanding in his own way, Antonis stated, "I know. I'm truly am sorry for your loss." In truth, Antonis didn't really feel sorry for Hoskins since he was against his boss's views on planning to weaponized the _Indominus_ and the _Velociraptors_. He hoped that Nolan would end InGen's plans to weaponized the dinosaurs once and for all.

"I got to make a call." Hoskins said to Antonis. He was preparing to tell his secret boss the bad news about the situation.

Antonis knew who Hoskins was going to call. "What are you going to tell him?" Antonis asked, wondering what he would say to the big boss.

Hoskins sighed and said in a low tone, "What he wants to hear. Not that Nolan knows about him, because if I tell him that,...I'm dead. We're all dead."

Antonis was relieved that Hoskins won't tell his secret boss about Nolan knowing about his true identity. Keeping up appearances and wondering about what else, Antonis asked, "Wonder if he finds out about it later on?"

"I know. I will be prepared for that when it happens." Hoskins said grimly, knowing his situation is futile and his future with InGen is gone because of his complicity in the siege of Jurassic World. As Antonis nodded and walked away, Hoskins dialed the number of the satellite phone with him.

"Hello?" The man in the voice changer asked when he picked a satellite phone.

"It's Hoskins." Hoskins said in a stressful tone. He was already stressed on what he was going to say to him.

"What's going on out there. Vic?" The man on the phone asked, demanding to know what is going on.

Hoskins took a deep breath, knowing that his secret boss won't be happy to hear this. Hoskins in an unhappy tone, "I got some bad news. We have been captured, and one of our secret financiers for the _Indominus Rex_ production and _Velociraptor_ project is, guess who; Nolan. I've been duped." He knew that his benefactor won't be pleased to hear what he just told him.

After a moment of silence, the caller replied on the phone, "Hm. I see. So we all been deceived by Nolan. I will make inquires about this."

Hoskins heard what his mysterious boss said to him. After being silent for the moment, he reluctantly said to the caller."Nolan wants to use the _Indominus_ for reasons we don't know yet."

"I know." The man on the phone told him.

The caller was in some office with view of the wilderness. It was dusk outside when the sun was setting. The TV was on and the newsman was speaking about the Jurassic World siege as the caller said to Hoskins, "They know about some of the origins of the _Indominus Rex_ when they interrogated Wu. They streamed it live for everyone to see. We need to ensure our secret operation is secured."

At the Raptor Paddock, Hoskins was unhappy that the terrorists interrogated Wu and he revealed some of the origins of the _Indominus Rex_ under duress. He said to the mysterious caller, "I told Wu not to give him any info on our secret plan even if he is under duress."

"He better do so. For all our sakes." The caller said to him bluntly, even though he had a voice changer on.

Antonis watches this from far. He went the shady part of the paddock away from Hoskins and the other surviving InGen mercenaries. He send the secured text message to Nolan, saying, "Hoskins contacted the secret boss and is speaking to him now. He's scared."

After a several seconds, the text came in from Nolan, "He should be, Antonis. We all know who it is and we will expose him once we complete our mission. Any sign of Grady and Sembène?"

Antonis suspected that Nolan is searching for Claire & her nephews somewhere out there and hoped that Owen & Barry would show up in the Raptor Paddock soon. With that in mind, Antonis replied in the secured text, "No. Not yet."

After a moment, Nolan replied to Antonis, "Stay put. If you see any of them, try to pretend you didn't see them and improvise."

"You got it." Antonis texted back at Nolan, before hiding the tablet so that no one will see it with him. Then he started to head back to Hoskins.

 **Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, the fighter jets in the south and west area were getting closer to the island as the pilots are seeing in view. "We have the island in sight." The pilot of one of the F/A-18E Super Hornet fighters in the west area of Isla Nublar said.

"We see it too." The British pilot of F-35B Lightning heading towards Isla Nublar acknowledged.

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

Three men armed with Stinger missiles arrived in the west end of the island.

Three more men arrived in the south area of Isla Nublar armed with Stinger missiles.

 **Main Street**

In Main Street, Witter activated the Surface to Air missiles on the roofs of Main Street. One of the other terrorists gave Witter a thumbs up. With that, the British weapons expert said on the radio, "We're all set."

Torres then replied on the radio, "Fire when ready."

"Yes, sir." Witter acknowledged. Then he took the control switch of the SAM site near him.

 **Wilderness not far from Jurassic World Aviary**

At the cliffside area not far from the Jurassic World Aviary, Claire, Owen, Zach and Gray ran through the dense jungle wilderness and stopped not from the cliff as they spotted a perfect view of the Aviary.

Despite not seeing anything from the distance, Owen knew it doesn't mean something won't happen. He turned to the Mitchell brothers and said to them, "Boys, why don't you cover our back in case if see any terrorists or dinosaurs that might come after us." Claire turned her face at her nephews, silently telling to do as Owen told them to do.

"Good idea." Zach agreed without hesitation. Then he said to Gray, "Come on, Gray. You keep an eye on things over there. I'll keep an eye of over there." With that, they went to the trees as Zach kept an eye on one area behind Owen and Claire while Gray kept an eye on the other part of the corner of the wilderness.

As that was happening, Owen then let out the binoculars he took from one of the dead terrorists outside the bunker. He viewed through the binoculars and scanned the Aviary.

Claire looks out the view of the Aviary and couldn't see anything from the distance. She knew something will happen in the Aviary and she was afraid of what Nolan will do with it. Claire asked Owen, "See anything, Owen?"

Owen looked around through the binoculars as he replied to her, "No. Still looking around the area."

 **Isla Nublar**

The fighter jets have arrived in the south and west beach fronts. Then the terrorists armed with Stinger missiles aimed at the jets and fired their missiles at them. Then the jets evasive maneuvered to avoid the missiles.

Then Witter fired two dual missiles from the SAM batteries on the roofs of Main Street, launching four missiles in the air.

"Here they come!" The Russian pilot in a MiG-29 yelled out. Then all the fighter jets began to evasive maneuvered to get away from the missiles. The jets released flares used as countermeasures. Although the flare took out some missiles, three of the missiles struck their targets. One Stinger missile hit a British F-35B Lightning in the front side, killing the pilot inside. The fighter's back crashed into the ocean, exploding in the water. The debris from the hit, also hit the Chinese J-15 fighter's right wing, damaging it, but the fighter was still operable. Then a Surface to Air missile struck the American F/A-18E Super Hornet fighter on the right wing, forcing the pilot and the navigator to eject. The out of control Super Hornet then crashed into the meadow in the west part of the island, exploding on impact. The MiG-29 was hit on the back side of it, badly damaging it. The Russian pilot had to eject also as his fighter exploded in the air a few seconds after the pilot ejected. The debris of the explosion hit and did some mild damage to the British F-35B Lightning.

 **Wilderness not far from Jurassic World Aviary**

At the cliffside, Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray sure some distant explosions sounds. "What was that?" Gray asked with concern his voice.

"Those were explosions from the distance." Owen stated as he listened in on the sounds of the explosions. He added in a serious tone, "Sounded like they came from the west and south directions of where we are now." Claire wondered where those explosions were coming from and was worried at the same time.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan, Torres, Cullen, Porter and the other terrorists were watching the scene via security monitors. Witter than checked in, "We scattered the jets coming at us."

Nolan replied to Witter on the radio, "Right. Just go down there and help Smith get the people in the restaurants out in Main Street. Hawkins is going to hit the Aviary shortly. Torres and Wang will be along shortly."

"Yes, sir." Witter acknowledged on the radio.

After finishing his contact from Witter, Nolan changed frequency and asked, "Wagner, come in."

 **Outside the Jurassic Park bunker**

At the sight where Moreau and the men with him were killed, several terrorists were investigating the carnage. Then Wagner, a German man with black hair, replied on the radio, "They killed Moreau and nine more of our guys near the entryway to the Jurassic Park bunker."

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan muttered in fury, "Fuck!" Then he asked sternly on the radio, "Are you going to the northeastern part of the island now?!"

"Battaglia and Russell are in the Northeastern area now." Wagner stated on the radio. As that happened, Torres was getting chatter on he radio.

Still fuming over the loss of Moreau, Nolan said to Wagner on the radio, "You and the others find Dearing and the others with them. We need Dearing and her nephews alive. Kill Grady and Sembène on sight. Move it!"

"Will do." Wagner acknowledged on the radio. As that happened, Torres turned to Nolan and the other terrorists.

"Battaglia just told me that there's six helicopters coming in, trying to sneak under the radar, sir. We got visitors!" Torres stated in a serious tone, realizing Nolan was correct about the fighter jets being decoys and the incursion was coming in.

Nolan, knowing where the military incursion team will go, turned to Cullen and ordered, "Cullen, tell Hawkins to detonate his bombs in the Aviary as soon as the helicopters are close to it. That is where they will likely repel down."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she starting to speak to Hawkins on the radio.

Nolan turned to Torres and ordered in a serious tone, "Go down in Main Street and help Smith & Witter supervise things. Take Wang with you also when you're down there."

"Yes, Sean." Torres nodded. With that, he went to the elevator. Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the hostages were worried that something bad will happen with the military strike team when they arrived in the Aviary. Nolan, Cullen and Porter looked on the monitors as they are prepared on what they were going to see when the bombs in the Aviary blow.

 **USS _Abraham Lincoln_**

Meanwhile in the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Davis listened in on the radio transmissions from the pilots. Then he said somberly to everyone in the video conference call, "We got word that we lost a F/A-18E Super Hornet, a F-35B Lightning and a MiG-29. A J-15 and F-35B Lightning were damaged. We can confirm that we lost a pilot of that F-35B Lightning that was shot down. The pilot & navigator of that F/A-18E and the pilot of the MiG-29 ejected, but they will likely get captured."

Everyone in the other ships outside of Isla Nublar, The Pentagon, The White House, 10 Downing Street, The Kremlin, and other government locations were stunned and crestfallen that they lost three of their own jets. The British Prime Minister was somber when he heard that a pilot from his country was killed by the terrorists' counterattack and was rubbing his head.

"Has our joint military arrived on the island?"The Chinese general asked in the video call.

"Yes, sir. But to be honest, I don't like this with what happened to our jets that we used as decoys. I think there's a good chance that they might be expecting them." Davis replied. He is concerned that Nolan and his organization might be aware of the presence of the oncoming joint military team and they might retaliate if they failed to enter the island.

"Noted, Captain. But our teams are in and they will retake the island from those terrorists." The U.S. President stated to Davis, confident that the joint military team will successfully infiltrate the island.

Davis, however, wasn't too reassured by the President's confidence of the military plan. But couldn't dare question about it. He only sighed and reluctantly replied, "Aye, sir."

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

Back in the island, the helicopters were getting closer to the Aviary. Inside one of the helicopters, the commander of SEAL Team 2 said to every soldier from their respective countries, "Let's get the park back, everyone."

The French Commando Marine said to him, "We're all with you."

The SEAL onboard with him acknowledged, "Aye, sir."

At another helicopter, the SAS captain said to everyone with him, "Let's get our people out of this island."

"Yes, sir." The SAS soldier with him replied.

At the other helicopter, the commander of People's Liberation Army Special Operations Force said to all the soldiers with them, "Let's get it done."

The Spetsnaz soldier said, "You got it."

The six helicopters were approaching the Aviary.

 **Wilderness not far from Jurassic World Aviary**

Back on the cliff side overlooking the Aviary, Owen continued to look around at the Aviary with the binoculars. Claire stood alongside, concerned what he might see through the binoculars. Zach and Gray continued to keep an eye in the wilderness in case anything or anyone comes at them. Then Owen noticed something placed on top if the glass dome in front of him. He sees that there are six blocks of C4 explosives and a detonator attached to them & on the glass.

Owen was getting worried about what he was seeing and asked, "Are those explosives?!" As he said that, Owen continued to look through the binoculars.

"What?" Claire asked in shock, worried if Owen is actually seeing explosives in the Aviary. After hearing what Owen said, Zach and Gray turned back and listened in on everything that's going on.

Owen looked through the binoculars as he kept an eye on the bomb placed on the glass dome of the Aviary. Then he spotted another bomb in the left side of the Aviary. "They got bombs, probably C4, placed on the glass dome of it on the outside of it."

When she heard what Owen said, Claire immediately asked in an anxious tone, "Are they going to blow the Aviary up?!" Owen just stared at her silently. After seeing Owen's look of somberness, Claire had a horrible realization and muttered, "Oh no!"

As she muttered that word, they heard the sound of helicopter rotors. Owen and Claire thought it would be the terrorists' helicopters, but then Owen looks over the Aviary and sees six helicopters coming towards the dome building. "Oh, Christ. It's the military incursion team! Nolan has prepared a trap for them! He's gonna blow the glass of the Aviary open and let out the pterosaurs and they will fly into those choppers like geese flying into the plane's engines!" Owen stated with horrific realization. He knew that the military team was flying to a trap by Nolan and the _Pteranodons_ & the _Dimorphodons_ will fly into them like a flock of geese striking a plane's engines by accident.

Claire was horrified when she heard what Owen told her. Then Owen fired his Glock 17 pistol up in the air to try to get their attention. The gunfire jumped Zach and Gray a little, seeing that Owen is trying to warn the rescue team.

At one of the helicopters, a SEAL and a Spetsnaz soldier saw someone firing in the air on the cliff. "Sir, someone's firing in the air on the cliffside over there." SEAL said to his SEAL commander onboard the chopper.

"We see two people, a man and a woman, on the cliff." The Spetsnaz soldier said to them as he pointed the sniper rifle to look at them through a sniper scope. They see Owen then waving off the helicopters and Claire doing it shortly thereafter.

After seeing that he got their attention, Owen shouted out as loud as possible while waving them away, "HEY! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU FLYING INTO A TRAP! GET AWAY!"

"GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Claire yelled out as she was waving them off too. As that was happening, the _Indominus Rex_ was closing in on the Aviary.

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan ordered in the radio without any trace of emotion, "Blow the Aviary." With that, he slowly lowered the radio while looking up on the monitors in the main screen.

 **Wilderness not far from Jurassic World Aviary**

Back on the cliffside, Owen and Claire continue to yell out to the helicopters to abort the mission. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"GET AWAY! YOU GONNA GET HIT!" Claire yelled out to the choppers as well as she was waving them off. As that was happening, The _Indominus Rex_ was closing in on the Aviary and it bellowed while racing towards it.

 **Main Street**

At the Jurassic Traders Gift Shop, Hawkins was preparing to press the detonator to the bombs in the Aviary. As that was happening, his fellow comrades were forcing the hostages outside in Main Street.

"Time to let you flying monsters loose." Hawkins said to himself as he pressed one of the buttons to the detonator.

 **Jurassic World Aviary**

Back in the Aviary, a bomb one of the roofs went off, setting off a spectacular explosion, that broke through the glass, causing it to fall into the Aviary. The fireball of the explosion shook the helicopters nearby it. The soldiers inside the helicopters felt the forcing and it shook them inside. "What the bloody hell was that?" The SAS commander inside one of the helicopters asked loudly.

At the cliffside, Owen and Claire saw the explosion in front of them and how it blew the glass open. Zach and Gray heard the explosion and watched in horror as the helicopters were near the explosion. Owen and Claire also watched in horror as they saw the fireball of the explosion shook and the force of it shook the helicopters. "We're too late!" Claire muttered in horror. Shortly as she said that, another bomb exploded on the, breaking through the glass, causing to fall inside the Aviary.

At the shaking helicopter, the soldiers and the pilots were jolted by the explosion. Then a third bomb went off on the Aviary, shattering the glass on the dome and causing a fireball that went into one of the helicopters. "Get us out of here!" The commander of the Spetsnaz team said as the fireball consumed the helicopter. Then it exploded. Owen, Claire and her nephews witnessed the destruction of the helicopter by that fireball of the explosion and were horrified by it as the destroyed remains of the helicopter crashed down on the top of the Aviary.

The fourth bomb exploded on the dome of the Aviary, shattering the glass on it. Then the _Indominus Rex_ crashed through the Aviary. Inside the Aviary, the _Pteranodons_ & the _Dimorphodons_ shattered due to the explosions, falling glass and the _Indominus Rex_ crashing through the Aviary. Then many of them flew through the broken ceiling dome. Then a _Pteranodon_ flew into the tail rotor of one of the helicopters, smashing it and cutting the _Pteranodon's_ back. The helicopter rolled around violently and it crashed into the ground, resulting in the explosion which killed the pilots and the soldiers aboard.

Claire and Owen watched in horror seeing the pterosaurs escaped and taking out one helicopter so far. Zach and Gray also saw what was happening and were also horrified by they are seeing.

At the one of the helicopters, one of the gunners saw the flying _Pteranodons_ and _Dimorphodons_ coming at them and yelled, "Pull up! Pull up! UP, UP!" The gunner fired at the flying dinosaurs. But a _Pteranodon_ collided to the left side of the helicopter, shaking the chopper and causing a Chinese soldier to fall off the helicopter. He plunged deep into the ground below to his death. The helicopter then a _Dimorphodon_ accidentally flew into the main rotor, killing herself as well as causing some damage to the main rotor. The helicopter than swerved around dangerously until it hit the tree, which ruptured the fuel tank and exploded, killing all onboard. As that was happening, the _Indominus Rex_ tried to eat some of the pterosaurs in the Aviary, but missed everytime because they scattered away from it.

Owen and Claire were beyond horrified that the terrorists have caused the pterosaurs to escape and indirectly attacked those helicopters carrying soldiers on the rescue mission. Zach and Gray were stunned that the flying dinosaurs were indirectly annihilating the military rescue team. "They're screwed." Owen muttered under his breath, even though he remained stoic about the whole ordeal in the Aviary. Claire hated to admit it, but she knew that Owen was right that the soldiers in the helicopters will be killed despite their efforts to retreat.

The three helicopters tried to turn away from the swarm. Then one _Pteranodon_ accidentally struck the tail fin of one of the choppers, causing it to roll around counter-clockwise violently. "Mayday, mayday, we're hit!" The pilot on the hit yelled out on the radio as British SAS operative fell of the chopper and grabbed the minigun precariously. Then a _Pteranodon_ grabbed the soldier and took him with it. The fifth helicopter sees that chopper was coming at them, but with the swarm of the pterosaurs prevented them from dodging it. The commander of the Chinese troops watched as that helicopter was coming at the chopper that was hit. The SAS commander, who is on that hit helicopter, saw the chopper will hit the other one. Then the two helicopters collided and exploded, killing all onboard the helicopters.

As that was happening, the last helicopter was hit by one _Dimorphodon_ on the starboard side, causing the chopper to swerve. Then a _Pteranodon_ crashed through the windshield of the cockpit and it's beak impaled the co-pilot, killing him. A French Commando Marine fall fell out of the chopper and, while falling, was grabbed by another _Pteranodon_. The pterosaur was unable to hold the French soldier and let go of him, causing to fall to his death in the jungle below. One of the SEAL commandos also fell out of the helicopter and fall to his death on the ground near the Aviary. A SEAL commander, the other soldiers and the pilot watched as the out of control helicopter was about to crash into the Aviary.

Back on the cliffside, Owen watched in shock and Claire gasped upon seeing the last helicopter will crash. They, along with the Mitchell brothers, already saw the two helicopters collided and blew up and knew that the last helicopter will go down. Then the chopper crashed through the Aviary, tearing it apart. Claire gasped in horror as she saw what happened to it. The tore apart helicopter then went down inside the Aviary and crashed on the ground, exploding into flames. The _Indominus Rex_ retreated away from the exploding chopper and bellowed as it left the Aviary through the hole it caused.

 **Control room**

At the control room, everyone saw the _Indominus Rex_ leaving the Aviary as the flock of pterosaurs were scattering and leaving the Aviary. Vivian was crying upon seeing the lost of the military rescue team got taken out. One of the terrorists barked at her, "Shut the fuck up, lady."

"Okay, okay, I hear you...I'm calming down." Vivian said with a trace of distress in her voice as she worked to compose her hysterical state. Lowery looks at the devastation with eyes full of hurt. Masrani was somber as he witnessed how the flying dinosaurs took out those helicopters. The other hostages were also horrified by how those pterosaurs took out those helicopter.

Nolan smirked a little with satisfaction that the flying dinosaurs took out the military strike team as he predicted. Cullen then checked in on the radio, "Torres, the strike team has been taken care of. The Aviary has been breached."

Torres acknowledged on the radio, "Copy that. Alerting the other men. We're almost got everyone in some hostage areas outside now."

"Copy that." Cullen acknowledged. Porter looks on the screen on the Aviary and sees about how the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ are getting out through those holes that Hawkins did with those bombs.

Nolan looks up in the screen and sees how Torres, Smith, Witter, Wang and the others are moving the hostages from the restaurants in Main Street outside. "Well, those things can certainly strike planes and helicopters that could kill people, just like how birds can strikes planes and such. Those things can potentially be military weapons if Hoskins and his collaborators got their hands of them. Now the world will see what these flying monsters would do to those people in Main Street." Nolan stated to everyone with him as he kept his eye on the monitors in Main Street. Then he said to Cullen, "Cullen, begin to stream this live when those things are about to arrive in Main Street."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she began to type on the computer.

Nolan turned to Porter and ordered, "Porter, give me a secure line to the USS _Abraham Lincoln_."

"Yes, Nolan." Porter acknowledged as he went to work on typing in a secured video call. With that, Nolan looked at the hostages and tauntingly stares at them with a smile on his face.

 **Wilderness not far from Jurassic World Aviary**

Back in the cliffside wilderness overlooking the Aviary, all of the pterosaurs were getting out of the Aviary through the holes caused by the bombs, the crash helicopter and the _Indominus Rex_.

Owen and Claire watched in shock as the events unfolded when they see the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ are coming where they are at. Zach and Gray see the pterosaurs coming towards them. With no time to grieve over the soldiers killed, Owen yelled out as he was turning around. "To the trees. Go! Go!" Claire then followed Owen. With that, Zach and Gray took cover as Owen and Claire ran back to the trees while the flying dinosaurs flying above them.

As they made it to the trees, Owen spots a _Pteranodon_ coming at him and Claire. "Get down!" Owen advised as he threw himself down to the ditch, taking Claire down also to avoid the _Pteranodon_. Zach and Gray got down also. They all watched as the pterosaurs flew above them.

 **USS _Abraham Lincoln_**

At the USS _Abraham Lincoln_ , Davis and the others with him were present in the CIC during the video conference call as a U.S. Navy officer said to everyone in the video call, "It's confirmed, everyone. We lost them all."

All the world leaders present during the video conference call were somber and crestfallen by such terrible about losing the joint military rescue team by the terrorists using the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ to take them out. Davis sighed and stated, "That means the terrorists will retaliate by doing another feeding show."

"We were afraid you say that, Captain." The Navy Admiral stated to Davis. While he said that, Lieutenant Gardner receives a call and picks up. The admiral said to everyone, "There's no doubt that Nolan will let the whole world watch another one of his damn feeding shows."

Then Gardner turned to Davis and everyone in the video all, "Excuse me, everyone, it's Nolan."

After a moment of hesitation, all the world leaders nodded. Then the U.S. President said, "Put him through."

With that, Gardner put the call through. Then the screen appeared and it showed Nolan is behind someone, a Hispanic man in his upper 30s, in the control room. Everyone in the video call was seeing the live feed also. Nolan said to a hostage in a quiet, stern tone, "State your name to everyone right now."

The terrified hostage looked at the screen and nervously said to everyone on the video call, "My name is Alberto Nunez."

Shortly after Nunez said that, Nolan shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Everyone in the video call was shocked that Nolan killed a hostage in retaliation for the failed infiltration and some jumped back in horror. Davis looked in with shock eyes, but remained as composed as possible. The world leaders also looked on with shock. Then Nolan came close to the screen and said to everyone on the video call in a serious, quiet tone, "That was very dumb on your part. I'm so disappointed with everyone of you right now. This controller is dead because of you all and now you will watch something in Main Street shortly. Then you will see another feeding show for your foolish actions." Then he shut off the video chat. Davis was concerned something big will happen in Main Street. He and the others in the video conference call were worried on what they are going to see in Main Street.

 **Main Street**

Back in the Main Street, Wang was ordering some hostages in Margaritaville outside at gunpoint with some other terrorists helping him out, "Move it! Come on! Move! Come on! Come on! Move it!" Wang ordered loudly as the panicked hostages were forced outside in Main Street at gunpoint.

At Winston's Steakhouse, Smith was also yelling out the hostages inside to go outside with other terrorists barking orders at them while pointing their weapons. "Move it! Get out! Keep going! Get the hell out! Move! Now!" Smith shouted out, ordering the frightened hostages outside in Main Street.

Torres was supervising some men, who are setting up barb wire on one south exit in Main Street to prevent the hostages from evacuating out of there. "Move it, men! We don't have time!" Torres yelled as the men completed sealing off one exit of Main Street with barb wire. The monorail entrance was also sealed off with barb wire.

Witter was also supervising men at the one of the north exits of Main Street with barb wire to prevent the hostages from leaving. "Come on, lad! Move it! Come on! We're short on time!" Witter shouted out as the men sealed off the exit with barb wire. Witter then checked in with Torres on the radio, "We sealed every exit in the north area."

"Got it, Witter. Good work." Torres acknowledged as he looked at Smith and Wang as they got every hostage outside. Both Smith and Wang gave Torres a thumb up, indicating that they got all the hostages from the restaurants in Main Street out. Torres let outs his radio and said, "Sir, we sealed off Main Street. We're all set."

 **Control room**

Meanwhile in the control room, Nolan said to Torres on the radio, "Get yourselves inside now and prevent the hostages from going inside those buildings. Those flying son of bitches will be arriving shortly."

"Copy that. Alerting the others." Torres acknowledged as Nolan went to Cullen and Porter.

Upon seeing Nolan near her and Porter, Cullen quickly said to him, "Nolan, we landed the drone so those things wouldn't take it out."

"Good. Thanks, Cullen." Nolan acknowledged, pleased that Cullen has thought ahead for the drone. Then he quickly ordered, "I want you to stream this live for everyone in the world to see. I want them to see what those flying monsters really are."

"Yes, sir." Cullen acknowledged as she began to type in on the computer.

As Cullen was making preparations, Porter turned to Nolan and said to him, "I've connected all security cameras in the park and the mini-cameras you guys planted into the system for our live stream." Porter said to Nolan.

"Good. Assist Cullen on recording our broadcast to the world." Nolan acknowledged, satisfied that the next phase of operation is going according to plan, despite having Owen and Barry taking out many of his henchmen and trying to foil his plans by protect Claire & her nephews from him. He knew that he needed Claire for her Quadtosaurus code soon so that the _Indominus Rex_ can kill everyone in there without any place for the hostages to hide.

"You got it." Porter acknowledged. As he was assisting Cullen, Nolan patiently looks at the screens of the security cameras as the terrified hostages were outside in Main Street, fearful on what may happened to them.

Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the other surviving hostages looked at each other, worried about how the flying dinosaurs would do to those hostages in Main Street.

 **Raptor Research Arena**

Back in the Raptor Paddock, Antonis feels his tablet vibrating and he went to a private are where, Hoskins, who is pacing around as he was hoping to find a way to avoid the predicament he is in, and the surviving InGen mercenaries. He sees the text came in from Nolan. "The pterosaurs are out of the Aviary. Be prepared to take cover if possible."

After seeing the text, Antonis realized that Nolan let the pterosaurs out of the Aviary. He send a quick reply, "Thanks for the heads up."

Just as Antonis send that text, Hoskins then spotted the loose _Pteranodons_ and _Dimorphodons_ flying south and away from the Raptor paddock. "Whoa. Looks like Nolan let the chickens out of their henhouse." Antonis was running towards Hoskins as he saw them flying towards Main Street.

"I think he let them out to attack those on Main Street." Antonis said to Hoskins, feigning shock to keep appearance. Hoskins and Antonis looked on as all the loose pterosaurs were flying towards Main Street.

 **Main Street**

Meanwhile in Main Street, the hostages were all outside were terrified. One hostage tried to get back to Starbucks, but a terrorist fired warning shots near him, forcing him to get back. Then some tourists spotted the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ flying above the Innovation Center. Realizing that they were going to be attacked, they tried to scatter in terror. Then some of pterosaurs attacked the hostages in Main Street. A _Pteranodon_ picked up a hostage and immediately dropped him to the road, injuring him.

The pterosaurs crashed some windows through in some areas in Main Street. A _Dimorphodon_ then attacked a employee on the ground. A _Pteranodon_ attacked another man. A _Dimorphodon_ then attacked a hostage from behind. The pterosaurs tried to attacked the SAM sites on rooftops on Main Street, but the terrorists sealed them with titanium made cages bolted to the floor to prevent them from attacking the SAMs. Several areas in Main Street were crashed through by the pterosaurs causing tremendous damage. A few hostages tried to get inside the buildings in Main Street, but the terrorists mercilessly fired warning shots at them, forcing them back, leaving to be attacked outside. The gunmen remained on alert in case of any flying dinosaurs come after them or any hostage might try to get inside the buildings.

Torres was inside Dave & Buster's as he fired his M16A4 rifle on the ground, scaring a female hostage and causing her to fall backwards to the road outside. Then she got picked up by a _Pteranodon_ , who dropped on the ground, badly injuring her. While the pterosaurs continued to terrorized the hostages outside, Torres then checked in on the radio, "Sean, it's like a brutal swarm of bats out there. How long do you think this should last?"

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan replied to Torres on the radio, "Around five minutes, Mike. Just make sure you and the others stay indoors in those buildings. Then have those bastards tranquilized. We're gonna need them later."

"Yes, sir." Torres acknowledged. After that was done, Nolan looks at the monitors of the pterosaur attack in Main Street. He smirked with satisfaction as he, Cullen, Porter and the other terrorists watched in awe.

Masrani, Lowery, Vivian and the hostages looked on with horror seeing the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ attacking the hostages and the terrorists letting it happen. "Oh, god." Masrani muttered somberly as he watched the brutal scene on the monitors.

Chernov shows up in the elevator and walks to the control room. "Nolan." Chernov called out as Nolan turned to him. Chernov said in a thick Russian accent, "Wu has revealed more of the origins of the _Indominus Rex_." Chernov had forced Wu to reveal more about how the _Indominus Rex_ was made from through various interrogation techniques and the hackers in Wu's office learned more of his work.

Nolan then said to his Russian enforcer, "Write it on paper. Tell Wang about it when he returns to the Innovation Center. I'll look at it later." With that, Nolan turned and was leaving the control room. Chernov was mildly surprised by Nolan's orders, but decided to comply with the order.

 **Main Street**

In the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, the pterosaurs continued to attacked the hostages in there. The juvenile dinosaurs were locked in their cages during the siege before the terrorists took Main Street. The commandos decided to leave them in there and will release them once the _Indominus Rex_ arrives in Main Street.

The hostages was scattering away from the attacking pterosaurs. Some of them were picked up and dropped by the _Pteranodons_ while the _Dimorphodons_ attacked and bit the other hostages. Kids were screaming as they were scared. They were hiding and running around to avoid them in terror while the adults frantically worked to keep them safe.

At one of the north exits in Main Street, a man tried to get to cover with a _Pteranodon_ picked him off and then it accidentally dropped him into the roll of barb wire used to seal off the exits of Main Street, severely cutting him in his arms, legs and chest, killing him almost instantly.

 **Karen's workplace in Madison, Wisconsin**

At Karen's workplace, she, Scott and her co-workers see the pterosaur attack in Main Street being streamed live on every television feed on their TV screens. They were equally terrified by what they were seeing on TV. Karen muttered in horror, "Oh, my god..." Then she covered her eyes with her hands, saying in a tone, "I can't watch this anymore." Upon seeing the brutal pterosaur attack, Karen became even more fearful for the lives of Zach, Gray and Claire.

Scott looks on the carnage with shock and anger. He was appalled that the terrorists would let the hostages get viciously attacked by those pterosaurs. "I can't believe this. Those bastards are letting those people get attacked by these flying dinosaurs. Crazy son of bitches!" Scott grumbled in anger. He was also worried about the safety his sons too.

Karen's co-workers watched in shock and horror on the carnage of the flying dinosaurs attacking the hostages in Jurassic World. Some of them couldn't even dare to look at the carnage. Karen then looked away from the screen as she is fearful for her family's life. She put her hands on her head briefly before turning back around and sees the flying attack on Main Street still happening. Karen had tears in her eyes as she was scared to death of Zach, Gray and Claire trapped in the Jurassic World Siege.

 **Somewhere in Isla Nublar**

At the jungle wilderness between The Aviary and the Jurassic Park Visitor Center, Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray trek down towards where Mercedes 07 is parked. "Any ideas where those flying things are heading?" Zach asked.

Gray then replied nervously, "From where we were, they were heading southwest, which is towards..." Gray paused as he thought of what he was about to say.

Then they arrived to where Moreau and the others were killed, Owen looked around cautiously with his Marlin Model 1895SBL rifle raised while Claire looked around with the Glock 19 pistol raised. As they were looking around, Zach finds a tablet from one of the dead terrorists. When he picks it up, Gray saw what his brother was doing. Owen and Claire noticed that Zach has picked up a tablet of the dead terrorist.

As Owen and Claire were coming to the boys, Zach then noticed something of the Jurassic World is being streamed live, taps on the video and sees that Main Street is under attack by the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_. The people in Main Street we're being attacked by them. Gray came over and saw what he was seeing in shock. Gray gasped in shock and his mouth hung open Zach muttered in horror, "Oh, my god."

"What it is?" Claire asked as she and Owen came over to them. Zach somberly handed Claire the tablet. She and Owen looked at the tablet and saw the live stream of the pterosaurs attacking Main Street and the terrorists are forcing people to stay outside to be attacked by the flying dinosaurs.

"Those bastards..." Owen grumbled silently in anger. He was furious that Nolan would do that to the hostages, including women and children, in front of everybody in the entire world.

Claire was beyond horrified that the terrorists would allow the flying creatures attacked the hostages in the park. She stated in a shocked tone, "Oh, god. Holy god! Nolan is letting the pterosaurs attack the hostages in Main Street?!"

As Owen watched the live stream, he said to Claire in an unhappy tone, "Those things are attacking the hostages because they are fish to them."

After hearing what Owen said, Claire realized that he was right about the reason why the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ are attacking the hostages. "Nolan was counting on them to attack the hostages also!" Claire replied in a desperate tone. She knew that Nolan let the pterosaurs out of the Aviary not only to take out the military strike team, but to also attack the hostages in Main Street.

After hearing what Claire said, Owen was even more fuming at Nolan for his actions during the siege. "Oh, man. This is not good. This is not good! Nolan is using this to spread fear against the dinosaurs." Owen muttered unhappily. Then he added to Claire, "We need to get out of here and get you and your nephews to safety. We cannot let that maniac get to you."

Claire nodded and gently said to Zach and Gray, "Boys, come on. We got to leave right now." With that, they followed their aunt and Owen towards Mercedes 07.

 **Helipad**

Nolan got off the elevator and entered the helipad. He looks at the view of the pterosaur attack on Main Street. He was armed with a Heckler & Koch HK416, ready to use in case any of the flying dinosaurs come after him. He heard screams from the hostages in Main Street as the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ are flying all over the area and are diving down to try to get to the victims. Nolan had no emotion and had a satisfied look on his face. He muttered quietly, "Now this will show what those fucking flying monsters would do to everyone in the world." With that, he continued watching the attack from the helipad with his Heckler & Koch HK416 at hand.

 **Main Street**

Back in Main Street, the hostages continued to scatter all over Main Street as the pterosaurs continued to attack the area. Smith, who was in the Columbia store, fired at the two hostages attempting to get inside the store for cover to scare them back outside. "Kaberle, Taylor, Weinrich, keep those goddamn hostages at bay." Smith ordered the three men with him. A Czech henchman name Kaberle fired at a man trying to get in and shot the hostage in the left shoulder. Weinrich, an American who has black hair while bald on top of his head in his 50s, pushed a female hostage outside with his rifle. Smith shot a hostage, a Caucasian man in his 30s in the head, killing him. Taylor, a British man with black hair in his 30s, saw more people trying to get in Columbia store. Then he fired several warning shots from his Heckler & Koch HK416 rifle at the hostages while moving forward. As Taylor went outside, Smith saw him outside of the store. "TAYLOR, GET BACK INSIDE NOW!" Smith yelled out, knowing that the flying creatures might attack him.

Taylor turned around and yelled out, "We have to get them away from the build..." Before he can finished his sentence, Taylor was grabbed a _Pteranodon_ and he was lifted to the sky by it. He dropped his Heckler & Koch HK416 while on the air and it landed on the street in Main Street.

Upon seeing Taylor got snatched by the _Pteranodon_ , Smith muttered, "Shit." As the _Pteranodon_ flew with Taylor, he screamed out in terror. When that _Pteranodon_ let goes of him, another picked him up mid-air. As Taylor screamed, Hawkins who was in the Jurassic Traders Gift Shop saw what was going on. Then the _Pteranodon_ loses his grip of him and Taylor fell screaming to the Jurassic World Lagoon, injuring himself as he splashed down the water as Torres saw what was going on from Dave  & Buster's. While Taylor tried to swim up to the surface, three _Pteranodons_ went to the water and one of them snatched up Taylor with it's beak. As they went to the surface, the pterosaur tried to retrieved Taylor, who screamed out loud. When it let go, Taylor tried to let his Beretta 92 pistol, but the _Pteranodon_ snatched him again with his beak, forcing Taylor to lose his pistol in the water as they surfaced again. Taylor again screamed as the _Pteranodon_ tried to let him out of the lagoon.

Torres, Smith, Hawkins and a Canadian henchman name Leighton went over to the fenced area and saw Taylor being attacked by the _Pteranodon_ in the lagoon as the people scattered to avoid the pterosaurs attacking them, ignoring the terrorists looking at the lagoon. Torres and the others with him were shocked by how the pterosaur was attacking the henchman. As the injured Taylor was loose, the _Pteranodon_ grabbed him with his feet, trying to lift him out of the water when suddenly, the _Mosasaurus_ emerged from the water. With Taylor and the _Pteranodon_ at it's sight, the _Mosasaurus_ clamped it's mighty jaws shut on the pterosaur, killing both the _Pteranodon_ and Taylor inside it's mouth. The pterosaur let out a dying bellow. Torres, Smith, Hawkins and Leighton watched in shock by what happened while the _Mosasaurus_ came back into the water with it's meal, letting out a massive splash.

"Oh my god..." Torres uttered the word out silently as he, Smith, Hawkins and Leighton watched how everything happened unfolded. Then Torres got on the radio and said, "Nolan, one of the pterosaurs attacked and killed one of our men."

 **Helipad**

At the helipad, Nolan heard what Torres told him on the radio and muttered in disappointment, "Son of a bitch." He was very disappointed by the loss of one of his men by the pterosaurs. In his mind, he knew that the dinosaurs created by InGen were monsters since they attacked and killed one of his own men. He then ordered Torres on the radio, "I knew these creatures were monsters. Tell our men to get into shelter and avoid those petrosaurs right now. We got..." Nolan checked his watch and continued, "...one minute left. Then tranquilized them."

"Got it." Torres acknowledged on the radio. With that, Nolan, after a moment of seeing the pterosaur attack in Main Street a moment longer, headed back to the elevator to head back to the control room.

 **Outside the Jurassic Park Bunker**

Meanwhile, in the wilderness not far from the Jurassic Park Bunker, Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray arrived in Mercedes 07. "We need to get out of here." Owen said out to everyone with him, suspecting the terrorists are out there somewhere, waiting for them. He sees the keys to the vehicle from one of the terrorists and took it.

Zach and Gray got in the back seat. As Claire got in, she spotted two men armed with weapons in hiding and yelled out, "Owen, they spotted us!"

Upon hearing their aunt, Zach and Gray got spooked and saw two armed terrorists coming at them. Owen quickly got in the car and started it. As a few more terrorists were spiriting at them, Owen put the vehicle on drive and quickly took off.

Wagner, who spotted them escaping, radioed in, "North of old JP bunker. Mercedes 07." With that, he and the other group got into two of the fake Jurassic World vehicles. Then they took off, leaving the bunker and pursuing Owen, Claire and her nephews.

* * *

 _ **Author notes:**_

 **Pterosaur attack in Main Street:** The writing of the pterosaur attack in Main Street in my story took some effort. I had to re-watch that scene in _Jurassic World_ for ideas and it helped out. I also contemplated on who should take Zara's place in the death scene since she was killed earlier when the terrorists fed her to the _Mosasaurus_. So I had one of the minor henchmen to take her place to balance things on the story of the deaths of the hostages and the terrorists in that pterosaur attack. As for blocking the exits with barb wire to prevent the hostages from leaving Main Street during the pterosaur attack, I had to figure out a way to prevent the hostages from leaving the Main Street as the terrorists did not want them to get out of Main Street, so I had them use barb wire to prevent them from evacuating out of Main Street. I hope I did an acceptable job of that part.

 **Pterosaurs taking out the military helicopters:** I had to rewatch the scene where Masrani's helicopter crashed into the Aviary and let the flying dinosaurs out of there to help me out with that part. This part is like when birds can fly into planes and helicopters, causing damage to them. For my story, when Nolan had the Aviary blown up to let the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ loose, they probably would have flew into those helicopters and therefore annihilating the joint military rescue them. Parts of my inspiration of the military team taken out was inspired from _Olympus Has Fallen_ , except it involves the pterosaurs in the Aviary. I knew that Owen and Claire would have to try to warn off the joint military team to get away from the Aviary, but they were too late to stop them. I remember how Owen was shocked when he saw Masrani's chopper going down and Claire gasping in horror as she watched Masrani getting killed, so I somewhat used that for that scene.

 **Hoskins and Antonis** : Hoskins feeling regretful of being duped by Nolan was something I thought of before since Nolan used Hoskins' ego and obsession of militarizing the raptors & the _Indominus Rex_ for Nolan's own agenda against Jurassic World. Hoskins contacting his secret benefactor of the whole conspiracy who he never met was something that was used in some movies and TV shows. The voice changer of the benefactor of the conspiracy was also used in Antonis secretly texting Nolan via their own underground network was based on some parallel of _Clear and Present Danger_ and _24_.

 **Military's reactions over the botched operation:** I saw some endeavors on how the government and military officials would react over the failed operations to take back what was taken over by terrorists. As for Nolan executing a hostage in front of everyone on the video call, it was something that is used in such movies and shows including _Olympus Has Fallen_.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


	14. Chapter 13: Car Chase

Jurassic World – Die Hard

Chapter 13: Car Chase

 _ **Author's notes:** This chapter maybe shorter than the others, but it was a complex chapter to write._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Jurassic Park franchise, it's characters and such. They belong to their respective owners. However, I own the OC on it._

 _Anyway, read and review it. I hope you'll all enjoy it._

* * *

 **Isla Nublar**

Somewhere on the island north of the old Jurassic Park bunker, Owen drove Mercedes 07 to try to avoid the terrorists who know which vehicle they are in. Claire was worried on how the Nolan's men might find them since they saw which vehicle they are in. Zach and Gray looked behind them as they were worried and terrified about what might happened to them. "Oh my god. They're gonna follow us." Claire stated in a worried, but quiet tone.

"They can't follow us from the air. Not with those petrosaurs out there." Owen said, trying to reassure Claire, as well as Zach and Gray since he saw what the pterosaurs did to those military helicopters in the Aviary and suspected that Nolan can't use the helicopters to follow them because of the _Pteranodons_ and the _Dimorphodons_ flying around the island.

As Owen drove the vehicle in a relatively fast speed, two of the fake Jurassic World SUVs appeared behind them and are pursuing Mercedes 07. Claire sees them and said, "They're behind us."

"How many of them?" Owen asked while driving, not wanting to get his eyes off where he's driving.

Claire looked behind and saw two fake Jurassic World SUVs coming at them and replied in an anxious tone, "Two."

Zach then said in an anxious tone, "We may have more coming at us." Gray knew that his brother was right and now was more terrified.

Owen silently agreed with Zach as he continued to drive. Then Zach and Gray saw two more fake Jurassic World SUVs coming at them. "Guys, we got two more coming at us!" Gray warned in a worried tone.

"Oh, god!" Claire muttered in shock as she saw two more vehicles chasing them while Owen briefly looked back and saw the vehicles before focusing what's in front of him.

Owen then sees the narrow roadway and made a sharp veer right to it. As he drove the roadway, Mercedes 07 drove through and hit some small tree branches as the terrorists chased them with their four vehicles. Claire was afraid that they might crash into those trees as she at one time cover her face with her arms when one tree branch hit the windshield at her side. The terrorists drive also as fast and careful to avoid hitting the trees or any jungle vegetation in the narrow roadway.

While in the roadway, Mercedes 07 was coming near a _Stegosaurus_ , eating some plants nearby. Owen saw that dinosaur. Claire also saw it and yelled out "WATCH OUT!" Zach and Gray were wide-eyed when they saw the _Stegosaurus_ too. Owen veered left and they barely avoided it's tail as they went back on the road, narrowly missing a tree. Claire looked back and see her nephews were alright, but terrified. She was somewhat relieved. The Mitchell brothers nodded to her as Owen continued to drive fast to get away from the terrorists. Two of the terrorists managed to get passed the Stegosaurus, but the third fake Jurassic World SUV drove over the tail of the herbivore causing to bellow in pain. As the third SUV drove by it, the Stegosaurus whip it's tail at the fourth vehicle, hitting the windshield of the SUV and taking out the roof of it, forcing the terrorists inside it to duck down. As they drove by the animal, the terrorist driving the damage vehicle looked up and barely avoided the tree to get back on the road as his comrade on the passenger kicked the windshield off so they can see where they are going.

Inside the third SUV, Wagner called in on the radio, "The targets are heading west towards Gallimimus Valley."

 **Control room**

At the control room, Nolan said on the radio, "Right. Just stop the vehicle. And don't hit Dearing and her nephews. We can't send choppers right now because the pterosaurs are still out there."

As that was happening, Cullen then said to Torres on the radio, "Torres, this is Cullen. You are clear to tranquilized the pterosaurs now."

While this is going on, Masrani, Lowery and Vivian hoped that Owen evades the terrorists to protect Claire and her nephews to prevent them from getting her Quadtosaurus.

 **Isla Nublar**

At the Gallimimus Valley, Mercedes 07 arrived in the valley and it briefly flew up on the hill until it landed safely on the ground. The valley was full of _Gallimimus_ in the area. Owen and Claire knew the valley would be full of those omnivores. The first terrorist came off the hill and briefly was airborne until it landed on the valley safely as it was closing in Mercedes 07. The other three terrorist vehicles, including the damage one, did the same before. As they were closing in some of the _Gallimimus_ , they scattered away from the cars.

The first was coming towards the driver's side of Mercedes 07, Claire and Zach saw it coming close to them. "OWEN! NEXT TO YOU!" Claire yelled out. Owen turns left and saw the oncoming vehicle next to them. He rolled the driver's side window down and nearly instinctively takes out the smoke grenade, preparing to throw it. As the terrorist on the passenger side of the vehicle rolled down his window and was about to fire his Colt Model 933 carbine rife, Owen tossed the smoke grenade and it barely managed to get through the passenger side window and landed on the passenger side floor, setting off the smoke grenade. The dense smoke was filling up the inside the vehicle and the driver was driving erratically because the smoke was getting to him. The terrorists inside were coughing due to the dense smoke. Then, due to the smoke, the driver of the vehicle lost control of his SUV and crashed into the tree. The driver of the car hit his head on the windshield, killing him instantly, while his comrade on the passenger seat was killed when he got ejected from his seat and was thrown out of the vehicle, but the other two terrorists in the back were still alive while the smoke from the smoke grenade was still active.

Owen then sees the other three terrorist vehicles are coming behind them and made a veer right turn. As that was happening, the _Gallimimus_ flock steer clear of Mercedes 07. The three pursuing terrorist vehicles continued to follow them while the flock ran fast away from the oncoming cars. The surviving two terrorists got out of the wrecked SUV.

 **Control room**

Back in the control room, Nolan, Cullen and Porter were listening in as Wagner said on the radio, "We lost two men and one of our vehicles is down." Cullen and Porter look at Nolan as he stared at the monitors.

"Stay with them. We are tranquilizing the pterosaurs now so we can send the choppers over there." Nolan barked on the radio in a serious tone.

"Copy that." Wagner acknowledged.

 **Isla Nublar**

Back in the Gallimimus Valley, Owen continues to drive north as the three terrorist vehicles are pursuing them. Gray then one of the vehicles pulling driving to the left side of Mercedes 07 while Zach sees the terrorist vehicle with the destroyed top coming behind them. Then Owen drove to a small hill fast and the vehicle was Mercedes 07 and was briefly airborne until it landed back on the other side of the hill. The _Gallimimus_ scattered away from the scene. The terrorists went to the small hill and briefly jumped over to the other side of the hill. As they are driving to the uphill, the vehicle on the left of Mercedes 07 rolled down it's passenger window and a terrorist was letting out the Heckler  & Koch UMP45 submachine gun. "OWEN!" Gray yelled out as he saw the terrorist letting out his weapon from the passenger side of the terrorist vehicle.

Owen sees the terrorist is about to fire the weapon at the vehicle. "BOYS, GET DOWN!" Owen yelled out to the Mitchell brothers. As the boys went down, the terrorist fired his UMP45 at the Mercedes 07 on the left side of the vehicle. Claire got down as the gunfire was happening. The terrorists in the back seat of the damage SUV fired their weapons at the rear of the Mercedes 07. One had a M4A1 Carbine rifle and the other had a Heckler & Koch G36. The bullets took out the back window of the vehicle and the right taillight while the terrorists on the left side are trying to hit the tires of Mercedes 07. Claire and the boys were terrified by the gunfire at them while down inside the vehicle.

Owen, after seeing that the terrorist on the window, had something in mind and said in a serious tone, "Hang on!"

Claire rose up and asked with concerned, "For what?" Then Owen hard brake the vehicle and then quickly opened the driver's side door. As the vehicle was braking, Owen turned his head away from the door as the terrorist with UMP45 submachine gun slammed his face into the door, killing him and taking out the door. Claire screamed in shock as the dead terrorist fell out of the vehicle and into the valley.

As Owen stopped Mercedes 07, the three other terrorist vehicles put on their brakes and stopped in front of them. "Stay down, everyone!" Owen shouted out to Claire and her nephews as he put the vehicle on park.

"Owen, what are you doing?!" Claire asked with a trace of fear in her voice as she, Zach and Gray went down.

"Just stay down!" Owen ordered in a serious tone as he stood on the edge of the floor of the driver's seat. As the terrorists were getting out with their weapons, Owen fired his Glock 17 pistol from his left hand and shot one of the terrorists, a bald man with short, neatly-trimmed beard, in the chest, killing him as he fell on his side near the vehicle. Then Owen turned his pistol at the roofless SUV and shot a terrorist with a buzzed haircut, carrying Heckler & Koch G36, in the head, killing him instantly before he fell forward into the front seats of the SUV. The other terrorist with a M4A1 Carbine went to cover on the other side of the vehicle. Before a female terrorist, who was with Moreau when they took over the Gyrosphere Station, driving one vehicle can fire her FN P90 submachine gun, Owen fired a shot and a bullet hit her between the eyes, killing her as she slumped to her right side inside the SUV.

As the terrorists rose up, Owen fired a shot at a gas tank below one of the terrorist vehicles in front and the bullet sprung a leak. As the terrorists fired at the vehicle, Owen took cover as Claire, Zach and Gray stayed down. Owen lets out a flash grenade and then fires his pistol at the terrorist vehicle next to Mercedes 07 and, after pulling the pin, tosses the flash grenade at the vehicle which is leaking gas. When it went underneath the vehicle, Wagner, who was inside it, realized what was going to happened and screamed out, "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Then suddenly, the grenade went off and the blinding flash bang under it ignite the gas into flames. The fuel tank then ruptured and the vehicle exploded, killing Wagner and another terrorist, who was near the vicinity of the explosion while the other terrorists went down to avoid the explosion. Owen took cover from the explosion while Claire and her nephews stayed down inside Mercedes 07. A _Gallimimus_ flock, who saw the explosion, retreated away from the area.

"YEAH!" Owen howled out in triumph as he put the vehicle on drive and immediately pressed the accelerator. While Mercedes 07 was driving away, the surviving terrorists got into the other two vehicles and quickly drove away from the burning wreckage of one of their vehicles as they are following Owen, Claire and her nephews.

 **Control room**

At the control room, Cullen heard on the radio from Battaglia, "This is Battaglia. We lost Wagner and four more of our people!" Cullen turned her head in disapointment.

After hearing Battaglia's radio message, Nolan grumbled in fury, "Fuck!" Then he took the radio and barked in a demanding tone, "Stay with them! Do not lose them!"

As soon as Nolan gave that order, Cullen checked in on the radio, "Torres, check in."

 **Main Street**

Back in Main Street, Torres shot down a _Pteranodon_ with a tranquilizer rifle. Then he replied to Cullen on the radio, "We almost got all the pterosaurs tranquilized. Smith, Witter and Hawkins are moving the hostages to some locations now." While that was happening, Smith, Witter, Hawkins and other terrorists were forcing the terrified hostages to either the Underwater Observatory, the IMAX theater and other locations. Other terrorists, including Leighton, were busy tranquilizing the pterosaurs in various areas.

As he said that, a _Dimorphodon_ attacked Leighton, who was also tranquilizing the pterosaurs, from behind. The _Dimorphodon_ proceed to maul Leighton to death before Torres shot him with three tranquilizers. "Dammit. Leighton." Torres muttered in anger as he looked at Leighton's mauled body. He planned to tell Nolan about Leighton's death later.

"Copy that. Finish it quickly. Nolan wants those choppers in the air as soon as possible." Cullen said on the radio. She knew Nolan was getting impatient with the problems they are having right now.

"Copy that." Torres acknowledged, deciding to ignore Leighton's body to focus on more important things.

 **Isla Nublar**

Back in the valley, Owen was driving the Mercedes 07, then he spotted the pillars of the Monorail line and turns left near the elevated tracks as the two terrorist vehicles pursued them. As Owen drove close near the pillars on the elevated monorail tracks, the terrorists were coming to the passenger side of Mercedes 07. Two terrorists on the roofless SUV were about to fire their weapons at them when a driver had to avoid a pillar of the elevator monorail tracks.

Zach then saw the roofless SUV about to fire at them and he yelled out, "OWEN, ON OUR RIGHT!"

Claire turned and saw them as they about to fire their weapons. "GET DOWN!" Claire yelled out to her nephews as Owen saw the vehicle coming at them and are about to fire their weapons. As the boys got down, the terrorists fired their weapons at Mercedes 07.

Owen eluded some of the gunfire by driving away from the vehicle. As he did that, Owen asked Claire, "Claire, You still have that pistol with you?!"

"uh...Yeah! Yes, I do!" Claire replied nervously as she lets out her Glock 19 pistol..

After seeing Claire with the pistol, Owen said in a serious tone while driving to avoid gunfire from the terrorists, "I need you to fire on the terrorists, since I'm driving!"

"What?!" Claire asked in an anxious tone. Then she suddenly realized that she should have asked that because of the situation they are currently in right now. Knowing Zach and Gray are scared to death, she stated to Owen, "Okay, I hope my shooting range is accurate!" Determined to protect her nephews, Claire rolled the window and she fired her pistol from her left hand at the damaged and roofless SUV, forcing the terrorist driver to back away from the gunfire.

When one terrorist fired back, forcing Claire to take cover, Russell, who is in the passenger seat of the roofless SUV, scolded in a firm tone, "Don't shoot her, you idiots! Nolan needs Dearing alive!"

While the terrorists stopped firing, Zach and Gray wondered if their aunt would do all she could to stop them from chasing them. As the other terrorist vehicle was getting closer to Mercedes 07, Claire fired the pistol at that vehicle. Some bullets hit the driver's side area of the vehicle and one bullet went through the back window and hit a terrorist at the back seat of it in his left arm. That vehicle moved away from Mercedes 07 as the damaged SUV was closing in on them. Claire fired three more bullets at it until it ran out of ammo.

"Dammit! I'm out!" Claire shouted out to Owen. He cursed under his breath upon hearing that. Zach and Gray were now terrified since their aunt ran out of ammo.

Then the SUV without the roof began to hit Mercedes 07 on the passenger side. The Mitchell brothers were scared now. "Hang on, everyone!" Owen yelled out to everyone. Then he hit that vehicle back, causing the terrorists. Then he sees the pillar of the elevated monorail line not too far and decided an idea to take out the vehicle. As the damaged SUV was hitting Mercedes 07, the other terrorist vehicle was hitting them from behind. Then Owen hit the roofless SUV again on the front side of it.

"GET THEM!" Claire yelled out as Owen was pushing the roofless SUV away from them.

"That's not really where you guys wanna be right now!" Owen yelled to the terrorists as they getting closer to the pillar of the elevated monorail line. The other terrorist was coming up to hit them again.

"Kick my ass!" Russell shouted out in defiance.

"No, Kiss MINE!" Owen countered as he hit the front end of the roofless SUV again and it veered towards the pillar. Then the SUV crashed into the pillar as Owen avoided the pillar by a narrow margin. The crash killed the driver of the vehicle on impact. Russell was thrown out and hit head on the ground, killing him. The terrorists standing on the backseat were threw off the vehicle and crashed themselves into the pillars, killing them instantly.

Claire, Zach and Gray were shocked by what happened to the terrorists in that vehicle as Owen concentrating on his driving and to avoid the last vehicle. Then the last fake Jurassic World SUV hit them from behind, rocking them.

Inside the last vehicle, Battaglia was in the passenger seat of it while the other terrorists were preparing to get them. "You want some? Come on!" The terrorist driver muttered.

"Hit them again." Battaglia ordered the driver firmly. With that, the SUV moved forward and hit Mercedes 07 again.

As this was happening, Owen veers to the other side of the elevated monorail tracks as the last terrorist vehicle avoid a nearby pillar. Then the terrorists got to the other side of the elevated monorail tracks as they continued to pursue them. "This is crazy! We're going to get seriously killed if this continues!" Claire shouted out to Owen in a mixture of frustration and fear. After hearing what their aunt said, Zach and Gray knew that she was right and they got more scared because of it.

As he was driving, Owen realized that they arrived in the Triceratops Territory and thought of an idea. "I have an idea." Owen said confidently. With that, he turned the vehicles towards where some of the _Triceratops_ herd are at not far from where they are now.

While Mercedes 07 was closing in on the _Triceratops_ herd, the last terrorist vehicle followed them. Battaglia saw the herd of _Triceratops_ and said to the driver, "Don't drive too close to those things out there. They are a rhinoceros of the dinosaurs." The driver nodded as he continued to pursue Mercedes 07.

Back in Mercedes 07, Owen was driving fast to avoid the herd and to stay ahead of the terrorist SUV. He was also searching for something as Claire noticed it. "Owen, what are you doing?!" Claire asked, wondering what his plan is and why he is driving to the _Triceratops_ herd.

"What are you searching for?!" Gray asked with a trace of concern and worry in his voice. Zach was also concerned on what Owen is up to.

Owen only replied to Claire and her nephews, "A creature I know." He drove towards the herd as he looked around for a bit until he finally spotted a _Triceratops_ , who was the biggest one of all who was dark skinned and had some green/blue stripes on his backs. "There you are, Jaina." Owen said with a small smirk as he was closing in to the alpha of the _Triceratops_ herd, Jaina. With the terrorist vehicle behind them, he honked the horn with his left hand and held it there while driving towards Jaina to get her attention. Claire watched in shocked eyes and Zach  & Gray wondered what he was doing.

Jaina heard the loud car horn continuously and turned to the direction where Mercedes 07 was coming towards her. She let out a loud bellow and charged towards it.

As the agitated Jaina was charging towards them, Claire's eyes went big as she was dreading what is going to happen. Zach and Gray had also had fear in their eyes as the big _Triceratops_ was coming towards them. But Owen had a look of confidence in his face. "Brace yourself." Owen said to Claire and her nephews, trying to reassure them in his own way. Claire was worried what Owen had in mind as she leaned back to her seat, so did Zach and Gray.

"What the hell are they doing?" Battaglia asked as he and the three terrorists with them pursued Mercedes 07, not knowing what was happening.

As Jaina was closing in on Mercedes 07 while it was driving towards her, Owen made a sharp, hard right turn and narrowly avoided Jaina as she now had the terrorist vehicle in her sights. As the big _Triceratops_ passed by them, Claire, Zach and Gray looked behind them as was Jaina coming at the terrorist SUV and felt the ground tremor of the charging dinosaur.

After Mercedes made a sharp turn, the terrorists spotting a charging _Triceratops_ coming at them like a speeding train. Battaglia realized that they were coming to a trap. "TURN! TURN!" Battaglia yelled in horror as the terrorist driver turned right to try to get away from the charging _Triceratops_. But it was too late as Jaina rammed into the SUV on the driver side, causing the vehicle to violently rolled towards the trees several times until it hit the trees while on the vehicle was overturned on it's roof. Then the horn began to honked continuously because of the crash. The driver and one of the terrorists in the back seat was killed when Jaina struck the vehicle.

Jaina then bellowed again when she heard that loud car horn again and charged at the wrecked terrorist vehicle. As Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray watched on, Battaglia and another terrorist who survived the hit were about to crawl out when they saw Jaina charging at them again. Battaglia and his comrade screamed in horror as the big Triceratops struck the crashed SUV again, killing Battaglia & his surviving comrade and the horn stopped honking. Jaina purred in satisfaction.

"Whoa!" Gray stated in shock and amazement. Claire's mouth hung open as she couldn't believe how a big Triceratops took out that last vehicle and had a mixture of shock and amazement at the same time. Zach was moved back a little as he was amazed on how a big three-horned dinosaur took out the last terrorist vehicle without any problems. Owen, despite knowing Jaina, was amazed how she took out the vehicle with ease.

"Wow! You see that?" Zach asked in in a mixture of shock and amazement.

"Yeah, I saw it. I did it." Owen said in a satisfied tone.

Claire, although grateful to Owen for stopping the terrorists from chasing them, scolded Owen with her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched, "Don't ever do that again!" She was unhappy when she was in fear for her life with the charging _Triceratops_ coming at them.

Owen looked at her and said in a confident tone, "Whatever you say, Claire." With that, he then drove the Mercedes 07 out of the area as he knew the terrorists would come for them there.

As they were leaving, Gray, feeling a little more composed, asked, "How did you do that with that _Triceratops_ over there?" Despite seeing his aunt scolding Owen for taking a huge risk, Gray was thrilled to have Owen at his side protecting him, Zach and Claire.

"I did some work with Jaina in some occasions, like I did with some of the other dinosaurs on this island besides my raptors. Jaina is sensitive to loud noises including car horns and would charge at the source of the noise." Owen replied to the others in the vehicle. He once handled Jaina and some dinosaurs in some occasions, besides Blue & her siblings and he knew how she would react to some loud noises.

After listening to Owen, Claire was somewhat deep in thought about what Owen told her about his knowledge of the _Triceratops_ Jaina. "Okay, Owen." Claire acknowledged in a rather anxious tone. With a deep breath to calm herself down, she grumbled in a rather serious tone, "Oh my god. You literally nearly got us killed." Claire was still displeased how Owen took a huge risk to use that big _Triceratops_ to take out the last terrorist vehicle.

Owen can tell how upset Claire was when he had to use Jaina to take out the last vehicle pursuing them. Owen then looks at Claire briefly and stated in a genuinely apologetic tone, "Well, we're safe." Then he added awkwardly, "For now, at least."

Claire saw Owen was somewhat genuine to his words in his own way. She then stated in a more calmer tone, "Okay. Get us to the Botanical Gardens before they track us again."

"That's what I'm doing right now." Owen replied as he drove out of the Triceratops Territory and onto the backroads in the wilderness with trees above them to prevent helicopters from seeing them. Then he said to everyone, "We gonna switch vehicles. This vehicle is a likely target for them to find us." Owen knew that with Mercedes 07 damaged where it's at, the terrorists will likely find them easier that way. Claire nodded silently. So did Zach and Gray as Owen drove the damaged Mercedes 07 in the roads of the jungle wilderness.

 **Control room**

Meanwhile, in the control room, Nolan and the others had heard the news from Torres that they care most of the pterosaurs. He had send the helicopters and the drone back in the air. Two of the helicopters were heading to the Triceratops Territory to assist whoever's left to get Claire & her nephews and kill Owen during the car chase. Then Torres and Wang returned to the control room from the elevator.

They see one of their helicopters has arrived in the Triceratops Territory on the radar screen. Then Cullen heard from the pilot of that helicopter on the radio, "We lost all four vehicles. The last one who rammed into the trees."

Cullen had an intense look on her face, frustrated with more lost of their fellow comrades. Nolan had a grim look on his face and grumbled in a displeased tone, "I'm beginning to underestimate this raptor man." Nolan knew with Owen's Navy SEAL training, he is a serious threat to their plans rather than a simple nuisance and since he's got Claire and her nephews under his protection, his mission became far more difficult.

After hearing that Owen got away with Claire and her nephews, Masrani smiled, so did Lowery and Vivian. They were relieved that Owen was able to get Claire and her nephews away from the terrorists at this time. Nolan grimly looks at the radar screen for a moment. Then he ordered, "Let's do another feeding show." Then he turned to Torres and said to him while showing him his tablet that had images of two people, "Mike, send those two people to the _Mosasaurus_." Nolan then swiped the tablet left that shows four hostages as he continued, "Those four people to the T-Rex." He swiped the tablet left again which shows ten hostages, "Those 10 hostages in the theater to the _Indominus_." Then he swept left again and it shown a family of three. "And these three to the raptors."

After going over the pictures, Torres looked at Nolan. "You got it, Sean." Torres acknowledged without hesitation. The hostages, including Masrani, were horrified that they do another feeding show. Vivian gasped in horror. Lowery's facial expression was that of sadness. Masrani kept silent, but was quietly horrified that another live feeding show will happen.

After Torres was sending the pictures to every available terrorist out there, Nolan looks at the monitors and silently muttered, "I hope Antonis gets something soon so I can take out that fucking raptor man." With that, Nolan continued to stare at the large screens in silence.

* * *

 _ **Author notes:**_

 **Car chase:** Writing this car chase took some work and it was hard to write. For all this work on that car chase in the island, I had to study car chases in various movies, including _The Rock_ , _The Peacemaker_ , _Breakdown_ , _Ronin_ and _London Has Fallen_. A vehicle hitting the tail of the _Stegosaurus_ , causing to tail whip the fourth terrorist vehicle's roof off was improvised when I was writing that part. Owen using the smoke grenade to take out the first vehicle chasing him and the others was something I thought of. Using the car door to take out a terrorist was inspired from _London Has Fallen_. Owen using a flash grenade to take out a leak terrorist vehicle was something that likely might happen. I remember seeing the film _The Negotiator_ where Samuel L. Jackson's character tossed a flashbang at the furniture he used to barricade the area and it went off, setting the furniture on fire. As for the damage SUV crashing to the pillar of the elevated monorail line, it was partially improvised. The _Triceratops_ ramming the last terrorist vehicle into the trees was based on the game over scene of the game _Jurassic Park: The Game_. On that game, a big _Triceratops_ was agitated by the Jurassic Park Tourist Vehicle continually honking when one of the characters you play in that game tried to stop it. I hope I did a plausible job on that car chase.

 **Triceratops Jaina:** The _Triceratops_ who rammed the last terrorist vehicle into the trees name Jaina was something I came up with it. The name Jaina came from the Star Wars Legends character Jaina Solo, among others with that name. As for Owen using Jaina to take out that last vehicle, I know that Owen also handled Stiggy the _Stygimoloch_ when he use Stiggy to let him and Claire escape captivity and to disrupt the Lockwood Manor Auction in _Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom_. So I figured Owen would handle a _Triceratops_ and he handled Jaina, who is the big one and is the alpha of the herd. He would know some things about Jaina since she is sensitive to loud noises, including car horns and would charge at the source of the sound, which led to Owen baiting Jaina to take out the last terrorist vehicle pursuing them. I hope that was acceptable.

 _Anyway, please give a review of this story._


End file.
